The Gods of Virginia
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: When an accident sends Bonnie Bennett back to 1864, and circumstance forces her into becoming a "kept" woman, she is less than excited to find that Damon Salvatore will be the one for whom she will play placée, but it is the price she must pay to live amongst the gens de couleur, a society that holds the only ancestor she has with the power to send her home. However, Bonnie begins
1. Part One: The Pocket Watch

**Title:** The Gods of Virginia

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH, Time Travel/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Stefan, Bonnie/Damon, Elijah/Katherine, Tyler/Caroline, Rebekah/OC, Matt/Katherine, etc.

 **Summary:** When an accident sends Bonnie Bennett back to 1864, and circumstance forces her into becoming a "kept" woman, she is less than excited to find that Damon Salvatore will be the one for whom she will play _placée_ , but it is the price she must pay to live amongst the _gens de couleur_ , a society that holds the only ancestor she has with the power to send her home. However, Bonnie begins to interest Stefan Salvatore as well and to make matters worse Mystic Falls isn't ready to witness open concubinage between a white man and a black woman especially when that woman is suspected of witchcraft.

 **Warnings:** Time Travel, Non-Canon, Racism, Sexual Content, Violence, Original Character etc.

 _ **Author's Note: This fic is a repost and could go one of three ways as far as pairings go If you don't know what**_ **plaçage** _ **is, it is basically a system most well known in New Orleans, in which white men entered extralegal unions with women of color. In most cases the relationship lasted up until and sometimes after a suitable (basically white) match was found for the male parties involved. In some cases when such relationships ended if the woman of color was still of a young and desirable age she entered into another such union with another male, most times she would marry a man of African or Creole descent. Because I am basically building a,**_ **gens de couleur** _ **, society from the ground up in Mystic Falls, Virginia, there will be more than one original characters popping up here and there the main three being, Antoinette Aimee Bennett-Mercier, Thomas La Belle, and Raoul Mercier, who I will repost pictures of (to show you how I imagine them in my head) on my authors page, and who will have reason and development. So apparently according to Vampire Diaries Wiki, Katherine arrived in Mystic Falls in September so Bonnie will be arriving in April and will be gone in or before July. Anyway there have been some rewrites, particularly the last two chapters. Please do not message me regarding updates or other stories. As usual thanks for reading. Enjoy!**_

 **Part One: The Pocket Watch**

 _The gods of Virginia aren't really gods at all. At least not in Mystic Falls, those gods are people, mere mortals that have a god complex. These people, they think that they know more than any higher power that man could fathom. These mortals masquerading as gods, they police us, they tell us how to behave, how not to behave. They tell us what to fight for, and when to keep our mouths shut and our eyes closed. They tell us what to live for, what to die for. Who to include and who to exclude. They tell us what is right and what is wrong. They tell us who we are supposed to hate and who we are allowed to love. No matter how much we pray to the God that we know to be real, it is always the will of these imposters that is done. If these are the only gods we have then I prefer the rule of men that see themselves as men. But that is not entirely truthful, the truth is that my rule of my own life, is what I prefer above all. However, no matter what I prefer I will never have that control._

― _From the journal of Stefan Salvatore circa April, 1864_

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2011**_

Bonnie Bennett watched as her mother walked around her deceased grandmother's old house with a sense of detachment. While everyone else in the town was at the ball that the Originals were throwing Bonnie had been at the cemetery with Abby, helping her to say goodbye to Grams.

Now they were in her Grams' old house with Abby looking around at old pictures and looking to be on the verge of tears. She had went from looking at pictures and recalling memories from her childhood, to peering around corners and into rooms as if she expected Sheila Bennett to pop out of one of them.

Bonnie sat down on the well worn but well loved couch feeling uncomfortable. She wished that her life could be different. She wished that she could still smile. She wished that she could still be a normal teenager. She wished that she still knew what it was like to have real friendship that didn't come under the condition that she be available for on call witch craft. She wished that she could dress up and be the belle of some ball that didn't involve the Originals and that she could attend it on the arm of a man that was interested in her and only her, not her powers and not another woman. She wished that she had a mother that had never left her and had always stayed by her side and loved her unconditionally, and things were anything but awkward between them. She wished that she had a father that wouldn't rather stay out of town than take care of or simply be there for his only daughter. But most of all Bonnie wished that she cared about herself enough to change the things that she could, let go of the things that she could not, take back the person that she once was, and become the person that she always wanted to be.

"Bonnie," her mother's voice said breaking Bonnie out of her thoughts. She looked up from where she sat on the couch to find Abby Bennett-Wilson staring down at her. "Come with me please," she said, "There are some things that I would like to show you."

Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but she nodded anyway and stood. She smoothed her hands down the plain black dress that she wore and walked after her mother, letting herself be led through the house that she knew so well.

They ended up in the attic, a place that Bonnie rarely went unless it was to look into her grandmother's witch reserves. Usually when she was looking it wasn't for her own benefit or to find out more about her family or her craft, it was always for someone else. When she had first discovered who she was, or rather what was in her blood, she had been equal parts scared and curious. She had never delved beyond the surface of it, she only knew a little about the Salem witch thing, and then there was what she knew of Emily. Though, Bonnie had always found it extremely funny that though both Salvatore brothers had known Emily neither had ever really discussed her ancestor with her outside of asking her to contact her to provide them assistance. Then again Bonnie wasn't surprised, she was sure that the Salvatore brothers knew more about her line then even she did but as they weren't interested in her outside of her magic, it wouldn't make sense for them to have an actual conversation with her, let alone one that delved into her family history. Once upon a time she had thought that she and Stefan could at least be friends but that time had long passed.

"Before she died your Grams always said that she wanted us both to be women who were well informed about who and what we are," Abby said, "Our family has a great wealth of history, culture, and experiences, from Salem to the Civil Rights Movement, to everything in between. There is a reason that the Bennett name is known throughout the supernatural world. Bennett witches are notorious not just because of our power and our strength, we are history, and we make history." Bonnie was surprised to hear Abby speak of their family with such pride and respect. It surprised her that Abby's abandonment had nothing to do with unwillingness to accept their heritage, she had after all allowed her powers to fade. "Did she ever get to tell you about the witches in our family?"

Bonnie shook her head as Abby opened the attic door. "Not really," Bonnie said sadly, "Somewhat. I mean she told me about Salem and about Emily. But we never delved into it the way that I wanted to. I was too busy using my powers to help other people, I didn't really learn to appreciate where and who they came from. But I always wanted to know."

They walked into the attic, Bonnie on Abby's heels. It looked the same as always. Crowded with low lighting, more dust than substance. Piles of books in every corner, old trunks and card board boxes, and trinkets and artifacts that Bonnie didn't understand.

"Our history is far richer than Salem, Bonnie," Abby said as they walked inside of the attic and Bonnie closed the door behind them, "I know that if mom had a chance that she would have told you all of it. But since she can't now, it's my job to." Abby hadn't truly believed that her mother was really dead until the moment that she had saw her grave. It had broken her. Everything she had done, everything that she had willingly left and abandoned had came crashing down on her. She could no longer justify her actions to herself. As she had looked down at her mother's headstone she had realized that none of it had been worth it. She had lost her mother and she didn't want to lose Bonnie as well, not when she had finally realized what she had left behind.

Bonnie was surprised by the offer but as Abby turned to face her Bonnie saw it for what it was. It wasn't just about Abby informing Bonnie about their history, or using the information to make Bonnie a better witch. It wasn't even about the guilt Abby felt about leaving her, of not seeing Sheila before she had died. It was about them spending time together, and as Bonnie was not only using Abby just to help the people that she could just barely call friends, but she had immediately moved out of her Grams' house and back into the house that she was sharing with her father when Abby had decided to stay in her grandmother's house while in town just so that she wouldn't have to be near the woman, Bonnie could understand why Abby would feel that they would need an excuse to spend time together.

Sighing Bonnie decided that even if her relationship with Abby wasn't improved by the time that they did spend talking about their family, at the very least Bonnie would learn her history and maybe by doing so she could rediscover who she was and in discovering that figure out who she wanted to be. "Alright," Bonnie agreed, "Where would you like to start?"

Abby smiled a watery smile at her. Bonnie was surprised when she was suddenly enveloped in Abby's arms. Bonnie awkwardly returned the hug before Abby pulled away. She watched as Abby wiped a few wayward tears before turning away from her and entered the attic more fully. Abby walked across the room her own black dress flaring with each step. She stopped in front of a large oak trunk, with intricate designs carved into the surface of the dark wood.

Abby ran her hands almost reverently over the lid, before she unlocked it and lifted it slowly and carefully. Her eyes roved over the trunks contents. She reached inside and retrieved a sepia colored photograph. She studied the picture a moment before handing it to Bonnie. The first thing that Bonnie noticed about the woman in the photo were her eyes, they looked dark and dangerous even in black and off white, and her stare was direct and unnerving. It almost seemed as if she were challenging the viewer of the photo to look back. The rest of the woman's features Bonnie noticed after her eyes, long unruly black hair, which she wore down which was unusual for the time in which it looked like the photograph had been taken. Wide nose, full lips, oval shaped face. There was a caption beneath the photo, a name, _Aimee Antoinette Bennett_. Even from the photograph she looked like a woman to be reckoned with.

"She's beautiful," Bonnie whispered, "Who was she? I mean beyond the name on the photo." There looked to be a story there and Bonnie suspected that it was an interesting one.

"Aimee Antoinette Bennett-Mercier," Abby said a hint of fondness in her tone, "Was the quadroon wife of the son of a New Orleans plantation owner. She and her husband met when his father arranged for her to become his _placée_ , a concubine of sorts, it's a system that's hard to explain by today's standards. She was meant to substitute until he found a proper wife, which in those days meant white and of good social standing." Abby and Bonnie shared a look before she continued. "But Raoul Mercier never could listen to the rule of the south. He married Aimee and together they sought to amend the system in which they fell in love to allow it to accommodate feelings and romanticism with rather mixed results. Their marriage wasn't recognized in the states but he never denied who she was to him when asked. Her grandfather fought in the Haitian Revolution of 1797, and like him she was a force to be reckoned with. She was an influential member of the _gens de couleur_ , the society of free people of color that flourished in the 1800's. She was also the one to bring Haitian Vodou to Mystic Falls."

Bonnie instantly thought about Damon Salvatore's definition of voodoo but Bonnie didn't think that was what her mother meant. "What exactly does that type of magic entail?" Bonnie asked, "And how did she end up in Mystic Falls?"

Abby shrugged. "The details are sketchy and the story has been edited in many ways overtime but she did leave her mark," Abby said, "So much so that she was executed here, before Emily even, and the Creole people that they had left behind were run out of town or killed before the end of the Civil War. As for the vodou is a syncretic religion, its similar to what we practice today, the vodouists are even sometimes known as 'servants of the spirits'. There are many types of magic Bonnie, and if we so choose we can understand and access them all."

Bonnie nodded and then looked over to the remaining contents of the trunk. There was a necklace wrapped in satin cloth, the stone was pitch black and the hung from a silver chain. Bonnie held the necklace up to herself.

Abby smiled. When she had been younger she had admired Antoinette, and begged her mother to allow to try on the clothes and trinkets that her trunk had held. Sheila had never allowed it and now she doubted she could fit into anything outside of the jewelry. "You should try it on," Abby suggested, "I bet it would suit you." She reached into the trunk and lifted the dress from the inside. "You should try on the dress as well," Abby said, "I know this isn't exactly the kind of thing that the other girls are wearing to the ball that they're all at tonight but I've missed all of your dances and I'd like to see you all dressed up."

Bonnie eyed the hunter green dress. It was beautiful, if a bit excessive, in the way that only a traditional southern ball gown could be. "Where did this dress come from?" Bonnie asked.

"Aimee wore this to her first quadroon ball," Abby said, "It was where she met Raoul."

Bonnie smiled. She wouldn't exactly be the belle of the ball, she would actually likely look rather ridiculous. But Bonnie hadn't done anything ridiculous in a while. Besides trying on old dresses and listening to old stories her mother told her, was something that made Bonnie think of little girls listening to bed time stories and trying on their mother's clothes. Bonnie wasn't a little girl anymore but she had missed that time with Abby and this would be the best that she could get.

:::

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

April brought showers along with a friend from New Orleans. Stefan Salvatore had never understood the business side of things when it came to his family wealth and prosperity. He understood that they were more than well off, he understood that it afforded him certain advantages, and he understood that it sometimes kept his father up at night. He also understood that it required his father to meet with a number of different people.

Usually when his father's associates would visit Stefan was unbothered. It was a rather regular occurrence. They would come, many times stay a few nights, talk business and politics and then leave. But the appearance of Raoul Mercier all the way from Louisiana, was something that Stefan Salvatore could not ignore. Especially given the fact that his brother had just arrived home after deserting the fight for the confederacy.

Giuseppe hadn't done business with the Mercier family in close to three years. Ever since, Raul had run off to France and gotten married to a quadroon, Stefan's father had declared the family unfit to associate with. Though, Stefan had never been in love, had never defied his father, and had very little experience with women, colored or otherwise, he was much more understanding of Raoul's situation.

As the system hadn't reached Virginia, Stefan knew very little of plaçage. However, he did know enough to know that the colored girls involved were only meant to act as a body to warm one's bed until a more suitable match came along. Sometimes the arrangements carried on after a marriage occurred but the relationships were never recognized publically and the placées and any children that they birthed had very little rights, especially in face of the wives of the men that kept them. To Stefan it had all seemed like a rather organized form of prostitution. The men offered money and a better life in exchange for sex. When explaining it to Stefan his father had made it seem very businesslike and impersonal. There weren't supposed to be feelings involved.

When Raoul had married his placée, even if the marriage wasn't legally recognized in the states, Stefan's father had been up in arms. Giuseppe had called Raoul every name in the book. He claimed that the young man had no sense of duty and had even claimed him to be corrupt and insane. Giuseppe had been surprised and disappointed by Raoul's irrational and seemingly impromptu actions. Stefan on the other hand had known Raoul's plan all along.

Raoul and Stefan had always been friends of sorts. Though, Raoul was closer to Stefan's brother's age, he had always found more common ground with Stefan than Damon, which was why he usually sought Stefan out when their father's did business together. In many ways Raoul actually reminded Stefan of Damon, though he was much less impulsive, had a better sense of self, and didn't live in anyone's shadow. Unlike both Salvatore siblings Raoul had never been concerned with pleasing his father, he made choices based on what he thought was best for himself and what he wanted, it was something the Stefan had always envied and that Damon had always resented him for.

Even with his sometimes selfish ways, Raoul had always been a closet romantic. He had always been against arranged marriages or even marriages of convenience. Damon had always seen it as some sort of weak way to rebel against his father, but Stefan saw it for what it was. Stefan found the concept archaic himself but he had no delusions as to whether he would agree to such a match if his father were to place one in front of him. But Raoul had wanted to marry for love, because his parents had been proof of the misery that could come about if one did not.

But Raoul had kept his mouth shut about such things when he wasn't around Stefan. He acted with a quiet defiance, though even he had to acquiesce on occasion. Like the rest of them Raoul was forced to do things out of duty that he wouldn't have done otherwise. Participating in plaçage had been one of those things.

In the beginning though Raoul had agreed to make the arrangement, it had been merely to shut up his father and he hadn't planned to have any sort of relationship with the girl outside of providing her with what he had promised. He wouldn't touch her, he had told Stefan. He hated the system and he had felt that they both deserved to live and love in a more natural way. And so he had declared that he would provide for the girl until they were afforded the opportunity to end the arrangement all together. While the thought had been nice, Stefan supposed, the sentiment hadn't really lasted long.

Raoul had written Stefan letters. In them he had talked of the girl, in bits and pieces at first, but he began to mention her more and more often. At first it was a mere mention of a trip here and there to check on the girl's wellbeing and the distaste he felt for the arrangement altogether. Then he had begun to visit her for longer periods of time, they talked Raoul had said, about what Stefan was unsure as their lives and positions in society were so drastically different that Stefan didn't understand what the two could possibly find to discuss. But Raoul had begun to refer to the girl as his friend, which was odd to Stefan, but as she seemed to be the only person who actually listened to Raoul and his wants and needs outside of him, Stefan had kept his confusion on the matter to himself.

Eventually it got the point that the girl, Aimee, was all Raoul talked about. Stefan had realized that Raoul was in love with her before Raoul did. It was strange and unconventional and to many wrong, but Raoul was his friend and he was afraid and so Stefan stuck by him. When Raoul had revealed his plan to run away with Aimee, Stefan had not tried to stop him. He had wished his friend happiness and he had kept his mouth shut. No, Stefan had not been surprised when they had run; he had however been surprised when they had come back. But they had made their way rather fearlessly into society on more than one occasion and Stefan had heard that Raoul's wife (though Stefan was the only one outside of a very small group of people including Damon, despite his brother's dislike of Raoul, that referred to her as such) was a woman that could hold her own in any company despite her position in society.

Stefan could not begin to understand their relationship. Not only because he didn't really understand the system in which they met, or even because they had gone against societal standards, the main reason that Stefan could never understand their relationship was because he himself had never been in love with anyone before. But Raoul was happy and that was really in Stefan's eyes the only thing that really needed to be understood.

However, the moment that Raoul had barged into the Salvatore Estate demanding to see his father, it was clear to Stefan that he wasn't there on a friendly visit. Despite maintaining his friendship with Stefan, Raoul had not set foot in their home or spoken to Giuseppe since his marriage. So when he had all but broken the door down his black hair in a frenzy, his blue eyes wide, and his lips curled in a way that made the scar on the side of his cheek that he had gotten in one of his many tussles with Damon all the more prominent, Stefan had been shocked to see him. He had made no objections when Raoul had gone right to his father's office, he knew that the man had a temper, and if he was there then he had one hell of a reason.

Stefan who had been focused on his studies at the time had abandon them in favor of following Raoul through his house and toward his father's office so that he could eavesdrop at the door. Damon who had been drinking and sulking about his desertion soon followed. Raoul was far too distracted to notice them, which while convenient for their purposes, was another bad sign.

For a moment as Stefan pressed his ear to the closed door of his father's office, he thought to similar eavesdropping missions had had done with Damon in their childhood. But thinking of Damon made him think of the war, which made him wonder what would happen to his brother now that everyone knew where he was and what he had done. Stefan knew that Damon couldn't fight for a cause that he did not believe in, but it had been more than that, it had been his fear of death, and his unwillingness to kill. Now Damon was labeled a coward by the town and a disappointment by his father. Stefan wasn't sure that Damon would be able to rise out of the depression that was now consuming him. Thankfully, the conversation on the other side of the door soon distracted Stefan from his dark thoughts, and Damon from his self-loathing sulking.

"I'm assuming from your anger and the state of your appearance that you received my response to your letter," Giuseppe said his voice unsurprisingly cool.

"Indeed, Mr. Salvatore," Raoul said his voice sounding deeper and more controlled than Stefan remembered, "I have and have come to convince you to reconsider your stance on the matter."

"Good luck with that," Damon muttered from behind Stefan. Stefan couldn't help but grin. Even in his current state his brother's sarcastic wit was still intact.

"Considering Mr. Mercier," Giuseppe began, "That you wish to corrupt my town by bringing in the very system that caused your own disgrace and societal downfall in the first place-"

Raoul who had always been respectful even in his defiance seemed to have no problem with cutting his father off much to Stefan's surprise. "The father of a deserter wishes to tell me about disgrace and downfall," Raoul said. Stefan couldn't see his face but he could almost feel the moment that Damon winced. "The south isn't fairing very well in this war," Raoul said, "Though I cannot say that I will be very disturbed if the outcome of our loss is to end the abomination that is slavery." Giuseppe sputtered but Raoul ignored him and continued. "My way of life and the society in which my wife was birthed is being threatened, as is yours. My position in our society should not sway you from thinking on those terms as yours is beginning to lack."

"Your way of life," Giuseppe said his tone mocking, "This isn't about your way of life. You my son have an equal amount of hatred for the system of plaçage as I do, though for a very different reason. No, this is about the girl. The one you can call wife according to the sacrilege that is French law but is nothing to you here."

Stefan heard what may have been a groan come from behind him. "Why must he always go below the belt with his attacks," Damon sighed, "A man's wife is his wife, no matter whose law it is under." Stefan was surprised that Giuseppe would attack Raoul's wife in so openly a manner, but more surprised that Damon would object to the fact. Damon hated Raoul, but even so he had nothing against Aimee, as neither of them had met her. Still Stefan doubted Damon understood the relationship anymore that he did.

It was clear that whatever respect their father had once had for Stefan's friend was now gone. "You will not speak of my wife in that manner, masseur," Raoul hissed, the threat in his tone clear.

Stefan opened the door just a crack so that they could peek inside. Giuseppe rolled his eyes. "Admit that she is your sole motivation," he said, "That your silly little tryst with her has caused you to lose what good sense your father managed to breed into you all of these years."

"My motivation is to save a society that now considers me to be a disgrace," Raoul said, "Whether you or I agree with the system for whatever reason, it is a southern tradition and it will be attacked before the end of the war along with the rest. It will be the beginning of the end for the south and life as we all know it will come tumbling down. This is about preservation Salvatore. Surely you know about survival. If I must spread this tradition in order to keep it alive then I will and that goes for any others that have come to be essential to our society and our way of life." In truth Raoul was not doing this for the south but rather the, _gens de colour_ , free people of color or not, the end of plaçage meant the end of any social standing that they possessed. They were his Aimee's people so they were his as well, his to stand behind and his to protect.

"Whatever your silly little reasons," Giuseppe said, "You will not spread it here." Stefan could tell from his father's tone that the discussion was over as far as he was concerned.

Stefan doubted that Raoul would give up. It was not in his nature. There was a pause and Stefan realized that they were at a stalemate of sorts. He knew well of the matter of which they were discussing. Raoul had written to his father about bringing _plaçage_ to Mystic Falls. A letter that Giuseppe had read aloud to Stefan and mocked relentlessly. But Giuseppe had been surprised to find that other associates in neighboring states had agreed to try the system on for size and that amounted to more business partners being cut off.

"I did not want things to come to this Giuseppe," Raoul said his tone sounded sad, yet resigned, "You have been a friend of my family for years. I love your sons as if they were my own brothers. Because of this love I have been protecting both of them, one of them in particular. As I said before the south is not fairing well in this war. The draft has been opened and despite his youth Stefan's name has appeared on it more than once, then there is the matter of Damon's resent desertion. It is only because of me that they have remained untouched. I have approached other members of the town's council on this matter and you are the last that needs to agree. The council has approved the quadroon ball for tonight, if Damon and Stefan are not in attendance and if your sons do not participate in full…," Raoul hesitated his voice breaking slightly. It was only his thoughts of Aimee that allowed him to continue. "I will withdrawal my protection of them."

Stefan's mouth fell open. He had been unaware that Raoul had been protecting them all of this time. All this time he had thought that it was Giuseppe's influence that kept him away from the war.

"It was him protecting me," Damon whispered, "All this time I had thought it had been father. I should've known."

Stefan turned and looked at Damon in shock. "What do you mean you should have known?" he asked, "How would you know? Raoul detests you, so him protecting you makes no sense."

"You do not have to like someone for them to be your brother, Stefan," Damon said simply, his blue eyes guarded, "As you may recall, upon returning home, father declared that I has no longer his son. So why would he protect me? However, no matter how much we have fought or do not care for each other, Raoul has never disowned me. There is respect, there is love, and that is why I can call Aimee his wife and mean it, and that is why he can protect me now."

Stefan wasn't stupid or blind. He knew that he was the favored son, though he never understood the reasoning, beyond his agreeableness toward his father. But he had thought in the end that Damon meant something as well, at least enough for him to have his father's protection. To think that it had been Raoul who had been using what little standing, influence, and likely the immense amount of money his family still allowed him access to in spite of his marriage, he had left in society to keep Damon and he safe. He felt some since of betrayal at losing that protection for the sake a system that Raoul hated. However, there was understanding there as well. Stefan knew that Raoul would never put his or Damon's life at risk if he didn't think his cause important.

Stefan didn't think that there was a place in Mystic Falls for the, _gens de colour_ , the rest of the council may have permitted the ball but in all likelihood they had done so in order to watch it fail or out of curiosity, and because of a large sum of money given to the town on Raoul's part no doubt. Even with the bribe the council would use the ball to prove to the entire town that Raoul was what they all thought he was, a dreg on the outskirts of society. But Raoul was his friend, and apparently someone Damon respected, and in many ways he was their brother. He was willing to risk Giuseppe's wrath and Stefan's friendship because of this endeavor, so there was no question of its importance.

Giuseppe looked stricken but Stefan knew he was stubborn and would argue. "We must back him in this brother," Damon whispered, "He has saved us both. It is one night and one ball. He would do the same for us."

It was for this reason that Stefan walked into the room and made his presence known, Damon standing close behind. Before his red faced and angry father could speak Stefan cleared his throat causing both the rooms occupants to look in his direction. Taking a deep breath Stefan spoke his first words of defiance toward his father. "There is no need to argue any further," Stefan said, "We will attend the ball."

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2011**_

Bonnie didn't look as ridiculous in the dress as she thought that she would. The green of it actually brought out the color of her eyes and cut of it was actually rather flattering. She had thought the material would be worn, but it looked like knew. She was sure that it had to have been put under some sort of preservation spell, along with the emerald laced shoes. Abby smiled as Bonnie twirled around. "Shall we do your hair?" Abby asked.

Bonnie frowned slightly. "Isn't that a bit excessive?" Bonnie asked. For her trying on the dress was enough. But she could tell by the look on Abby's face that the woman was trying to make up for lost time so Bonnie conceded even before Abby could talk her into it. "Alright but this stays between us."

"Of course," Abby nodded. She beamed at Bonnie as she took her hands and tugged her out of the attic and toward the bathroom. "So what was your first dance like?" Abby asked.

Bonnie shrugged, not sure what to make of having a mom that was actually interested in her and her life. "Okay," Bonnie said, "The usual. Cheap punch, bad music, and no one actually danced." She thought about it as Abby plugged in her curling irons. "Well," she amended, "No one except for Tyler Lockwood, which now that I think about it, probably scared everyone else away from the dance floor. " Bonnie shook her head. "I still can't look at him without having flashbacks of him doing the robot to The Backstreet Boys, and before you ask yes, unfortunately, that is very possible."

Abby let out a laugh. "Maybe it's a good thing that you weren't invited to this ball tonight if that is what you would have to look forward to," she said. Upon seeing Bonnie's expression she thought that maybe she had miss stepped. "Touchy subject?" She asked.

Bonnie nodded twisting the odd pocket watch she had found in Aimee's trunk in her hands. The silver glinted in the light of the bathroom. The necklace, the dress, and the shoes, Bonnie understood, but the watch seemed out of place. Not only that but as she opened the face she realized it didn't ever work, not even a single tic could be heard. "I just thought that maybe since I had released Klaus' mother in the first place that that would warrant an invitation," she said, "Not that I wanted to go. Besides I am pretty sure someone will call me later when the Originals decide to go all crazy and they need a witch to clean up the mess."

"Well," Abby said, "If they do tell them that you are taking the night off." Bonnie almost laughed. If only it were that simple. "Don't give me that look," Abby said seriously, "I know I haven't been here and it's a little late for me to give advice and act all preachy but I have learned from experience that people can only do to you what you let them. "

"You sound like Grams," Bonnie muttered. But Abby sounded like Sheila only made Bonnie more inclined to believe that she was right.

"Another reason to take the advice," Abby said stepping up behind her and beginning to fuss with Bonnie's hair.

"Tell me more about Aimee," Bonnie said wanting desperately to change the subject.

Abby knew that she was dodging but decided not to push. "Well," she said, "As I said before she brought Haitian vodou to Mystic Falls but she also brought plaçage with her as well. It's a wonder how the council put up with her as long as they did though most thought that her magic had something to do with that. Actually if my memory serves me, Aimee's first and last quadroon ball held in Mystic Falls took place just short of one hundred and fifty years ago tonight."

Bonnie laughed, causing Abby to burn her ear with the curling iron. "Ow," she winced.

"Sorry," Abby muttered, "But you can't move around like that. What was so funny anyway?"

"Nothing," Bonnie said starting to shake her head and then thinking better of it, "It's just…I just realized how old Stefan and Damon are." Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed as she thought about their ages turning the time of the ball. "Do you think they might have gone…to the ball I mean?" Bonnie asked.

Abby shrugged. "They're no real record of who was in attendance," she said, "Actually the who time period beginning with Aimee's arrival has almost been obliterated from our history. I doubt we would ever know."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" It just reminded her of every other part of the town's history and present that they tried to sweep under the rug. "So these balls," Bonnie asked, "What were the like?"

"Well when I was a little girl I had painted a pretty little picture of them in my head," Abby said, "The dancing, the pretty dresses, and the wooing. Now that I am older though, I'd say they were a more dignified form of the slave block." Bonnie winced. "Don't get me wrong though," Abby said, "While the gens de clour had nowhere near the rights of whites, they were miles ahead of slaves in many respects. They're were allowed education, and many lived by their own means, they were after all considered free. If I had to choose between plaçage and slavery well..."  
Bonnie frowned. "We shouldn't have had to choose," she stated, "Neither system should've existed."

"You sound like Aimee,' Abby said, "She made a similar declaration in her journal after her childhood friend Claudette fell in love with a slave and he was auctioned off."

Bonnie had thought hat Abby had been exaggerating about her respect for Aimee but she was obviously not. In a way Bonnie was jealous. Abby cared enough to know the details of Aimee's life but not her own daughters. It was odd. "If she didn't like either system why would she want to bring plaçage to Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked getting away from her dark thoughts.

"The free people of color, her people, it was what had built their society," Abby said as she pinned up Bonnie's hair, "She felt that if the system could outlast the civil war then they could use it for them to thrive and eventually move beyond it."

"I guess that makes sense," Bonnie said spinning the watch around in her hands once more.

Abby put the finishing touches on her hair and smiled. "Still think you look ridiculous?" She asked. She watched as Bonnie looked at herself in the mirror.

Bonnie studied herself in the mirror. She wondered not for the first time what it would have been like to be of that time. Even if those women were being auctioned off to the highest bidder but surely some of them had felt desired and wanted. Why else would those men flock toward the balls in droves? Aimee had found love in that system if what Abby had said was true. She had met someone who was willing to give up everything and take her as his wife in a time where it could have easily meant death for them both. Bonnie couldn't even fine someone who wanted her for he, even Jeremy had chosen a ghost over her in the end.

Perhaps Bonnie was romanticizing the situation, but the more the thought about it the more she was she wanted to be in that time. She wanted to dance with men who didn't know that she was a witch, she wanted to be looked at with desire because they thought that she was exotic and beautiful. More than that she wanted to escape her life, her prison. She wanted to be away from a place where she was one call every minute when someone needed a quick spell and nonexistent when they didn't. It was crazy she knew, that she would prefer a place where she would have no rights and so much less of a future. But what would be here future here, to do spell after spell until she eventually died for Elena's sake?

Bonnie's thoughts stopped as she realized that the watch in her hand had started to tick. She looked down at the open face and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as realized that the hands on the face of the clock were moving backward. She turned to show Abby but realized with a start that Abby was no longer there. In fact things were disappearing at a rather rapid rate and then being replaced by other things. Bonnie watched in horror as the room began to change and kept changing and changing as the hands on the clock moved backward so fast she was sure that they would break.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

Thomas La Belle had been hiding in the bathroom of the home that Aimee and Raoul had purchased for close to twenty minutes now. It did not escape him that hiding was a rather juvenile thing to do for a grown man who had just reached one and twenty, however, when he thought about the fact that if he left the bathroom that he would not likely reach two and twenty it made him certain that it would only make sense for him to stay put.

Thomas was a mulatto warlock that Aimee Bennett-Mercier had taken under her wing shortly after her marriage to her husband Raoul. Thomas for his part loved being her apprentice and he loved working on her husband's accounts, despite Aimee's need for perfection and Raoul's notorious temper. So when Aimee had asked his help in organizing the quadroon ball in Mystic Falls, Thomas had agreed. Thomas was given one job, he was to make sure that all of the girls arrived safely and on time. And all of them had, save for one, Thomas' own sister Lisette. Lissette who had taken it upon herself to run away with a house slave, Coleman, from the Mercier plantation. While Thomas wished his sister all the happiness she could find and hoped for her safe passage with Coleman into Canada, he also wished that his sister in leaving had not signed his death certificate.

Thomas did not see what difference one girl would make, but he knew what Aimee would say on the matter. "One girl, Thomas," she would insist, "Could bring the entire ballroom to their knees where the others fail. One girl, Thomas, could persuade one man. One man that could, if not persuaded, persuade others to run us from this town."

Thomas, though he loved his mentor, always found Aimee to be dramatic at times. Still, he knew that he could not tell her that they were short one girl. If he did she would give him that speech before calling on the spirits to end his existence. Trying to think Thomas began to pace. So focused on his pacing was he that Thomas did not notice that a woman had appeared in the bathroom with him until he bumped into her and the watch that she was holding fell from her hands, hit the floor, and shattered into little pieces.

As Thomas met the woman's eyes he had no time to worry about the watch however. Because there as a woman, a beautiful woman, dressed in a quadroon ball gown, and ready to take his sister's place. For a moment Thomas thought that he had somehow scared her up, with either his powers or his prayers, which had done the trick Thomas was not sure. However, as Thomas took in the girl's expression it was clear that she was frightened and confused. As the girl looked down, Thomas looked down and finally he saw the watch. It was a watch not unlike the one that the peddler on the street outside of the town they had passed through just as they had left New Orleans, had been selling. The old trickster had claimed that the watch could allow one to move backward or forward in time depending on how it had been set. Thomas had luckily talked Aimee out of the purchase.

But as Thomas registered the look of shock on the girl's face, the broken watch, and the fact that the girl had appeared out of nowhere, his mind began to consider. "You wouldn't perhaps be from the future would you?" He asked. Surely she couldn't have been while dressed like that, the fashion would have changed at least some. But then again he had known many a woman and none had ever gotten their hair quite so perfect. The girl nodded. So that settled it, she was from the future. "How far away would you say?" Thomas asked curiously.

The girl eyed him, her green eyes seeming out of place against the brown of her skin. "Is this 1864?" She asked.

"It was when I awoke this morning, yes," Thomas nodded. He took off his spectacles and cleaned them with his handkerchief before placing them back on. Yes, she was indeed still there. Thomas pinched himself, his caramel skin turning slightly red in the spot that he abused. No, not dreaming.

"Well, I am from about one hundred and fifty years in the future, give or take a few years," the girl said.

"Alright then," Thomas said, "And you got here by what means exactly?" She gestured toward the watch on the floor. "I see," Thomas, nodded, seeing that he had been right.

"Do you happen to know how I can get back?" The girl asked.

"We must find the old man with the cart," he said, "The trickster that sells these watches. The problem is that the last I saw of him I left him in New Orleans after calling him a scam artist. However, it seems I was wrong. But we are not in New Orleans you see, we are-"

"In Mystic Falls, Virginia," the girl said. Thomas nodded, giving her a questioning look. "I'm from here," the girl explained, "I am in the right place but not the right time."

"We have some friends back in Louisiana that might be able to help," Thomas said, "But that might take some time and we will have to figure out something to do with you until then. Do you have a name, _la petite amie_?

"Bonnie," she responded.

"Well," he said, "My name is Thomas and if you got ahold of that watch I am assuming that you are a witch." At the girl's nod he continued. "I might just have a proposition for you after I run it by my mentor Madame Aimee."

"Aimee Bennett-Mercier?" Bonnie asked.

"You know of Madame Aimee?" Thomas said, not bothering to hide his shock. He had thought the woman was making waves and if she was still known in the girl's time then it was safe to assume that he had been right.

"I'm her descendant," Bonnie said, "She's family."

"Then you are very lucky, Mademoiselle," Thomas informed her, "Madame Aimee takes care of her own."

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2011**_

The town was in the midst of being wooed by the Original family as Elena Gilbert joined the balls festivities with a Salvatore on each arm. They were midway down the staircase when both brothers suddenly froze.

Elena frowned as she looked in between them as they both let go of her arm at the same time. Stefan hissed in pain and held his head and Damon did the same a moment later. "What's going on?" Elena said, unsure of who to go to, "Are you alright?"

Damon froze as memories began to flash before his eyes and he knew none of it made sense or could be possible but he couldn't help but pay close attention to each and every one. Each of them featuring the same woman, with brown skin and green eyes, Bonnie Bennett.

Damon forced himself upright, adjusting his tuxedo. His eyes met Stefan's over Elena's head and he could tell by the array of emotions on his brother's face that he had just experienced much of same thing.

"Damon?" Elena said, looking between them, "Stefan?"

Both ignored her as they continued to stare at one another; both reliving the past in each other's eyes. Elena felt as if she was an outsider witnessing a personal moment in which she was intruding on. Perhaps because she was.

In all the times and in all the years that they had spent torn up over the same woman they would never have thought it would be her. They had thought that Katherine had been the first but they had been wrong. One had come before, one that for some reason they hadn't remembered until that very moment. Even Katherine had not been so beloved by both. Even she had not inspired so much simultaneous joy and pain all at once.

Elena opened her mouth to say something in hopes of getting at least the attention of one of them when an unfamiliar man came to stand before them. He was tall, with dark hair and blue eyes that reminded her of Damon.

"Hello boys," the man said, with the edge of an accent that Elena could not place.

Both Damon and Stefan seemed to jump to attention as he spoke, but it was Damon who broke the silence. "Raoul?"

"Have you missed me much, Damon?" The man asked, "Stefan?" Neither of them answered as they watched him pull a silver pocket watch from inside the jacket of the black tuxedo he was wearing and shine it with his handkerchief.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

Aimee Bennett-Mercier eyed the girl in front of her. She had basically just finished discussing the girl's options with her. Bonnie Bennett was out of place and out of time; and in this time her options were few. But as she was both a witch, and family, Aimee was determined to take care of her; even as she was focused on her last ditch effort to save a dying tradition that she despised for the people that she wanted to see thrive.

"Come to the ball tonight," Aimee said, "I will introduce you as my relative. You make an appearance and tomorrow I will contact my friends in New Orleans and hopefully they can find what we are looking for."

"And how long with that take?" Bonnie asked.

"It could take some time to get the letter to them and then we must wait for the reply," Aimee explained, "And it could take possibly longer to find the man that was selling the watches to begin with. It could be weeks, months. You may stay with Raoul and me until then. You will be well taken care of."

Bonnie sighed looking down at her hands. "That really isn't the issue," she said. Though, she had teased the idea of being in a different time being better, this was far from what she wanted. She supposed she had brought it on herself, however.

"The issue is that you wish to go home," Aimee nodded, to herself. She looked almost too exquisite to Bonnie. Like some sort of warrior angel, the white dress embroidered with gold thread that she was wearing a stark contrast to her dark eyes and angular features. "Trust me, Bonnie," Aimee said, reaching up and adjusting the comb holding up her dark curls, "When I say that I will do everything in my power in order to get you home as soon as possible. This is not a place for one as powerful and rebellious as me and since you are more powerful and I can sense fire in you, I am sure you will do even more poorly than me here. And being of a different time will do nothing in your favor."

Bonnie didn't know whether to take her words as a complement or an insult, and so she simply smiled politely as Thomas came to sit down next to her.

Aimee rolled her eyes in his direction as Thomas leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You will get accustomed to her brazenness I assure you," he muttered.

"Thomas," Aimee said, her tone flat, "She is from one hundred and fifty some years in the future. Did it ever occur to you that she could be more brazen then me?" Thomas made a gesture of conceit and she continued. "But do not worry Bonnie," she said, "I may not be fond of the proper decorum but I know it. I can teach you and once you learn then you will know how to survive."

"If nothing else," Bonnie said, thinking on her life up until that moment, "I know about survival."

"Then perhaps," Aimee smiled, "You will do better in this time than I initially thought." Aimee opened her mouth to speak once more but she stopped when she heard the sound of footsteps. "That would be my husband and his childhood friends." She glanced from Thomas to Bonnie. "Allow me to do the talking and remember the story we agreed to use."

Bonnie and Thomas nodded. As the door to the small sitting room opened, Thomas and Aimee stood and so Bonnie followed suite.

She watched as an unfamiliar man walked in followed by Stefan and Damon Salvatore. She would have been surprised had it not been for Aimee mentioning them. Bonnie had mentioned knowing them in her time and Aimee had simply said that they would rectify any issues that her presence might cause before she left. Bonnie felt as if she had no choice but to trust her.

She watched as the Salvatore were introduced to Aimee and waited holding her breath as Aimee moved to introduce her. It was odd seeing Damon and Stefan as human. Odder still seeing them dressed in the manner in which they were and with hair much longer than she had ever seen on either of them.

Bonnie almost expected them to have some sort of recognition on their faces as Aimee gestured toward her. "This," Aimee said, "Is my cousin, Miss Bonnie Bennett."

Thomas made a gesture with his head and Bonnie took note, bowing lowly. She smiled at Raoul whom returned the gesture.

However, when she looked toward Stefan and Damon they were both looking at her oddly. Bonnie managed to keep the smile pasted on her face as Thomas took her arm and excused them both from the room.

She followed him out, noting that both Damon and Stefan turned their whole bodies as they watched her go.

Bonnie looked at Thomas raising a questioning eyebrow. "If we were not one girl short then I would advise you to stay here tonight," he said, once they were out of earshot of the others.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bonnie asked.

"If you aim to make it home without forming any attachment and affecting the future," Thomas sighed, "It would be easier I think if you were not so attractive. You said you knew them in your time. Did they happen show any particular interest in you before?"

Bonnie shook her head vehemently. "Not outside of using my magic," she told him.

"Well," he said, "Being a man myself I am familiar with their ways and they are definitely making their interest known now."

Frowning Bonnie had half a mind to make a run for it and go find the old man with the cart and the pocket watches herself. But if she ran, there was no telling what her fate would be.


	2. Part Two: Duty

**Title:** The Gods of Virginia

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH, Time Travel/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Stefan, Bonnie/Damon, Elijah/Katherine, Tyler/Caroline, Rebekah/OC, Matt/Katherine, etc.

 **Summary:** When an accident sends Bonnie Bennett back to 1864, and circumstance forces her into becoming a "kept" woman, she is less than excited to find that Damon Salvatore will be the one for whom she will play _placée_ , but it is the price she must pay to live amongst the _gens de couleur_ , a society that holds the only ancestor she has with the power to send her home. However, Bonnie begins to interest Stefan Salvatore as well and to make matters worse Mystic Falls isn't ready to witness open concubinage between a white man and a black woman especially when that woman is suspected of witchcraft.

 **Warnings:** Time Travel, Non-Canon, Racism, Sexual Content, Violence, Original Character etc.

 **Part Two: Duty**

 _In life there are many wars that must be fought. Both physical and mental in nature. I have come to find that when a man is called to fight for his country, even if the cause is one in which the man does not believe he must stand behind it. It is his duty. And in the south duty is held above all unless it means duty to oneself. Because while boys and men are encouraged to fight wars and kill other men for causes that they do not believe in when it comes something they do believe in if it does not go along with the rules of society they are not to speak or fight, they are to keep their mouths shut. They are to hold their heads down. They are to let their souls die as they watch other human beings suffer, because the world does not see those who suffer as human beings. They are to pick up guns and march and let out battle cries for and fight to keep the very rules they despise in place. It is our duty to be miserable. Our duty to perpetrate hate. Our duty to inherit the whips used to break the backs of men who are only weak because we make them so. It is an odd thing to me that a white man who does his duty can be called gentlemen, when a slave cannot even be labeled as human. An odd thing when all of the monsters that I have known have had white skin and those that I have known that have the most humanity have been black._

― _From the journal of Damon Salvatore circa April, 1864_

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

Bonnie Bennett followed Thomas into the room that in her time held her grandmother's sewing supplies. However, the room was being used for something far more interesting by Aimee and Thomas it seemed. It held the majority of their magical stores. Potions and herbs that Bonnie had never seen before.

"Why are you showing me this?" Bonnie asked, as she walked from shelf the shelf. The dress that she wore was becoming uncomfortable, but she supposed that she would have to get used to it.

"Since you are here now I have someone to learn alongside me," Thomas said, "Unless you have prowess over your powers already?"

Bonnie shook her head at him. It was clear that he was excited to have her there for reasons beyond the fact that Aimee would not kill him for the sake of the missing girl.

"Aimee used to teach me alongside my sister," Thomas revealed as he picked up a jar of lamb's blood from the wall, "I do not learn as well on my own."

Bonnie frowned as she looked at him. "Your sister," she said, "Why did she run?"

Thomas placed the jar back on its shelf and shook his head. "Running," he said, "She was in love and trying to escape the very system Aimee is trying to promote. We were all born into it. It was how we met. Our circles crossed when we were very young. I always looked up to Aimee. She is very headstrong and very powerful."

"How powerful?" Bonnie asked.

"Powerful enough that the vastness of your power did not surprise me once I knew that you came from her line," he said.

"Does Raoul know about her powers?" Bonnie asked.

Thomas nodded. "He does," he replied, "And in spite of his temper he takes most things regarding Aimee in stride. She could grow another limb and he would blink and then have dresses made for her to accommodate it." Thomas smiled as Bonnie laughed. "But our powers do not go over as well with some as they do others. Especially here."

"Then how do we hide them?" Bonnie asked, "I sometimes have issues with control and even then I know that it's hard to be careful all the time. To look over your shoulder at every moment."

"It was easier in New Orleans," he said, "Louisiana is known for such things. The supernatural has been embedded in the city since it was created. It is so common place that people dismiss the issue of magic when it comes up, unless they are in need of it of course." Thomas smirked, as he leaned against the closed door. "But towns like these," he sighed, "Small towns looking for anything and everything to demonize. With little people stuck in old ways that are ready to prosecute anything different….these are the town's that we must be wary of. We would not have come at all if Raoul did not have ties here. We will have to be careful. And as for control…" Thomas walked over to one of the shelves and picked up a long rectangular box, "This will help you with it."

Bonnie took the box as he held it out for her. She was still uneasy, but it was hard to be afraid when there were so many people who seemed too willing to help her to adjust. She opened the wooden box and looked inside. It was a silver locket with flowers engraved on the front of it. "It's beautiful," Bonnie said.

"It was my sister Lisette's," Thomas said, "One of the things she left behind. There is not a picture inside but an herb. Passionflower. It helps with control."

"It was your sister's," Bonnie said, shaking her head, "I can't take this."

"You can," he said, "She has many others and you will need it while you are here. Our powers are tied to our emotions. And you are not used to this time. Trust me when I tell you that you will witness things and experience things that will inspire an emotional reaction. I do not know what a loss of control would mean in your time, but in this time it could mean death."

Bonnie took the necklace out of the box and held it out in front of her. She wondered once more what she had condemned herself to as Thomas stepped forward to help her put the necklace on her neck. "Since I am so unfamiliar with this time," Bonnie said, as Thomas stepped up behind her, "Do you really think that I should go tonight?"

"It would not do well for us to leave you here alone _cher_ ," he said, "Just make sure to stay close to one of us at all times. If Aimee says that she will protect you then you can believe it, _poupée_."

Bonnie nodded, as she touched the necklace as it fell in between her breast. "How does one behave at these balls?" Bonnie asked.

Thomas laughed, a little as he stepped away from her. "That is a good question, _ma belle_ ," he grinned, "The answer to which may take a while. You will learn best if I take you to join the other girls. They grew up as women in this world and so they are the ones to ask."

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 2011**_

Abby Bennett paced the length of the living room in which she had spent most of her childhood. Her daughter had vanished seemingly into thin air and she had no idea where she had gone or what she could do about it.

Her powers were very weak at the best of times and Abby had no one to call. Sheila was dead. Even if Rudy could come home from whatever business trip he was on, he would be of no help. Bonnie's friends were powerless without Bonnie. There was nothing she could do.

Abby had never felt so helpless. When she had left Bonnie, she had cut herself off not just from her daughter, but the entire supernatural community of which she had been a part of. She wished that she had at least kept in contact with one witch in all of the years she had stopped practicing magic.

They barely had any family left. They were thinning out to near nonexistence. The only person that came to mind was Lucy, the woman was on the move constantly and almost always in some sort of trouble. The likelihood of her showing up if she were to call, was slim but Abby knew that she would have to at the very least try.

She moved through the house to find her phone so that she could get Lucy's contact information, but stopped as she heard a knock on the door.

Frowning and expecting to find one of Bonnie's friends asking for something that Abby was in no mood to give, Abby stalked toward the door.

Abby opened the door and was ready to give whoever was on the other side a verbal lashing when she froze. There was a hooded female figure on the other side of the door, her silhouette looking oddly familiar against the night sky.

"Can I help you?" Abby asked hesitantly.

"No," a smooth accented voice replied, "But I can help you, _chérie_." The woman reached up and removed the hood from her head and Abby gasped as Aimee Bennett-Mercier stared back at her. "That is," she smiled, "If you would be nice enough to invite me in."

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864**_

Bonnie watched as Aimee made her way about the room in the Town Hall that they had been permitted to hold the ball in. The way that she fluttered about, moving around giving orders brought Caroline Forbes to mind and she gave a sad smile as Aimee turned and waved at her and Raoul.

"She strives for perfection in everything," Raoul leaned down to whisper in Bonnie's ear, "We best stay out of her way."

"I have a friend back home that operates the same way," Bonnie said, "I didn't much appreciate it at the time but it seems kind of endearing now."

Raoul smiled knowingly. "Things often seem better in retrospect," he said, "Unless the things that you fall into are better than the ones that you left behind."

Bonnie glanced over at him and noted that he was staring at Aimee. "You're talking about Aimee?" She asked, though she knew the answer.

"I talk of little else," he said.

"Then wouldn't it have been easier for you if you had stayed in France instead of coming back here?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course it would have been easier," Raoul said, "But Aimee and I have never believed in taking the easy way out. One cannot affect change that way."

Bonnie gave a more genuine smile at his words. These were the people that she had come from. People that had been erased from the town's history but had more strength and character than its founders whom were given a parade each year.

Bonnie sprang to attention as Thomas approached them and offered her his arm. At Raoul's nod she took it and allowed herself to be led across the room toward one of the other girls that would be participating in the nights festivities, if that was the word that should be used.

The girl smiled as they walked toward her. Bonnie was a little intimidated by her tall slim frame. She wore a pale blue dress that offset the deep rich dark color of her skin. Her eyes were the color of espresso with flecks of black and her features had an angular sharp quality to them.

"This lovely lady here is Emmanuelle Fontaine." Thomas said, as they stopped in front of her, "If anyone can help you navigate through the ball she can."

"You flatter me, Thomas," She said, waving the fan in her hand in his direction.

"I give praise where it is due, _ma belle_ ," Thomas said with a wink, before he introduced Bonnie by name.

"It is a wonder that Aimee still lets you near her girls as much as you like to flirt," she laughed. She eyed Bonnie and she squirmed in her gaze in response. "You are a pretty little thing," she said, "You should fare well tonight."

Bonnie blinked at the complement. "Thank you," she said, "But I would appreciate any advice that you could give just the same."

Emmanuelle tapped her fan against her hand as she thought. "Well," she said, "Most white men do not take rejection well. Particularly, if it comes from a colored woman. A lot of these men like to consider these systems an act of charity when really in many ways it could be considered the other way around."

"This one has a mouth on her," Thomas laughed, "Which is all fine in well unless the wrong person hears her."

"Not to worry, Thomas," Emmanuelle said, "I know how to play my role well. I will be on my best behavior. You can be sure of that. I know very well what could happen if I am not." She turned toward Bonnie, and her face grew serious, though her eyes held a playful edge. "The best advice I could you Miss Bonnie," she said, "Is that if you are not interested, then act politely interested. And if you are interested, then act overly so. If you have an itch never scratch it. If you cannot stop an unpleasant expression before it appears on your face then hide it behind your fan. And always laugh at the jokes, especially the terrible ones."

As Thomas shook his head and Emmanuelle winked, Bonnie couldn't help but laugh just a little in spite of her nervousness.

"Perhaps I have chosen the wrong mentor for you," Thomas said.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, she is perfect," she said, grinning, "I will be sure to take the advice to heart." She may have been out of time but at least she was in good company.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2011**_

Raoul Mercier took the glass of bourbon that Damon offered him as he sat down on the couch in front of the fire place. They had arrived at the Salvatore boarding house, having left the ball shortly after Raoul's sudden surprise appearance.

Damon sat down across from Raoul, watching as his brother took off the jacket to his tuxedo and sat down next to Raoul.

"Which would you like to explain first?" Damon asked, looking at Raoul, "The fact that you're alive or the fact that Bonnie somehow managed to get herself stuck in 1864?" Damon had tried calling her five times already, getting no answer each time. As much as he had doubted the memories that had suddenly surfaced were real, he was forced to accept that they were.

"Which would you like to hear first?" Raoul asked, taking a sip from his glass.

"We want to know about Bonnie," Stefan said, as he tossed his jacket aside. He looked toward Damon and wasn't surprised when his brother nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure about that?" Raoul asked, "Because from the looks of things you two are quite over, _ma poupée_. At least if that doe eyed little waif that you were parading around was any indication. She is pretty to be sure but rather thin and childlike in her mannerism. There is likely nothing you can do about her personality but at least you can try to feed her more."

"Raoul," Stefan pressed, choosing not to comment on the man's assessment of Elena, "Please tell us what is going on. How did Bonnie travel through time and why are we just now remembering her?"

They had left Elena with Caroline Forbes, trusting that the girl would get her home safe. They had given very little explanation as to their whereabouts and Stefan suspected there would be calls and questions from her sooner or later. But they would deal with that when the time came.

"You are just now remembering," Raoul said, regaining Stefan's attention, "Because my lovely wife orchestrated it that way. She did not want Bonnie's presence to interfere with the timeline and so she erased it from the town's memory. Those who knew her then and were still alive would remember once she went back. Everything comes full circle that way."

"Aimee?" Stefan asked, "If you are alive then-"

"Yes," Raoul nodded, " _Mon amour_ , lives. Or at least I hope that she is alive, because if she is not then I have no idea who that woman in bed with me last night was."

Damon rolled his eyes, and sighed. "Cut the crap, Raoul," he said, "How did Bonnie go back?"

Raoul pulled the pocket watch out of his pocket, once more. "By the same means in which she will return here," he said, "A watch, very much like this."

"A watch?" Damon blinked.

Raoul nodded. "The process is called leaping," Raoul said, "We discovered it in 1864 on our quest to get Bonnie a means in which to return home. The gentlemen who sells the watches is an odd sort of fellow but he leaped for some time. These people they travel in and out of time and the spirits allow it as long as there is no disturbance to the timeline. What is fated to happen must still happen and all of that. That is how I am before you now. Aimee, Thomas, and I have been leaping for the past five years. For me that is how long it's been since I have seen you. We started after Bonnie left. And we had to make sure that she went back you see because without her, we never would have discovered the truth of the watches and we never would have started leaping in the first place. Aimee would have really been killed and I would have been destroyed in the process."

Damon and Stefan looked at him as if he had spontaneously sprouted wings. "So you have been traveling through time," Stefan said, "Doing what exactly?"

"Experiencing things," Raoul said, shrugging, "Doing favors for the spirits. Realigning things when they become askew. We have been in this time for a few months. We are hoping to settle here for a while as we would very much like to spend some time with Bonnie when she returns."

"And when will she return?" Stefan asked.

"A few months in the time she is in," Raoul said, taking another drink, "But for us in this time it will only seem like a week and a few days."

Damon frowned as he considered Raoul. The man was a lot of things, but he was never known to be a liar. Still he was having a hard time processing what Raoul was saying. "I am going to need some real concrete proof before I buy any of this," he muttered.

Raoul sighed, shaking his head. "Of course your precious memories are not proof enough," he said, "Aimee always said our Bonnie could do better. Now I am very much inclined to believe her." He stood walking toward the book shelf in the corner of the room, scanning the spines of the books there. "You have had the proof all along, boys," he said, "Right here in front of you had you bothered to look."

They watched as Raoul pulled a first edition copy of _Great Expectations_ by Charles Dickens from the shelf. He walked over to Stefan and placed the book in his hands.

Stefan knew the particular memory that was tied to the book, but he wasn't sure how that was proof. "Open it," Raoul said.

Stefan opened the cover of the book and flipped through the pages. He stopped when he came to a page that was marked by an envelope. There was a line underlined. " _I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be."_ Stefan closed his eyes a moment before he took out the envelope out from between the pages. He opened the envelope and pulled out what was inside. His eyes widened as he realized that it was a photograph.

"What is it?" Damon asked.

Stefan swallowed, before handing the picture over to Damon. He took the picture from Stefan's hand and flipped it over. As he looked down at the worn sepia colored exposure he was surprised to see Bonnie staring back at him.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864**_

Bonnie sat down on the fountain in the courtyard just outside of the ballroom. She had grown tired of wearing a fake smile and being followed around and virtually groped by George Lockwood and Johnathan Gilbert. She felt stiff and dejected. They were basically expected to sell themselves to these men and watching it go on was almost as bad as having to participate in it.

She wanted to go home. She wondered if Abby was worried about her. If anyone outside of Abby would actually notice that she was gone. Perhaps they would figure it out eventually. When they needed a spell or when something went wrong that they wanted her to fix it.

Bonnie took off the white gloves on her hands tossed them on the ground. Even as she missed home she didn't necessarily like the idea of going back to what she had left. But she knew that she did not belong here. This was not her world. She did not know how she could fit into this time or this place. She was in a sort of limbo and she didn't know how to get out of it.

Bonnie muttered a curse as she felt herself start to cry. This was not the time or the place for tears. Still the more she wiped at her face, the more the tears seemed to fall.

" _Heaven knows we need never be ashamed of our tears, for they are rain upon the blinding dust of earth, overlying our hard hearts. I was better after I had cried, than before─ more sorry, more aware of my own ingratitude, more gentle_."

Bonnie looked up at the sound of the voice and was surprised to find Stefan Salvatore walking toward her. She frowned as she thought about his words. She had heard them somewhere before. Or rather she had read them. "Charles Dickens," Bonnie said, clearing her throat.

Stefan nodded, smiling as he hesitantly sat down next to her. "Great Expectations," he said, "Have you read it?"

" _There was a long hard time when I kept far from me the remembrance of what I had thrown away when I was quite ignorant of its worth_ ," Bonnie responded.

Stefan looked surprised and then pleased. "You have read it," he said, as he took a handkerchief out of his breast pocket.

Bonnie's eyes widened as he held the handkerchief out to her in offering. She studied him a moment, and saw something that she had seen when she had first met him. A goodness there that she thought had been a lie. "Thank you," she said, taking it from his hand.

"You are very welcome," Stefan said, and then, "Would it offend you very much if I asked you why you were crying just now?"

"Thinking of home," Bonnie said, simply as she dabbed at her eyes. It was a surreal thing, sitting next to a human Stefan Salvatore. One who seemed all innocence and boyish charm. The music wafting out from the inside reminding Bonnie that she was indeed at a quadroon ball.

"Are you far from home?" Stefan asked. She was the first woman that he had spoken to all night. Partially because, she was Raoul's kin and it felt safe to do so; and partially because he was inexplicably drawn to her.

Bonnie laughed. Technically she was in her home town, but she was very far from home indeed. "Yes," she said, "And no." Bonnie turned her body toward him, and the movement seemed to startle him slightly as their eyes met. She wondered for a moment if she was being improper. However, she didn't really care as this was Stefan. And though she did not know this Stefan, he was familiar. "Can I ask you why you came here tonight?" Bonnie whispered, "I'm sure it's not to sit out here with me quoting Charles Dickens and wiping my tears."

Stefan swallowed, looking away from her unwavering gaze a moment and then back again. She seemed to him otherworldly as the moon shined down on her face. When one took her features in one at a time there did not seem to be anything special about them but together; her eyes, her lips, everything seemed to come together and form something that was both enticing and unexpectedly beautiful. "Would you prefer the answer that I am supposed to give or the truth?" He asked, once he was able to get out of his own head.

"The truth," Bonnie said, seriously, "I don't believe lies are necessary when you're not in a life or death situation."

"That is an odd way of viewing things," Stefan murmured, looking away from her again. When she shrugged, he sighed. "My brother and I have been friends with Raoul for some time," he said, "We owe him a great deal. We are here out of a sense of duty to him. My brother seems to be carrying on just fine but I am a bit overwhelmed by both the atmosphere and the company."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. She knew it was not the normal town's folk that caused such a reaction because Stefan likely saw them every day. "Is it interacting with the women that has you out of sorts or the people of color?" Bonnie asked, being sure to keep her tone less accusatory and more curious.

Stefan coughed loudly. It was a very brazen question, asked in a very blunt manner. A much unexpected thing from a woman of any race. But she was kin with Aimee and in Raoul's letters he had always told Stefan that Aimee had never shied away from saying any thought that entered her mind. "Both," he said, reluctantly, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"An honest answer," Bonnie smiled, "I'm surprised."

"Well," he shrugged, "It is not a matter of life and death and so I thought that honesty would be appropriate."

"I happen to be out of my element as well," she said, thinking that it was the biggest understatement of the century, "So I will not judge you." She glanced at his attire, trying not to laugh at the picture that he made, as she was sure the tux he was wearing was very fashionable for the time. "Well I might have to judge you for wearing your bowtie so crooked," she said.

Stefan looked down at himself. "Is it crooked?" He asked. The frown he wore and the look of concern making Bonnie snicker just a little.

"Here," Bonnie offered, placing the handkerchief in her lap, "I'll fix it."

Stefan watched as she reached out her small hands and adjusted his tie. It was a wonder that no one had come looking for them by now. "Do you like other literature?" Stefan asked, more to distract himself from the fact that she was touching him than anything else, "Do you read anything other than Dickens?"

Bonnie nodded. She had only known Dickens because she had been forced to read him during her sophomore year of high school. She had grown to appreciate it but it was not the type of literature that she usually read. "Nothing you would be familiar with," she said. She brushed off his shoulders and then pulled her hands away once she was done. "There," she said, "Now you are presentable enough to try your luck with the women."

"I seem to be doing well with one at least," Stefan blurted and then chastised himself for it soon after.

Bonnie blinked at him, not really knowing how to respond. Clearly he had not encountered Katherine yet, as no one seemed to know of her when Bonnie mentioned her to Aimee. So it would stand to reason that it would be possible that he could show interest in someone else. However, Bonnie could not compute that that someone else could be her.

Bonnie cleared her throat, replacing her gloves on her hands. She turned back toward him and opened her mouth to speak but it snapped shut as she heard the sound of footsteps.

They both stood quickly and as Stefan took a step away from her Bonnie was sure that at least some part of what they were doing was improper.

She frowned as George Lockwood came into view. His eyes zeroed in on her and Bonnie wanted to run. "There you are Miss Bennett," he said, "I have been looking all over for you. I thought that you might want to join me for another dance."

Bonnie wanted to say no but at the same time she did not want to face the potential consequences that might come with refusing him.

The sound of more footsteps came and Bonnie hoped that it was someone that could save her. She sighed in relief as Damon Salvatore, came into view and she gave him a pleading look over George Lockwood's shoulder. As he raised an eyebrow at her Bonnie realized that she was not in her time. And suddenly she missed Damon the vampire. Damon whom even if she did not get along with or like, she could silently communicate with and seemed to work rather seamlessly with when the time called for it.

"Shall we?" George asked, holding out his hand. He phrased it as a question but Bonnie saw it for what it was. Not an invitation but a demand.

Bonnie's hands clenched into fists at her side and she bit her bottom lip. Stefan hesitated before taking a step forward, but Damon moved quicker walking around George and offering his own hand to Bonnie. "Sorry George, old boy," he said, offering him an apologetic smile, "but Miss Bennett already promised the next dance to me."

Bonnie mouthed the words, "Thank you," as she took his hand. Damon nodded, as he led her around George and back in the direction of the ballroom.

"I have to warn you," Bonnie leaned in to whisper, once they were far enough away, "I can't really dance. At least not the way you dance."

"Not to worry," Damon smirked, "I give you permission to step on my toes if the need comes."

Bonnie couldn't help herself as she rolled her eyes in his direction. "How very chivalrous of you," she smiled.

"I do try to be a good and dutiful southern gentlemen, Miss Bennett," Damon responded.

"Really?" Bonnie asked, "I had heard quite the opposite from every source that I have come across so far." Damon stopped walking and Bonnie froze. She had gotten too comfortable. This was what they did. Banter, go back and forth. But this wasn't the Damon that she knew and this was not the time when she didn't have to be careful of things that she said.

Bonnie let out a sigh of relief when Damon laughed. "Been talking to Raoul have you?" he asked, shaking his head, "Well, I assure you that everything that he said about me is…." He looked around as if afraid that they were being watched, before he leaned down toward her. "Absolutely true," he whispered.

Bonnie covered her mouth to hide her smile. If nothing else she found relief in the fact that certain things remained the same in regards to Damon and Stefan. Thinking of Stefan, Bonnie turned in the direction they had come from and found him following behind with a chattering George Lockwood.

As their eyes met, Bonnie was uncertain at the look that he was giving her. She decided not to dwell on it as she continued to walk at Damon's side. Aimee would be sending word to her contacts in New Orleans in the morning, and Bonnie hoped that that meant that she would be going home soon.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2011**_

Stefan Salvatore ran his hands over the spine of the worn copy of Great Expectations and frowned. He was still supposed to be without emotion and yet…Yet, it seemed that he had never felt so much since he had gotten turned. He did not know what to do with the information that he had been given.

He wondered if it would have been less confusing had he not been made to forget the things that he now remembered.

He had once told Bonnie that the answers to everything in life could be found in the pages of the right book. He had been young, a student, and idealistic. He wasn't even sure that he had believed it when he said it, and he believed it even less now. However, not knowing what else to do, Stefan opened the book in his hand to random page and began reading at the top of it.

 _"Love her, love her, love her! If she favors you, love her. If she wounds you, love her. If she tears your heart to pieces – and as it gets older and stronger, it will tear deeper – love her, love her, love her!"_

Stefan laughed as he shut the book. "Some advice," he muttered, shaking his head.

"What's so funny?" Damon asked, as he walked into Stefan's room without knocking. When Stefan's only response was a wave of his hand, Damon sighed. "Elena's here," he said, "Do you want to explain what's going on or should I?"

"I think we both should," Stefan said, "But first there's something I have to tell you. Something about me and Bonnie. Something that happened toward the end before we thought that she ran…"

Damon frowned, his jaw ticking slightly. "I already know, Stefan," he said, his face closing off, "I'm not stupid. I saw the way that you two looked at each other."

Stefan looked away, not wanting to be in this situation again. Not wanting another woman coming in between him and his brother. "It never would have happened," Stefan said, "If I didn't….if I didn't love her."

"I know that too," Damon said. He looked like he wanted to say more but his mouth snapped shut as he turned to leave the room.

Now angry with himself, Stefan tossed the book on top of his bed. It popped open and another line caught Stefan's attention. _"The broken heart. You think you will die, but you just keep living, day after day after terrible day."_

"Now that," Stefan said, "I agree with." Turning he followed Damon out of the room without looking back.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

When Bonnie Bennett awoke the next morning she had hoped that she had been having some sort of bad dream. However, as she sat across from Aimee, not only did she find that she was not dreaming but she found that she was trapped in some sort of waking nightmare.

"The good news is that I have written to my contacts in Louisiana," Aimee said, "However, the bad news is that it will take a while for them to receive my letter and find the watch vendor….it would not be a problem were it not for the fact that a few of the gentlemen from last night have shown interest in you. Not many of our girls were chosen but you were one. I refused them of course but a few were very persistent. George Lockwood in particular. He could not understand why he would not be able to form a contract with you until I told him that you had already come to an agreement with another."

Bonnie frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked, "Why would you say that?"

"Calm down," Aimee said, placating, "Please, just listen before you make any assumptions. I have your best interest in mind remember?"

Bonnie nodded, but she still couldn't stop herself from doubting Aimee's words. But she had no control over the situation and no options.

"It was Raoul's idea," Aimee said, "That you enter into a contract with Damon for your own protection. He has talked the matter over with Damon at length. No one expects anything of you, it will just be a piece of paper to keep the others at bay. They are looking at a house a few houses down from here."

"I can't stay with you?" Bonnie asked, feeling panic set in.

Aimee shook her head. "It would not be proper once you enter into the contract," she said, "But the house will be closed off to anyone who you do not wish to enter it and I will protect it through magical means of course. Besides, Thomas, Raoul, and I will be your constant companions. And Emmanuelle has shown interest and befriending you as well. She is not a witch, but she is a nice girl and as she has entered into a contract with Johnathan Gilbert, she will be in need of friendship just as much as you. This will be temporary of course, until we can send you home."

"Do I…," Bonnie said, carefully, "Do I have to sleep with him?"

Aimee gave her a look. "We would never have agreed if that was the case," she said, "Though, as far as the town is concerned the relationship will be a physical one, Damon has promised that nothing will happen that you do not wish to happen. And if something does, then you must tell us immediately. Do you understand?"

Bonnie nodded, still feeling uncertain. "Could I possibly," she said, "Talk this over with him?"

Aimee nodded. "He thought that you might wish to," she said, "He is here now. I will go and retrieve him." Bonnie watched apprehensively as she stared after her.

She twisted and untwisted something over and over again in her hands and she looked down and found that she still had Stefan's handkerchief. She hadn't realized that she had kept it, let alone that she had been carrying it around.

Frowning, Bonnie turned and stuffed the handkerchief in between the cushions of the couch that she was sitting on as she heard footsteps. She didn't think that it would seem right to be clutching something of Stefan's while she was making arrangements with his brother, even if the contract was supposed to be for show.

Bonnie stood as Damon entered the room, and greeted him with a forced smile, before she noticed the pieces of paper in his hands. "Is that the…?" Bonnie asked, trailing, unable to say the words aloud.

Damon nodded. "Raoul and I took care of everything," Damon said, "You will be well provided for and there will be nothing expected of you in return. I owe Raoul a great debt and I am doing this as a favor to him, so I do not want you to feel as if you are obligated to me. I am aware of how the system works but Aimee made it clear that it is not something that you wish to be a part of. Had it been Lockwood or any other man I assure you they would not have shown restraint because you were uncomfortable with the arrangement."

 _That's a delicate way of putting it_ , Bonnie thought. "So you are just going to put me up in a house somewhere and never see me again as a favor to Raoul?"

"Not exactly," Damon said. He did not quite know how to broach the topic, but he knew that it had to be discussed. "If I do not come around a few times at least," he said, "It will look suspicious."

"Then what do you suggest?" Bonnie asked, curiously.

"Well," he said, placing the papers down on the table in the middle of the room, "In the beginning of Aimee and Raoul's arrangement they had come to an understanding. They formed a sort of friendship. I had hoped that we might do the same."

Bonnie didn't know what was more surreal, her current situation or the fact that Damon wanted to be her friend. "You want to be my friend?" Bonnie asked, to clarify.

Damon looked unsure for a moment. "Well I did enjoy your company last night," he said, "Even though you did step on my toes, I gave you permission so I cannot very well hold it against you." He smiled as Bonnie tried to hide her own. "See," he said, "You seem to find me tolerable at least. So a friendship between us would not be so impossible a thing would it?"

"No," Bonnie said, "I guess it wouldn't." Bonnie was not sure that it was possible, but she was sure that her situation could be much worse.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2011**_

Elena Gilbert sat down in the seat that Raoul had occupied only moments before. Her ball gown was gone and she looked on in confusion as Damon held something out to her. Stefan was sitting on the opposite side of her, and the man whom she only knew by name was across the room leaning against a nearby bookshelf.

"What is this?" Elena asked, as she took the envelope from his hand.

"Open it," Damon said, without looking at her. He sat down across from her and next to Stefan as he waited.

Elena opened the envelope and took out the picture inside of it. She frowned as she studied it. "Is this a joke?" She asked, after a moment, looking from one Salvatore to another.

Stefan shook his head. "Bonnie got sent to the past tonight," he said, "She won't be gone long by our standards but for her it will be a couple months at least. Earlier, at the ball we were experiencing memories of her."

Elena frowned. She just knew that there was something that they weren't telling her. Something important. Something that she likely needed to hear. "Why do I get the feeling that you're not just telling me this because Bonnie is my best friend and you thought that I should know?"

Stefan glanced at Damon and the elder Salvatore sighed. "We have a past with her Elena," Damon said, "A past that is very different from our relationship with her at present." He wished that he had remembered, but he knew deep down that memory or no memory he should have treated Bonnie better in the first place.

"Different in what way?" Elena asked, feeling the need to press the issue.

They hesitated and Raoul huffed. "Tell the waif or I will," he said, "If you plan on pursuing my little doll when she returns then I suggest you both act like men or I won't give you my blessing."

"His what?" Elena asked, clearly confused.

"Don't pay attention to him," Damon said, "He's like Bonnie's great great grandfather or something I don't really entirely get how exactly they're related. But he isn't important. The truth is."

"And the truth is," Stefan said, seriously, "That we….that Bonnie was the first girl that either of us ever really loved."

"What?" Elena said, looking at them both in disbelief, "What about Katherine? And didn't you say you just remembered her now?"

"It doesn't matter," Damon said, "And she came before there was a Katherine. She came and she made us love her; no lies, no manipulations, no compulsion…just her."

Try as she might Elena could not process what they were telling her. Her feelings for of them both caused a sudden and illogical resentment toward Bonnie to begin to form. "What about now?" Elena asked, "How do you feel about her now?"

Both Damon and Stefan glanced at each other seemingly hesitant to speak while the other was in the room. "I think it's safe to say that we both still care about her," Stefan said, after a moment, "But we won't know for sure how we feel or how she feels until she gets back."

"Well," Elena frowned, "Then where exactly does that leave us?"

Damon sighed. He didn't want to do this with her again. It seemed childish and pointless, now that he had something other than Katherine to compare it to as far as loving someone went.

"Which one of them are you talking to?" Raoul asked, grinning when Damon glared at him.

Stefan frowned at the hurt look on Elena's face, but sadly he could say that it was a valid question. Still, it was clear that Raoul still had the habit of talking too much for his own good.

Elena waited for Stefan or Damon to come to her defense, and stood tossing the photo into Damon's lap when they didn't. "I can't do this right now," she said, "I have to go. I'll call Caroline and tell her what's going on. If you hear anything about Bonnie, or if you just want to talk then you know where to reach me."

They watched her go and Raoul noticed that neither of them moved to go after her.

"I still don't know which one of you she was talking to," he said, "Even in the end it was very confusing. She has very shifty eyes, that one."

"I still don't like you," Damon muttered. Raoul shrugged, laughing as Damon picked up a pillow from the couch and tossed it at his head.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

Giuseppe Salvatore sat across from the girl who had somehow managed to make his son forget himself. His back was straight, and his face serious. Bonnie, her name was. She was a passable beauty for one of her race. Then again so was Aimee. But this arrangement would only last until he found a way to protect his sons without having to have Raoul's assistance to do it, and he thought that it would be best if she was aware of as much.

"I am not saying these things to upset you, Miss Bennett," he said, "Though, if I were I still would not regret my words. You simply must know that whatever arrangement my son made with you is not and could never be anything of permanence."

Bonnie pressed her lips into a thin line. She had sat through nearly twenty minutes of verbal abuse and veiled insults and had been forced to pretend that it was polite conversation over tea of all things. The servant that had been hired for her, Corrine, had gone in search of Aimee some time ago. Corrine was paid a meager wage but it was something, Bonnie refused to have a slave under her employ. The contracts had been signed but that did not mean that Damon's father was beyond letting his displeasure be known.

"You are not and could never be a suitable match for him," Giuseppe continued, as he eyed her, "It is not just your race, so do not think it is the only issue. Even without that you have no rank in society and your ties to Aimee and Raoul bring you even lower still. Damon perhaps believes that he is doing Raoul a service, but it means nothing outside of that. And once the town disapproves and chases you people out, and they will, your contract will be null and void, no matter what terms you purposed. I am letting this indiscretion pass because of that knowledge and that knowledge alone. Whatever, impropriety my son takes up to with you will be forgiven in the eyes of God because he is doing so as an act of duty to the south. Your soul is damned being what you are, but I believe that if you bow out gracefully when the time comes that God may show even you some mercy. Do you agree?"

Bonnie wanted to hit him, to set him on fire, or to throw the tea cup in her hand against the wall, and pour the remnants of tea still in the pot over his head because she knew it was still hot enough to scold his skin. However, what she did, was paste on a smile and bat her eyelashes disarmingly. Because a woman did not think in this time, Emmanuelle had told her once their conversations had gone from playful to serious the night before, especially a woman of her color. She certainly did not form opinions outside of those of a man, and she never would dream of going against him. "Yes, Mr. Salvatore," Bonnie murmured, feeling more broken and abused than she had in her entire life. And she knew that the longer she stayed the worse it would get and it would not just come from him.

She was grateful when he stood in the next moment. "As long as you and I can see things as one," he said, "I trust that there will be no problems." He bowed, smirking, the former gesture a mock sign of respect. "You have a lovely day, Miss Bennett."

Bonnie forced herself to see him out. Just as he left Corrine walked in. Bonnie stormed back into the living room and as Corrine followed her she let out a strangled sound of frustration.

Corrine's chocolate eyes followed her as she paced the length of the room. "Miss Bonnie," Corrine said, "You must calm yourself. Aimee and the others will be back soon."

Bonnie shook her head, ignoring the woman's words. "That fucking bastard," Bonnie spat, "He has no right! Raoul told me what he's doing for him, for Damon and Stefan and he still acts like he's so much better than Raoul and Aimee. He's nothing but an elitist racist bigot-" Bonnie's words were cut off as Corrine suddenly grabbed her by the wrists, her grip tight, as she shook her.

"You shut your mouth," Corrine said, gravely, "You think those thoughts all you want to but let the right person hear you say them out loud and you are dead." Corrine let Bonnie go and pointed at the fire place. There was a fire there, where there had been none and Bonnie knew that it was her doing. It was lucky that Corrine already knew what she, Aimee, and Thomas were. "That man could get you killed with a few words," Corrine said, "And if any one finds out about your power you would be burned just like that and your ties to Aimee would get her killed too. And Thomas." Corrine met Bonnie's gaze as she took her face in her hands. "You need to be careful," she told her, "That man is not worth none of your lives. Now calm yourself. And you best get used to being talked down to. I assure you it will not be the last time. These people do not care about the free people of color. This is not Louisiana, and even there the elevation is a slight one. A nigger in a pretty dress is still nigger as far as these people are concerned and you will do well to remember that."

Bonnie stepped away from her and felt her eyes water. "You probably think I'm silly," Bonnie said, "I'm sure you've dealt with much worse."

"It is not silly," Corrine said, "And it is not a small thing. You never get used to it either. Not really. It hurts just as much every time. But it makes you stronger if you let it. You kept yourself from setting him on fire, so there's a sign of strength right there."

Bonnie laughed, wiping her eyes. "There's the silver lining," she said. Corrine gave her a quizzical look and Bonnie opened her mouth to explain but stopped as there was a pounding at the door.

Frowning Corrine, turned toward the sound. "Get yourself together," she said, "I will answer the door."

Bonnie nodded, clearing her throat and wiping at her face once more. She knew that it was not Aimee or Raoul. They would never have knocked. She turned at the sound of footsteps, and was surprised to see Damon walking into the room and giving her an apologetic smile. Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest, nodding to Corrine as she excused herself.

"I tried to get here before him," Damon said, as he entered the room more fully, "But it seems that from your face I am too late." Bonnie said nothing as he took off his hat. "I am sure that he said things," Damon continued, "I am used to being demeaned and degraded by him myself and I can only imagine what-"

"I don't think that this should continue," Bonnie said, cutting him off.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked. He had spent the entire day making arrangements and the issue with his father was the only snag that he had hit. Still, his father would allow it to pass, now that he had had he say. That was the way that Giuseppe operated.

"I think you know what I mean," she said, "I know that you are doing this as a favor to Raoul out of some weird sense of duty but it is obvious that your father-"

"This is no longer about Raoul," Damon interrupted stepping forward, "I am actually not very fond of him if I am being honest." Bonnie was taken aback as he grabbed both of her hands in his. "Since I signed those papers my duty is now to you," he said, his eyes narrowed, "I promise I will keep my word. All I am asking is that you trust me when I tell you that this…that _I_ am your best chance."

Bonnie knew that it was either this or taking her chances with George Lockwood so she didn't see much of a real choice. "Okay," she whispered.

No one besides Stefan and ever put their trust in him before, and Damon was determined to prove himself. "Thank you," he said, bringing one of Bonnie's hands to his lips and kissing the back of it before he let both of her hands go. "Now if you would excuse me," he said.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked, staring at her hand, then looking back at him oddly.

"To have a talk with my father," he said, "Though it might not be needed as I am sure enough time has passed and Raoul has gotten to him first."

"He has been known to have a temper if I am not mistaken," Bonnie said, her lips twitching upward slightly.

"Yes," Damon nodded, "And my father has been known to be on the receiving end of it. Though, he has never deserved it more than now I believe." Damon put his hat back on his head and moved to leave. At the last minute he turned slightly. "Do not worry," he said, "Everything will be taken care of."

Bonnie nodded and watched him go. Corrine moved to enter the room but stopped when another knock came on the door a moment later.

When the person was let in Bonnie was not too surprised to see that it was Stefan. Bonnie nodded to Corrine as she excused herself once more.

"I passed my brother just now," he said, "He told me what happened. Are you alright?"

"As well as to be expected," Bonnie said, wringing her hands together, and then, "I would rather not talk about it to be honest."

Stefan nodded. "That is understandable," he said, "Besides that's not the reason that I came to call on you."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him, but invited him to sit down just the same. Bonnie sat down next to him and looked at him quizzically. "Why did you come?" She asked.

Stefan smiled, as he pulled a book from his jacket. "I saw this at one of the shops in town and I thought of you," he said, as he handed her the copy of Great Expectations.

"Thanks," Bonnie said. She took the book and ran her hand over the cover. She smiled sadly, wanting to go home. "I have no idea what I am doing here," Bonnie sighed, speaking more to herself than to him.

"This might seem strange," Stefan said, "But when I find myself disheartened I get my answers when I think of something outside of the issue that is bothering me. It works best when I read."

Not having any other solution at hand Bonnie flipped open the book to a random page and began to read. _"Suffering has been stronger than all other teaching, and has taught me to understand what your heart used to be. I have been bent and broken, but - I hope - into a better shape."_

Bonnie closed the cover and looked at Stefan, feeling slightly better. "It isn't strange," Bonnie said, "Not strange at all. Thank you."

Stefan nodded. "You may not know why you are here," Stefan said, quietly, "But I am glad that you are."

Bonnie had only agreed to her friendship with Damon out of necessity, but as she looked at Stefan, for the first time she was beginning to see a friendship with both Salvatore brothers as a real possibility.


	3. Part Three: The Swing

**Title:** The Gods of Virginia

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH, Time Travel/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Stefan, Bonnie/Damon, Elijah/Katherine, Tyler/Caroline, Rebekah/OC, Matt/Katherine, etc.

 **Summary:** When an accident sends Bonnie Bennett back to 1864, and circumstance forces her into becoming a "kept" woman, she is less than excited to find that Damon Salvatore will be the one for whom she will play _placée_ , but it is the price she must pay to live amongst the _gens de couleur_ , a society that holds the only ancestor she has with the power to send her home. However, Bonnie begins to interest Stefan Salvatore as well and to make matters worse Mystic Falls isn't ready to witness open concubinage between a white man and a black woman especially when that woman is suspected of witchcraft.

 **Warnings:** Time Travel, Non-Canon, Racism, Sexual Content, Violence, Original Character etc.

 **Part Three: The Swing**

 _When you live in a society so hell bent on critiquing and policing your behavior, it is hard to remember who you are underneath. What is the act and what is genuine. It is hard to hold yourself accountable for your actions when they are dictated to you by someone else. But sometimes, there are rare people. People who challenge you and force you to put a mirror up to yourself. People who remind you that you do have a choice, and that your choices matter. And if you are not careful, very careful, in that moment when they force your own self upon you, you will lose a little bit of that self to them. In that moment, a piece of you will fall in love with them, and the rest of you, not knowing what else to do, will eventually fall and join it._

― _From the journal of Damon Salvatore circa April, 1864_

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

The house that Bonnie had been moved into had nothing of her own. Her clothing was what Thomas' sister had left behind and spare dresses of Aimee's. The furnishings were all owned and paid for by the Salvatore and on and on it went. Still it was a nice little two story house, and though Bonnie felt like she was intruding on someone else's space, she knew that it was at least meant to be hers.

Bonnie watched as Aimee began to put up wall hangings with odd symbols stitched in the patterns, in the living room. She had seen similar hangings in the house that Aimee and Raoul shared but she had not looked close enough before to see the odd symbols threaded into the fabric.

"Those symbols," Bonnie said, "What do they mean?"

Aimee turned to face her, the skirts of the yellow dress she was wearing trailing across the wooden floor as she did so. "They are called veves," she said, "They act as beacons for the Loa or spirits within the vodou religion. You can use them to represent the Loa during rituals or as forms of protection as I am using them now. The representation obliges the loas to descend to earth when called upon." Aimee pointed to the symbols as explained which Loa the represented. The Veve of Ayizan, the loa of commerce, and associated with rites of initiation. The Veve of Baron Samedi and another for his wife Maman Brigitte; both representing death. The Veve of Damballa, the sky god and creator of all life. The Veve of Papa Legba, the guard of the crossroads, and intercessor between the loa and humanity. Then lastly the Veve of Ogoun; the spirit residing over, truth, war, creativity, and a list of other things Bonnie was unable to keep track of.

"I know that the magic that you practice is much different in nature," Aimee told her, "And so you don't have to embrace this. However, I find that it is best to know more than one way to protect yourself. I also believe that if you are capable of many types of magic then you should practice many types. The spirits place enough limits on our powers as it is. We should not limit ourselves."

Bonnie nodded, thinking of the times that she had been held back by herself, her friends, and the spirits. "I want to learn," she said, seriously.

Aimee smiled and nodded. "Good," she said, "I had hoped that you would say that." She looked at Bonnie a moment, as if she wanted to tell her something but wanted to gauge her reaction first. "In New Orleans; Thomas, Raoul, and I used to go on what we called night runs. We crept onto plantations and we aided the slaves as best we could. In Thomas and my case it was sometimes through magical means. We are testing the waters with that here as well, starting with the Salvatore plantation. There was an incident Raoul witnessed and there is a man in need of our help. You can come if you like. It would be a great learning process. You can see firsthand how some of the things that we make are used before you learn to make them yourself."

Bonnie frowned, as she was sure that there was something that Aimee was not telling her. "What is it that you are afraid to say?" Bonnie asked.

Aimee sighed, and looked away a moment. "We have become accustomed to seeing things that you have not," she said, "I have to warn you. If you go with us, that you will see some things that you will not wish to see. You do not have to come if you are prepared for that?"

Bonnie could guess at the types of things that she was hinting toward, but she made the decision to go anyway. "I'll come with you," she said, lifting her chin and meeting Aimee's questionings gaze. Bonnie wasn't sure that she was ready to see what Aimee was warning her away from but she had a feeling that she needed to bear witness to it just the same.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2011**_

Abby Bennett watched as Aimee sat down across from her at the kitchen table in the house that she had once shared with her mother. The woman only seemed to look slightly older than the picture in the attic, but from what Abby had been told it was because for her only a few years had passed between the present and when the photograph was taken.

"I can't believe the sprits allow you to time travel," Abby said.

Aimee shrugged. "It only works when we don't screw with the timeline and most of the times we time leap to keep the time line from changing," she said, "It's the spirits way to make sure that what is meant to happen happens. That's why we had to make sure that Bonnie went back. We found out about the watches through her and so she was the reason that we started the time travel in the first place. If she hadn't have gone back then we never would have known about the watches, the leaping, and everything we have done up until this point would have been lost."

Abby didn't like it but Aimee had assured her that Bonnie was alright and would come out of the incident unharmed and so she decided that she would trust her. In truth she had no choice in the matter. "Is that the only reason that you came to this time?" Abby asked, "To make sure Bonnie went back to yours?'

Aimee shook her head. "We wanted to see her," she said, "And I needed to warn you."

Abby frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Warn me about what?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"The witch," Aimee said, "Esther. The one that is a part of the original family. She has been sponging off the powers of the witches in our line for over a century. She is going to try to use you and Bonnie to kill her children. Not necessarily a bad thing but were it to have happened it would have went really wrong really fast. It would have gotten you killed, or rather turned into a vampire in the end. But Bonnie leaving saved you from that path. However, we still need to unlink the woman from our line before Bonnie returns and I know the spell that needs to be done in order to do it."

"With the new adjusted timeline," Abby said, "What will happen if we don't unlink Esther from our line before Bonnie gets back?"

"Then Bonnie will be the one that gets turned into a vampire and that can't happen," Aimee sighed, "For more reasons than one. We just have to end this before Bonnie gets back and before Esther knows that we know."

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

As she walked into the cramped slave quarters Bonnie was hit hard with the metallic smell of blood. She gripped onto the sleeve of Thomas's jacket as he was the one closest to her. Raoul and Aimee, were blocking her view of the person that they were there to help and Bonnie knew there was a reason for it.

Aimee turned to them with a large jar in her hands. She was explaining the properties of the ointment inside. How it was made, the ways in which it would heal the man. However, Bonnie wasn't listening. Her attention was solely on the man that was sitting backwards on a worn wooden chair. His back was exposed and Bonnie could see the angry wounds there. Large lashes, crisscrossing over one another, clearly from a whip.

Bonnie looked away, feeling the urge to sob and vomit all at once. It did not help that the man was so old, so frail.

"Come now," Thomas whispered into her ear, "I will take you outside."

Bonnie shook her head vehemently, taking a deep breath. She loosened her grip on Thomas's sleeve before letting go entirely. They watched as she walked around the chair, and knelt before the man so that she could see his face.

The man opened his eyes, looking at Bonnie as if she were some sort of apparition as she removed the hood to her cloak. "Hello," Bonnie said, her voice soft and broken, "Can you speak?" At the man's nod she smiled just a little. "What's your name?"

"Solomon Hardaway, miss," he whispered.

"My name is Bonnie," she said, reaching up and touching his face, "And I and my family are going to help you."

Bonnie stood a moment later and took the jar that Aimee offered to her. She listened as Aimee told her how to apply the ointment. She nodded here and there, but her eyes kept straying to the wounds on Solomon's back.

Her hands shook as she opened the jar and applied the ointment. She almost laughed in relief as almost immediately the wounds began to close. She handed the jar to Aimee as the woman began to assist her.

"Do you have family Solomon?" Bonnie asked, partially because she was curious and partially because she wanted to think about something other than what she was doing.

"I had a wife," he replied, "She was pretty like you."

"Well aren't you just the charmer," Bonnie smiled. She continued to talk quietly to him until they finished. She smiled halfheartedly as he thanked them.

As Aimee told him where to hide what was left in the jar Bonnie allowed Raoul to lead her outside. They walked silently until they were a well ways away and then Bonnie stopped as she began to wring her hands together.

"Bonnie," Raoul whispered as he studied her face, "You can let it out now, _cheri_."

That was all that Bonnie needed to hear and she began to sob. Raoul wrapped his arm around her trembling form and hugged her into his chest.

"You did well, _petit mignon_ ," he said, as she rubbed soothing circles on her back, "You were very strong and we are all very proud."

Bonnie clung to him, not really listening. She tried to stop crying but she couldn't. The reality of the situation was beginning to sink in and Bonnie didn't know if she was strong enough to handle it.

"I don't feel strong," Bonnie murmured, as her tears finally quieted.

"One usually does not when one is at their strongest," his said, as Bonnie pulled away from him, "I believe that you will be just fine."

They turned at the sound of footsteps and watched as Aimee and Thomas walked toward them. Bonnie wiped at the tears on her face, not wanting to appear weak in front of them.

"You do not have to hide your tears," Aimee said, as if she had read Bonnie's thoughts, "You did very well for your first night. Thomas himself could not stomach his first time as well as you did."

Bonnie looked at Thomas in surprise and he shrugged, giving her a smile and a nod.

"You have done enough for one night," she said, "Thomas and I are going to visit the rest of the quarters. Raoul will escort you home. We can try again in a few days."

Bonnie nodded. She was determined to try again. As much as it hurt her to witness, to be subjected to the harsh reality of the suffering of her people within the time frame that she was in, she knew that it would hurt more if she were to do nothing. She supposed, as the thought came to her, that the strength that Raoul spoke of, was not entirely absent in her after all.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2011**_

Damon Salvatore stood in front of his mother's grave, his eyes on the withered tombstone. It had been a while since he had been there, since he had ever wanted to be there. It was the memories that now haunted him that were forcing him to come.

After his mother had died, their father had shut down to the point of cutting off all emotion and all affection. They had not been allowed to cry, to express their feelings, to feel anything outside of what their father deemed they should. Even Damon and Stefan's affection towards one another had been restricted when they were under their father's gaze, at least it had been before Bonnie.

Bonnie was the first person after his mother had died to show him any sort of affection without expecting anything in return. The first who made him feel as if it was alright to feel.

He found it funny now as he thought back on it. She had never judged him. Even in this time, she was not passing judgment on him when she condemned his actions. It was just that she expected more of him, something better. He could see that now that he knew what to look for.

She had always expected more of him and there was a time when it had made him expect more of himself. A time when he would do anything for her. But now he didn't really know what to do. Wouldn't know what to do until she came back.

Once they had met she had been his guide in everything without trying. In the beginning she had not realized how much her words and actions meant to him. She had not realized how much he had grown to depend on her presence even in the earliest days of knowing her. But she had become everything, almost from first sight. It was amazing to him how just his lack of memory had changed the way that he looked at her, the way that he saw her in the present time.

But it wasn't just the fact that he had no memory of their time together, it was the experiences in between remembering and not remembering. He had, through them, changed and become a different person. Someone that the Bonnie that he knew in either time would likely not be able to even look at, let alone love.

"I know that I promised you that I would take care of her for as long as I could," Damon said, speaking aloud to his mother, "But what happens if she doesn't want me to anymore?"

There was no answer, and he wasn't expecting one.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

As Bonnie walked into the her house, thoughts of Solomon still fresh in her mind, she realized that no matter how long that she stayed in this time that she could not leave it unchanged. She could not shut her eyes to what she was witnessing now any more than she could shut herself off to the fact that she had become someone who let the world trample her and unlike the people around her in this time she had a choice in the matter.

Perhaps that was why she was here. So she could see what it was like to have no rights, no choice, and no agency, and in seeing that learn to exercise her own when she returned.

Bonnie walked into the living room and turned on the oil lamp closest to her. She jumped as she saw a lone figure sitting on her couch. She had to look closely to see who it was, but she frowned slightly as she made out the figure.

"Damon?" Bonnie asked, "What are you doing here?"

He was sitting on the couch, his jacket and tie thrown over the back of it. There was a glass in his hands filled with something brown and Bonnie was certain that it was alcoholic. Bonnie's frown deepened as she studied the worn look on his face.

"I wanted to see you," Damon said, looking up at her. His blue eyes seeming duller than she had ever seen them.

It was clear to Bonnie that he would not be there if there wasn't something wrong. It was rather late and Bonnie knew that given the constraints that they had put on their arrangement, this was outside of the norm. She removed her cloak and sat it over a nearby chair. Walking across the room, she sat down next to him.

In truth, she wasn't necessarily in the mood to talk, but at the same time she wanted to get her mind off the things that she had witnessed. Besides that she had offered him her friendship, and he had saved her from George Lockwood so in a way she felt she owed him. He was, at the very least more tolerable than his vampire counterpart.

Bonnie reached out and gently pried the glass from his hands and sat it down on the table sitting in front of the couch. "Tell me what happened," Bonnie said, quietly.

"I tried to stop it but no matter what I said…," he paused, running a hand over his face. Bonnie watched as he tugged at his hair, and a shadow of the temper that she was familiar with appeared.

Taking a deep breath, Bonnie took his hand in hers. "Calm down and start from the beginning," she said, softly.

Damon shook his head. "I was wrong to come here," he said, "Wrong to bother you."

"There's a reason you are here," Bonnie said, not really knowing why it was that she cared so much that he had someone to talk to, "A reason you came to me and not anyone else."

"I have been standing up to my father lately," Damon said, "I wanted to before. But I never did. You are part of the reason I think. From the first time I saw you I felt like I could live outside of what was expected of me. That I could do more than just fall in line. That there was another choice."

"There's always a choice, Damon," Bonnie sighed, "Just because someone expects something of you doesn't always mean it's the right thing. Especially if we're talking about your father."

Damon smiled, shaking his head. "When we were drawing up the contract," he said, "Raoul said that you would be good for me. I hate it when he's right."

"Are you ready to tell me what happed?" Bonnie asked, after a moment of silence.

Damon squeezed her hand, before letting it go. He wasn't sure how much to tell her and how she would react. "I was going to come to see you sooner," he said, "To make sure that you were settled in. But then I heard that one…one of the slaves was getting punished for working too slowly in the fields. Solomon. The man is old enough to be my grandfather, and used to working in the house besides. Yet, my father expects him to do the work of twenty men. But it is not really about the work, he wants to punish him for what happened to my mother."

Bonnie frowned as her mind went back to Solomon's wounds. With his age, and the extent of them, had it not been for Aimee they would have likely got infected and killed the man. "What do you mean what happened to your mother?" Bonnie asked, wanting to change the subject, and trying to silently control her growing anger.

"She died," Damon said, "When we were very young. Consumption. My father has been like this ever since then. He drank in the beginning but then he just shut down and immersed himself in work and hate. He is unapproachable and unaffectionate. Solomon….used to work in the house as I said. He was caring for my mother before she died. Father blamed him for her death and sent him to the fields."

Bonnie silently took in the information he was giving her and waited for him to continue. Her hatred of Giuseppe Salvatore was growing, at the same time a plan was forming in her head.

"He never beat him before," he said, "But today something in him…I am unsure but I have never seen that look on my father's face before. Perhaps because he feels he is losing control over me, and perhaps it is because he felt powerless to protect me and Stefan when Raoul could. I am not sure but there was no excuse for what he did. I tried to stop it but I could not. I never like it when it happens, but I always turned away and it is rare for him to have slaves beaten. But with Solomon, I had to speak. But I changed nothing,"

Bonnie wasn't sure what to say and so for a moment she didn't say anything. "At least you spoke," she said, "You didn't keep quiet." She couldn't tell him that Aimee had healed Solomon, not without revealing what they were. "Perhaps the damage was not as bad as you think," she said, "Perhaps he is stronger than you think."

"Perhaps," Damon said, looking ready to pick up the glass again.

"If I ask you to do something for me," Bonnie said, slowly, "Would you try and make it happen?" Damon frowned, turning toward her and studying her face before he nodded. "When Solomon is well enough," she said, "Instead of sending him to the fields…perhaps he could come here and work with Corrine, for me."

"I had thought about it," he said, "When we were drawing the contracts. But I was certain that you would not want slaves."

"I don't," Bonnie answered honestly, "But if it will spare him the abuse then I can live with the discomfort."

"Then I will do what I can," Damon said, feeling slightly better about the situation now that there was something proactive that he could do, "My mother would have wanted me to do right by Solomon. They were very close from what I remember."  
"What was she like, your mother?" Bonnie asked, both out of curiosity and because she wanted to change the subject. She was happy that she could possibly spare Solomon further abuse but at the same time she hoped that Giuseppe would not target others in his place.

She was surprised Damon even cared. Damon as a human was very different than she had imagined he would me. She expected more arrogance and more selfishness. She didn't know if he had always been this way or if she was changing things already.

"She was kind," Damon said, "Sweet, loving, affectionate. She used to sing to us. I miss that. But I miss talking to her the most. Being free to talk. Being on the receiving end of her hugs, her kisses. I could not go to her grave, I've never been there. Stefan goes all the time. Talks to her. But I think it is because he barely remembers her. It makes him feel close to her. I have not felt as close to anyone since before she died, not even Stefan. I cannot talk to anyone about her because Stefan does not remember and my father wishes to forget."

"You're talking to me," Bonnie pointed out.

"You are easy to talk to," Damon said, scratching the back of his neck, "You just sit there listening quietly. It makes me wonder what you are thinking."

Bonnie was thinking a number of things. Most of it comparing the Damon she had known to this one. The contrast between the two was odd, but it didn't escape her that that they had some similarities as well. She felt that she was beginning to understand how this person could become who he was when she left, especially after being manipulated by Katherine and turned into a monster. Still she thought that he should be held accountable for his actions. She wondered if she could have the same effect on him as a vampire. If she could make him see things beyond the selfish box he placed them in and actually make him think about his own actions and the actions of the people around him. In a way she had, in tiny passing moments. But even now she wasn't sure why she cared one way or the other.

"I would like to give you a hug," Bonnie said, surprising them both. She blamed it on the sympathy she had for him at the loss of his mother. She had felt that same way when she had lost her Grams, and this Damon at least, had no part in it. Besides she had her own responsibility in that as well.

"Why?" Damon asked, his voice soft, his expression looking shocked at the thought that anyone outside of his brother would want to.

"You said you wanted to be friends," Bonnie shrugged, "That's what friends do. And I feel like you need it."

Damon stared at Bonnie for a long time. She waited, not wanting to push him. After a long moment he nodded.

Bonnie hesitated, realizing belatedly that she was about to hug Damon of all people. But as she looked at him she saw something there that she had never seen before and whatever it was it caused her to move forward. Carefully she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her.

It took him a while to return the embrace but he did, he hugged her much tighter than Bonnie had expected. Still she rested her head on his shoulder and began to hum lowly. Some old lullaby that she barely remembered Abby singing to her from her own childhood. She didn't pull away as he buried his face in her neck. As she felt his hot tears and listened to the muffled sobs, Bonnie realized that even though consciously she had known that he was human, this was the first time since she arrived that she recognized him as not monster but man.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2011**_

Elena Gilbert was not really surprised by the reaction that she had gotten after she told Caroline Forbes the story that she herself had been told by the Salvatore brothers. None of it made any sense, particularly Bonnie being involved with Stefan and Damon, even if they had been human at the time. Though, Caroline was more concerned with the thought of Bonnie being in another time than anything else.

"What do you mean she's in 1864?" Caroline asked, blinking at Elena. She had asked that question at least twice already.

When Elena had showed up at her door step with an unbelievable story and even more unbelievable reaction to said story Caroline didn't really know what to say. She couldn't say that it surprised her that Elena was harping on Bonnie's involvement with the Salvatore when the real issue was that Bonnie was missing and the only explanation for it was something that was unfeasible. However, that didn't make her any less annoyed with the whole thing.

"Just what I said," Elena sighed, "They had a picture and everything. They said that it won't feel like she's gone that long for us but for her it will be longer. I'm only telling you because I thought that you should know and I didn't want you to find out another way if you were looking for her or had contacted her before she got back."

"Do you actually buy any of this?" Caroline asked, "Bonnie could be somewhere hurt and alone and we're just supposed to believe she just so happens to be a little over a hundred years in the past?"

Elena frowned. She wasn't sure what sort explanation Caroline wanted. "Well I am taking Stefan and Damon's word at face value," she said, "If you want to interrogate them go ahead but they're just going to tell you exactly what they told me."

"You could at least try to seem like you're worried," Caroline huffed.

"I am," Elena said, "But it isn't like we can do anything. Besides they said that she was fine and that she would come out of this unscathed. And since apparently both Stefan and Damon were in love with her I'm sure they're taking good care of her."

Caroline blinked. "Do you hear yourself?" she asked, "Bonnie is hypothetically in the middle of the Civil War era in the south and you're worried that she could be cozying up to Stefan and Damon as humans. You do realize that if this is true that her being black and a witch on top of that could put her in all types of danger."

"Like I said," Elena stated as she stood, "They said that she was taken care of. She apparently had family here during that time. If you don't believe me then you can go talk to them yourself. Either way it's not like we can go and get her so we'll just have to wait it out."

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

Bonnie watched as Stefan and Raoul positioned the piano forte in the small parlor of the house that she now resided in. She had mentioned to Aimee that music sometimes helped her keep calm and that her grandmother had been teaching her to play before she died and that was all that it took.

Bonnie stepped forward and ran her hand over the lid as Stefan and Raoul stepped back. It was a beautiful instrument, made of rosewood with butterflies engraved into the surface. Bonnie smiled, as she sat down in front of it.

Stefan sat down next to her and opened the book full of sheet music he had purchased in town. "I'll turn the pages for you," he offered.

It had been days since the incident with Damon and she had not seen him since then. She was worried but Stefan always said that he was fine when she asked. She was actually growing rather comfortable in his company as he was her constant companion when he was not at school. Between Stefan, Raoul, Thomas, Aimee, Corrine, and Emmanuelle, Bonnie was rarely ever alone and she was becoming rather accustomed to her situation even if she still missed home.

Bonnie began to play a rather complicated piece. She missed a few notes, but Stefan didn't seem to notice. "You play very well," he said, "Your grandmother was a great teacher."

"She was great at most things," Bonnie said, "She took very good care of me before she passed."

"Is that why you came here with Aimee?" Stefan asked, "Raoul told me that your mother left when you were very young."

Bonnie nodded. She didn't know how actual details of her life kept slipping out around them but it did. It was perhaps because everyone seemed so interested in her and she wasn't used to being the center of anyone's attention. "She came back before I left," she said, "We were coming to an understanding I think. I actually kind of miss her."

Stefan frowned at the sudden sad look on her face. "Would you like to play another?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"These seem very complicated," Bonnie sighed, "I'll probably have to practice before I get really good at any of them."

"What about songs that you know?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie shook her head. She doubted that she could get away with playing jazz music like her Grams used to, it would probably freak everyone out. Bonnie looked around and realized that Raoul and Aimee had left the room. She wondered a moment where they had gone before her mind ran over the very few classical pieces that she knew that she could possibly get away with playing. "Wait a minute," Bonnie said, a thought coming to her, "I thought you had a recitation to do in school tomorrow. Aren't we supposed to be practicing?"

Stefan made a noncommittal noise as he flipped through the pages of the music book. "It is only King Lear," he said, "I could recite that in my sleep."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him. "And you're admitting that out loud?" She asked.

"I am extremely proud of my literary prowess," Stefan said, theatrically, dusting off his jacket, "Thank you very much, Miss Bennett."

Bonnie bit back a laugh, as she began to run over the list of songs she knew once more. It was weird to her how easy it was to interact with him. Then again it wasn't. It had been somewhat easy before, in her time when she hadn't known what he was. And now there was no vampire barrier in between them.

Thinking of home made her think of her friends and out all of them she had to say that she missed Caroline the most. She missed Elena and Jeremy as well, but Jeremy had already been in Denver when she had left and Elena had been wrapped up in Stefan, so Caroline was the only one Bonnie had been spending any time with before she had gone.

She wondered for a moment what Elena would think of Bonnie being in this time and befriending Stefan and Damon as humans. She rather quickly decided not to think about it, however. This Stefan and this Damon were human and untouched by the Petrova and so in a way Bonnie was almost able to separate them completely from the ones in her time.

"Have you thought of any songs yet?" Stefan asked, regaining Bonnie's attention.

Bonnie thought of the last time she had felt normal. It was when she had been watching a movie with Caroline over a month ago now, _Amélie_. There was a song in the film that Bonnie had learned to play because Caroline had said that she liked it, but with the originals and finding her mom, Bonnie had yet to play it for her. Figuring that she could play it for someone at least Bonnie decided to give the song a try.

"I'll play it," she said, "If you help me."

Stefan shook his head. "While I do not mind listening," he said, "I am hopeless when it comes to playing. I would embarrass us both."

"Give me your hand," Bonnie said, "I'll show you which keys to press. Just hit them when I nod. I'll make it easy on you and only give you three."

"Very well," Stefan said, placing his hand in hers. He watched as she positioned his hands on the keyboard. "Does this song have a name?" He asked, to distract himself from the fact that she was touching him.

"Comptine d'un autre été l'après midi," Bonnie whispered, "I learned it for a friend but she never got to hear it. I left before I could play it for her. So you are my new intended audience."

She went over the song with him before they began to play. Bonnie laughed at the befuddled expression on Stefan's face in the beginning. By the end they were in tune and Stefan asked to play it again. Bonnie nodded and they began again.

"I never knew I was so musical," Stefan said, as they finished.

Bonnie gave him a look, as she ran her fingers over the piano keys. "I am the one who did all of the real work," she said.

"That is debatable I think," Stefan grinned.

Bonnie was about to respond when they heard the clearing of a throat, coming from behind them. They turned to see Damon standing in the doorway. Bonnie smiled, at him, and then smiled wider when she realized who was standing next him.

Solomon nodded at both Stefan and Bonnie as Damon stepped forward. The older man looked much changed from when Bonnie had last seen him the night she had went to his quarters with Aimee and the others. His brown skin had lost its gray pallor and his deep brown eyes held more life as he smiled at her.

"I can't believe you pulled it off," Bonnie said, turning toward Damon.

"It took some convincing," Damon said, "But it was either back down or press the issue until I got the results I wanted and so I stood my ground."

In that moment Bonnie was sure that she was as proud as Stefan looked. Solomon was one person out of many but at least she could rest easy about him, and the others would still get help from the night runs that she would start going on again soon with Aimee and the others.

"There is somewhere I want to go," Damon said, looking in between both Bonnie and Stefan, "And I want both of you to be there with me."

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2011**_

Thomas La Belle had broken into many a home in his life. However, none was as big as Mikaelson Manor. It had taken him forever to try and find something that belonged to the witch that Aimee had told him about and even more time to figure out his way out of the manor.

It was a wonder that he had not been caught. However, he had come to find that though the Originals were powerful and vampires, they didn't tend to use their senses very much. One would have thought with heightened smell and hearing, that it would be second nature to be hyper aware of one's surroundings but it was exactly the opposite. Not only that but they seemed to let a number of things distract them, including but not limited to, their failed love lives and family drama. As far as missions given to him by Aimee, this one had not been that hard, he had expected much more from a vampire family of their caliber.

Thomas took the charmed box from his pocket and placed the necklace that he had stolen into it. No matter what anyone tried, no one would ever be able to open it outside of himself and Aimee.

He had parked his car a ways down the road, as not to draw suspicion. As he got inside he began to think about Bonnie.

While Raoul was of the mind that Bonnie being involved with the Salvatore upon her return was an inevitability, Thomas was not so sure. He had been silently watching Bonnie and her friends for some time now and there were a very many factors at play, one of them being the fact that one of Bonnie's best friends was involved with the Salvatore men.

Thomas would not exactly be torn up if Bonnie decided to distance herself from Damon and Stefan upon her return, he didn't want to see her hurt. But there was nothing that he could do about that or her involvement with them. He had learned a long time ago to keep his mouth shut about the matter.

What he could do now, was keep her safe in another way. He could help Aimee with the spell that would unlink the Original witch from the Bennett family and restore the timeline to a point where none of them would be in any danger, because right now nothing else was more important than that.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

The graveyard was almost empty aside from a couple a few headstones down. They seemed to be more worried about staring and Bonnie, Damon, and Stefan than mourning for whoever they had come to see. Bonnie tried to ignore them but she knew exactly why they had been staring.

She looked away from them and continued to walk in between the Salvatore brothers as they headed toward their mother's grave.

"You said your mother left when you was young right?" Stefan asked, looking down at Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded. "Yes," she said, "She came back before I left but it was awkward. She missed a lot of my life and so it was almost like she was a stranger."

"Do you remember anything about her from when you were young?" Damon asked.

Bonnie wasn't sure where the questions were coming from, but assumed they were trying not to think too hard about what they were doing and where they were heading. "Not really," she said, "She was really distant toward the end. Before that I remember that she used sing to me and tuck me in at night. And there was this swing in our back yard that by dad put up. She used to push me on it so high that I would imagine that I was flying."

Bonnie hadn't really tried to remember all that much about her mother, the more that she thought about it. She had resented Abby and it kept her from thinking about the fact that there had been some good in their relationship, prior to her abandonment. Bonnie wondered if she would ever get to tell Abby as much in person.

They stopped in front of a tombstone that depicted an angel and read, "Mary Salvatore, loving wife and mother."

Bonnie was aware that this was the first time that Damon had come to see his mother since her death and so she knew that it was no small thing that he would want her there. She seemed to have integrated herself into their lives in a very short time and Bonnie wondered how much closer they would get before she went home. She also wondered what it would mean, if anything once she did manage to go back.

"I have been trying to get him to come here for years," Stefan leaned down and whispered in ear, "You are here just a few days and it is almost like he is different person."

"Different good or different bad?" Bonnie asked, as she watched Damon kneel down and place a single rose in front of the tombstone.

"Good," Stefan smiled.

As Damon stood and whispered his goodbyes, Stefan moved to stand beside him, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder.

In that moment Bonnie felt like an outsider but she didn't mind it. While in her time she knew that they loved each other as brothers did, it was a very rare thing that she saw moments like this that passed between them. Moments when they actually seemed like real brothers. She hadn't really cared one way or the other before, but now that she actually was about to witness there closeness she was saddened at the thought that they had lost it.

Bonnie began to wonder about her own family. Had her grandmother been alive she knew that she would worry but again she wondered if Abby would do so. She wondered if her father would come back to town long enough to even know that she was missing. It was a sad and strange thing that the people in this time seemed to be more concerned about her wellbeing than the ones in the time that she had left. The thought was so disconcerting that Bonnie felt the urge to run somewhere where she could be alone, even as a part of didn't want to be.

When Bonnie finally came out of her own head she noticed that both Stefan and Damon were staring at her. Bonnie gave them a questioning look as Damon held out a hand to her. Even so Bonnie took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled forward.

"Mother," Damon said, glancing down at Bonnie slightly, "This is Bonnie Bennett. She is the one that talked me into coming to see you, though I am not sure she really knows it. You would have liked her. She is one of the few kind and pure souls left to offer in the world and in knowing her I have never been more grateful to know anyone since you. For the first time in a while I feel like you would be proud of me and she is a big part of the reason. So I have decided to promise both you and her here today to take care of her for as long as I can."

Bonnie squeezed Damon's hand and smiled, her eyes watering just a bit. She felt the moment would have been more meaningful if she hadn't already experienced a version of him that was so different. There didn't seem to even be the slightest chance to her that any part of this Damon would be there when she returned to the present.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2011**_

Caroline Forbes had come banging on the Salvatore's door over an hour ago looking for answers and she wasn't happy when the ones that she got mirrored the ones that Elena had already given her.

Stefan had told her as much as he was willing to tell her, which was not a lot with the state that he was in. Still she felt as if she was missing something.

"So," she said, "If all Bonnie needs is this watch to get home and this Raoul guy has one then why doesn't he just go back and use the one he has to go get her?"

Stefan sighed, running a hand over his face. He had explained it already, but she didn't seem to want to understand. "Because," he said, "He got the watch when they found the man that had them, which they did for Bonnie's sake, meaning….you know what forget it. Look, all you need to know is that if things don't play out the way they are supposed to play out then things could go terribly wrong. In order for them to do that then Bonnie has to stay where she is. It won't be as long for us as it is for her. For us she'll be gone for a week at the most or so I am told."

Caroline sighed. She wasn't happy with the situation but it was clear that there was no changing it. "So is what Elena said true?" she asked, "About you and Bonnie and Damon and Bonnie?"

Stefan shook his head. "That isn't really any of your concern." Stefan sighed.

Caroline frowned, but didn't press the conversation. "I was just curious," she said, "I mean it isn't like she was in the best place with either of you when she left here and so I doubt it will be all sunshine and rainbows when she gets back."

"I know that," Stefan said, "I don't expect anything and neither does Damon."

Caroline considered him for a moment and frowned. "You look like you feel like you're dying," she said, "And according to everything that I've been told, now that you've flipped your switch, you're not supposed to feel anything."

"You should go," Stefan said.

Caroline stood. "If you are this bad now," Caroline said, "I wonder how bad you'd be with your emotions turned on. She obviously did a number on you. I didn't think she had it in her. I'm kind of proud."

"Leave," Stefan muttered.

"Fine," Caroline agreed, "But if Bonnie isn't back in a week then you'll be hearing from me again. Actually, you'll be hearing from me and keep hearing from me until I see her again."

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

Thomas was teaching Bonnie how to play draughts. In all actuality it was basically checkers, but it seemed to please him to teach her the game and so Bonnie didn't mention that she already knew how to play it.

"Shouldn't you be going to the apothecary for Aimee?" Bonnie asked, as Thomas set up the board.

Thomas winced and it was clear that he had forgotten about his intended errand. He had come to see if Bonnie had wanted to go with him but Bonnie was staying and waiting for Emmanuelle to arrive. She was teaching Bonnie how to sew so that she could help Aimee mend some of the clothing that belonged to slaves they had been assisting.

It had been a week since they had started and so far they had gone to the Salvatore's and the Lockwood's. No one had grown suspicious just yet, but Bonnie knew that as small as the town was, it was only a matter of time.

"She will not kill me if I stay and play one game," Thomas said, "I will leave when Emmanuelle gets here."

Bonnie grinned as she made her first move on the board. "She might kill you if she is in one of her moods," she said, "Raoul can't keep her busy forever. Besides I'm never going to learn if you don't get supplies."

"If you were not such a pretty little thing I would be deeply offended by half of what leaves that mouth of yours," he said.

"Only half?" Bonnie grinned, as she jumped over one of his pieces.

Thomas frowned as he glared down at the board. "Are you sure that you have never played this game before?" he asked.

"I never said that I never played it before," she said, "You just seemed so thrilled to teach me something that I thought it would be rude to interrupt. Perhaps you will be just as enthusiastic when it comes to teaching me magic but since Aimee is going to kill you before you even get to go to the apothecary I am afraid I will never know."

"If you are trying to scare me into leaving because you are about to lose," Thomas said, moving his piece on the board, "It is not going to work, Miss Bennett."

They looked up as Corrine came into the room. "Aimee is on her way over here," she told them, "I was just over there talking to her about a personal matter and she seemed displeased with someone by the name of Thomas. Do you all know anyone by that name?"

Bonnie covered her mouth to hide her laughter as Thomas jumped up. She shook her head as he bowed to her and disappeared.

"If you don't mind me asking," Bonnie said, looking a Corrine, "What were you talking to Aimee about?" She began to put away the game as Corrine held up a piece of paper.

"A letter from my son," she said, "His name is William. He just turned eighteen a few months ago. He is fighting for the north in the war. I was afraid at first but now I have never been so proud. Aimee is the one keeping him alive. Sent him off with enough protective charms and things to keep him alive for years."

"I don't doubt it," she said. Bonnie smiled. She didn't know that the woman had a son but it seemed to fit. She had already taken a maternal like interest in Bonnie and she was often the same way with Thomas. Bonnie had never really known that there were so many different roles that blacks could take on in this time. She had heard things in passing but it wasn't as if these kinds of things got any focus in schools. It was sad to think as much as the town seemed to dwell on their history and their founders, the history tied to Bonnie and her people was all but lost in her time.

"Do you mind if I read it before I start on lunch?" Corrine asked.

Bonnie waved a hand at her. "Go ahead," she said, "I will be fine I'm not really hungry right now anyway."

As Corrine left the room, Bonnie stood and ran her hands down her dress. She still didn't find it at all comfortable but the casual ones she was able to wear at home were a bit more comfortable than the more formal one. She had taken to wearing her hair half up and half down whenever possible as she didn't like it pinned up and her personal appearance was at least one thing that she had some degree of control over in the time that she was in.

Bonnie moved to finish putting away the board game when she heard someone creeping up on her from behind. Frowning she turned to find Stefan and Damon, the latter being the closest one to her. Bonnie rolled her eyes at him as he frowned.

"I told you that you would never be able to sneak up on her," Stefan commented.

"What brings you gentlemen here?" Bonnie asked, looking between them, "I thought I told you I would be busy today."

"We know," Damon said, "But we have a surprise for you. It will only take a few minutes and then we will be out of your pretty little hair."

Bonnie sighed. "Alright," she conceded.

"Turn around," he said. Bonnie gave him a look before she turned away from him. A moment later, he reached around her and covered her eyes with his hands and Stefan moved to stand in front of her.

"Is this necessary?" Bonnie frowned.

"Humor us," Damon replied. He nodded to Stefan and his brother took Bonnie's hands. "Can you see anything?" Damon asked.

"You're covering my eyes," Bonnie laughed, "So no." She didn't know what they were up to and wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"Alright," Damon said, "Now, Stefan is going to lead you so do not let go of his hands because your eyes are staying covered and if you let him go you will fall."

"Fine," Bonnie said, "But this surprise better be worth it."

They moved through the room and out of it in tandem. Corrine and Solomon eyed the three as they made their way through the kitchen and out the back door.

Even though Bonnie couldn't see she was sure that they looked ridiculous as they walked down the steps. She nearly tripped a few times and she was happy when they came to a stop. She knew they were outside as she could smell the fresh air and feel the grass beneath her feet.

"Are you ready?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie nodded, even as she began to feel a bit apprehensive. Damon uncovered her eyes and it took her a moment to adjust to the light. Stefan pointed and she looked across the yard at the tree that stood there. Hanging from it was some rope and a piece of wood that they had fashioned into a swing. "You made me a swing," Bonnie said, not knowing whether to be shocked or touched, but settling somewhere in the middle.

"Stefan said that you missed home," Damon said, "So we thought it might help if you would be able to fly every so often."

"Would you like to try it?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie nodded not noticing as Corrine and Solomon came to stand in the back doorway to watch the scene.

Corrine frowned as they watched Damon pick Bonnie up and lift her onto the swing. Stefan pushed from the front as Damon pushed from behind.

"It is never a good idea to be going back and forth between two men like that," Corrine said, "I hope she realizes what is happening before she gets caught into something that she is not prepared for."

"Sounds to me like you not talking about the swing," Solomon commented.

Corrine turned and walked back over to the kitchen counter and picked up her son's letter. "That is because I ain't," she said, and didn't comment any further.


	4. Part Four: Rain

**Title:** The Gods of Virginia

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH, Time Travel/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Stefan, Bonnie/Damon, Elijah/Katherine, Tyler/Caroline, Rebekah/OC, Matt/Katherine, etc.

 **Summary:** When an accident sends Bonnie Bennett back to 1864, and circumstance forces her into becoming a "kept" woman, she is less than excited to find that Damon Salvatore will be the one for whom she will play _placée_ , but it is the price she must pay to live amongst the _gens de couleur_ , a society that holds the only ancestor she has with the power to send her home. However, Bonnie begins to interest Stefan Salvatore as well and to make matters worse Mystic Falls isn't ready to witness open concubinage between a white man and a black woman especially when that woman is suspected of witchcraft.

 **Warnings:** Time Travel, Non-Canon, Racism, Sexual Content, Violence, Original Character etc.

 **Part Four: Rain**

 _"The world has a tendency to encourage you to be any and everything outside of what you are. They can put you so high up on a pedestal that you can't see the ground and then the next moment kick you down and stomp on you until you are so low that you stop feeling human. You must strive for perfection and if you reach it you must work to maintain it. There is no value in this, in being what others expect you to be, be it saint or sinner. The value is in finding someone who will accept everything that you are. That will embrace your flaws just as easily as they accept your perfections. There is a freedom in that, one that no one can ever really take away."_

― _From the journal of Stefan Salvatore circa April, 1864_

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

Bonnie Bennett sat on the couch in the parlor of the house she inhabited next to Emmanuelle Fontaine as they worked on sewing together quilts for the slaves that they had begun to help. Bonnie had never been the best at sewing but she managed to do a passable job. Emmanuelle on the other hand, her stiches couldn't be seen.

"So how are things with you and John?" Bonnie asked. She remembered it being mentioned in Emily's journal that John Gilbert had had some sort of involvement with Pearl Johnson. However, there was no Emily, no Katherine, no Pearl, and no Annabelle, at least not yet. Bonnie was surprised to discover that their presence predated them all.

Emmanuelle looked to be in deep thought, a small frown marring her features. "He is nice I suppose," she answered, "A good man. Not what I wanted for myself. He thinks that it is a sin that we lay together without being man and wife. He has to pray a lot, particularly when he finds himself desiring me."

Bonnie wasn't sure what to say to the description of John that she was given. She had only known what she had read about him and she was surprised that Emmanuelle had been so open with her.

"He also has an odd fascination," Emmanuelle continued, "Seems to have an interest in the possibility that there are things outside of the human realm. You know supernatural beings; vampires, witches, and the like."

Bonnie tensed slightly. While Aimee and Thomas seemed to believe that Emmanuelle didn't know what they were, Bonnie wasn't so sure. Emmanuelle seemed to be smarter and more observant than the others gave her credit for.

"I have been telling him that he reads far too many books," Emmanuelle sighed as she continued, "Where else would he get those ideas from?"

Bonnie was desperate for a change in subject, and so she ignored the question in favor of asking a question of her own. "You said that he wasn't what you wanted for yourself," Bonnie said, carefully, "What did you want?"

A shadow passed over her face and just as Emmanuelle opened her mouth to speak, she closed it again, no words coming out. "Not this," she said, after a moment.

Bonnie frowned, but decided that she wouldn't push. For Emmanuelle, this way of life was permanent. Bonnie at least, would eventually be able to go home.

"What about you?" Emmanuelle asked, "How are things with Mr. Salvatore? He seems far too charming for his own good, if you ask me."

Bonnie shrugged. "He's been surprisingly sweet," she answered, not sure of how else to put it. Describing Damon as sweet in any incarnation seemed to be a bit off but that was pretty much how he acted for the most part in regards to her. Both Stefan and Damon were sweet to her, caring and generous. It wasn't something that she expected from either of them, but it was something that she was extensively grateful for nonetheless.

"Sweet?" Emmanuelle asked, "That's it?" She raised a brow as Bonnie nodded. "The way folks around here talk I thought you would tell me you had taken up with both brothers. According to gossip if you are not with one Salvatore then you are with the other. People are starting to wonder..."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Let them wonder," she said, "I doubt very much that they're interested in the truth."

"And what exactly is the truth?" Emmanuelle asked, the needle in her hand stilling as she looked up at Bonnie.

Sighing, Bonnie's hands stilled as well. "Damon and I are friends," she explained, "The same as Stefan and I are friends."

Emmanuelle laughed shaking her head. "He hasn't touched you then," she stated, "I'm surprised. From the way he was looking at you at the ball…from the way they both were looking…. But I digress." She continued her sewing as she spoke. "These arrangements rarely breed what one would call friendships. But the Salvatore brothers are friends of Raoul and so it does not much surprise me that they would take the route that he did with Aimee. Raoul was Aimee's friend in the beginning too. He hates plaçage so he vowed not to touch her. But of course in caring for her he grew to love her. But not everyone can be with who they love. Not everyone has the means in which to run off and get married. Or the courage. Aimee and Raoul are rare breeds."

Bonnie observed that there was a hint of bitterness in Emmanuelle's tone. She opened her mouth to ask, but stopped as she heard footsteps heading toward the parlor. She looked toward the door in time to see Thomas La Belle enter.

"Look who it is," Thomas greeted, "My two favorite women."

Bonnie welcomed him just as Emmanuelle huffed when Thomas came to sit down next to her. "I thought I was your only favorite woman," she frowned, her tone half joking, "Here I was thinking myself something special. Clearly I was mistaken."

Thomas frowned in turn as he gave Emmanuelle a sideways glance. "You would be mistaken if you thought yourself anything but special, _ma belle_ Emmanuelle."

Bonnie watched as the two shared a look, and it was not lost to her when Emmanuelle scooted slightly closer to Thomas. "What brings you here, Monsieur La Belle?" Bonnie asked, "Not that I mind seeing you, _mon ami_."

"Working on our French are we?" Thomas asked, turning to Bonnie and smiling.

Bonnie grinned as she returned to her sewing. It helped that she had taken some French in high school. However, now that she was around the others she was determined to master the language. Or at least learn enough so she could do more than sprinkle a few phrases into the conversation here and there. " _Un peu_ ," she answered, " _De temps en temps_."

" _Très bon, ma chérie_ ," Thomas nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "And to answer your question, I am here because I have gotten word from my sister, Lisette."

Bonnie knew he had been worried about Lisette. Thomas had told her that he had never been a part from his sister, that since they were children they had been virtually inseparable until Lisette had fallen in love. Her love for Thomas did not ebb but once Lisette had found herself in love, it overshadowed her need for her brother.

"How is she?" Emmanuelle asked, "I know that you have been worried."

Thomas smiled as he opened the letter. "Lisette has always been one to go on her own path," Thomas said, "So perhaps I should not have been worried after all. She and Coleman have made it far north. They plan to keep moving until they reach Canada. They have found refuge with some abolitionist based in Ohio. Lisette says that they have a _magical_ touch when it comes to caring for runaways."

Bonnie didn't miss the emphasis on the word magical and figured that there were witches within the group of abolitionist that he was mentioning. "It's a good thing that they have found shelter."

Thomas nodded. "It would seem that running away is not too impossible a thing if one is determined," he commented.

Bonnie was about to respond but Emmanuelle spoke before she could. "Not everyone can so easily leave behind their duties and responsibilities," she said, "Not everyone can afford to risk everything."

"Perhaps," Thomas nodded," But not everyone is too afraid to at least try."

Emmanuelle stood abruptly, surprising Bonnie as she set her sewing aside. "I must be going," she said, plastering on a smile and clearing her throat, "I have to get back home before Monsieur Gilbert returns." She nodded her head to Bonnie. "Lovely to see you as always Bonnie," she said, before turning toward Thomas slightly, "I am happy to hear that Lisette is alright."

With those words, she left. Bonnie watched her go, tempted to call after her. However, as she was unsure what had upset her she didn't know what to say to remedy the situation,

Once Emmanuelle was out of sight, Bonnie turned to Thomas. "What was that about?" She asked.

Thomas shook his head as he refolded his letter. He frowned as he put it back into his pocket. "Once upon a time…I fancied myself in love with Mademoiselle Fontaine," Thomas revealed, "I asked her to marry me and she accepted. However, her mother, thought it prudent for us to wait until after she participated in the system in which she is now trapped. It happens that way sometimes. Plaçage first and marriage second. However, there are cases in which the plaçage arrangements could last until death. They are not always as impermanent as people not familiar with the system might believe. I did not wish to take that chance. The chance of not being able to have her at all. I wanted to run. But she was afraid. I asked her to choose between me and plaçage. She made her choice."

Bonnie blinked at him. She was a bit flabbergasted. While it had been clear to her that the two were friendly and fond of each other she never would have guessed that they were in love. It wasn't as if they made it as obvious as Raoul and Aimee. Then again, it wasn't as if they could afford to. Knowing what she was beginning to know about the world that they lived in, Bonnie knew that they would have likely had to be very careful. "You seem so okay with all of this," Bonnie said, "With the system. With Emmanuelle being a part of it."

Thomas shrugged, his easy smile returning. Still the look in his eyes was the look of someone who was broken. The look of someone that had been robbed of something important. "I have no choice but to accept it, to respect her decision and to live with it. My life cannot stop just because I have suffered loss and I cannot dwell on the things that I cannot change."

"Do you still love her?" Bonnie asked, seriously. Now that she knew what had upset Emmanuelle and had enough information to read the situation, she was sure that there was still some feelings there in between them.

Thomas nodded. "She was the first person I ever loved," he said, "So I suppose a part of me always will love her." He cleared his throat and looked away from Bonnie for a moment. "Have you ever been in love, _cherie_?" Thomas asked, when finally, he turned back toward her.

Bonnie nodded. "I was once," she said, "It didn't end well but I don't regret it. Jeremy...that's his name, he will always be special to me. As far as first loves go, it could have been worse. I learned from it at least. What I want. What I don't want. What I'll accept. What I won't accept." Bonnie frowned as she thought about the loneliness that had been plaguing her before she left. The need to be desired, wanted for who she was and nothing more or less. She hadn't found it in this time either, and she was beginning to think she never would.

"People like us are not meant for only one love, _cher_ ," Thomas said, "We have too much to give for it to be only meant for one person. We will love again, you and me. One day we will love so deeply that we will glow with it."

Bonnie laughed at the sentiment, shaking her head. "Do you really believe that?" she asked. She wasn't sure if he was simply trying to make her feel better or trying to make himself feel better.

"Of course I do," Thomas nodded, his tone holding an air of finality, "Everyone of French descent does. _L'amour et aimer à nouveau._ Love and love again. That is the way of life, _cher_. Even if sometimes it hurts in between."

" _L'amour et aimer à nouveau_ ," Bonnie repeated, testing the phrase out on her tongue.

" _Très bien, fait_ ," Thomas smiled, applauding lightly, "By the time you leave here you will speak fluently. _Parfait_."

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 2011**_

Raoul Mercier walked into the room that Bonnie's mother had directed him to. They would be staying in their descendant's home now, temporarily, as Abby felt more comfortable with the whole situation having them close.

There had been very little fanfare in meeting Abby Bennett-Wilson. There was none of the immediate closeness or protectiveness with the woman that Raoul had felt almost upon meeting Bonnie. He supposed that it had to do with the fact that he resented the woman for abandoning Bonnie the way that she had. Even if the woman's actions were a part of what had brought Bonnie to them, it was hard for him to forgive her for it.

He had left the Salvatore brothers to brood and he hoped that they would at the very least attempt to communicate with one another. It wouldn't make sense for them to wait until Bonnie returned to air things out, to say the things that should have been out in the open a long time ago. Their issues were more than what surrounded their love for Bonnie. More than women. They had issues as men, as brothers, that were there before Bonnie had ever shown up.

It would be easier on Bonnie when she came back, if they knew where it was that they stood with one another and knew exactly what they wanted from her and how they wanted to approach her. There was too much uncertainty before. Too much left unsaid, and too much said at the last minute when there was barely enough time to process things.

He knew that it wasn't his place to get involved, but it was hard to be a passive bystander where Bonnie was concerned. She was his kin. And though in truth they were generations apart, she would always be more like a little sister to Raoul than anything else and he knew that Aimee felt much the same way.

Raoul smiled as he watched his wife walk out of the bathroom. He shut the door to the bedroom behind him, and made sure that the lock was in place. "I am looking for my wife," he teased, "Could you perhaps tell me where I could find her?"

Aimee grinned as her eyes landed on him. It was not just any grin, it was _his_ grin. One that she reserved for him and no one else. "I don't know if I can," she replied, slyly, "Perhaps you could describe her to me. What is she like, your wife?"

Raoul walked up to her and placed his hands at her waist. "Well," he whispered, "She is beautiful, headstrong, extremely powerful, and she is for all intents and purposes the luckiest woman in the world because she happens to be married to me."

Aimee laughed as she ran her hands down the front of his shirt. "She must just love how modest you are as well," she said.

"It's one of my many winning qualities," he responded, "So yes, of course she loves my modesty, naturally."

Aimee rolled her eyes. Still she was amused by his antics. He was the reason that she did not take herself or the world around her too seriously. Even with his temperamental nature he had a better sense of humor than she.

Aimee stood on her toes and kissed Raoul's lips, smiling as she pulled back. "How did things go with Damon and Stefan?" She asked.

Raoul pulled her into him, not really wanting to discuss the matter as much as he wanted to focus on her. "Better than expected," he said, "No fights broke out between them, even now that they remember. I am sure that Damon is well aware of the things that he refused to allow himself to see back then. However, I believe that they are determined to handle the matter like adults and if that is the case I'm relieved."

Aimee wasn't entirely sure how much of their mature behavior would remain intact once Bonnie returned. She was actually certain that the two would come to blows beforehand. "And how do you think Bonnie will handle the situation?" Aimee asked.

Raoul shrugged. "We won't know until she gets back," he said, "And until then we'll take down Mama Original and make sure the danger is clear for her return. But we can't do that until Thomas gets here, which means we have some time to kill. What do you suggest we do?"

Aimee took a step away from him and beckoned him to follow with her index finger. "If you are still looking for your wife," she said, "Perhaps she's in the shower." Raoul watched with interest as she pulled her shirt over her head and let it fall to the floor. "Perhaps she wants you to join her."

Raoul walked forward, unbuttoning his shirt as he did so. "I suppose it's worth looking into," he said, as his own shirt hit the floor.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864**_

It had been raining all day and Bonnie thought that it was appropriate considering her mood. Not only was she missing home, as she tended to do whenever she was left alone to her own devices; but Stefan had gotten into a fight with his father and he had gone missing. Damon and Raoul had searched for him to no avail and Bonnie could not sleep for fear of what could have happened.

Damon would not tell her what the argument was about and so she was sure that it had something to do with her. Her presence was interfering with things and the guilt because of it was beginning to take hold.

It was her own stupidity that had brought her here. Her own actions, spanning from her own feelings of inadequacy. All because she had been mourning not being invited to a ball that she hadn't even wanted to go to and because she had been hell bent on bonding with a woman that had left her. Now she was somewhere that she didn't belong, being reminded constantly that she did not belong there.

Bonnie sat in the parlor, on the couch in front of the fire place, her white sleeveless nightgown trailing along the floor where her legs hung over the edge. She was attempting to read the book that Stefan had given her but her eyes looked down at the words unseeing. Her hands twisted and untwisted the handkerchief that Stefan had given her as she wondered where he could have possibly gone and what they would do if he didn't return. What would it change in the future and what would it mean for the past?

Bonnie felt helpless. There was nothing she could do. It was not as if she could assist in the search, as walking around and asking after Stefan's whereabouts was out of the question, at least for her. She had thought about offering to use Damon's blood to perform a locator spell but then she remembered that the Salvatores of this time didn't know that she was a witch and would likely not take it well were they to find out.

Bonnie placed that handkerchief in between the pages of the book to keep her place, before closing it and setting it down on the table in front of her. She looked over at the grandfather clock standing against the opposite wall. It was late and she would have to go to bed soon.

Corrine and Solomon had gone to bed long ago and she knew if she stayed up much longer, one of them would likely wake and come and check on her. Because of where she was, and how out of place she sometimes felt, at times she found it hard to sleep. When she did stay awake she often kept one or both of the others up with her. She didn't want to do that tonight. She felt guilty enough as it was. Still she wanted to stay up and wait until she had some word on Stefan's whereabouts.

It was odd being this concerned for him. She told herself that it was because he was human and not a vampire, and therefore less able to take care of himself in this time. However, she wasn't so sure that was entirely the case.

Bonnie stood and moved to turn off the oil lamps in the room but stopped as she heard a knock at the front door. Hope that it was Raoul or Damon with some sort of news filled her and she dropped what she was doing to run toward the sound.

It wasn't until Bonnie got to the door that she questioned her state of dress. She found herself ever conscious of propriety in this time. It was nerve-racking and she hated that it was even necessary. But with her hair down, her feet bare, and her nightgown displaying not much skin by the standards of her time; but far too much within the constraints of this one, Bonnie hesitated.

Deciding that Stefan's wellbeing was more important, as she knew that no one would show up this late without reason, Bonnie bit the bullet and opened the door. She was surprised to find Stefan on the other side, drenched and shivering, the rain steadily coming down behind him.

"Stefan?" Bonnie said, eyeing him worriedly.

Stefan swallowed as he took in her appearance. His eyes lingered on each expanse of exposed skin before he remembered himself and cleared his throat. "I am sorry to impose," he said, his teeth chattering, "But may I come in?"

Bonnie nodded her head. "It's okay," she said, "Come inside. You must be freezing." She took his hand and tugged him inside, shutting the door behind him. "I don't have any dry clothes for you but you should at least take off your jacket and come sit by the fire for a little while," she coaxed softly.

Nodding, Stefan allowed her to help him off with his coat, and the jacket underneath. She hung them on the coat rack by the door and then gestured toward his boots as well. He frowned but kicked them off anyway, before he followed her through the house and to the room she had just left.

She offered him a seat on the couch and then disappeared in search of blankets and towels. Stefan stared at the flames in the fire place as he waited for Bonnie to return. He had been riding all day. Even with the rain he had kept going, wanting to get as far away from home as possible. As far away from his father as possible.

He looked up as Bonnie returned, placing blankets next to him as she handed him a towel. He attempted to dry himself, but his hands shook as he was still unable to find warmth.

Sighing, Bonnie took the towel from Stefan's hands and knelt down beside him on couch as she began to towel off his hair. "What happened?" Bonnie asked, "Damon and Raoul have been looking for you all day. They said you got into it with your father."

Stefan let out a bitter laugh as Bonnie swiped the towel over the back of his neck. "He was discussing Damon's behavior as of late," he said, "Blaming you for it…"

Bonnie stiffened a moment, freezing in her movements, before she continued. _I should have guessed as much_ , Bonnie thought. The one encounter she had had with Giuseppe Salvatore had been unpleasant so it didn't really surprise her that he would continue to be a problem. "Go on," she whispered.

"He wanted me to agree with him," Stefan said, "I usually do but I couldn't. Not in this. I defended you and I've never seen him look so disappointed in me. I've worked so hard not to disappoint him all this time. To be what he expects me to be. To be what Damon can't be. I'm the good son. I'm _supposed_ to be the good son."

"So that means you can't have your own opinions?" Bonnie frowned, "That you can't disagree or think for yourself? You can't live up to what everyone wants you to be all the time, Stefan. You're human. You're a person. You have faults. You exist outside of the pictures people paint of you and who you are in their heads."

Bonnie shook her head as she thought that she had forgotten the same thing about herself. She had had to be the hero, the moral one, the one who had put others before herself. She had grown silent and complacent, simply because she had been afraid of what people would think of her if she told them that she would stop helping, and stop abusing her powers. She had put everyone else's needs before herself and had lost the person she was in the person that everyone wanted her to be.

"You're not a saint, or a martyr, or a sounding board for other people's opinions," she said, "You shouldn't have to turn yourself inside out trying to live up to someone else's expectations no more than Damon should become some self-fulfilling prophesy because your father doesn't think he's good enough. You are who you are. Maybe it's not good enough for other people and that's their problem. But it should always be good enough for you."

"I'm tired of it all," Stefan frowned, "I'm so tired, Bonnie. I can't be good all the time. And what is good anyway? My father is wrong about so many things. About you. About Solomon. But I'm the bad one? It doesn't make sense. Who makes these rules and how come only certain people have to follow them?"

"There's a weighted question," Bonnie laughed, "But I don't think it has an answer. At least not one that would make you feel any better." She realized her drying was futile as his shirt was so wet that it was clinging to his skin. She went to remove it and his shaking hands stopped her. "I know it would be inappropriate," she sighed, "But I have to get you dry and you said you were tired of being good. So, please just do me a favor, and forget your manners for five minutes. Okay?"

Stefan didn't respond verbally but he removed his hands from hers, and nodded his approval. Bonnie lifted the shirt over his head and laid it over the back of the couch. She tried not to let her eyes linger on him as she toweled off his back.

"Why did you come here?" Bonnie asked, both out of curiosity and to take her mind off of the fact that he was half naked, "Why not go home and talk to Damon?"

"He wouldn't understand. I love my brother, I do. But he holds me to just as high a standard as my father. And I am no fool; I know he resents me for always remaining in my father's favor. He feels as if he cannot live up to me but, were I allowed to be myself, then _I_ could not live up to me." He looked over at Bonnie, his thoughts becoming unclear. "I thought it would be easier with you," he said, "Ever since we met I felt like we were the same. Like we were mirrored in each other."

In a way he was right. They had both been martyrs. Moral. Sacrificial lambs. Both willing to do anything for the people they cared about. But there had been a darker side to the Stefan that she knew in present time. A side that he had tampered down. A side that he was afraid to show to other people for fear that they would no longer love him, and respect him. A side that Klaus had forced to the surface.

Bonnie was not sure that there was a darkness to her, not of the same type, but there were parts of her that she kept hidden, in part to protect herself and in part out of fear of rejection. There were parts of her that were angry, and hurt, and resentful, and broken; that no one would ever know about.

"I've said too much," Stefan said, taking her silence as a bad sign, "You must think I'm mad." He had seen something in her, or had thought he had. Something that he had been searching for. But perhaps he was wrong.

Bonnie shook her head. "No," she whispered, "I am just surprised by how right you are."

The Stefan of her time had thought that it would be easier to connect with her because they were both supernatural entities but that was not where their connection lied. In fact she had used the vampirism as a reason to reject him. If he had tried another way to reach out, had gone with the aspects of their personalities that were the same, and there were many, then they might have gotten closer to being friends than they had. And they had been so close. But Bonnie doubted that Stefan cared enough to reach out to her in that way. She also wondered if the Stefan of her time would remember her or this conversation.

Stefan frowned as he began to feel lightheaded. He was tired physically as well as mentally. But he knew that he couldn't rest here. It wouldn't be right. "My mind is a bit foggy," Stefan whispered, "I should head home."

Bonnie reached out her hand and touched his face, frowning at the temperature of his skin. She moved his damp hair out of the way and touched his forehead. "You're burning up," she said, "You're probably getting a fever. You should stay here and rest." He opened his mouth to object and Bonnie shook her head. "Don't argue with me on this," she said, "Do you think you could make it to one of the rooms upstairs?"

Stefan attempted to stand but his weak knees wouldn't allow it. "I suppose not," he said, sitting back down and holding his head, "I should not be surprised that my body has given out on me. Riding in the rain all day like a fool."

"You're not a fool." Bonnie stood and gently forced him to lie down. "You can sleep here on the couch," she offered, "I'll check on you in the morning." His eyes were already closed by the time the words left her lips. Bonnie placed the blanket over him and knelt down beside the couch. "Will you be alright by yourself?" Bonnie asked worriedly as she noted his heavy breathing and lack of color in his cheeks.

"If I say no will you stay with me?" Stefan murmured, his eyes peeking open.

Bonnie smiled as she reached out and brushed away the hair that had fallen into his face. "Maybe until you fall asleep," she replied. It was weird for her to see him weak, vulnerable, and slightly needy. She had for the most part, only seen him as steadfast and strong. Fragile had never been a word she had associated with Stefan until that moment.

Stefan was too proud to ask her to stay with him outright, even as he felt himself weakening. Still he knew his next words would damn him anyway. "Then no," Stefan said, smiling weakly, "I will not be alright on my own. In fact I would be devastated beyond reason if you left me here all by myself."

"I guess I'll just have to stay then," she whispered, silently wondering who she would tell the story of this incident to first when she got home. Bonnie laughed a little to herself as she leaned in and kissed Stefan's forehead. "I'm glad you came to me," she said, "I was worried about you."

Stefan didn't respond but a small smile graced his lips, and though he couldn't see it, Bonnie returned it anyway.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2011**_

Damon Salvatore knew that drinking wasn't a good idea, but that had never stopped him before. For them Bonnie had been gone for a day. He wasn't sure how long it was for her. Didn't really think that it mattered. All his memories were still intact and so he was sure that nothing had really changed.

He had found the deed to the house that she had once lived in at their family's expense, still in their names. It was crazy to him that they had so many clues right in front of them all of this time and they had never found one. Had never remembered and so they had never even thought to look.

He looked up as his brother entered the living room and sat down next to him. Damon frowned as he stared straight ahead and continued to drink. The more he thought about it, the less that he thought he would know what to do when Bonnie came back.

"Do you have something to say to me brother?" Damon asked, as he looked over at Stefan finally.

Stefan nodded. "I was thinking about Bonnie... She didn't want to come between us. She never wanted that. We should have let her step back when she asked. She wasn't trying to manipulate us like Katherine and she wasn't claiming that she didn't know her own feelings like Elena. She was honest with us. As honest as she could be without giving away that she knew us in the future. We pushed her and we're just as responsible for this as she is."

Damon was quiet for a moment as he took another drink. "I'm aware of all of that," he said, "What do suggest that we do?"

Stefan frowned, running a hand over his face. He didn't want to say it. He didn't want to say it, but he knew that he had to. What other solution could there be. "I think that we should let her go," he said, "There isn't a way that we could end this without one of us getting hurt and I'm not going to make her choose. She doesn't deserve that."

"You didn't seem to feel that way towards the end of her time with us," Damon pointed out.

Stefan sighed. "That was then," he said, "This is now. There are other factors coming into play. Other things that we need to think about."

"If you're doing this because you think that if she did have to choose that she would choose you and you want to spare my feelings," Damon muttered, "Don't bother. It doesn't matter if it's with you or me or someone else I just want her happy. I need you to stop trying to protect me. I'm a big boy. I can handle rejection."

Stefan rolled his eyes, but decided not to comment on the last point. "That's just the thing Damon," Stefan frowned, "She wouldn't choose. She would walk away. You…" He paused, knowing that he was about to overstep but he also knew that it was the only way that he could get through to Damon. "You asked her something before she left….before what happened between me and Bonnie happened, you asked her something…"

Damon knew immediately what he was referring to and he felt his heart sink. "She told you that?" Damon asked, frowning.

"Yeah," Stefan nodded, "She told me." Stefan waited for him to say something but Damon remained silent and so he chanced speaking again. "You should know that she didn't say no because she hadn't thought about it," Stefan said, "Or because she thought it would mess up the time line, which it probably would have but it doesn't matter now. She told me her reasons. She refused because she didn't think it would be fair to you, to any of us, with how she felt for me. Doing what you asked her to do would have been making a choice. One that she wasn't sure that she could commit to. She thought that you deserved better."

"So she told you that and then you two-"

"That isn't how it happened," Stefan interrupted, his hands clenching into fists, "She was saying that she would run any day and then Raoul said that he couldn't protect you anymore, that you would have to go back and fight in the war. I was losing you both and I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I…was willing to keep quiet for your sake but knowing that she could just be gone and that you wouldn't be there to protect her anyway if she decided to stay….I couldn't lie to her Damon. Not anymore. Not when she was finally being honest with me about how she felt."

"And how was that?" Damon asked, and then shook his head, "Why am I asking? I already know."

Stefan had been through this with him before, so he knew it didn't really matter what he said. That things wouldn't get any better. "That doesn't mean that what she felt for you wasn't real," Stefan said, "It was never just one or the other with her. She needed us both. That's why she didn't want to cross that line and why we should have let her walk away."

"It would be easier if she preferred one or the other," Damon spat, "Then I wouldn't feel like I had a chance to sway her or like there was something more that I could've done." For Katherine it had always been Stefan. Elena, on most days had said the same. All out rejection was at least clean cut and without vagueness. "I can't talk to you about this," Damon said, shaking his head and setting his glass down. He stood slowly and began to back away.

"Damon-"

"I think you're right," Damon said, "We should end this now and walk away. I'll start." With those words he walked away and didn't look back.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864**_

The next morning Bonnie sat down across from Damon at the dining room table. Stefan had gotten slightly worse since the night before. Though, he only had a cold, a common cold was different in the eighteen hundreds than it was in her time and if left untreated it could easily become worse.

Bonnie watched out of the corner of her eyes as Corrine got a tray of food ready to take upstairs to Stefan. She was fluttering about in a very motherly fashion, a fact that didn't surprise Bonnie now that she knew that the woman had a son. Still, Bonnie had been the one to sit with Stefan all morning after Solomon had carried him upstairs. She blamed herself for his illness so she intended on being the one to take care of him.

"Why didn't you contact me the minute that he arrived here?" Damon asked, regaining Bonnie's attention.

"I told you," Bonnie sighed, "It was very late. I couldn't exactly send word to your house at that hour, especially not without alerting your father." Outside it was still raining and Bonnie was sure that it wouldn't let up any time soon. "I don't mean to be rude, but your father isn't a pleasant man and I do not wish to deal with him on a good day. Let alone in the middle of the night when he is already upset about his missing son. Excuse me for not wanting to be degraded and talked down to before I had a good night's sleep."

Corrine gave Bonnie a look, even as she had to cover her mouth with her hands to hide her amused smile.

"I understand," Damon frowned, "That father can be unpleasant. But if you had come to Raoul at least he could have gotten word to me."

"It would have only brought you here a few hours earlier and given your father a reason to be suspicious that not one, but two of his sons had gone missing in the middle of the night." He would have likely come straight to Bonnie since he blamed her for everything from the war going on to each time he suffered a headache.

Sensing Bonnie's irritation Damon decided to drop the matter. "I understand under the circumstances why you didn't tell me," he said, "Though I wish that you had."

"Speaking of which," she said, "Why didn't _you_ tell me that the fight that Stefan had with your father was because of me?"

Damon frowned as he rested his elbows on the table. "I didn't want to upset you," he told her, "Besides it was more about the fact that Stefan disagreed with him and disobeyed him than anything else. It could have been about anything. My father's issues are his own and no one else's. At least that is what you keep telling me. You cannot just back out of those words when they apply to his opinions of you. Especially, when those opinions are wrong."

Her anger suddenly deflating, Bonnie sat back in her chair. She wondered how much of her arguing with him had been because she was really upset and how much had been because she was used to it and she longed to do something familiar to her. "You're right," Bonnie nodded, "I just don't want either one of you getting hurt because of me."

"We could say the same thing about you." Damon studied her a moment before he next spoke. "Thank you," he said, "For taking care of him. You could have left the matter to Corrine but obviously his friendship means something to you."

"Yours does to," Bonnie said, seriously. It was clear that Damon was on edge. She couldn't help but think that a part of him was remembering when his mother was sick. She didn't know how much he did remember. But Mary Salvatore's death still affected both brothers and she was certain that his mind would link their mother's illness to Stefan's somehow. "I know that you're worried about him, but he will be well taken care of. Nothing's going to happen to him. It's just a cold. It isn't like with…." Bonnie lowered her voice as she leaned forward. "It isn't like with your mother," she whispered.

"I know that," Damon said, leaning forward as well, "Consumption is obviously more fatal than a common cold." He reached out and placed his hand over hers. "Thank you for worrying about me but I was simply expressing my gratitude to you."

"Oh," Bonnie frowned, feeling silly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up….something that you probably don't like thinking about."

Damon shook his head. "It's fine," he said. Secretly it pleased him that her concern could extend to him, even while his brother was ill. Shaking the thoughts away, he stood as Corrine returned with the tray. "Would you mind if I brought it up to him?" Damon asked, "I would like to sit with him for a while."

Corrine nodded, handing the tray over to him and disappearing back into the kitchen.

Bonnie watched as Damon left the room with the tray. She had obviously said the wrong thing. Sighing, she looked down at the table, not looking up until Solomon walked into the room.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up," Solomon said, "That boy has been missing his mother for years."

"What was she like?" Bonnie asked, "They've told me things. But I know that you knew her well, and sometimes children can remember their parents with a bias, especially once they've lost them,"

Solomon nodded. Bonnie gestured for him to sit, and after a moment of hesitation in which he looked around, he took the seat that Damon had vacated. "Well," he said, "She was a pretty little thing. Had Stefan's eyes, and Damon's smile. She liked to sing, spend time in her garden. She loved those boys more than anything. Giuseppe was different when she was alive. Lighter is the word for it I guess. When she took ill, it was like a dark cloud just took over the whole house. It hasn't been easy on any of them. The boys don't smile as much. I miss her myself; she was like a daughter to me. She talked to me like a person, loved me like I was worth something. She was a good one."

Bonnie smiled, wondering what the woman would have thought of her were Damon actually able to really introduce them. Then she wondered why it mattered to her at all. "Do you think that they'll be okay one day?" Bonnie asked, "Stefan and Damon, I mean."

Solomon nodded. "I didn't think they would," he said, "They had each other but there are things that brothers cannot share with one another. Especially with the way that their father likes to build conflict between them. Pit them against each other. But since you came…they seem to be coming into themselves. They're doing better. Smiling more. Damon is…acting more like a man than a boy. I don't think I have to worry about them so much anymore."

Bonnie shook her head. "But, I'm not really doing anything," she denied, "We're friends… I guess. But I mean, it could have been anyone that Damon made an arrangement with that night. I'm not anything special." Besides, when she left, Katherine would come and she would be the one that was the catalyst for everything that they became, not Bonnie. Then it would be Elena after her. Bonnie knew that in the long run she wouldn't really matter. It bothered her to think that way, bothered her in a way that it wouldn't have in the beginning, but either way it was the truth.

"Everyone is someone special to someone," Solomon smiled, "I was someone special to my wife once. Mary was someone special to Giuseppe. You keep doing what you're doing; you'll be someone special to them boys. If you ain't already."

 _I doubt that very much_ , Bonnie thought to herself. "I'm not doing anything," Bonnie insisted with a shrug, "I'm just being myself."

"For the people who will matter to you most," Solomon said, as he stood, "The ones that you leave your mark on and that leave their mark on you. That's all it takes."

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2011**_

Thomas La Belle frowned as he sat in the kitchen of what had once been Sheila Bennett's old home. He was thinking, as he always did on the rare occasions that he had allowed himself to, of Emmanuelle Fontaine. In the end she had found the courage to run from her arrangement with John Gilbert. However, she had run alone.

Thomas had revealed himself to her. Told her about his powers and she had rejected him. She had been the first person he had loved and he had not loved another since then. It was an odd thing that he had been the one to tell Bonnie that it would happen for her, that she would move on and Bonnie had not been looking to. Still she had moved on to a situation even messier than her first and Thomas who had been seeking love had found nothing.

He stared at the necklace that he had stolen the night before and wondered if they would have everything else that they needed to help Bonnie before she returned.

"I understand why Aimee and Raoul are helping my daughter," Abby said, as she walked into the kitchen, "But why are you here?"

Thomas smiled at her as he noted the resemblance between the woman and her daughter. He was being more lenient on her than Raoul, but the effect that the woman's abandonment had had on Bonnie was not loss to him. He wondered if the woman would have ever come back if Bonnie hadn't sought her out.

"She is a close friend of mine," Thomas said, "I have a soft spot for her and in many ways she has always reminded me of my sister, Lisette." He didn't feel the need to explain himself further. To be honest he thought that the woman should be of the mind that she should accept all of the allies that she could get.

Still the fact that she was asking questions about him, gave him hope that Abby did care about who was around her daughter and what relationships that Bonnie had and with whom.

Abby nodded. "Aimee and Raoul haven't been very forthcoming with information," she said, "They don't tell me anything beyond what they feel I need to know. I keep wondering about Bonnie. What she's doing or where she ended up. Can you tell me without the shadow of a doubt that my daughter is really okay?"

Thomas nodded. "She is well and though she might come back changed," he said, "It will be for the better in many ways." He decided to leave out Bonnie's involvement with the Salvatore brothers. Abby would learn of that soon enough. However, there was one issue that he wanted to address with her. He cleared his throat, before he continued. "I know this isn't my place," he said, "But when Bonnie talked about you to us…she was unsure that you actually cared for her. I can tell from the look on your face that you do. Maybe you should make it a little more obvious to Bonnie, when she gets back."

Normally Abby would have been offended but Aimee had told her something along the same lines. She knew that there was a lot about her relationship with Bonnie that she would have to address and make up for.

Abby considered Thomas a moment, before she nodded in turn. "I'll remember that," she said. She would remember, and in the meantime she would do what she could to help Bonnie until she returned and she could repair that damage that she had done when she had left her.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864**_

Bonnie's hands continued to move over the piano keys as Aimee and Raoul danced around the room. The couple had told her that they had spent much time dancing while in France. Much time consumed in each other and their sudden freedom. It still baffled her a bit that they had come back to a place where they had less rights and their time together was cut in half.

But they had always been for and about helping their own people and that was exactly what it was that they were doing.

As the song ended Bonnie turned in time to see the two embrace and kiss. She looked away, not wanting to intrude on their moment. Bonnie had seen people in love before but it was always her friends as she didn't remember what her parents had been like as a happy couple or if they ever had been happy. Her friends, while the loved, seemed to jump from relationship to relationship. Nothing ever lasted. Raoul and Aimee seemed more real. They knew one another so well; they loved each other for everything that the other was. They found the freedom in their love that society refused to give them in life and Bonnie found an extreme sense of beauty in that.

Bonnie looked up as Damon suddenly came into the room and sat down next to her. "Are they always like that?" Damon asked, eying the Merciers with something akin to distaste.

Bonnie laughed as she nodded. She might have been offended if she wasn't sure that Damon's attitude had more to do with his dislike of Raoul and his feelings in regards to public displays of affection in general than anything else. "They are always like that and I think it's wonderful," she said.

Damon raised a brow at her sentiment. "In what way exactly?" He asked. It had been two days and Bonnie had Stefan finally well enough to sit up and move around a bit. He would be going home soon and Bonnie found that she would miss him and Damon found that he would miss having an excuse to come and see Bonnie. However, his brother's health was his main priority.

"I just don't think that there could be anything wrong with being loved the way that those two love each other," Bonnie shrugged, "I know for a fact it isn't always as simple as these two. You can love someone but that doesn't mean they have to love you back in the same way or at all."

"Respect their love all you want, Bonnie," he frowned, "But you shouldn't' covet it. Or aspire to it. Or try to mirror it. You can't control things like that." He remembered love turning his father into a good man and then losing it turning him into something else altogether. "Love is different for everyone. The way Raoul loves Aimee could never be copied. My mother always said that love was the most uncontrollable force that there is. You can't force someone to love you anymore than you can force yourself to love someone. But then you have these silly romantics saying things like, they place their heart in someone else's hands or that if I love him or her then they must take responsibility. I've always found it odd when people seem to think that they have to take responsibility for someone else's feelings. We can hardly control our own feelings so why must we be blamed when someone else decides to feel a certain way about us."

Bonnie almost laughed; she very much doubted he would still feel that way once Katherine came along. It was clear to her that the Damon in her time placed responsibility for his actions on the shoulders of everyone but himself, particularly people that he claimed to love. "It isn't so much about blame or responsibility," she said, "you don't have to love someone just because they love you but at the same time you should be conscious of their feelings if you're aware of them and act accordingly. People are free to reject who they wish to reject and love who they love. But at the same time it's wrong to use or manipulate those feelings one way or another. It's also selfish. Raoul and Aimee are not selfish in their love. They have always been honest with each other. When they were friends. When they wanted more. When they became lovers. When they became man and wife. That is what I would want. Someone I didn't have to lie to. That's all I meant. Someone I could be myself with. Someone that didn't make me apologize for my feelings. If not then what's the point?"

Bonnie's mouth snapped shut as she noted the frown on Damon's face. She always found herself saying too much and speaking out of turn when she was with him. Most of what she said would never fly in polite society in this time but he never seemed to be bothered by it. At the moment he seemed thoughtful, but he didn't say anything.

As she waited for him to respond, she became lost in her own thoughts. She wondered when she had come to have such clear and concise views about love. She supposed being lied to and misled had given her clarity of sorts. Still she didn't think she was ready to go down that road with anyone again.

"What's that in your hand?" Bonnie asked, changing the subject as she watched Raoul waltz Aimee out of the room.

"The book you asked for," Damon said, "For Stefan."

Bonnie smiled. "Thanks," she said, "I think we've all grown tired of Great Expectations for now." Bonnie and Damon had been alternating in reading to a bed ridden Stefan. However, since he was close to being up and about it would be over soon.

Bonnie stood and stretched her arms over her head. "You said that you knew for a fact," Damon said, as he looked up at her, "About love. Does that mean that you've loved before?"

Bonnie winced, she had hoped that the conversation would have turned to something else. "Once," Bonnie answered, "I suppose. But I hear that your first love is very rarely your last. According to Thomas there is a good chance that I will love again. Not that I am looking to. I think his hopes are more for himself than for me."

Damon stood and looked to be in deep thought again. "Being in love," he said, "What was it like?"

Bonnie felt weird about the conversation but she answered the question anyway. "Nice," she shrugged, "Then painful. I don't think it's the same every time, like your mother said. I think it depends on the person. The type of love. The type of relationship."

"But if it can happen again and again," Damon said, "Why would it be something that is so important to so many. If it lacks permanence."

"It can be permanent," Bonnie said, "Especially if you work at it. It just isn't always that way."

Damon began to walk toward the stairs and Bonnie walked next to him. "You and Stefan read too many books," he said, "Develop these romantic ideals that would never really happen outside of their pages."

"You'll understand when it happens to you," Bonnie said, "And it will happen." She had borne witness to it and it's after affects.

"You sound so sure," Damon laughed, as they reached the staircase and began to climb up it, "So final. What I don't understand is how I have to fall in love to understand it. But Stefan who has never been in love can understand the concept so well."

"Like you said," Bonnie said, "Stefan is a romantic. And who knows, perhaps he has been in love before. Maybe he just didn't tell you."

Damon frowned as they reached the top of the stairs and began to walk down the hall. "My brother tells me everything," he said.

"Then maybe you should ask him and not me," Bonnie suggested.

They were about to reach the door of the room where Stefan was, when he grabbed Bonnie's arm. "One more question," he said, as he looked down at her. She glanced down at his hand on her arm and he let go of her a moment later. "How do you know?" Damon asked, "When you're in love, how do you know?"

Bonnie sighed. She didn't know where the sudden questions were coming from. But she supposed Damon had never seen a healthy romantic relationship, as his mother had died and his father had shut down when he and Stefan were so young. Still Bonnie wasn't the one to ask, her parents were divorced and all she had to go on as far as experience went was Jeremy. She was about as equipped to inform Damon about love as Damon was her. "I don't know, Damon," Bonnie answered, honestly, "Sometimes you don't." Damon looked even more confused and Bonnie laughed again. "I'm really not the person to ask. You'd be better off talking to Raoul."

"But I don't like Raoul," he said.

"Then I suppose you must like me then," Bonnie said, smiling a little, as she reached for the door knob. She would definitely be holding the fact over Damon's head once she returned. Though, she doubted the friendship would hold up.

Damon nodded. "Well," he said, "I thought that was rather obvious."

"Well take my advice and talk to Raoul," she suggested, "Or you could pick up a romance novel next time you're out."

Damon scowled and shook his head. "I think I will pass on both counts."

Sighing, Bonnie gave him a look before she opened the door and greeted Stefan. He smiled at them as Damon took the seat in the chair next to the bed. Bonnie took the book from Damon's hand as Stefan sat up, his back resting against the headboard of the bed.

Bonnie sat down next to Stefan and smiled. "Damon got us a new book," she said, "It's a mystery. Can you guess what it is?" She covered the cover of the book with her hands, so that he couldn't see.

Stefan looked in between Bonnie and Damon. "I'm not sure," Stefan said, "Give me a hint. A quote at least."

"Fine," Bonnie said, leaning back against the headboard and cracking open the book. She didn't notice that her movement cause their shoulder's to touch but both Stefan and Damon did. "Okay," Bonnie said, beginning to read, "' _I say what other people only think, and when all the rest of the world is in a conspiracy to accept the mask for the true face, mine is the rash hand that tears off the plump pasteboard and shows the bare bones beneath._ '"

Stefan tapped his chin with his index finger as he began to think. "I've got it," he said, " _The Woman in White_ , by Wilkie Collins."

Bonnie pouted. "You do read too much," Bonnie sighed, "One day I am going to find a book you haven't read."

Stefan shook his head. "Before you attempt the impossible," he said, "How about you start this one from the beginning."

"Alright," Bonnie said, "but it isn't impossible." She flipped the pages of the book to the beginning and began to read. _"This is the story of what a Woman's patience can endure, and of what a Man's resolution can achieve_ …'"

As Stefan moved slightly closer to Bonnie so that he could listen to her read, Damon frowned. He had been wrong, it seemed, about his brother telling him everything as he had not realized how close that Stefan and Bonnie had become until that very moment. Then again, Damon wasn't too sure that Stefan knew how close that Damon was to Bonnie either. He hoped that he and his brother didn't make it a habit of keeping things from one another. Because neglecting to tell something was almost the same as keeping a secret and they didn't have secrets. Perhaps he should do as Bonnie had suggested and ask, even if he was not sure he would like the answer that he received.


	5. Part Five: Exposed

**Title:** The Gods of Virginia

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH, Time Travel/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Stefan, Bonnie/Damon, Elijah/Katherine, Tyler/Caroline, Rebekah/OC, Matt/Katherine, etc.

 **Summary:** When an accident sends Bonnie Bennett back to 1864, and circumstance forces her into becoming a "kept" woman, she is less than excited to find that Damon Salvatore will be the one for whom she will play _placée_ , but it is the price she must pay to live amongst the _gens de couleur_ , a society that holds the only ancestor she has with the power to send her home. However, Bonnie begins to interest Stefan Salvatore as well and to make matters worse Mystic Falls isn't ready to witness open concubinage between a white man and a black woman especially when that woman is suspected of witchcraft.

 **Warnings:** Time Travel, Non-Canon, Racism, Sexual Content, Violence, Original Character etc.

 **Part Five: Exposed**

 _It is an odd thing to think that you know someone and then realize that you don't really know them at all. Or maybe you do know them, and there was simply a side of themselves that they didn't bother to show to you before or that they themselves don't even remember having. But what if the person that you think you know, that you don't really know is actually yourself? What if you are stronger than you ever thought that you could be? What if you are weaker? What if you can care about people that you never expected to be able to feel anything but indifference for? What if you can love someone even when you know that you are not meant to love them? What if you can want someone to love you that you aren't supposed to have? What do you do then? When you look into a mirror and stop being able to decipher the person that looks back at you? When you change, and become something else then what happens to the person that you once were? When you see things, terrible things that break you and inspiring things that lift you up so high that you feel as if you are never going to come down, who are you once you reach the ground?_

 _I have been broken in this place. I have been empowered in this place. I have been loved in this time. I have loved in this time. I am not just a girl anymore. Not just a witch. Not just a friend that does more for her friends than they do for her. I am a savior. I am a descendant. I am a rebel who fights degradation. I am the witch who escaped being burned. I am petite sœur. I am cher ami. I am la fille douce, I am l'amour de sa vie. I am un morceau de son âme. I am both less and more than I was before I came and yet…yet I don't know who to be when I come back. I don't know which person will fit into the world that I come back to, the person I was before or the one I am now._

 _Nearly everyone from this time that I have grown to care about now will be lost to me and the ones that aren't will no longer be human and may no longer care about me….I don't know who I will have left. I am writing to you because I know if nothing else I will have you. We may not be in the best of places in our friendship, but you are my only constant. When I come back I am sure that everything else will have gone up in flames and all that is left will be ashes._

― _From Bonnie Bennett's letter to Caroline Forbes written, April, 1864_

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

Aimee Bennett-Mercier scanned the letter in front of her with a small frown. She folded the paper, placing it back into the envelope that she had received it in and looked up as her descendant entered her husband's study.

Bonnie had come over the minute that Aimee had told her that she had gotten word from New Orleans. She wished that she had good news to tell the girl. Though, the situation was not entirely hopeless; she knew that Bonnie was itching to go home. No matter how good she was treated in this time or how much the girl had grown to care about the people she had found in this time it was still painfully obvious that she did not belong there.

Bonnie may have had issues with her own time, but this one didn't agree with her either. Then there was the issue of the feelings that Raoul was certain that both of the Salvatore brothers were beginning to have for Bonnie. While Aimee was sure that Bonnie was oblivious to them both being enamored with her, it was rather plainly written on their faces whenever Bonnie was anywhere near either of them.

Aimee studied the girl now as she stood before her looking every inch the creole maiden in the blue day gown she was wearing, her hair pinned up, and a string of pearls around her neck. She wondered what the best way to broach the topic of her not being able to be sent home just yet would be.

"Raoul said you had news," Bonnie's eyes searched Aimee's face, "About the man with the watches."

Aimee nodded. "He's been spotted heading in the direction of Indiana," Aimee told her, "He is moving, but not fast. My acquaintances are tracking him but it will take time. Then once they find him they will have to convince him to give them a watch. Then they will have to bring the watch here, which will…"

"Take time," Bonnie finished with a frown, "I know." She tried to keep her face from falling but she could tell by Aimee's expression that she had failed. "It isn't that I don't like being here some days. I love you and Raoul. And Thomas makes me laugh more than any person I've ever met. Corrine reminds me what it's like to have a mother and Emmanuelle what it's like to have real friend. Damon and Stefan have been kinder to me than I could have ever imagined that they would. But even if this place eventually feels like home, it will never change the fact that it is not my home."

Bonnie was surprised when Aimee came up to her and wrapped her arms around her, embracing her with a hug. "You are bearing this better than most would," Aimee whispered as she patted Bonnie's back, "I just wish that there was more that could be done."

"You have done more than enough. I appreciate it and I am extremely grateful for it. For _you_ ," Bonnie said, emphasizing her words as she hugged Aimee back. This was something that she would miss. The care that everyone showed her. The genuine concern for her and her wellbeing. The genuine disappointment that someone felt when they thought that they had failed her. As much as she missed home, Bonnie knew that once she returned to her time that she would not have any of that. "Thank you for caring enough about me to try," Bonnie sighed, as she pulled back.

"We will do more than try," Aimee promised, "It may not happen as soon as you would like it to but we will get you home, Bonnie. And in the meantime, I will teach you everything that I can. Do you feel well enough to go over some of the spells that we have been working on before you leave?"

Bonnie nodded. That was another thing that she would not have once she returned home, real guidance in terms of her powers. While Abby was open to trying, the woman's own powers were weak and even still Bonnie wasn't sure how long her mother would be staying. "Sure," Bonnie nodded, deciding to spend less time mourning about not being able to go home and more time taken advantage of the things that she had in this time that would be lost to her once she was gone while she still had them.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2011**_

Damon Salvatore looked at the small antique keepsake box in his hands. He had found it in the attic of the boarding house, hidden beneath the floor boards. It had been gifted to Bonnie by him, once upon a time. It was made of rosewood because red was Bonnie's favorite color. The design on the lid was hand painted orchids because they were her favorite flower.

A wistful sort of smile on his face, Damon flipped the lock on box open. He wasn't sure what to expect. Bonnie had always been putting things inside of it, but no one ever got to look in to see what they were but her.

Sighing Damon sat down on the couch he had been standing in front of and lifted the lid. He frowned as he pulled out a handkerchief that had his brother's initials embroidered on the corner. Tossing it aside, he continued to look through the box. A worn copy of _The Woman in White,_ another allusion to his brother, made him roll his eyes. He smiled as he pulled out a hair comb that Aimee had gifted Bonnie with. Next there was another handkerchief that Corrine had embroidered with orchids that had Bonnie's initials in the corner. Next there was a pair of silk gloves that had belonged to Emmanuelle, a small wooden horse that Solomon had carved for her the day that she had learned to ride, and then a silver locket that had belonged to Thomas' sister.

Damon was about to close the box, sure that there was no memorabilia from the time that he and Bonnie had had together but stopped as he reached the things that littered the bottom. Damon laughed as he pulled out a black leather glove. He had thought that it had gone missing, but Bonnie had had it all along.

The next item was a button that had fallen off his military jacket the night that Bonnie learned that he would once again have to go to war. He could remember what else had happened that night as if it were yesterday. It had been the greatest moment of his life up until then and as he thought to himself, he realized that it still was.

Shaking his head he brushed away the memory and continued to look. He came across a folded piece of paper and he realized as he unfolded it that it was the last page of the contract that he had signed with Bonnie. Even more confused he folded the paper once more and set it aside.

There was a stained scrap of shirt and upon closer inspection Damon realized the stain was blood. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and then he remembered exactly where it came from. "Why would she keep something like this?" He asked himself before he continued to look through the box.

He came upon a collection of photographs. The first was a worn picture of Raoul and Aimee. There was yet another of Thomas La Belle. Another still of Emmanuelle Fontaine. Another photo of himself and Stefan, an exposure they had gotten done just a few months before Bonnie had arrived. It was the last of the photographs that caught his attention. He set the others aside carefully and picked the last ones up.

After learning that Raoul could no longer protect him, Damon had wanted a picture of him and Bonnie together that he could keep with him. Bonnie had obliged even knowing that she would soon have to run or rather return home. They had had to be careful as the town had set its sights on her by then. They had snuck out in the dead of night and gone to the town over. It had taken a great deal of bribery but eventually the photographer in the town had agreed to take their photograph.

However, the problem with photographs back then was the length of time that one had to sit still before there could be a capture taken. Things had gone fine when Bonnie had taken a few photographs on her own. One of which she had obviously given to Stefan as it had been within the book that had been his favorite. But when it came time for Damon and Bonnie to take a photograph together three of them were ruined by movement, the images blurred, before they had finally gotten one to come out right. The first had been ruined when Damon had decided that he had wanted to be holding her hand the picture, their hands blurring and morphing into one. The second had been ruined by their laughter. The third by Damon kissing her on the cheek. They were all there, the three that had been ruined and the one that they had gotten right.

Damon wondered how she had managed to get all of the photographs from the photographer without him knowing. He ran his fingers over the last photo, but froze as he heard footsteps entering the room. He carefully began to replace the items back in the box as he had found them.

As he closed the box, he scowled as he realized who his intruder was. "What the hell are you doing here?" Damon asked.

Katherine Pierce smiled at him before taking a seat next to him. "I happened to be in the neighborhood," she said, "I needed to make sure Klaus was still too distracted by his family drama to come back after me. I overheard something interesting and I wanted to confirm it."

Damon blinked at her, as he sat the box aside and away from her. She was silently studying his face as if she was searching for something. "Get out," he sighed after a moment.

Katherine continued to watch him for a long moment. "It's true then," she laughed, after she had apparently found what she was looking for, "You were in love with the witch before me and you're still in love with her." She rolled her eyes as he huffed. "Don't bother denying it. It's written all over your face. Apparently she's into brothers too because Stefan is at The Grille waxing poetic about precious little Bonnie Bennett and their tragic love."  
Damon winced, but recovered quickly. "Jealous are you?" Damon asked, his lip quirking upward. He didn't care if she was or not. He just wanted to change the subject.

"No," Katherine smirked, "But you obviously are. I thought that I was the first woman that ever came between you two but this is clearly a pattern. Even before me and wee little doe eyed Elena."

"It's not like we remembered her before now so I wouldn't really call it history repeating itself," Damon sighed.

"It doesn't matter what you call it," Katherine shrugged, "It is what it is. You are letting another woman come in between you and your brother. The question is, is she worth it?" Damon frowned as he looked away from her. "I mean you claim I wasn't and looking back on it now I have to agree," she pressed, "And my little doppelganger sure as hell isn't worth it. So I'll ask you again….is the witch worth it?"

"Yes," Damon murmured, opening up to her in spite of himself. It wasn't as if he had anyone else to talk to. No one that would understand. He couldn't talk to Stefan, besides Stefan had Raoul now. There was Alaric but he was too consumed by the good doctor Meredith Fell to listen to Damon's problems. Other than that there was no one. "She's worth it," he said.

"Next question," Katherine said, her face turning serious, "Does she love you? I mean _really_ love you." Katherine may not have been in love with Damon but she cared about him to a point. Besides, there were also Stefan's feelings to consider and she was sure that if no one navigated them through the situation this time, the end would be the worst one yet. "Because I may not be your biggest fan but you deserve that Damon," she nodded, "but you aren't going to get it if you don't think you deserve it. You shouldn't be the second choice or the constellation prize. You shouldn't be the guy that gets the girl because she wants to fix him or because she feels sorry for him or because of any reason less than because she wants and loves you. So is that the case?"

He wasn't completely sure. But the things in the box had to mean something. "I think so," he said.

"Then I say go for it," Katherine told him, standing, "I mean you chased after me for centuries and I didn't love or want you so why give up on the witch." Damon glared at her and she shrugged. She turned and began to walk away. "Let me know if you get any word on Klaus."

By then Damon had stopped listening. Picking up the keepsake box, a plan began to form in his head. He decided to listen to Katherine's advice. It was a rare thing that she showed any concern for anything, but even with the animosity that he now felt for her, he could say that when she did give advice the advice that came out of it was usually right.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

Bonnie Bennett looked down at chess board sitting between her and Damon with a small frown on her face. Days had passed and she had tried not to think about the fact that she was no closer to getting home. Still sometimes it got to her and the others noticed, she was sure of it. She was very rarely left alone and more often than not, when she was given a moment by herself, someone would come and check on her before she had time to hear her own thoughts.

She didn't mind it so much, she liked the distraction, for the most part. In this case, while Bonnie did not mind the company, she did mind the chosen distraction. Damon had spent the last two hours attempting to teach Bonnie the finer points of chess. It was all going over her head. She could hardly keep track of the names of the pieces let alone the rules of the game.

As an incentive, Damon had suggested that with every game, the loser would have to reveal either one dark secret about themselves, two interesting facts about themselves, or three very dull things about themselves. So far Bonnie had been made to reveal three dull things and two interesting facts. Damon had only been made to reveal only three dull things and the game that he had lost had been one in which Solomon had assisted her.

However, Solomon and Corrine were both in the kitchen preparing dinner and so Bonnie was left to her own devices. "This game isn't very fun," Bonnie sighed, as Damon took out one of her knights.

"But I like winning," Damon laughed as he removed his jacket, "Almost as much as I like learning things about you."

"If you want to learn about me then just ask," Bonnie pouted, "The cruel and unusual punishment is not necessary."

Smiling, Damon rolled his eyes. "Well," he sighed pushing the chess board to the side, "What would you have us do instead, Miss Bennett?"

Bonnie tried to keep the impassive look on her face but she caught herself smiling anyway. It was an odd thing but she found that she actually liked Damon, this Damon. It wasn't a matter of simply tolerating him or just grudgingly respecting him in certain moments. She stood running a hand down the front of the pink dress that she was wearing. "You could teach me something useful," Bonnie suggested, "Some dances perhaps?"

Damon shook his head. Still he knew that he would concede, there was not much, if anything, that he would deny her. "My toes have just recovered from the last time that we danced," he grinned.

Bonnie sighed as she retook her seat. She had never had problems dancing before. But the dancing they did in this time was much different and she had really wanted to learn. It was something she had thought about since the ball.

She would just have to join Corrine in the kitchen. Or perhaps she would call on Raoul and Aimee. Or she could always wait for Stefan to get back from riding with his father so that he could amuse her. She couldn't be alone. She knew that the moment she was alone she would think of home again.

Just last night she had cried herself to sleep thinking about her father. About the possibility of him coming home and not finding her there. About how worried he would be. About him having to eat out like he did on the road because she wasn't there in order to cook for him.

"How about you show me a dance that you know," Damon suggested, "I've been in your company for some time. Watched you move." Bonnie raised an eyebrow at the statement but he continued anyway. "You are very graceful. Very conscious of your movements. You must know some dances."

Bonnie blinked, surprised at his words. She hadn't realized he had paid that much attention to her. "Well," she murmured, "I do dance…but not any dances that you know." She had always been a good dancer and then there was the cheerleading. But those things weren't something that she could show him. Then a thought came to her, but she shook her head a moment later brushing it away.

"You were thinking something just now," Damon pointed his index finger at her, his cerulean eyes narrowing, "What was it?" He had gotten much better at reading her since her arrival, though there was always something that she tried to keep hidden. If one watched her long enough, she was quite transparent.

Were it anyone else, Bonnie might have attempted to drop the subject but she knew better than to try and brush Damon off. He was stubborn as a human and even more so as a vampire. "I suppose," she began, carefully, clearing her throat, "We could maybe….try slow dancing."

Damon frowned, his eyebrows furrowed. He had never heard the term before. "Is that so different from what we did at the ball?" He asked.

Bonnie nodded. "Kind of," she bit her bottom lip and titled her head to the side, "I guess. It can be." She glanced around the parlor room until her eyes landed on the cylinder music box that sat across the room. "I'll show you," she offered.

Walking over to the music box she picked a melody and then turned it on. It was odd to her when there were such advanced musical technology in her time but she was getting used to the simplicity of the time. In a way she admired it. Admired that people took the time to have actual conversation and found more entertainment in each other's company than outside sources. If her time had still been like that then she likely would have been much closer to the people she had left behind.

She turned back to Damon and held out her hand. "Come here," she instructed.

Damon hesitated as she looked at him expectantly. It was one thing sitting across the table from her, and another being close to her, touching her. He swallowed as he considered his options.

The decision was made for him as Bonnie walked up to him and took his hand, tugging him to his feet. He allowed himself to be pulled toward the open space in the center of the room. "What now?" He asked, as she stood in front him.

She took his other hand and then guided both of his hands toward her waist. "Your hands go here," Bonnie said, realizing belatedly that this was much closer than they had been when they had danced at the ball. Still she had said that she would show him and they had danced once before in her time with him as a vampire. It was drastically different circumstances but the closeness had not been that far from how close they were now. Forging ahead, Bonnie wrapped her own arms around Damon's neck. "Mine go here," she murmured.

"Are we meant to be this close?" Damon asked. He could smell the softness of her scent and their faces so close that if he leaned down just so…

"Yes," Bonnie answered, breaking the direction of his thoughts. Nodding, Bonnie looked down at the floor. "Sometimes," she whispered, "People are even closer." She was about to explain the context in which it would occur when Damon tugged her gently forward.

"Like this?" Damon asked, as she fell against him. He felt emboldened as she looked at him with wide eyes.

Bonnie cleared her throat, there was something in the way that he was looking at her, equal parts intense and confusing. "That type of closeness," Bonnie explained, taking a step backward, "Is usually reserved for those that are romantically involved."

"Have you danced that close to anyone?" Damon asked, feeling slightly affronted at the thought.

Bonnie nodded. "Once or twice," she smiled, as he frowned, "If I hadn't then I wouldn't be able to show you."

"Then perhaps we should remain close," he said, pulling her against him once more, "For learning purposes." He knew that he was pushing boundaries. They were friends and Bonnie seemed to be adamant about how important that was to her. However, he could not help what he was beginning to feel for her. A need to be closer. A need for more, even as he was unsure of what exactly it was that he wanted.

He ran his hands up and down her back and she realized that the music had stopped before they had even had the chance to begin dancing. "Damon," Bonnie frowned, her eyebrows knitting together in bewilderment, "What are you doing?"

"I am not really certain," he revealed, "I just know that I enjoy being close to you."

Bonnie blinked at him, not sure how she felt about the statement. She didn't mind the closeness either. But there was something about the time they were in that made it all slightly off-putting. She was contracted to him. In essence he owned her. So if there was ever a time that he decided that he desired her, he could take her if so chose. She didn't believe that he would, but he hadn't been beyond compulsion as a vampire and she wondered how much of that had carried over from when he was still like this, still human.

Bonnie took her hands away from him and took a step away as she heard someone entering the house and heading toward the parlor.

"Bonnie?" Damon frowned, looking at her in concern.

She knew what he was asking. He needed to know if they were still alright. If he had not overstepped too far. "It's fine Damon," she murmured.

Bonnie looked toward the parlor entrance as Stefan walked inside. He smiled at them as he stopped in front of Bonnie. He didn't seem to notice the tension in between his brother and Bonnie as he took her hands. "I have it on good authority that father is retiring one of the plow horses. Which means that if you wish it then you may learn to ride and I would be more than happy to teach you."

Bonnie smiled, surprised by the new development, but happy nonetheless. Still she was sure that Giuseppe had not retired the horse for her use. He had likely planned on selling or killing the animal. However, even with the current animosity, Stefan still had a way with his father. "I would love to learn," Bonnie, beamed, all the while aware of Damon's eyes on her.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2011**_

Thomas La Belle missed the days of the old, when one could get their magical supplies in one place. The apothecary had always been the witch's best friend. Since they had stopped existing outside of highly populated witch cities like his beloved New Orleans, witches had had to find other means of collecting spell supplies. That was why he was currently roaming through the forest.

In general Thomas hated the outdoors. It was an odd thing for a servant of nature, but he preferred not to roam in wooded areas unless completely necessary. His sister had always been the opposite and so as children when they played Thomas made an exception for her.

The reason that he was in the forest in that moment had to do with another person he was always willing to make an exception for, Bonnie Bennett.

The spell that they were performing in order to protect her upon her return required a certain species of burdock root that only grew in specific environments and wooded areas. As luck would have it, Mystic Falls happened to be a susceptible environment.

Thomas walked near the ruins of Fell's Church and looked along the barely standing stone structures where Aimee had told him that he would be able to find what he was looking for.

He spotted the spiked, purple flowering plant that he was looking for. Pulling the plastic bag he had brought with him out of his pocket, he kneeled down and picked the plant and placed it inside. As he stood up straight he frowned as he felt the presence of someone just behind him.

He turned around and frowned harder as his eyes met the grayish blue eyes of statuesque blonde. She eyed him with open disdain as she stopped in front of him. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared. Thomas sized her up, sensing something off about her. He reached out his powers and felt her out in the way that Aimee had taught him. Subtlety without her noticing.

Images flashed through Thomas' head and he frowned as he realized who she was. A vampire. An original. "Can I help you?" He asked blandly as he placed the burdock root into his pocket.

She tilted her head to the side, her stance defensive. "I don't know who you are but you have something of mine and I want it back," she said.

Thomas blinked at her. He had obviously not been as careful as he thought when he had robbed their home. He had obviously left something behind that could be traced back to him, or the mother was more powerful than they had initially thought. Still he decided to play it cool. Aimee had taught him well and even if they found the necklace they wouldn't be able to access it with the charms protecting the box it was now in. "I'm assuming you mean the necklace I stole from your humble abode," he sighed, "But as much as I would love to help you out. You can't have it back until I'm done with it."

"Excuse me," she said, her expression clearly telling him that she wasn't used to being defied.

"Listen," Thomas said, waving his hand dismissively, "What's your name?" She looked confused as he looked at her expectantly.

It was clear to her that he knew who she was, at least to the extent of what family she came from. He had readily referred to her necklace. Still he didn't seem at all afraid or intimidated and she didn't know what to make of that. "Rebekah," she muttered.

"Rebekah," Thomas nodded, "Nice name. Listen Bex…Can I call you Bex? You just seem like a Bex to me." When she didn't respond he continued just the same. "Listen Bex, I don't want to hurt you and I don't have time for this little dance so how about I take a rain check? I mean I have places to be, spells to do….a general schedule to uphold."

" _You_ don't want to hurt _me_?" Rebekah laughed. She sped forward a moment later, wrapping her hand around his throat and lifting him from the ground. "I'll give you five seconds to tell me where my necklace is before I kill you," she hissed.

Thomas rolled his eyes. He had never liked fighting girls, not even vampires. He was a creole gentlemen, raised to treat women with respect. When it came to females, Aimee normally fought his battles for him. However, this one was leaving him no choice.

Rebekah loosened her grip and screamed as a sudden jolt of pain shot through her head. She fell to her knees a moment later as the pain increased.

The pain stopped as Thomas steadied himself on his feet and he wasn't surprised when she came after him once more. With a wave of his hand he sent her flying into the nearest tree, the vines growing up the trunk, moving to wrap around her and hold her in place. She cursed and struggled to no avail.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," he told her, "They'll loosen up when I'm gone. It was lovely meeting you. Let's do this again sometime."

He turned to leave, but stopped as she called out to him. "Wait!" Facing her once more, he raised a brow in question. "What's your name?" she asked, eyeing him oddly, "I'd like to know exactly who it is I plan on hunting down and killing when I get out of this."

"Thomas La Belle," he grinned, "And I must say I would take no issue with being your prey." He winked and even though she attempted to hide it, he saw her lips twitch upward just a little. " _Adieu, ma chérie_ ," he called over his shoulder as he walked away.

" _Au revoir, monsieur_ ," she yelled after him, "Until next time." Thomas shook his head and in spite of himself he smiled.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

The apothecary was never a crowded place which gave Thomas ample opportunity to show Bonnie different herbs and their properties. Bonnie was relieved to find that they were the only ones in the small shop as it gave her a break from the staring that she had faced from the townspeople upon leaving the house.

She was listening attentively to Thomas when suddenly the shopkeeper came out from the back of the shop. He was old with a long white beard and pale skin. He nodded toward Thomas, his head gesturing for him to follow him.

"I will be just a moment," Thomas whispered, "The old man has something that Aimee needs. I will return shortly."

Bonnie watched as Thomas followed the man behind the counter and to the back of the apothecary. Once they disappeared she walked over to the shelves around the shop, picking up the jars of odd herbs, animal parts, and fluids. It was like something out of a horror movie in some sections but Bonnie wasn't frightened. She had seen much worse that a jar of dead beetles.

She placed the jar on the shelf and turned as the door to the shop opened and someone entered. She frowned slightly when she saw who it was. George Lockwood smiled as he walked toward her. She glanced around the shop and saw there was no one else there. She wondered if she should call for Thomas but figured that she could handle him for a few moments.

"Miss Bennett," George said, "It has been a while. Not a day has gone by that I had not thought of you since the ball."

"Mr. Lockwood," Bonnie nodded, not liking the predatory way that he was eyeing her. She walked over toward the counter to wait for Thomas and he followed, walking way too close for her comfort. She could hardly say anything about it however, it wasn't her place, not in this time.

"I had even hoped to make an arrangement with you myself but your relative Aimee was dead set against it," he sighed, "It seems her husband is friends with the Salvatore brothers and she favored Damon because of it. A shame really."

Bonnie made a noncommittal noise but didn't respond. She looked toward the back of the shop and frowned when she saw no sign of anyone.

She turned and frowned deeper when she realized just how close George was to her. "I understand from certain sources that your and Damon's attachment has not reached any level beyond friendship."

Bonnie took a step away from him and found herself pinned between him and the counter. "I don't see how that is any of your business," Bonnie said, in spite of knowing the possible repercussions of her words. It wouldn't do well for her to provoke any white man in this time, least of all one with a dormant werewolf gene.

"I had hoped that meant that you were not entirely happy with the decision your guardian made for you," he continued, positioning his hands at Bonnie's waist, "That you would still be open to forming connections elsewhere."

Bonnie pushed at his chest, but he held fast to her. "I don't wish make any arrangements with you or anyone else," she said, "Please let go of me."

"I understand that this is not the place for such things," he said, ever persistent, "How about we go for a walk and you can tell me your true feelings."

Bonnie felt her anger rise and at the same time she felt powerless. It wasn't as if she could use her powers on him or even try and fight him. There was a chance that he would force her. But if she used her powers she would expose herself and put not just herself but Aimee and Thomas in harm's way. "I have told you my true feelings now please let me go," she said.

"Just a walk," he said, "A few moments of your time and I could convince you otherwise."

Bonnie knew that he could not be reasoned with. She knew that she had to be careful, but she had to end the situation before things got too far. "Thomas is here with me," she said, "And he will not be pleased to find us in this situation."

"All the better reason for us to take that walk," he said.

Thomas could do no more than she could. She had just been grasping at straws. If Thomas did intervene who knows what would happened to him later. She could possibly lure him outside and then wait in the apothecary for Thomas to return, but what if he would not go outside without her or if he came back for her. Bonnie was beginning to feel desperate and scared.

She had never had to fear it from Damon but she knew that he could have her if he wished due to their contract but she realized in this time with her skin being the color that it was, that it would not take a contract. Anyone could take her if they so choose and they would not be stopped. She would not even be considered the wronged one if Lockwood decided to force himself on her, Damon would. Because she was his property on paper and in the eyes of these people in this place that was all that it would be, Lockwood defacing his property.

Bonnie wanted to scream and cry all at once. Then she heard footsteps and her relief was palpable as she suddenly felt hope. It didn't matter who it was that had entered. She knew that there was a chance that it would be someone who was sympathetic to her situation, someone that could help her. Someone that could get her away from these unwanted advances.

She looked toward the sound and was even more relieved to see exactly who it was. "I suggest that you unhand her, Lockwood," Damon Salvatore said, his voice leaving no room for argument and Bonnie had never been so happy to see him.

Bonnie closed her eyes in relief as George finally let go of her. When she opened them again he was holding up his hands defensively. "Do not misunderstand Damon," he said, "I was simply saying hello to Miss Bennett."

"Your hands were a little too familiar for such informal a greeting Mr. Lockwood," he said, and Bonnie saw it then, the familiar anger. She had not seen it since she had been in this time but now she could see that his anger was a trait that had been present as a human. It just needed the proper provocation to come to the surface.

"I may not be the most righteous of men," George said, "But I would never do something as unwholesome as you are suggesting." Bonnie rolled her eyes even as the disgust she had been feeling was so very prevalent. "Besides," he said, "Everyone knows that a horse that has been mounted serves of no use once it has been worn out by another."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed and she felt the urge to slap George Lockwood across the face, damn the consequences but Damon moved forward and punched the man across the face before she could even move to defend herself. George struck back a moment later and an all-out fight broke out. Jars were knocked over and clothes were ripped.

Bonnie screamed for them to stop just as Thomas and the shopkeeper came up from the back. The shopkeeper's yell got both men's attention and George was quick to flee. Damon turned to her and he ignored the shopkeeper's cries about the damage to his store in favor of placing his hands on her shoulders and searching her face. There was a bruise on his jar and his lip had been busted, the blood from it staining his shirt but that seemed to be the extent of the damage. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Bonnie nodded stiffly. She ran a hand down the front of her dress as if to fix it. "Thank you," she whispered.

He nodded in turn, before finally turning his attention to the shopkeeper. "I promise I will pay for all of the damages Mr. Miller," he said, his hands falling to his side. It was clear he was still angry but he left Thomas to tend to Bonnie as he followed the man to back of the shop.

"What happened?" Thomas asked, once Damon and the shopkeeper had disappeared.

Bonnie ignored him momentarily distracted by blood stained scrap of shirt that had landed on the floor. Bonnie knelt down and picked up the scrap of shirt. She closed her fist around it and decided to keep it. She would always remember what had happened and she would always remember what Damon had done for her.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2011**_

Aimee Bennett-Mercier looked up as Thomas La Belle walked into the living room of Sheila Bennett's home. Her expression was expectant and she smiled as Thomas pulled the burdock root from his pocket and held it out to her. Standing from the couch she took it from his hand.

"It was exactly where you said that it would be," he told her, "I did run into a little trouble but it was nothing that I couldn't handle."

Aimee raised an eyebrow at him. "Do I want to know?" She asked.

Thomas sighed. "Probably not but I should tell you anyway, _mon ami_ ," he frowned, "I had a run in with an original. The daughter, Rebekah. She found out about the necklace."

"Then we'll just have to work more quickly," Aimee shrugged, not seeming at all worried. She tossed her hair over her shoulder as she picked up a stack of papers from the coffee table. "If you were able to get rid of her without any trouble then they aren't as strong as we initially thought. But still, we have to be careful. She'll probably be back."

"I'll be ready," Thomas nodded. He gestured toward the papers in her hand. "What are those?"

Aimee smiled. "I found these today when I was looking through Bonnie's old house," she said, "Letters, the ones that you advised her to write to her friend. They were still in her desk where she left them. I think that it's time that they were delivered."

"And of course you want me to do the honors," he sighed as he took the papers away from her. She gave him a look and he rolled his eyes. "Heaven forbid you do something for yourself."

Aimee smirked. "Why would I need to when I have you and Raoul to do my bidding for me?" she asked, "It isn't my fault that you can't say no to me."

Thomas shook his head as he stuffed the letters into his jacket pocket. "Just tell me where this friend lives before I change my mind."

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

Aimee Bennett-Mercier scanned the spell book in front of her, her mouth pressed into a thin line. In truth she wanted to kill George Lockwood, or at the very least make him pay. However, Raoul had convinced her there was too much of a risk and Lockwood would get what he deserved once the werewolf curse that she had sensed on him took hold. Besides, the priority at the moment was on protecting Bonnie. What had happened could never happen again. It should never have happen in the first place.

She started as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Aimee," Bonnie said quietly, "You have to calm down."

Of everyone Bonnie was taking the situation the most in stride. She had actually been more worried about Damon, as his fight with George Lockwood could have easily triggered the man's werewolf gene and gotten him killed. But that was how she was, more worried about others than she was herself. Still she would be lying if she were to say she wasn't affected by what had happened.

While Damon was gone, explaining the situation to his father as he was sure that the town would be talking, Thomas was somewhere letting his guilt haunt him. He was angry with himself for not being able to protect her. But Bonnie understood. He was not in a position to. Not in this time. Had he done what he had wanted and fought George or worse used his powers on him, not only would Thomas be dead but Aimee and the others would be placed at risk as well and Bonnie didn't want that.

Being that they were the color that they were, Damon had been the only one in the position to fight back. That scared her more than she was willing to let on. The fact that someone could do something like that to her and it wouldn't matter to most and she would be powerless to stop them.

"How can you tell me to calm down," Aimee frowned, "That scum tried to force himself upon you? If Damon had not been there…you could have been raped or killed or both. I am supposed to be protecting you and I am failing and you want me to remain calm."

"You didn't fail me," Bonnie sighed, "You can't control George Lockwood. Besides I'm the one who went off on my own. I should have stayed with Thomas. But even if I hadn't the person to blame isn't you or me it's the one that did this. I knew I had to be careful but I hadn't fully processed the position I am in being in this time and how dangerous it could be for me. Now I know."

"You shouldn't have to find out that way," Aimee said, turning back to the spell book, "But I will make sure it does not happen again."

There was fierce determination in Aimee's eyes and Bonnie had no problems with believing her. When she finally found the spell that she was looking for she turned back to Bonnie and gestured toward the locket the Thomas had given her. "The necklace," she said, "Give it to me."

Bonnie frowned. "But Thomas gave it to me to help with my control," she said, "I promised him that I would never take it off."

Aimee sighed. She took a calming breath and tried to sustain her patience. "I will not harm it and the spell will not change the properties of the passionflower," she promised, "All I am doing is charming it to better protect you as well. It is something that we should have done in the first place."

Bonnie nodded. She reached up and took off the necklace, carefully placing it into Aimee's outstretched hand.

Aimee pointed to the page in the book. "I will say the first incantation and you will say the second," Aimee said. She raised one hand over the locket and Bonnie watched as it levitated into the air. As Aimee said the incantation Bonnie sought to memorize the one still one the page.

So focused were they on the spell, neither of them noticed when Stefan walked into the parlor. He opened his mouth to greet them but stopped when he came upon the scene.

The necklace floated over to Bonnie and she said the incantation that would bind the spell. A blue light engulfed the necklace and then it fell into Bonnie's hands. "It is done," she said, "Now if anyone has ill intentions against you they will be unable to enact them."

"Thank you," Bonnie murmured as she put the necklace back on. When she brought her hands back down to her sides her eyes caught sight of Stefan who stood frozen by the door. "Stefan?"

Aimee's eyes widened and she turned toward the direction Bonnie was looking in. She could tell that Stefan had witnessed the whole scene by the shell-shocked look on his face.

Stefan shook his head as if he were attempting to clear it. "I apologize for intruding," he muttered.

Bonnie almost laughed at the fact that he was still attempting to be a gentlemen after what he had just witnessed. She would have to tell him the truth. There was no choice. "I can explain," she said carefully, "Will you let me?"

Her eyes were so full of hope that Stefan nodded blindly even though a part of him was terrified. Aimee gave him a comforting smile as she grabbed her grimoire and quietly left the room. Bonnie sat down on the sofa that sat in the center of the room and clutching the package in his hands, Stefan followed suit.

"I…," Stefan said slowly, "I came because I wanted to drop off the riding gear I picked up for you and because Damon told me what happened with Lockwood and I thought you might need me…I just…what was that?"

Bonnie cleared her throat. "I guess there is no other way but to say it," she sighed. This had been a long day and she just wished that it was over. She wasn't sure how he would react and she had already dealt with so much. She couldn't lose his friendship as well. "Aimee and I are witches," she blurted, "From a family of witches. There are others as well. All over. Thomas is one as well. Most of us are good, but some have bad intentions. What you just saw…it was a spell. Aimee wanted to protect me that's all."

Stefan nodded. He wasn't sure what to say. He had heard things, whispering of things in the town. John Gilbert had approached his father more than once about talk of the supernatural but he had not ever thought that any of the talk was true.

"Will you say something?" Bonnie begged, "I know this is a shock but it doesn't change anything. I'm still me. Still your friend."

Stefan came out of his own thoughts and noticed the look of fear on her face. Setting the package in hand aside he took her hand in his. "My silence is because I needed a moment to adjust to the idea," he said, "Not because I am looking at you differently. I've heard things….things about beings that aren't completely human but I had never…never thought they were true. But if this is a part of who you are then I can accept it. And if your gifts…?"

"My powers," Bonnie nodded.

"If your powers can be used to protect you then all the better," he said, "I was worried about you. And if Damon hadn't been there today...Lockwood could have…." He shook his head, not wanting to think about it. "More than anything I want you safe and happy. I don't care about the means in which it is done. Are you alright?"

"That's it," Bonnie said, "You're just going to take everything I just told you at face value? Don't you have any questions?"

Stefan nodded, squeezing her hand. "I am a bit confused and cautious and I do have a lot of questions but I'll just ask you the most important one," he said, "Are you alright?"

Bonnie smiled and nodded. She was surprised that she was his chief concern and that he could accept this part of her without fear. Nearly everyone in this time who knew or thought they knew of witches feared them. "I'm alright," she told him, "Thank you for accepting me. For a minute there I thought I had lost you. "

Stefan smiled. She had been afraid for no reason. He cared for her so much already and because she had shared this part of herself with him, he felt even closer to her somehow. He could never fear her, not with feeling the way that he felt, even if he could not explain everything that was growing steadily inside of him, them more time that he spent with her. "You will never be in danger of losing me Bonnie," he said, seriously.

She had been feeling so powerless all day. She hadn't been able to protect herself from George Lockwood, and had fully realized the weight of the time that she was in. But now she was beginning to realize something else. Aimee had prioritized protecting her and had not seemed to regret it even after it had exposed her to Stefan. The same way Bonnie had risked herself for others again and again. Damon had jumped in to save her, not knowing the full extent of the danger he was in. Thomas was guilty for not being able to protect her and Raoul was ready to kill. Would have killed had Bonnie not told him that her friend Tyler's existence depended on the existence of George Lockwood. Now, Stefan had accepted her even quicker than Bonnie had accepted Caroline when she had been turned. It was clear to her that she was more important to everyone around her than she realized. She had never thought that she would know what that felt like.

Stefan was surprised when Bonnie hugged him, her arms wrapped so tightly around his neck that he was nearly choked. Still he returned the embrace and ran his hands soothingly up and down her back. After a moment he realized that she had begun to cry. "Bonnie," he whispered, "Everything will be alright. I promise."

"I would never survive here without all of you," Bonnie said quietly, "I didn't think it would mean so much to matter to someone. But it means everything."

"There will never be a time that you do not matter to me," he said, "I care about you in ways that couldn't imagine."

She wished that she could believe him completely. She knew that there was a time in which she would not matter but she could take comfort in mattering in that moment. She would treasure it now because knew that she would miss it when it was gone.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2011**_

Stefan Salvatore sat at a booth in the back of Mystic Grill, his head down and mind on the past. Raoul was sitting next to him, waiting for him to speak but he wasn't in the mood the talk. He was in the mood to brood.

"You can't do this," Raoul sighed, "You can't walk away. You keep saying that you pushed things with her and you did, but not for long. You bowed out and you regretted it. That's why what happened before she left happened and that is why you can't give up now. No matter what happens or what she chooses you need closure."

"What happened before she left was the closure," Stefan said staring down at the table.

"If it were then there would be nothing for you to brood over," Raoul sighed, leaning back against the booth, "Lying to yourself won't do you any good. It didn't before and it won't now. What is it? Are you afraid that she's already made her choice? And when are you going to tell Damon the truth about what happened that night?"

Stefan closed his eyes. He always did this. Always made him face the things that he did not want to face. "Damon doesn't want the truth," he said, "He wants to think that he knows everything. And no matter what Bonnie chooses, someone gets hurt which means she'll walk away."

"Only if you let her," Raoul pressed.

"What do you want me to do?" Stefan spat suddenly, his frustration getting the better of him. He glanced around as people began to stare. Turning to Raoul he lowered his voice. "If I walk away I'm wrong and I'll regret it," he said, "But if I fight and she chooses me then Damon is alone again. I can't keep doing this. Turning myself inside out to make him happy. At the end of the day the choice is Bonnie's I get that. But what if she doesn't choose me. The more I think about it…I loved Elena and a part of me still does but I don't know anymore. I think a part of what both Damon and I saw in her was the chance to make the lie that we had with Katherine into something that was the truth. Into something real. But the realest thing, the truest thing I ever felt was with Bonnie and I…can't walk away from that." As soon as the last words left his mouth, Stefan found his answer.

"Good," Raoul said, "You realized it finally. You were starting to get on my nerves. I know that you and Bonnie are all about altruism and martyrdom but I can tell you that Damon is not of the same mind. Not that he would like seeing you hurt but the possibility isn't going to keep him from going after what he wants so I suggest you get off your ass. In the meantime I'm going to thank whatever higher power there is up there that I am not stuck in a love triangle and go find my wife."

Stefan laughed as Raoul stood from the table. "You have such a way with words and people, old friend," he commented.

"I do try," Raoul winked and Stefan watched as he left.

Stefan moved to leave as well when suddenly a shadow passed over the table. Frowning he looked up and was surprised to see Klaus standing over him.

"From doppelgangers to witches," Klaus grinned, "I approve but I have to ask what brought on the change of heart."

Rolling his eyes Stefan stood and moved to walk around him. "Go to hell," he muttered, "And make sure you stay away from Bonnie on your way there."

Klaus grabbed his arm and Stefan paused. "I can't make any promises," he sighed, "I was actually looking for her just now. She seems to have disappeared and I happen to need a favor. Whenever she returns from wherever you have her hidden….do send her my way old friend."

Before Stefan could respond, Klaus released his arm and a moment later he was gone.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

Damon Salvatore paced the length of the parlor, his mind racing. Bonnie had asked to see him about something important. A number of things had passed through his mind. He had not seen her in a few days due to his father's anger of the incident between himself and George Lockwood. While Stefan and Raoul had assured him the other man had stayed away, he was sure that it was possible that the incident had scared Bonnie off and that she could possibly be wanting to discuss the option of her returning home.

Damon turned as Raoul walked into the room and frowned a moment later as he realized the man wasn't Bonnie. "She will be down shortly," Raoul said, "No need to look so glum."

Damon rolled his eyes and then his face became more serious. "How has she been?" He asked.

"Fine," Raoul nodded, "Better than can be expected. But she's strong. Stronger than most. She can handle anything. Just like Aimee."

Damon nodded. Then something occurred to him. He wasn't sure why but his thoughts went toward the conversation he had had with Bonnie some time ago about love. "About Aimee," he said, "How did you know that you loved her?"

Raoul shrugged. "I did not know at first," he said, "Stefan knew before I did I believe. Or perhaps I knew and did not allow myself to accept it."

Damon shook his head. "Bonnie warned me that love was too complicated a thing to be explained," he said, "She told me to ask you but I don't believe it really matters who I ask."

Raoul laughed. "That is because love isn't meant to be explained," Raoul said, "It is meant to be experienced and should you ever find it then my only advice to you would be to experience it for as long as you can no matter the risks and damn the cost." Damon was about to respond but his focus changed immediately toward Bonnie as she entered the room. Raoul noticed and shook his head slightly. "I'll leave you two alone then," he said. He left the room, kissing Bonnie on the cheek as he went.

She smiled at Raoul as he left and then turned to Damon. "Thank you for coming," she said.

"You wanted to see me," he said, "But to be honest I would have come even if you had not. I wanted to make sure you were alright after what happened. I would have come sooner but my father-"

"I know," Bonnie nodded, "Stefan told me." Sighing she decided to bite the bullet and tell him what she had called him there for. After talking to Stefan she had decided to tell Damon the truth. She didn't want him to have to hear it from somewhere else and she wanted him to know exactly who he had risked himself trying to protect. "Will you sit down with me?" she asked "There's something I have to tell you."

Damon sat down slowly, sure that he knew what would come next. "I understand if you feel as if what happened means that you cannot safely stay here," he said as she sat down next to him, "But I promise you that I would protect you with my life if necessary. You don't have to leave here. Not if what happened is your only motivation."

Bonnie blinked at him, surprised by the declaration and then shook her head. "Damon," she said, "That isn't what I wanted to talk to you about and you shouldn't say those things. Not when you don't know who I really am."  
He grabbed her hand, relieved that he had been wrong about her wanting to leave at least. "I know exactly who you are and nothing that you could ever have to tell me would ever sway my opinion of you," he said.

"I'm a witch," Bonnie said quickly before she could talk herself out of it.

Damon understood her words but he found himself unable to process them. "I don't know what you mean by that," he said, "I know your temper is a little bit much at times but surely you shouldn't insult yourself in such a fashion."

Bonnie sighed, running her free hand over her face. "No," she said, "I didn't mean…Damon I have magical powers. I'm a witch. So is Aimee and Thomas and there are others out there as well. Lots of others with these gifts."

Damon waited for her to show some sign of humor but she didn't. She simply stared back at him her face and eyes serious. "You're telling the truth," he said. When she nodded, he knew that she was. "How is this possible?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I was just born this way," Bonnie said, "Everyone on my mother's side of the family was. I'm not dangerous or anything so I don't want you to be afraid of me. I didn't want to tell you but Stefan found out and so I knew I had no choice. I understand if you want to end our arrangement. I know you must regret protecting me the way you did-"

"Stop talking so foolishly," Damon frowned, "You keep making assumptions about my feelings and how I would react but you are not giving me enough time to actually react and establish feelings." Bonnie's mouth snapped shut and they were quiet for a moment. He used the quiet to process the information before he spoke. "I knew when I first met you that there was something special about you," he said, "Perhaps this was part of it. But you must be careful. This town wasn't safe for you before and these people fear the unknown. Fear can be a dangerous thing and if something ever happened to you I would never forgive myself. I will never tell a soul about your gifts, though I might like to see them for myself one day."

"You and your brother are far better people that I ever dreamed that you were," Bonnie said quietly. She wished that they would stay this way but she knew that they wouldn't, especially not Damon. "I want you to know," she said, "In case I never get the chance to tell you again…you are a good person Damon. Better than most and I respect you and I'm grateful to be your friend. I feel fortunate to be someone that you care about. I didn't think that would be a good thing, but it can be….I know that now. What you did for me is no small thing and I won't ever be able to repay you for it and I hate that you were hurt because of me." She reached up and touched the fading bruise on his cheek. "And accepting me now even after all that happened means a lot to me, it means everything."

"I know how it feels to care about someone and get nothing in return," he said, "I know how it feels to want someone's acceptance and not have it. Those things are things you never have to fear happening with me."

It might have been true in that moment but again Bonnie knew that would not be once she left and went home. She already cared much more for both him and Stefan than either of them cared for her in present time and she knew that things would be a mess when she came home but she couldn't help it. No one had ever taken care of her and taken the time to know her in the way they were doing and she could not force herself to feel nothing no matter how hard she tried. "I really want to believe you," she said, tears stinging the corner of her eyes.

He let go of her hand and took her face in his hands. He leaned down and for a moment Bonnie though that he might try to kiss her lips, but he kissed her forehead instead. "Then believe me," he whispered, "No matter what happens, you'll always have me. Okay, little witch?"

Bonnie's eyes widened at the nickname, and for some reason it gave her hope. But there was something else in his eyes, something she had never seen before. Something that reminded her of the lost look on his face in the days when he was still pining after Katherine. Something that she could almost place but she wouldn't let herself. "Okay," she murmured back and she meant it.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2011**_

Matt Donovan blinked at his ex-girlfriend as she finished her tale. He was sure that she was joking but her face was completely serious. Caroline Forbes was never serious unless the situation called for it and that had Matt worried.

He sat across from Caroline at her kitchen table and went from waiting for the punch line to trying to process exactly what she was trying to tell him. "So Bonnie is still in Mystic Falls but she's in the eighteen hundreds?" At her nod, he asked the next pressing question. "Is she safe?" Matt asked, "I mean not only is she in a time she isn't familiar with but she's in a time in which slavery still existed so…."

Caroline looked almost relieved at his bringing it up. "Finally someone besides me seems to see the problem," she sighed, "Elena is acting so blasé about the whole thing. But I talked to Stefan and apparently she has relatives from back then that took care of her and well…"

Matt frowned as Caroline paused. "What is it that you don't want to tell me?"

"It isn't exactly bad I guess," Caroline revealed, "Not exactly a good thing either though. Apparently she was involved with Stefan and Damon when they were human pre-Katherine and they kind of fell in love with her."

Matt thought about it for a moment and then sort of nodded to himself. "That makes sense," he said, "Do they still have feelings for her?"

Caroline held up her hands. "Wait a minute," she said, "What do you mean that makes sense? In what realm does it makes sense for Bonnie to fall in love with Stefan and Damon?"

Matt shook his head. "I didn't say that," he said, "I said it makes sense for Stefan and Damon to fall in love with Bonnie. I mean its Bonnie and if it was before Katherine I could totally see it. She's kind, loyal, and giving in a way that even the Salvatores as vampires can appreciate which is why they spend so much time taking advantage of the fact. I mean it's not like she would be mean to them if they're human and have no history with her. Besides a part of Katherine's appeal was probably because they had never met anyone like her before and she was probably liberal by their standards, Bonnie is from a whole other time and so that likely holds even more truth in her case."

Caroline considered his words and then shrugged. "I guess you could be right," she said, "And to answer your question I know at least Stefan still has feelings and Elena thinks Damon does too. They're pining after her as we speak. I don't know what's going to happen when she gets back."

"When will she get back?"

"A week our time," she told him, "A couple months in the one she's in now. That's what I was told. But if it doesn't happen then we'll have to go and confront them."

Matt was about to respond when they heard a knock on the door. Caroline stood and walked out of the kitchen. When she reached the front door, she hesitated before she opened it. Looking through the peep hole, she saw an unfamiliar man on her doorstep.

Frowning she opened the door. "Caroline Forbes?" The man smiled as she gave him a once over.

"Who exactly is asking?" Caroline said. He didn't seem to be put off by her attitude but she wasn't going to let her guard down.

"My name is Thomas La Belle," he said, "I'm a friend of Bonnie's. We met during the eighteen hundreds and I'm here along with her ancestors to help her. I have something for you." He pulled a stack of papers out of his jacket and held them out to her. 'They're letters," he told her, "She wrote to you all the time. Whenever she was sad or confused or happy or she missed home. She called you her constant. She said that no matter what happened when she went home she knew that you would be there."

Caroline smiled feeling a mixture of emotions and she took the letters from his hands. She wasn't sure why but she trusted him immediately. Perhaps it was his speech or perhaps it was the fact that he seemed to be the only one she could likely get information on Bonnie out of. "Thank you," she said, "Did you know her well?"

Thomas nodded. "She was and still is very dear to me," he said.

"Then would you mind coming in?" Caroline asked, "I know I'll probably learn a lot from the letters but….the Salvatore won't tell me anything. I'm worried, and so is Matt, our friend. He's inside. If we could hear exactly what happen from someone who was there then we could better believe that she's really alright."

Thomas nodded. "If you're a friend of Bonnie's then you're friend of mine," he grinned, "I'll tell you whatever it is that you want to know."

Smiling in gratitude, Caroline stepped aside and allowed him to enter.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

The pieces of paper and ink that Thomas had given her sat on the desk in her bedroom. She had told him that she had wanted to get some things off her chest. Things about this time and the one that she had left that she could not talk to anyone about.

Thomas had at first suggested that Bonnie write a journal. However, talking to herself never worked. Things were getting complicated. Not only had she been through so much already but there seemed to be no real end in sight as there had been no more word on the watches.

It was becoming more clear to Bonnie had Damon was developing romantic feelings for her and according to Aimee, Stefan was not far behind him. She wanted to distance herself from all of it but she valued their friendship, needed it in the time she was in as selfish as that sounded. Besides she knew that no matter what she said, neither of them would stay away completely.

Then there was the fact that a part of her could not take either of their feelings seriously. She saw them as something passing. Something temporary. Katherine hadn't arrived yet and there was no reason for Bonnie to believe that she still wouldn't. It had been her that had changed them and their relationship. Katherine whose behavior had dictated the entirely of their existence for decades, especially Damon. So she knew that whatever this was that either of them felt would not last long.

That was why she was forcing herself to feel nothing. Nothing beyond friendship. Beyond fondness. Nothing that would break her own heart or cause herself pain. That was why she needed to get away from herself and out of her own head. A journal would not really help her do that.

So Thomas had suggested something else. He had suggested that she write to someone from her time. Someone that she was used to talking to. Someone who would reserve judgment and understand. Someone who could remind her of home without having it cause her pain. There was only one person that Bonnie could think of.

Sitting down behind her desk Bonnie picked up the pen and dipped into the ink well. Taking a deep breath, Bonnie began to write. "Dear Caroline….," she said out loud as she scrawled the words across the page.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2011**_

Abby Bennett-Wilson frowned as she heard noise coming from the back yard of her mother's house. She walked through the house and into the kitchen and found Aimee leaning against the doorway, looking out the screen door and into the yard.

The witch was calm as she sipped her tea, a wistful sort of smile on her face as she looked out at whoever was outside. Abby considered the woman for a moment. There was a look of pride and almost sisterly affection on the woman's face.

"What are you looking at?" Abby asked, "Who's out there?"

Aimee turned toward her, clearly not having noticed her before. "Come and see for yourself," she laughed, before she turned back toward the scene.

Abby walked up to stand behind her and raised an eyebrow as she looked outside. She had only encountered the vampire, less than a handful of times but she recognized Damon Salvatore immediately. She looked on perplexed as he began to hang a handmade swing from the oak tree in the middle of the yard. The seat was made of rosewood and even from where she stood she could see the carved orchids on the surface.

There had been a swing there when Bonnie was very young, one in the back yard of the home that she had once shared with Rudy as well. However, while the one at the home she had shared with Rudy was still intact, the one that Sheila Bennett used to push her granddaughter on had broken long ago.

"What in the world?" Abby muttered. While Thomas had briefed her on the fact that her daughter had had some sort of involvement with the Salvatore brothers as humans, he had been vague and had only told her what she needed to know and nothing more, though possibly less. "What's with the swing?"

"He's making his intentions known," Aimee explained, as Damon finished his task. She had been worried that things would remain unresolved, but it was clear that she shouldn't have been. Damon had grown as a human through his feelings for Bonnie and she could see that he remembered that. That he was embracing it now the same way that he had embraced it then.

Abby opened her mouth to respond but stopped as Damon picked up a small rectangular box from the ground and began to walk toward them. He stopped just short of the door and nodded at Abby before smiling at Aimee. "Hello Aimee," he said.

"Damon," Aimee greeted as she opened the screen door and stepped outside. She walked down the back steps and stopped in front of him. "What brings you here?"

Damon held the box out to her and Aimee recognized it immediately. The keepsake box that he had given to Bonnie so long ago. "I wondered when you would find it," Aimee grinned.

"When she returns," Damon said, "Please give this to her."

Aimee frowned, glancing at the swing. "Why don't you give it to her yourself? It's clear you plan on pursuing her when she returns."

"I plan on giving her something else," Damon explained, "Something more important. Something that she refused once but that I hope that she'll take one day." Aimee nodded, but Damon was not sure that she understood what he was referring to. Still she took the box from him and he nodded his thanks.

"You don't have a message for her?" Aimee inquired as he began to walk away.

Damon shook his head. "I would tell you to tell her that I'm not giving up," Damon said, "That I'll _never_ give up. But I plan on telling her that myself." Aimee smiled at his words and he smiled in return. "There's something you can tell Raoul though…tell him…tell him I said that he was right…about love."

"I will," Aimee agreed. She turned as he walked away and went back inside of the house. She gripped the box in her hands as she looked up at Abby. "There's a lot we didn't tell you about the past. But your daughter…he loved her….so did his brother. I believe they still do. She had…a great effect on them."

"It's weird," Abby sighed, "Just now…he seemed almost human."

"In the face of your daughter, it's very hard for him to hide his humanity," Aimee shrugged, "Or perhaps it is simply that Bonnie is his humanity. Whatever the case, things should be interesting when she comes home."

Abby watched as Aimee left the kitchen. She wasn't sure if interesting was the right word but she was sure that whatever her daughter had to look forward to when she returned, she would be the one that would help her through it.


	6. Part Six: Fireflies

**Title:** The Gods of Virginia

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH, Time Travel/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Stefan, Bonnie/Damon, Elijah/Katherine, Tyler/Caroline, Rebekah/OC, Matt/Katherine, etc.

 **Summary:** When an accident sends Bonnie Bennett back to 1864, and circumstance forces her into becoming a "kept" woman, she is less than excited to find that Damon Salvatore will be the one for whom she will play _placée_ , but it is the price she must pay to live amongst the _gens de couleur_ , a society that holds the only ancestor she has with the power to send her home. However, Bonnie begins to interest Stefan Salvatore as well and to make matters worse Mystic Falls isn't ready to witness open concubinage between a white man and a black woman especially when that woman is suspected of witchcraft.

 **Warnings:** Time Travel, Non-Canon, Racism, Sexual Content, Violence, Original Character etc.

 **Part Six: Fireflies**

 _People believe that all change happens suddenly. In a flash something happens that changes your life forever. It happens that way sometimes. But those changes. Those flashes and instances that amount to little moments are rarely ever permanent. Real change is gradual. It comes slowly over time. The difference in between sudden change and slow change is simple. It's like the difference between someone telling you that they are a blood relative that, they are your family and the moment when you actually began to see them as family, to feel that familial connection. It's the difference between liking someone the first time you meet them and the moment you realize that they are your friend. Not just friend but someone you will cherish for the rest of your life. Then there is the slow change, the gradual building of the relationships and emotions, when you go from perceiving someone's outside to getting to know what is underneath. When you go from seeing one aspect of a person to seeing another and then another aspect until you are seeing the whole picture and perhaps that picture is not perfect and it is damaged or frightening but because you can see you can understand and it turns into something beautiful just the same. Even the changes within ourselves can be gradual. Sometimes we change and do not even realize it until we react to something differently than we normally would. Or something shifts in the way that we see the things and the people around us. I have changed, slowly, sometimes happily and others painfully. But I like who I am now, even if I'm not sure that when I get back everyone will._

― _From Bonnie Bennett's letter to Caroline Forbes written, April, 1864_

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

Raoul Mercier smiled as he walked into the parlor of the house that the Salvatore had commissioned for Bonnie's use. The witch in question had fallen asleep on the small couch in the center of the room, a book open in her lap.

In the last few days she had not left her room much. Raoul supposed it was due to the fact that her encounter with Lockwood had affected her more than she was willing to let on. The wolf was bolder than Raoul had initially thought and he feared that they had not seen the last of him. Even more than that he feared what Aimee would do to keep the man away.

Raoul walked over to sofa and gently shook Bonnie away. When her eyes opened she blinked at him a moment and he knew that she was readjusting herself to where she was and with whom she was now with. At times she seemed to treat their time like a dream world. Always she seemed to be reminding herself that this place and this time were temporary for her. Raoul knew that it was more due to the fact that she did not want to get too attached to them than to the fact that she abhorred being away from home. From what she had told them so far home had not been that much more welcoming a place for her.

"Bonjour poupée," he greeted, watching as her lips twitched upward just a little.

"Bonjour," Bonnie murmured as she sat up slowly. Sleeping in her day clothes always proved to be a discomfort upon waking and so she normally tried to avoid it. However, her current reading material had not been as entertaining as she had hoped and as she had taken to staying in her room alone she had not had as many visits from anyone other than Raoul, Thomas, and Aimee as of late.

"How are you feeling today?" Raoul asked. He took the seat next to her as she sat upright.

Bonnie shrugged. "It's weird being asked that by someone who actually wants a real answer," she sighed, "Most people…back home...most people just ask because they want me to say that I am fine so that it can make them feel better if they asked at all. I didn't get the difference until I came here. There's a lot of things I'm not used to here."

Raoul raised a curious dark brow. "Such as?" He turned his body toward her so that she would know that she had his full attention.

"This," Bonnie said motioning between them with her hand, "Talking. About myself. About my feelings. People wanting to know about me." She frowned as she thought about what else there was. She considered how much she wanted to reveal to him. "I'm not used to having family around me," she continued after a moment, "My dad is gone a lot. My grams is dead. My mom is back now but I don't really know her at all. She's like a stranger so it doesn't mean that much to me. I don't even know where we stand you know. I don't even know if she cares that I'm gone. I don't know if she stayed in Mystic Falls long enough to try and figure out what happened to me."

"Didn't you have anyone?" Raoul frowned in concern.

"My friends," Bonnie nodded, "But they have their own lives. And sometimes…sometimes having them didn't really ever make me feel any less alone. They don't talk to me the way you guys do. Not anymore. That's why it's so weird being around Stefan and Damon here. The them I know from my time could care less about me. They have people that are way more important to them than I ever was or am rather. That's why I don't get why they treat me so different now…here in this time. I mean in my time they need me alive and respect me for my powers I guess but…they've asked me to do so many things with my magic that when they found out about my powers I have expected them to start asking me for favors."

Raoul made a sound of disgust but didn't comment. He was afraid that if he spoke then she would stop speaking. It was clear to him that she needed to talk, to be heard, to be listened to. He wondered as she poured herself out him, who though family was still closer to being a stranger than the people that she had left behind, how long she had been made to be kept silent.

"I didn't even know what I was doing half the time," Bonnie said wringing her hands together, "After grams I never had anyone to guide me. To help me with my powers. A lot of the times the people who bothered to try didn't know any more than I did and the ones who could have helped…were either too busy using me or didn't care enough to offer any assistance. Not until Aimee. That's why I am grateful to her. More than she knows. And that's why it's hard for me sometimes to separate Stefan and Damon from who they are now to what I know they will become. I keep waiting for them to do something or say something wrong. When Damon saved me…I was so surprised. My first thought was 'why is he doing this I'm not Elena?'"

"Who is Elena?"

"My best friend," Bonnie answered automatically, but shook her head afterward, "Or she was. We were like sisters. I was willing to die for her. I still am but I…I can't remember the last time we had a real conversation. The last time we really talked about something that wasn't her. I can't remember anything in the last few years that has happened in my life that didn't tie back to her. I guess somewhere along the line she became more important to me than me." Bonnie swallowed at the revelation. It was not something that she was ready to think about. "Anyway," she said, changing the subject, "She's someone that both Stefan and Damon are in love with."

"Perhaps in your time but in this one," Raoul said carefully, "That honor belongs to someone else I believe." He gave Bonnie a meaningful look and sighed when she shook her head.

"No," Bonnie laughed. Raoul blinked. "I'm not saying that it isn't possible that they might have some sort of feelings for me," she said, her tone skeptical all the same, "But love is way too strong a word. And anyway if Katherine were here I wouldn't even be on their radar."

"And who is Katherine again?"

"Elena is her doppelganger," Bonnie explained, "She's Damon and Stefan's first love. Though there was manipulation involved and the definition of love I would say is highly questionable but I digress."

"Again as you predate this Katherine I believe the honor of first would go to you," Raoul stated. Bonnie scowled and he shrugged. "Fine then tell me what she looks like since they fell in love with two women with the same face. I can only assume that their personalities are almost interchangeable."

"Elena isn't that bad," Bonnie defended, "Sometimes I wonder but there is still hope for her." Bonnie reached up and pinned back a curl that had fallen out of place. Her hair was becoming a hindrance again. She would have to ask Corrine for help. "And she's beautiful," she continued, "Fair skin, soft features, slim, long dark hair, pretty brown eyes. So excuse me if I am of the mind that I am not either Stefan or Damon's type."

"You expect me to believe that you cannot compete with someone who from your description amounts to a pale doe eyed waif."

Bonnie shook her head biting back a laugh. "You are biased," she accused, "You are with Aimee so obviously she's not your type. And we're related so you saying I'm pretty or whatever you're saying doesn't really count. And though I'm not a nun or anything I didn't exactly have guys lining up to date me back home so excuse me for not being able to suspend all-"

"You," Raoul said, cutting her off. "Are beautiful, intelligent, witty, funny, powerful, kind, generous, strong and a slew of other things that I and anyone here who knows you could name that would make you desirable to anyone. Any man would be lucky to have you as a partner and if anyone has ever made you feel otherwise they are idiots and I would like to personally cause them physical harm for even putting the thought of you being in anyway unworthy into your head."

Bonnie attempted to laugh his words off but it came out as a half sob instead. It was a bittersweet moment. She had always wanted to hear those words but with her grams gone she was sure that once she went back to her time that she would never hear them from anyone ever again. She cleared her throat and attempted to brush his words off once more. "I don't even know why we're talking about this," she said, "I mean it's not like I'm interested in either Salvatore brother in that way. I've seen what a triangle with them looks like first hand and I will pass thanks."

Raoul opened his mouth to tell her it was likely too late for that but closed it when he realized that his words would likely fall on deaf ears. "Well just in case I should probably start teaching you Italian," he said, "Damon has the habit of using it as a means of persuasion. There might be a few key phrases you should know so that you can keep your guard up."

"Is that necessary?" Bonnie asked.

Raoul nodded. "If I say it is then it is," he smirked, "If you never remember anything else from your time here, remember this. I am always right."

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 2011**_

Damon Salvatore looked up as Raoul Mercier joined him on the steps of the boarding house. He looked straight up at the night sky, attempting and failing to ignore the man's presence.

"Stefan stepped aside for you before," Raoul said, after a moment, "He allowed you your time with Bonnie in spite of his feelings on the matter." Damon turned slightly to face him, one eyebrow raised. "Don't act as if you didn't know," Raoul laughed, "While I know that your intelligence leaves much to be desired I am aware that you are by no means a blind man. Besides what happened prior to Bonnie's departure never would have occurred had Stefan been allowed to feel what he was feeling and those feelings were allowed to run their course."

Damon rolled his eyes. "So let me guess," he said, "You're here to ask me to step aside for Stefan now and return the favor."

"Oh no," Raoul smirked, "I would never dream of asking that of you. Partially because I know it will do more harm than good and partially because I know that you would never listen. Besides the wife gave me your message and I assume that it means you intend to fight. Or at least that is what I hope."

Damon blinked at him. "What you hope?" he scoffed, "You don't even like me. Why would you want me near your precious _poupée_?" His tone was mocking but Raoul seemed unbothered.

Raoul ran a hand through his hair. "To be frank," he said, "I don't want either of you near my Bonnie. She's too good for both of you and we all know that. The problem here is that she also loves both of you in different ways but the love is there all the same. That is why I am of the mind that you and your brother need to get off your ass and say what needs to be said and do what needs to be done for everyone involved in this situation to get closure."

"So you're telling me you're not team Stefan on this one?"

Raoul shook his head. "I am team Bonnie," he said, "First, last and always. It is her choice who she ends up with and as long as she is happy and this triangle does not repeat itself again once her choice is made then I am fine with whatever outcome. I may not like you Damon and I may be partial to Stefan myself because he is and always was a dear friend. But my preferences has nothing to do with what Bonnie wants. She wants what she wants that could be him, you, or neither of you. And like I said I'm fine with whatever outcome if Bonnie is happy. Besides I don't want to see any of you hurt. Bonnie is precious to me. Stefan is the brother that I always wanted. And while you Damon are the brother that I wish I never had, you are my brother just the same." He gave Damon a pat on the shoulder and stood to go.

"Wait," Damon said, grabbing his arm to stop him. Raoul turned and looked at him expectantly. "About what happened between Bonnie and Stefan before she left…exactly how far did things go between them?"

Raoul sighed and shook his arm out of Damon's hold. "The answer to that isn't with me," he frowned, "I know that this seems to be a completely foreign concept to both you and your idiot martyr of a brother but if you wish to know what happened between Bonnie and your brother...then _talk to your brother_. And even stranger still when you talk to him you might even want to try listening as well."

Damon shook his head as he stood. He knew the man was right but he cut his eyes at him just the same. "Yeah, whatever," he said. He moved up the first two steps and stopped as Raoul spoke again.

"Just talk to him like an adult," Raoul sighed, "This is why I said neither one of you are good enough for Bonnie. You can't even carry yourselves like men. I'm going to go find my wife because unlike yourself I am not suffering from the misfortune of being trapped in a love triangle.; speaking of which you and your brother need to talk to the waif as well. It is better that the doppelganger knows clearly and without a doubt that you want Bonnie and only Bonnie. If that is indeed where you both stand."

"I can't speak for Stefan but that is where I stand," he responded.

"Then stop talking to me and go tell doe eyes," Raoul laughed, "Preferably over dinner as I am still not sure that she has ever had a proper meal."

"Yeah, yeah," Damon muttered, "Good night...," a long pause and then, "Brother." Raoul looked surprised for a moment but then nodded. "I still don't like you," Damon called more to save face than anything else.

"Of course you don't," Raoul laughed, "Just remember what I said, brother. Love isn't the only thing that I am always right about."

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls Virginia 1864**_

Bonnie wasn't sure why but she was beginning to wonder what would happen to her house once she got back to her own time. Or rather she wondered what had happened to it. Would it still be standing? Would it still be in the Salvatore's name? Would her bed be in the same place? Would the dresses Aimee had given still be in the trunk at the bed's foot? Was someone else living there? Would they find the remnants of Bonnie's presence once they moved in? Would it even matter?

She knew somewhere inside her head that the thoughts were foolish ones. But in spite of everything. In spite of wanting to go back to where she came from. In spite of the things she despised about the time. In spite of the fact that she knew that this was not and could never be where she belonged. In spite of all of those things, her house was beginning to feel like a home and the people that she shared it with and who made themselves fixtures in it whether they lived there are not, were becoming her family, whether or not they had her blood.

Bonnie blinked out of her thoughts as Corrine placed a plate down in front of her seat at the dining room table.

"Stop thinking so much and eat your pie," Corrine instructed as she wiped her hands on the front of the apron she was wearing.

Bonnie frowned as she picked up her fork. "You don't even know what I was thinking about," she murmured, "It could have been important."

"As much as you think I would hate to know what you deem important," Corrine countered, "If I see them eyebrows of yours draw together one more time I'm liable to take one of those knives in the kitchen and shave them off. You brood just as much as that youngest Salvatore boy. Only time either of you give me any relief is when you with each other or with the oldest one. I've never seen two young people take themselves so seriously. It's bothersome. I have half a mind to go back to working for Miss Aimee."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at the last statement. "Would you rather deal with my brooding or Aimee's temper?" She asked.

Corrine sighed, shaking her head. "You might just have yourself a point," she conceded. Still she clucked her tongue at Bonnie as she began fussing with the place settings at the table. "You expecting any visitors today?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I never know when anyone comes," she said, "They just show up." There were people walking in and out all the time. Raoul and Aimee. Thomas and Emmanuelle. Damon and Stefan. Then there were Corrine and Solomon who were constant fixtures.

"I only asked because it's been quiet around here the last couple of days," Corrine shrugged, "Which I suspect is the reason behind the brooding and the stir craziness."

Bonnie gave a halfhearted smile as she stabbed her fork into the apple pie on her plate. "They all have lives and had things to do before I came here," she said, "They can't come over every day. Besides, I'm used to being alone."

The real truth of the matter was that she had been before she had gotten to their time. But she wasn't anymore. She was rarely left alone and since it was so rare in this time she felt the loneliness more acutely when it happened and she was often lost in her own head as a result. She knew that when she returned home it would be worse, now that she knew what it was like to not be alone all of the time, and what it meant to have the people around her truly concerned for her wellbeing.

"If you're used to being alone then perhaps I should leave then," a voice said, drawing Bonnie's attention.

Bonnie rolled her eyes even as she smiled at Damon as he entered the room. "If that was a back handed way of attempting to get me to ask you to stay it didn't work," she commented.

He shrugged, his blue eyes widening in a way that reminded her of the Damon in her time. "It was worth a try," he stated. She watched as he pulled out the chair next to her and sat down. "You had gotten into the habit of being much nicer to me the last few times I visited," he frowned as leaned onto the table top, propping his head up on his elbow, "Perhaps I stayed away too long."

Bonnie smirked, nodding her head. "Perhaps."

"Would it matter if I said that I come baring gifts?" He asked, as he sat upright. At the shake of her head he sighed, "You are a cruel woman, Miss Bennett."

"So I've been told." She ignored him in favor of turning her attention to the pie on her plate.

"You wound me," he said, placing a hand on his chest, "You should make amends by sharing your pie with me."

Bonnie shook her head as she raised her fork to her lips. "You can't have any," she said as she placed the fork into her mouth.

Corrine rolled her eyes. "Is that why you had me make it in case he came over?" she asked, "So you could make sure he didn't have any." She ignored the look that Bonnie gave her in favor of watching Damon pull a piece of paper from his pocket.

"And for that bit of information," he said as he winked in Corrine's direction, "I give my gift for you. A letter from the front."

Corrine smiled as her eyes landed on her son's familiar handwriting. She took the letter and nodded her thanks.

"Now," Damon said, turning back to Bonnie, "About that pie."

"I'm sure Corrine would be happy to get you your own since the two of you are getting along so well all of a sudden," she said. She refused to look directly at him as she was sure that his face would be smug from learning that she had commissioned the pie to be baked for him.

"I would rather share yours," he said eyeing her plate. He wasn't surprised when she turned on him then and he was sure there was a hellish reply on the tip of her tongue. "Come now, Miss Bennett," he implored, "I have only been neglecting you for the better part of two days. Surely I can be forgiven. Even when I was away I thought of little else but you the entire time." When she simply blinked at him, he leaned in slightly closer. "Don't give me that look, _bella_ ," he grinned, " _Penso sempre a te. Ti voglio sempre avere al mio fianco._ _Ti adoro._ "

Bonnie bit her lip to keep from laughing. It was clear that he wasn't aware that she could understand him. "I'm beautiful?" she asked, "You always think about me? You always want me by your side? You adore me? Is all that true?"

Corrine coughed to cover up her own laugh as Damon's face reddened. "I was not aware that you understood Italian," he frowned looking down at the table in front of him.

"Raoul is teaching me," Bonnie revealed, "He warned me that you might try and use it to get what you want from me. He said it always worked on your mother. But you were a little boy then so I suppose it was cute. Now though, not so much."

"Is that why you're smiling?" Damon asked.

Bonnie looked back down at her plate. "I'm smiling to keep from laughing in my attempt to save you from any further embarrassment," she said. It wasn't entirely the truth. She hadn't found the use of his father's native tongue entirely amusing. It had been nice, his voice had lowered in a way that made her stomach flutter slightly and she could understand how it could be more persuasive than his usual antics. Then again ever since he had saved her from George Lockwood she had found herself more receptive to him and his presence just the same.

"What exactly does Raoul think that I want from you?" Damon asked, regaining her attention. His eyes narrowed as he thought about whom he would never truly admit he considered a friend.

Bonnie shrugged. "I'm not really sure," she said, "But there's no need for you to worry too much. It's not like I took you seriously."

Damon cleared his throat and decided silently to forge ahead as he reached down into the sack at his feet and pulled out the ornate box he had picked out for her. "You should take me seriously," he said, "I meant what I said…in a way," a cough followed by, "We are friends are we not?" Before she could answer, he took her hand and placed the box inside of it. " _Sei importante per me_ ," he whispered, "And this is a keepsake box, a place to keep all of your memories so that you never forget."

Bonnie looked down at the box unsure of how to respond. She was not sure what was stranger, the fact that Damon had admitted that she was important to him or the fact that he had given her a gift. It was all so much outside of the realm of what she was accustomed to when interacting with him. She supposed that she shouldn't have been too surprised as she had accepted the fact that she was a witch in a time where her magic, her sex, and her color were all strikes against her. However, she still could not let go of how marred their relationship, if that was even the word for it, in her time was.

Bonnie ran her hand over the lid of the box and smiled softly. It wasn't simply that he had given her a gift. It was the attention to the tiny details that gave Bonnie pause. The rosewood and the orchids painted on the lid. It was hard for it all to come together in her head that this Damon would turn into the Damon that she had left.

Bonnie reached back toward the table and pushed her plate over to Damon. "It is pretty," she conceded, "I suppose you can have one bite."

"If that is your way of saying thank you," Damon said, as he picked up her fork, "Then I accept."

Bonnie was about to chastise him for using her fork when she heard Corrine gasp and turned her attention toward the older woman. She frowned as she watched Corrine's eyes roam over her son's letter. "What is it?" Bonnie asked, "Is William hurt?"

Corrine shook her head. "Not exactly," she sighed as she put the letter down onto the table, "Aimee's spells protected him from being injured but he's in a different kind of trouble." Her hands clenched into fists and she shook her head. "He's free," she said, "like me. But he and a couple of others got captured by some southern solders. They tried to sell him and the others into slavery. He got away but he's on the run. On his way here."

Bonnie opened her mouth to ask how it was possible to sell a free man into slavery but shut it just as fast. The law didn't protect people like them in this time, and didn't always protect blacks in the time that she was from so she wasn't sure why she was surprised. "If William comes here," she said, "He will have a place to stay in this house. There's plenty of room."

"Are you sure, Miss Bonnie?" Corrine said, though she was rather pointedly looking at Damon.

Bonnie was reminded that Damon was in fact the owner of the house and not her. She opened her mouth to convince him to agree but he wasn't looking at her. Instead his eyes were on Corrine and they were full of resolve. "We're sure," he said, his tone full of finality.

Bonnie smiled and held her tongue about him using her fork as Damon finished off the rest of the pie on the plate.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2011**_

Caroline Forbes followed behind Thomas and Matt as they walked through the house that Thomas had told her Bonnie was inhabiting in another time. It was a nice house, and there were certain details in the decorating that brought Bonnie to mind. The reds and the paintings of orchids on the walls. It was much nicer than she had thought it would be and it told her that it was true what Stefan said. He and Damon had taken care of Bonnie.

"She used to play that piano forte there," Thomas said pointing, "We would all sit and listen to her for hours. She had this light about her, this draw. We could never explain it but…she had a way of making people feel as if they were important…loved. Almost everyone we knew gravitated toward her in some way. I never could explain it."

"She makes you feel warm," Matt nodded, "Less alone. Everything she does, she does for the people she loves. It's hard not to feel like you're important when she treats everyone better than herself."

Caroline frowned slightly as she listened to Matt's words. She had read the first two letters and the loneliness was evident in them. The state Bonnie was in when she left was much darker than Caroline realized and that was because she hadn't been paying attention. None of them had. As much as Bonnie went out of her way for the people she cared about, none of them had done the same for her.

"She got out of that by the time that she left," Thomas grinned, "She was more confident in herself by then. She said we reminded her what it was like to matter and that she would never forget it again."

Matt ran his hands over the keys of the piano forte. He had forgotten that Bonnie could play it had been so long since he had heard it. "She does matter," he said, turning to Thomas, "To us, I mean."

Thomas smiled and his face remained passive, nonjudgmental. "Then perhaps you should tell her that," he suggested, "When she returns."

Caroline smiled back at him. She could understand then, why she had liked him right off. In many ways he reminded her of Bonnie. She had a way for telling people things they needed to hear without making them feel bad about hearing them. Or at least she had before she had grown silent and withdrawn about her feelings. Feelings that had been poured out in her letters and Caroline was beginning to think that she wasn't the only one that needed to see them. She wasn't the only one that needed to know what Bonnie would need from them when she returned. "Don't worry," she said, to Thomas, "We will."

"Do you think that she would want to come back here?" Matt asked, looking around, "To this house? When she gets back?"

Thomas nodded. "It might not have been for very long but it was her home," he answered, "So I suppose so."

"Then in the meantime," Matt said, running his finger through the dust on the piano lid, "I guess we could clean this place up for her. You know, so she could see it the way she remembers when she gets back. If you guys meant that much to her…and some of you didn't leap forward in time or whatever she might miss it. If nothing else it'll give us something to do until she gets back. I mean, it's not like me and Care can help with the spell."

Thomas smiled wide, feeling for the first time that the people that Bonnie left might actually be worthy of having her in their lives. He hadn't always thought so. It was clear to him even before she had stated it that she wasn't used to being taken care of. When she came back she would be accustomed to it thanks to him and the others, all that was left was to get the people that she had left in her time accustomed to actually taking care of her. Thomas found that it might not be as hopeless as he had initially thought.

"I'm sure she'd appreciate that, Matty," he said, as he gave him a pat on the back.

Matt frowned slightly at the nickname. "I guess she did really tell you about us," he laughed shaking his head, "Is it weird that I already miss her?"

Thomas shook his head. "With someone like Bonnie," he said, "It's kind of hard not to."

:::

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

The horse was the first Bonnie had ever seen up close. Her mane was a sienna color that seemed to shine brighter in the sun. She was clearly aging but Bonnie didn't mind that she looked a little worn. She reached out a hand and ran it over the horse's neck.

"Stefan," she whispered, "She's beautiful. Does she have a name?" Her words earned her a smile as Stefan came to stand beside her.

"She's called Rose," he said, "When father said he was retiring her I knew she would be perfect for you. She's even your favorite color."

Bonnie laughed a little as she nodded. "Its fate," Bonnie said, " _Once you make a decision, the universe conspires to make it happen_."

"Ralph Waldo Emerson," Stefan beamed, "You've been reading The Conduct of Life."

Bonnie nodded as she turned to face him, realizing belatedly as she bumped into his chest, how close they were standing. "You and the other's left me alone for two whole days," she said, clearing her throat, "I had little else to do."

Stefan reached out and gently brushed aside a strand of hair that had fallen into her face, obscuring his view of her. "We spoil you as it is," he said, "We have to disappear every once in a while to keep you on your toes."

"Well you and Damon did come back with gifts so I suppose I can forgive you," she said.

"Ah yes," Stefan nodded, "The keepsake box. I'm surprised that he managed something so sentimental. I've hardly recognized my own brother's actions since you arrived."

"I'm surprised that he didn't tell you about it," Bonnie said. She had figured that he had helped Damon pick it out. She was even more confused knowing that it was Damon's doing and Damon's alone. She mattered to him, it was a fact. She had to get used to it she supposed.

"I'm not," Stefan said, thinking about how secretive his brother was being lately, "I'm surprised that you did however." It was clear to him that Damon had meant the gift as something that should be shared between him and Bonnie, though Bonnie didn't seem to realize as much.

Bonnie frowned as she looked up at him. "But I tell you everything," she said, and she did. Everything aside from the fact that she was from another time and the details about her life and the future that she was forced due to circumstances to keep to herself.

Stefan leaned down until they were eye level. "I wonder why that is," he said.

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest as his lips twitched upward. "I'm beginning to wonder myself," she teased.

"You look lovely in your gear," he complemented, changing the subject abruptly, "I knew that the color would suite you."

"Thank you," Bonnie smiled, "Not just for the flattery but the horse and the gear as well." It was odd being flattered by Stefan. She wondered if they could have ever grown close this way in her time had it not been for what had happened to her grandmother. It wouldn't matter in long run as there was a chance things would be exactly as she left them when she returned.

"You are most welcome," another nod, and then, "Raoul told me that he was teaching you Italian. Perhaps you could translate something for me. You're doing well with Thomas and the French but I must say I would much rather hear my native tongue on your lips than his."

" _Dimmi, signore_ ," Bonnie instructed, using one of the few phrases she had learned. She smiled running her hands down her skirt as Stefan's face broke out into a grin.

"Very well, _signorina_ ," Stefan nodded, before lowering his voice to a whisper, " _Per te farei di tutto_."

"I would do anything for you, too, Stefan," Bonnie said, looking down slightly. As the words left her lips a thought occurred to her that cemented itself in her head at Stefan's next words.

"I know," he said, as if he was completely assured of the fact and he was.

Bonnie frowned slightly without looking up. Had he known that in her time too? Something was nagging at her and she knew it would not soon pass. Almost from the moment he had first met her Stefan had been protective of her, though it had faded out somewhat the more involved he had become with Elena. But he had told her that he had thought things would be easier with her, and they were easy, now, with him being human. Natural. Then there was the fact that Stefan had normally been the one to ask for Bonnie's help and she had never been able to say no to him. Even Damon had been certain that she wouldn't refuse Stefan anything. Had they remembered something and kept it from her all this time?

Bonnie started as Solomon opened the back door to the house and stepped outside, the mounting block that would assist her in getting on the horse in his hands.

"Bonnie?" Stefan asked, his expression concerned, "Are you alright?"

Bonnie nodded. "I'm fine," she told him, "I just...I'm not going to take what you said for granted…that you would do anything for me. I know you mean it now but…" There were factors that would likely come into play when she returned, including whether or not his memory was intact, whether or not things would change, Elena, and the others. But she would have to cross that bridge when it came.

"I'll always mean it Bonnie," Stefan said seriously, " _Sempre_."

 _Always is a long time_ , she thought with a slight shake of her head. Bonnie wished silently that she could believe him.

:::

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2011**_

Stefan Salvatore sat down in front of his mother's grave, his mind thinking of everything and nothing. He turned slightly as he heard the sound of footsteps and smiled as he saw Aimee walking toward him.

"I wish that I had known your mother," she said, as she sat down on the ground beside him, "Solomon always spoke so highly of her."

Stefan laughed as he remembered. "I wish I had known her as well," he whispered, "The way that Solomon talked you would have thought that she was some angel brought to earth. I used to think…I kind of still believe that he loved her."

Aimee turned away from the grave as she eyed him. "That's because he did Stefan," Aimee smiled, "Not to say he did not love his wife as well. But there are different types of love. Different kinds of relationships. I've learned that loving one person does not negate your love for another."

Stefan nodded and turned toward her completely. "We're talking about Bonnie now aren't we?"

Aimee reached out her hands carefully and framed his face. She looked at him the way she did years ago on the night he had asked her if they could be friends. "I know that you don't want to hear this," she said softly, "But you need to flip your switch."

Stefan closed his eyes. "You don't understand-"

"I know how much guilt you force yourself to carry," she interrupted, "Not as much as Raoul knows but I know just the same. " She took a deep breath and tried a different approach. "When Bonnie returns," she said, "Do you intend on telling her how you feel about her?"

Aimee knew how dangerous it was for her to push him in this state. His emotions were turned off and vampires were volatile at the best of times. But this needed to be done. She was dependent on his ties to her husband, Bonnie, and their own former friendship in terms of hoping that he would not do anything to harm her.

"I do," Stefan nodded, placing a hand over hers as he met her gaze once more.

"How do you expect to do that if you don't allow yourself to fully feel what it is you want to tell her that you feel?" Aimee pressed, "If you love her and I know that you do then you need to let yourself feel Stefan and you need to talk to your brother. Bonnie doesn't deserve to deal with whatever issues you two have with each other when she comes back anymore than she deserves to come back to just half of you."

"I told her once," Stefan said, looking down and causing Aimee's hands to fall to her sides, "That I would do anything for her. She never believed me. I realize now it's because of how I treated her before she left. How we all treated her. But I want more than anything for her to be able to believe that. For her to be able to trust that, that I would do anything for her, always. "

"Then do this," Aimee said, her voice firm.

"I want to," Stefan sighed, "But nothing feels right without her. Everything was so simple when she was there. Even things that were considered inappropriate for that time felt natural with her. Like breathing."

"Almost everything you did was considered inappropriate in that time," she smirked, "But this time is a little better. You have more freedom here in this time right now but what is the point of that if you don't let yourself take full advantage of it." Aimee searched his face and found that he was wavering. "Breathe," she said, "Think of her and let go. Remember what you promised." His brother had made his intentions known and it was time that Stefan did as well.

Stefan nodded, his face suddenly showing nothing but resolve. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, for the first time in what seemed like forever, Stefan let his emotions in.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

Emmanuelle Fontaine looked in between the Salvatore brothers as she finished the last stiches in the shirt that she was mending. Bonnie was upstairs looking for a particular shade of blue thread that she would need for a quilt that she was working on for Aimee.

Emmanuelle rolled her eyes at the silence. Every once in a while the youngest or the eldest would glance upstairs in search of Bonnie but other than that they sat quietly. They didn't even seem to be comfortable talking to one another in her presence, though according to Aimee they didn't talk much to each other as of late anyway.

"You know," she conversationally, not addressing either directly, "Bonnie has expressed interest in seeing the falls. The weathers warm enough for it I suppose. Though it gets a bit chilly a night. But you must go night swimming at least once in your life."

She had been attempting to shock them as she had grown bored with silence. She was to her amusement successful. "Have you ever done so yourself?" The eldest asked, one dark brow raised with interest.

Emmanuelle nodded. "Once with Thomas," she sighed, "We were very young and very foolish. But it was the happiest I had ever been. So I suppose that ignorance is indeed bliss in my case."

The youngest frowned. "So it's true then," Stefan said, "That you and Thomas were formerly involved."

Emmanuelle shared a look with the elder before she spoke. "Bonnie said that you were the romantic of the two," she laughed, "And to answer your question we were involved. We were very much in love for a time."

"You don't love him now?" Stefan asked curiously. Damon rolled his eyes. His brother was too naïve about the ways of women to know when and when not to pry in spite of being well read.

"I will always love him," she answered honestly, "But things have their time and their season. It would not be the same now as it was before. I chose this life…plaçage over him and because of that he would never fully trust me again. It would always taint our relationship. If we ran now….it would be as if we were chasing the past. Trying to get something back that is no longer there."

A shadow passed over her face and Stefan decided to change the subject at least partially. "I read about night swimming," he said clearing his throat, "And a number of other improprieties. But that does not mean these things should be put into practice."

"Love and propriety do not mix, Mr. Salvatore," Emmanuelle said as she placed down her stitching, "In fact love is about behaving as improperly as humanly possible."

Damon grinned and shook his head. "Is that so Miss Fontaine?"

"I believe it is," a nod, "I mean if Aimee and Raoul had cared for being proper they would not be married even now. And if I had not cared so much about behaving as I should I would still be with Thomas. Likely somewhere far from here. Even the things that make up love…want….need…desire…often give way to improper thoughts and actions."

Damon chuckled as she winked. "According to my father I am full of improprieties," he said, "I know nothing of duty and I care very little about what others think of me." The last was not necessarily true but Damon pressed on anyway. "So I suppose even with my lack of knowledge of it I was practically built for love."

"It would seem so," Emmanuelle nodded. A clearing of his throat caused her to turn to Stefan. "What about you?" she asked, turning on the youngest brother, "Have you ever done anything improper in your life?"

Stefan could only think of the things that he had done against his father on Bonnie's behalf and even those actions were not without guilt. "I can't say that I have," he muttered.

Emmanuelle frowned. "Then even if you love someone you will never be able to hold onto them," she said plainly, "The only way you can love fully and completely is if you learn to take risks. If you learn to live without remorse and act without guilt. If you let the world dictate your behavior all your life then you will end up living the life the world wants you to live and being with the person the world would have you to be with. And who really wants that? What's the point of living if you don't have any control over how it is you do it? You have much more freedom than I, Mr. Salvatore, much more privilege and control. Perhaps before you die you should take advantage of it."

" _'He who is not every day conquering some fear has not learned the secret of life_ ,'" Stefan whispered, nodding to himself.

"Exactly," Emmanuelle nodded, "That's very astute."

"I cannot take credit for that revelation I'm afraid," Stefan said, "Another man said those words before I. A writer."

"Who?" Emmanuelle asked curiously. Though, she had not planned on having an actual conversation with either of the Salvatore she could now understand the reason that Bonnie seemed so taken with them both. They each had their own appeal in a way.

"Ralph Waldo Emerson," Bonnie said as she entered the room, smiling in return as Stefan smiled and nodded. She turned her attention to Emmanuelle and held up the spool of thread victoriously in her hand. "I found the thread," she smiled as she came around to sit down next to Emmanuelle. "What are you all talking about anyway?"

They all blinked at her and after a moment Stefan spoke. "How do you feel about night swimming?" he asked causally as removed his jacket, "I think I should like to try it."

As the thread fell from Bonnie's hands and Damon's eyes widened Emmanuelle stifled her laugh behind her hand.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2011**_

Elena Gilbert watched as Stefan picked up a glass jar full of fireflies from his nightstand. He could feel again she could tell. There was something in the way that he looked at her that was different than when his switch was flipped off. Still he didn't look at her the same way that he had before all of this had happened. But even knowing that she could not stop herself from hoping.

"Fireflies are attracted to color," Stefan said quietly as he turned the jar in his hand, "So Bonnie planted these bright flowers in her backyard. They grew instantly, because of her magic. And at night when it got dark the fireflies would come and she would chase them for hours. Smiling, laughing, hair flying. Back then I didn't really care about her powers. I thought it was interesting of course, incredible even what she could do. But the real magic was in nights like that. The flowers, the fireflies, and Bonnie. All that beauty, that peace, and that happiness."

Stefan sat down the jar and Elena fell silent. She was quiet because even though it hurt her to hear his words she needed to know. She needed to know how it had happened. How he and Damon could manage to fall in love with someone that they hadn't so much as batted an eyelash at when she was right there in front of them this whole time.

"Within the first few hours of meeting Bonnie I saw her cry," he said, turning toward Elena, "Even without knowing her I wanted to protect her. In the days that followed it became more than that. I had…no…no one had ever met anyone like her. She was like this quiet force. She was firm, outspoken, strange, and she had convictions. But then she could be so kind, and sweet and loving. No one understood me the way that she did. I told her everything, even the things she could see without me saying them. Sometimes I would think something and it would leave her mouth a moment later. And her smile…she never smiled much here toward the end but there…in that time she was always smiling. I tried to keep a smile on her face because it stole my breath every time I saw it. I had read in books about falling in love at first sight but it doesn't really work that way. I fell in love with Bonnie in pieces. The same way that she showed herself to me, bits and pieces at a time. When I was able to see the full picture I loved her all the more for trusting me enough to show it to me. She was the first woman I ever loved…I just didn't remember."

Elena reached up and wiped the tears that had fallen as he spoke. Her emotions were all over the place. She had been ready to fight for Stefan. She could handle Katherine. She could handle Rebekah. But this…this was different. He had not felt for either woman what he had felt for Elena and so there was not really much of a real fight. The problem was that he had never felt what he felt for Bonnie for anyone and she could not fight against that no matter how hard that she tried.

"I'm not saying these things to hurt you," he said, finally looking Elena in the eyes, "I just need for you to understand. Before Bonnie left I took a risk. I was able to let go of my shame and guilt and tell her exactly how I felt and it was perfect. So I would apologize to you but I can't. I can't feel guilty about doing the right thing. And even though you may not think so this is the right thing. I let go of you at the beginning of the summer to protect you and now I am letting go of you because I'm in love with someone else. You should let me go to because even if Bonnie comes back and it's not me that she chooses you won't be what I choose."

"Do I get a say in this?" Elena asked.

Stefan shook his head. "No," he said, "You can hold on if you want but it would be better for you if you didn't. There's nothing left here to hold onto. Maybe we could be friends but we could never be together again. Not like before."

Elena nodded stiffly. She wanted to scream or perhaps cry but she didn't. Perhaps things would change once Bonnie came back. Even if Bonnie could love the Salvatore brothers as humans, Elena doubted that she could love them as vampires. "Whatever happens," she said out loud, "I hope you can be happy Stefan."

"I hope that you can be happy too," he said.

Elena turned to leave and as she opened the door to Stefan's room she ran into Damon. He looked down at her in surprise a moment and then smiled. "Good you're here," he said, "I actually need to talk to you."

"Let me guess," Elena sighed, "You're in love with Bonnie so you can't chase after me anymore but we can still be friends."

Damon blinked. "Actually yes," he grinned.

"Fine," Elena said stiffly, "Excuse me." She walked around him and left to let herself out of the boardinghouse.

Damon's eyes followed her and then he turned back to Stefan. "That was easier than I thought it would be," he said.

"I did the hard part first," Stefan shrugged.

Damon glanced over to the jar of the fireflies on Stefan's nightstand and frowned. When he looked at his brother again his eyes narrowed. "You turned your emotions back on," he said.

A nod and then, "Bonnie doesn't deserve to come back to half of me."

"We need to talk," Damon said, his tone surprisingly serious.

Stefan walked around and sat down on the edge of his bed. "I know," he agreed, "But first we need figure out what to do about Klaus."

:::

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

It was late and breezy and the water was a little colder than Bonnie had hoped but she felt exhilarated. There was not much to do entertainment wise here and so swimming was probably the most fun that she would have in a while. The falls were beautiful as well, much easier to see in this time. Still she knew that they had to be careful. If they were caught there would be consequences she was sure.

She watched as the fireflies circled the water's surface. "You know when we were younger," Stefan told her, "We used to think that fireflies were magic. We never thought about things likes witches."

"I never did before I found out what I was either," she said, "My grams used to talk about it but I thought it was all a joke." She reached out and caught one of the bugs in her hands and let it go just as quickly.

"I still don't understand how you could make fire out of water," Damon said as he waded toward her, "One would think they would cancel each other out somehow."

"I'm telling you I can do it," she said, holding up her hand, "Stay where you are. I'll show you." Bonnie jumped slightly as Stefan appeared behind her. While she was still wearing her slip and they still had on their pants it was awkward being in any state of undress in front of them and Bonnie was relieved that the water blocked most of the view.

She concentrated her powers and a line of flames appeared on the surface of the water before she put them out again almost immediately.

"I'm impressed," Stefan commented.

Damon nodded, looking slightly frightened. "Remind me never to make you angry, little witch," he frowned, "Your powers are tied to your emotions are they not?"

"They are," Bonnie laughed thinking of the number of times he had made her angry in the future and that she had indeed set him on fire.

"Enough of that," Stefan laughed, "Let's play the game Bonnie taught us again."

Bonnie nodded and smiled. She had not played Marco Polo since the summer that she and Matt were lifeguards but both Stefan and Damon seemed to get a kick out of the game much to her amusement.

"I'll be the finder," Damon said, "It took Stefan too long last time."

"Fine," Bonnie conceded, "But you can't peek this time. If I see your eyes open then I'm going to trap you in a ring of fire." She laughed as his face blanched and he nodded sagely.

As Damon closed his eyes Bonnie began to wade away from him and she watched as Stefan disappeared under the water.

When Damon called out she answered him once she was far enough away. She looked down and tried in vain to see where Stefan had disappeared to as the night made the water too dark. Frowning she answered when Damon called out again.

Damon began to wade toward the sound of her voice when Stefan suddenly popped out of the water behind her. Bonnie turned to chastise him for scaring her but stopped as Stefan placed a finger over her mouth and shook his head. He motioned toward Damon and she nodded though he was already heading toward them anyway.

As Stefan looked down at Bonnie's face illuminated by the light of the moon he realized that this was about as improper as any situation could get. He was out later than he should be, half dressed, unchaperoned and with a woman that was contracted on paper at least to his brother. He thought about Emmanuelle's words and made a snap decision.

Bonnie blinked up at Stefan curiously as he leaned down toward her. She thought that perhaps he was going to whisper something to her but was surprised when his lips met hers instead. Perhaps it was shock or the fact she had not been kissed by anyone in a while but Bonnie remained frozen. His lips were soft and warm and as he pulled away Bonnie looked away in embarrassment.

Bonnie glanced at Damon and was relieved to find that his eyes were still closed. She turned back to Stefan who was opening his mouth to say something but Bonnie found that she didn't want to hear it. She should have listened to Raoul. She wanted to leave before things got any worse.

Bonnie dunked her head under the water and came up closer to Damon so that he would find her that much sooner. She was rewarded as he grabbed her wrist. She expected him to guess that it was her right off. But instead his hands moved up to her shoulders, her neck, and then her hair and she realized that he was using the game as an excuse to touch her.

"Bonnie," he whispered as his eyes opened though his hands stayed in place.

"You found me," Bonnie murmured forcing a smile as she pulled away from him. She was about to make the excuse of being cold so that they could leave and began mapping out the ways in which she could avoid them in her head when she heard footsteps coming from the shore. Voices soon followed.

Bonnie began to panic as she was guided behind a large stone, Stefan and Damon on either side of her. She held her breath and listened as the voices and the footsteps faded. Whoever it had been had simply walked by and went on their way. Bonnie let out a shaky sigh of relief.

"Did any of you see who they were?" Damon asked, "Do you think they saw us?"

"I don't think so," Stefan said, placing his hands hesitantly on Bonnie's shoulders, "Are you alright Bonnie?"

Bonnie remained silent. This had all been a mistake. "We should go," she whispered after a moment. But really she was thinking that they never should have come in the first place.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2011**_

Caroline Forbes frowned as she sat across from Bonnie's mother. She could see the resemblance in appearance but not in mannerism. The woman was hard on the outside. She looked unemotional and untrusting. Whereas Bonnie was warm and approachable and smiled easily. Or at least she had. Caroline realized that Bonnie had taken on her mother's countenance before she left. She had been stiff and a lot of the times her face was either impassive or held a far off expression. When she had smiled it had seemed forced and she hadn't even spoke as much as she used to.

Caroline clutched the letters she gripped in her hands as she shook away her thoughts, she was here to help fix things and not to dwell in the past.

She and Matt had started fixing up Bonnie's house and had briefed Thomas more on the originals. After they had decided to call it a night Caroline had begun to read her letters. She had found quite a few that had mentioned Abby Bennett. Pages and pages of Bonnie wondering if it had been easy for her mother to leave. Wondering what made Elena's safety and wellbeing more worthy than Bonnie's own even in her mother's eyes, wondering what the state of their relationship would be once Bonnie returned.

"You must be questioning why I'm here," Caroline said after a moment. The woman blinked at her and she sighed.

"The thought had crossed my mind," Abby muttered, "I've told you all I know about Bonnie. You'll have to wait like everyone else for her to come back. If you need some kind of magical favor I am not the one to ask. My powers aren't what they used to be and even if they were I and the others are working on a spell for Bonnie's benefit so we have our hands full."

"I don't want anything from you," Caroline sighed, "I'm here because I found out that while Bonnie was in the eighteen hundreds she wrote me letters. I was one of the few people that she was sure would still be here for her when she got back."

Abby swallowed. She was hurt that Bonnie had not written to her though she knew she had no right to be. "So you thought I might want to see them so that I would know that she was really alright?"

Caroline shook her head. "Yes and no," she said. She held out the letters in her hand. "The thing is Bonnie wrote about you," she revealed, "About your relationship. She wanted to know you. She wanted to know more about why you left her. She wanted to know if you cared enough to stay. It's all there in those pages. The rest I'm keeping for me but I thought you should have the ones about you at least."

Abby took letters and nodded. "Thank you," she said. It would give her something to go on at least. She would know Bonnie's feelings and be able to act accordingly when Bonnie returned.

Caroline moved to leave but stopped. "You are going to stay this time aren't you," she pressed, "You won't leave her again."

"I'm not going anywhere," Abby said firmly. She had spent enough time running away from her family, her history, her daughter, and her responsibilities.

"Good," Caroline said, and then she was gone.


	7. Part Seven: Torn

**Title:** The Gods of Virginia

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH, Time Travel/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Stefan, Bonnie/Damon, Elijah/Katherine, Tyler/Caroline, Rebekah/OC, Matt/Katherine, etc.

 **Summary:** When an accident sends Bonnie Bennett back to 1864, and circumstance forces her into becoming a "kept" woman, she is less than excited to find that Damon Salvatore will be the one for whom she will play _placée_ , but it is the price she must pay to live amongst the _gens de couleur_ , a society that holds the only ancestor she has with the power to send her home. However, Bonnie begins to interest Stefan Salvatore as well and to make matters worse Mystic Falls isn't ready to witness open concubinage between a white man and a black woman especially when that woman is suspected of witchcraft.

 **Warnings:** Time Travel, Non-Canon, Racism, Sexual Content, Violence, Original Character etc.

 **Part Seven: Torn**

 _Sometimes I wonder what certainty feels like. Absolute and complete certainty. No doubting or second guessing. Is there even such a thing? The more I experience in this time the less I believe that such a thing actually exists. I am certain of very few things in life but my certainty of certain things has grown since I came here. I am certain that I am powerful. I am certain that I am strong. I am certain that I am loved and can be loved. I am certain that I have worth outside of the worth that others assign to me. I am certain that when I go home I will be much changed and I am certain that those who truly love me will accept those changes. But I am finding that the things that I am certain of are not the things that I fear. It is the things that I am uncertain about that I find to be the most terrifying._

― _From Bonnie Bennett's letter to Caroline Forbes written, April, 1864_

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

Bonnie Bennett and Thomas La Belle looked on as Corrine hugged her son tightly. He had made it. He had come to them by night fall and though it was not her job to do so Bonnie turned so that she could prepare his room for him. Corrine deserved some time alone with her son as worried as she had been for him all of this time.

Thomas followed behind her as they ascended the stairs to her house. "I thought that he might not make it," Bonnie said as they walked. She sighed as she ran her hands over her dress. Two days had passed since she had last seen Stefan or Damon but she knew that it was for the best. She had spent most of her time in the interim working on magic with Thomas and Aimee and waiting for any sign of William with Corrine. "I was certain that he would be caught and sold anyway," she frowned.

William was a tall man with rich dark skin and kind hazel eyes. His smile reminded her of Corrine's. She was told that he looked like his father. But his father had been sold away and Corrine had not seen him for some time.

"The universe must have smiled upon him," Thomas grinned, "It happens that way sometimes, _mon chéri_." He wrapped an arm around Bonnie's shoulders and pulled her into his side. "Fortune favors the good hearted my mother always said," he told her.

"I must not be good hearted for me to end up here," Bonnie grinned, half joking.

"You have the best heart of anyone I know," Thomas said seriously, "There is a reason that you're here, my pet, the spirits would not have allowed it otherwise. Besides it has been good for you I think. You're much changed from when you first arrived. You smile more. You laugh more. It's as if your spirit was missing but has been returned to you somehow."

Bonnie smiled as she wrapped her arms around his middle. "I will miss you when I have to leave," she said, as they made it upstairs, "You are like the big brother I always wanted."

"While I will miss you when you go," Thomas sighed, "I would be fine if I knew that you were somewhere safe and happy. Don't let your spirit die when you leave this place, Bonnie. Keep it alive and live as you wish to live."

Bonnie nodded as she let him go slowly. "I will," she said, wiping the tear that had threatened to fall from the corner of her eye.

They stopped in front of the guest room where William would stay and opened the door. Corrine had gotten everything ready for the most part but Bonnie knew it wouldn't hurt to double check. "I know where I am," Bonnie said as she smoothed out the covers on the bed, "I know what time that I am in. I understand that what William had to go through is the norm here in many ways but…," she swallowed before she continued. "It's kind of surreal for me to think of someone being sold off," she said, "To have someone place a price on your head. To have them define your worth. Determine your value. It's disgusting."

Thomas put down the pillow that he had been fluffing and looked at Bonnie, his eyes and face serious. "The world can beat you down and break you," he stated, "Someone can look at you and see nothing. And another person can look at you and see the world. You can do something to change someone's life for the better in one moment and something to ruin another person's life in the same breath. But none of that matters. What matters is only this. No one can define who you are. No one. _You_ must know what you are worth. If you can find value in yourself then no one can touch you. _No one._ Do you understand?"

Bonnie reached across the bed and took Thomas's hand. "I understand," she whispered. And in the moment she loved him just as dearly as she had ever loved anyone who shared her blood and her family name.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2011**_

They had been quiet for some time now. Both waiting for the other to start the conversation. Both afraid to speak.

It had been fine when they had spent the beginning of the conversation trying to puzzle out what Klaus wanted from Bonnie. They had been able to toss theories at one another and they had been able to let the words flow freely. They had come up with a few possible answers but then they had grown silent. Silent as death, because there was nothing left to discuss between them except for the things that they did not want to discuss.

Stefan Salvatore sat across from his brother and waited for him to speak. He was tired of being the one to initiate conversation. Tired of being the one to make the effort. Still he was close to biting the bullet and breaking the silence when Damon finally spoke.

"There are some things that I need you know before Bonnie gets back," Damon sighed, "Some things I need to say."

Stefan waited. Damon let the words hang in the air and Stefan sighed. "Go ahead," he told him, "I'm listening."

"This isn't like before," Damon said, after a moment, "I mean…I'm not doing this to hurt you. This isn't some obsession like with Katherine. I'm not trying to finally be the guy that gets the girl like with Elena. With Bonnie…I love her in a way that I never thought I could love someone. It isn't selfish. I want her to know how I feel. I want that chance to tell her. I want to get a fair chance but more than anything I want her to be happy. If it's with me then fine…if it's with you I'm okay with that too as long as you take care of her and I know that you will. I'm just saying that if it does happen…if it is you that she wants then you won't have to worry about me interfering. Not again. Not ever."

Stefan nodded. "I know that was hard for you to say," he frowned, running a hand over his face, "I know that you know that no matter what happens she'll need us both. Before anything else we were her friends and she was afraid in the end that she would lose that." Stefan looked down at the carpeted floor before he continued. "You probably know this already but I stopped pursuing her back then because I knew how you felt about her," he sighed, "I knew how rare it was for you. I knew how much you needed it. Needed her. I thought it was the right thing at the time but I don't anymore. If we had let things play out naturally or simply backed off when she asked maybe it would have been better. I wouldn't have broken and told her the truth before she left because she would have already known. Things wouldn't have gone as far as they did."

He paused as Damon cleared his throat. He looked back up at Damon and met his gaze head on. "I can't make that mistake again," he said, "No matter the outcome I can't walk away from her. Not for your sake or anyone else's. I won't say that she is the only woman I've ever loved but she was the first. The one who left the biggest imprint. My mirror."

"A piece of your soul," Damon laughed, but there was no humor in it, "I heard you tell her that once." His hands clenched into fist. "I know what she was to you and she was my heart. My passion and peace all in one. The-"

"Love of your life," Stefan chimed in, "Your eternal flame. I always found it darkly amusing that you hate reading but you could be so poetic."

Damon shook his head. "We are so fucked up," he muttered. He wasn't surprised when Stefan nodded in agreement. "Why does this keep happening?"

Stefan leaned back in the chair that he was sitting in and stared at the opposite wall. "Sometimes I think that we're both trying to fill the hole that mother left," Stefan frowned, "I just wish that we didn't keep looking in the same direction."

"It won't happen again," Damon said, as he leaned back in his own chair, "As far as I'm concerned…Bonnie is it." Stefan didn't say so out loud but Damon knew he was of the same mind and that was a part of the problem.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

Bonnie Bennett brushed off her hands on her apron as she finished planting the last of the chrysanthemums in her back yard. She was more comfortable than she had been since she had arrived. Her hair down. Her normal day dress traded in for a linen blouse and skirt.

She had not seen Stefan and Damon in days and in spite of the fact that a part of her missed them, she was grateful for it. She had told them that it would be best if they kept their distance after taking such a risk by going night swimming.

The idea and the concern behind it were sound but the real reason she wanted to have a break from them had little to do with the fact that they had been committing some risky behavior as of recent and more to do with her muddled feelings. After Stefan had kissed her she had been forced to face things that she had been trying to deny. Things that she had hoped to avoid.

It was clear to her now that what everyone was attempting to tell her was true. Both Stefan and Damon had feelings for her that were beyond friendship. It was frightening and surreal. So surreal in fact that Bonnie was hell bent on not examining her own feelings.

She could be their friend. She could keep her distance until she went home. There was no way that she could offer more than that. No way that, she could let herself desire more than that from either of them. Too many factors were at play.

There were things to consider. Things that would have to be faced when she returned home. There was her own change in personality. Because she had changed, slowly but drastically. There was the fact that both the Damon and Stefan in her time were in love with her best friend. There was the fact that after she left she would likely never see or interact with the Damon and Stefan in this time ever again. Not only that but she doubted she would be interacting with the Salvatore brothers at all when she returned.

She had discussed the matter with Aimee. The only way that her actions would not affect the present timeline when she left would be if the Salvatore brothers were made to forget her. If that was the case Bonnie didn't think she could handle interacting with them in any capacity when she got back. She couldn't go back to the relationship, for lack of a better word, that she had had with them before. Not after she had experienced what it was like for them to care about her and to care about them in turn. Not when she would likely have to pretend as if nothing had happened. As if nothing had changed.

That was in fact the worse part about the entire prospect of going home, even though she wanted to more than ever. She had changed. Everything had changed. She had developed a relationship with herself and with others that were essential to her now but they would be gone when she left aside from the one she had built with herself. They would be gone because at home nothing would have changed. Aimee, Raoul, Thomas, Corrine, Emmanuelle, and Solomon would not exist. The Stefan and Damon she knew of this time would not exist. It would just be her, alone again, with memories of finally not being alone to make her feel the loneliness that much more.

Sighing Bonnie bent down and began to start digging the holes that would house the yellow orchids. Perhaps she was being pessimistic. There was still Caroline. There was still Matt. Though, things would be awkward on her part given the position she was now in, she wanted to try and still be there for Elena if she could manage to do that and avoid the Salvatore brothers at the same time. She still had her father, and she was determined to try with Abby no matter what the woman felt upon her return. She would only be lonely if she allowed herself to be.

Besides, there was no reason that she had to tie herself down to the same people either. She could go and see new places and meet new people. She would be going to college soon and that would be a fresh start. Mystic Falls was not the center of the universe. There were other places to be and to see.

But the thought of leaving everything behind wasn't as appealing as she wanted it to be. It seemed like no matter what she did when she came home, a part of her would feel as if it were missing or broken.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" A voice said from behind her and she froze.

She didn't answer as Stefan walked over and kneeled down beside her. "I know you had your mind set on avoiding me but I couldn't stay away any longer," he said.

Sighing Bonnie stood, brushing her hand on her apron once more. "I think that we should talk," she said carefully.

He stood as well, following her lead. "I'm surprised that you want to," Stefan said, honestly, "I had thought that you would ask me to leave on sight." He reached out and brushed away the hair that had fallen into her face. "I'm glad that you haven't however, as I have much to say."

Bonnie took a step away from him. "Before you do," she sighed, "I need to tell you that I…I wish for us to remain friends and only friends. I see no reason to put our friendship at risk and to complicate things. There is no place in this time or in this town for a relationship between us for a number of reasons and it would be better if things stayed as they are."

"It's funny that you say that," Stefan smiled, "Because if things were to stay as they are, with us spending time together as we do…I am afraid that I would grow even fonder of you than I am now and I would be very much in danger of falling in l-"

"Stefan," Bonnie interjected before he could finish the statement, "I care about you very deeply…as a friend."

Stefan looked dejected for only a moment before he looked determined and then he pressed on. "I know that my kissing you must have been a shock," he tried, "But I had thought…surely you must have thought about me in that way at least once? Because when it comes to you I can think of little else." She was all he thought about anymore in fact. When he was with her he thought about things that he could do to make her smile. To make laugh. To keep her close. When he wasn't with her, he thought about the next time that he would see her again.

"I…," Bonnie trailed and looked away. She had thought about what it would be like. With him. In this time and before. She had played around with things in her head at certain times with Damon even. But she had never given any serious thought to being with either. But if she could ever love either of them in any carnation it would be the ones she was with now. With them as humans. Humans that treated her like she was human. Like she mattered. And that scared her. "I don't have that luxury," she whispered, "Not with you or anyone else."

"But you said…that you had loved before," Stefan pressed, "That you could love again and I had thought…I had hoped that you could have at least tried…with me."

Bonnie shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "This isn't a book Stefan," she said, "This is real life. This is the world. There is no happy ending. No resolution that will tie everything together in a nice little package with a bow on top. Yes…I care about you…probably more than I should. I can tell you anything and I feel like…sometimes I feel like you understand me in a way that no one else ever has. But the reality is this. This place is not my home. This town is full of people who don't want me or my family here. Your father would sooner have me dead than anywhere near you and I belong to your brother on paper. When this plaçage thing blows up in everyone's face I will be forced to leave if not sooner. I'm a witch and if that would not get me prosecuted the color of my skin would. Nothing about any of this leaves room for romance. I can be your friend…and that is it."

Perhaps she sounded harsh but nothing that she had said had been a lie. Things would be complicated enough by the time she went home and there was no reason to complicate them further.

Stefan was silent for a long time. She knew it was because he could not argue with any of her points. Still after some time he spoke. "You're right," he murmured, "It is impossible. Improbable. Not at all a fairy tale. But for me you are well worth the risk. I would…I would rather have a few nights of happiness with you and have it end in tragedy than walk away just for the sake of a positive outcome. This world may be a terrible place with everyone in it poised to act against us but my world would not be the same without you in it."

Bonnie tried to stop the tears that fell but they came just the same. "I need you to go," she begged, as she clenched her fists to keep from sobbing, "Please."

"I have to meet Raoul," he said, "We have some business to take care of in regards to my studies. In the meantime…please think about what I've said. I'll call on you again later."

As he leaned down and kissed her cheek Bonnie jerked away from him. He tried to mask the hurt he felt as he turned and walked away without looking back.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2011**_

There was a knock on the door to the boarding house. Damon might have been more displeased with the fact that the intrusion had interrupted his conversation with his brother but in truth their talk wasn't getting them anywhere anyway.

He had not learned anything that he hadn't known already in terms of his brother's interaction with Bonnie and though they had vowed to stay out of each other's way in terms of their pursuit of her they had not gained any ground. Still at least their cards were on the table. It was something.

Damon wondered if their guest was Raoul or perhaps Aimee. He knew that there was something that they were telling them. They had been vague regarding their actions and motivations thus far. While Raoul had briefed them on the situation regarding Esther sponging off the Bennett line Damon knew that something was amiss.

They had told Aimee about Klaus approaching Stefan and she had told them that if things did not go as planned with the unbinding spell that Klaus would try and turn Bonnie into a vampire in an effort to make sure that Esther no longer had access to the powers of the Bennett women. While this was a problem because Bonnie would never wish to be a vampire and Damon could only imagine what it would do to her to be turned, it seemed as if there was another reason that the others were adamant about Bonnie remaining human.

Or perhaps he was simply being paranoid. Whatever the case he knew that they would have the answers once Bonnie returned home.

As Damon made it to the front door and pulled it open he could hear Stefan walk up behind him. He froze at who stood on the other side.

She looked exactly the same as she did when last he saw her alive and well. Same midnight black hair. Same moss green eyes. Same angular features and milky white skin. There she was standing in front of him as if she had never left. Damon could not move. He could not speak.

"Mom?" Stefan's voice came cautiously from behind him and Damon was sure that the woman was who he had thought she was.

She smiled in the way she used to smile at them when they were children. "Hello boys," she said, "If you would be so good as to invite me in…I have much to tell you."

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

The garden seemed to be coming along nicely. The fact that Bonnie had already begun work on it told Damon that though it had not been the eternity that he had felt as if it had been since he had last seen Bonnie, it was pretty close.

She had told him that she had wanted to grow things. That she liked nature. That her powers were tied to it. That the earth calmed her. But she looked anything but calm as she stabbed the hand trowel that she gripped into the ground again and again.

Silently he walked up to her and took off his jacket as he sat beside her on the ground. She continued her motions as if he wasn't there as he unbuttoned the sleeves to his shirt and rolled them up. Sighing as Bonnie continued to stab the trowel into the ground Damon decided to remain positive before he spoke. "What are we planting today, little witch?" He asked.

Bonnie frowned as her motions finally stopped. "I wish I could tell you to leave but I'm kind of glad that you're here," she sighed. She never minded seeing him much, not anymore. In fact she looked forward to it now and Solomon's words about love and the like made her want to examine why. But she fought the urge. She had already dealt with Stefan and so she hoped that she could spare herself anymore declarations for one day.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Damon asked after a moment.

"It wouldn't be fair to you if I did," Bonnie said, "Besides…I'm not even really sure exactly what's bothering me. It's like…being exhausted but not being able to sleep."

Damon blinked. "I'm not sure what you mean," he said. Even if she was behaving strangely he was happy to see her. He had decided after the incident with the night swimming that he would stop hiding from his developing feelings for her and embrace them instead. They didn't seem to be going anywhere and if he were honest he would say that he enjoyed them. They were new and invigorating and frustrating and nice and oddly painful. It was probably the most he had felt in a long time.

Bonnie tossed the hand tool onto the ground, regaining his attention. "I've been trying to figure it out myself," she muttered.

"What can I do?" He asked seriously.

"I'm kind of beginning to wonder why you care enough to want to do anything at all," she said. She almost liked it better when she could count on him not to care. Because him caring made her care and her caring had only grown over time. It would keep growing and then she would be in trouble. She was already in trouble if her reaction to Stefan's abruptly revealing to her his feelings for her were any indication.

Damon stared at her a moment and he knew that this would be the opening he needed to tell her the truth of his feelings. "Because I'm fond of…no I _adore_ you," he said, "I know I like to tease you but I'm serious when I say that even though you are frustrating and a bit nagging and you don't handle being taken care of well at all I can no longer picture my life without you in it. I like that you are not afraid to say what you think. I like that you believe in me. That I can be a good person. I like that you hold me accountable for my actions. I like the way you smile when you play the piano forte because I know you're thinking of your grandmother. I like the way you have taken on everyone around you here as your family. Bringing them into your life and making them better for it. I like that you are so powerful but so humble and so human even so. I like that you take care of my brother in the same way I do. And I know that you say that I irritate you more times than not but you still ask Corrine to make me apple pies. You still hug me when my mood is dark and listen to me even when I can't find the words to express how I feel. I know that I don't know anything about love but this…what I feel for you is the closest thing that I have ever felt to it."

Bonnie stared at him as he looked at her expectantly after he had finished. If she had not heard the words leave his mouth she would have sworn that they had come from someone else. In spite of her softening toward him, in spite of how deeply she now cared about him, she hadn't thought that he was capable of feeling half of what he was saying. "I don't know what to say," she said. And she didn't.

Bonnie stayed frozen, shell-shocked, as he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. She felt a strange fluttering in the pit of her stomach as he pulled back. It was the same feeling she had felt she realized when they had slow danced and then again when he had rescued her from George Lockwood. But still, this didn't make sense. It couldn't have been happening. This was Damon after all…he was human but this was still Damon.

"I'm not asking for you to fall in love with me," he whispered as he looked into her eyes, "Just for us to be together."

Bonnie sighed wringing her hands together. This was exactly what she hadn't wanted. What she had been trying to avoid. "I…," she trailed, and then, "I'm going to say something and I don't want you to get upset or think that it's because I don't think that you're good enough…I think _a lot_ of you Damon. The only thing that surprises me more than the goodness that you are capable of is how much I could allow myself to care about you. I didn't think I would…"

He almost dared to hope but her expression was not as encouraging as her words. "But," he said his tone leading.

Bonnie swallowed. She didn't want to upset him and not just because she was afraid that he would go off the rails. "I think it would be better if we remained friends," she said, carefully, "Taking things any further than that would complicate things. There's a lot at stake. The people of this town don't want us here as it is. Your father already doesn't approve but if he were to find out about my powers…I know you would probably be fine with dealing with those things but there are other things that I can't exactly go into and…I like things the way they are now between us."

Bonnie waited for the explosion or the tantrum but it never came. Damon simply smiled and nodded. "Perhaps one day you will feel differently but for now," he said, "If that is what you want then I'm fine with it."

"That's it?" Bonnie asked, her surprise evident.

"What I want more than anything is for you to be happy and for you to remain in my life," he shrugged, "You're happy with us being friends. If we're friends then you remain in my life. While I want more than that…what I want is less important than what you need Bonnie."

She could tell by the look on his face that he meant his words. But it was something so selfless, so unlike Damon that it unnerved her. This was not a small thing she knew and though she tried not to be affected by it she was. Her presence had changed things more drastically than she realized and she knew without a doubt that when she went back to her time that this man, this Damon would be completely lost to her.

She blamed the revelation for her actions as she moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. As she hugged him she knew that she felt something for him even if she didn't want to examine what it was just yet. "Thank you for understanding," she said.

Damon wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. This was not what he had hoped for but it was better than the alternative of not having her at all.

Neither of them noticed Stefan standing in the doorway of the back door watching them from inside.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2011**_

 __Caroline Forbes set the stack of letters aside as she heard a knock at her front door. She wasn't expecting anyone. She had plans to go over to Bonnie's house later with Matt but he was working and so she was sure that it wasn't him.

A part of her hoped that it was someone with some news on Bonnie, though she knew that it was too early yet for her friend to have returned home.

From the letters it had become increasingly clear to Caroline that whatever was going on between Bonnie and the Salvatore brothers back then was not exactly one sided. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. What the most important thing was, however, was that Bonnie made it home safe and when she got home she would never have to doubt how much anyone cared for her again.

Caroline walked up to door and opened it. While she wasn't expecting to see Tyler Lockwood on the other side she couldn't say that she wasn't pleased. "Tyler," she smiled, "You're home."

She launched herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck. As he kissed her she remembered just how much she had missed him. His timing was kind of perfect. Now she could focus on Bonnie and not be worrying about them both at the same time.

Tyler smiled at her as he pulled back from the kiss. "The sire bond is broken," he said, "I'm free."

He looked as if a weight had been lifted and though Caroline wanted to believe him she had heard from Stefan that Klaus was lurking around. She didn't want to doubt Tyler but if it was a ploy to get information about Bonnie or her whereabouts then she would have to think of her friend first.

"How?" She asked, deciding to at least hear him out. She would give him the benefit of the doubt until he did something suspicious but she would keep her mouth shut about Bonnie.

"A witch came to me," he said, his expression showing he was choosing his words carefully before he spoke, "A strong one from Bonnie's line…well kind of from Bonnie's line. I mean she's a Bennett for sure but her last name is well…you're probably not going to believe this."

Caroline raised a brow at him. "Try me," she said, as she stepped aside and allowed him to enter.

"First I'll ask if you know about Bonnie being in the eighteen hundreds," Tyler said as he stepped inside.

Caroline frowned. "How did you know about the time travel?" she asked, he hadn't been around and she hadn't felt comfortable calling to tell him with the sire bond in place, "How long have you been back? Did Matt tell you?"

Tyler shook his head as she shut the door behind him. "I just got back and you were the first person I came to see," he said, "And I'm glad you know about the whole time travel thing because that gives me a lot less explaining to do. I know about Bonnie because the witch I mentioned before…she told me. Her name is Mila and she's really powerful like I said. She's the one who helped me with the sire bond."

"Okay," Caroline frowned, "So more of Bonnie's relatives are leaping forward in time then." She had heard from Thomas more about Raoul and Aimee and she wasn't too surprised.

Again Tyler shook his head. He wasn't sure if Caroline would believe him. He had been skeptical from the moment the girl had shown up calling him 'Uncle Ty' and telling him the story of Bonnie traveling through time. But the girl was so much like Bonnie and she knew things about Bonnie and her friends. All of them. So much in fact that it was clear that she loved and cared about them and they loved her in turn. It was weird and he had only known her for a few days but Tyler kind of loved her already in a little sister kind of way. "She's leaping but she's kind of from the future not the past," he explained, "She's…well she's kind of Bonnie's daughter."

"Daughter?" Caroline frowned, "What do you mean Bonnie's daughter?"

Tyler sighed. "That's what I'm trying to tell you," he said, "We have to make sure Bonnie is protected when she gets back because when Bonnie comes back from the eighteen hundreds she comes back pregnant."

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

Giuseppe Salvatore sat across from John Gilbert and George Lockwood as they all huddled together at the desk in his study. Gilbert had shown up to tell him that a strange man had been moved into the house that his son had procured for the Bennett girl at the same time that Lockwood had shown up claiming that he had saw the girl in his sons swimming in the lake late at night engaging in questionable behavior beyond of the act of normal water exercising.

The girl was becoming a problem. But as long as Giuseppe could not protect his son from being called to fight in the war without Raoul's help his hands were tied. The town had even become accustomed to the presences of the intruders from Louisiana for the most part. There were murmurs here and there but no actions had been taken against them. Not yet.

"Your sons have always been good boys, Mr. Salvatore," George said amiably, "While some of Damon's behavior over the years has been questionable it has been nothing to the caliber of what they have been up to since the Bennett girl arrived. With them going against you so adamantly. Creeping out to the lake at odd hours. Standing up for that slave hand you used to have here. There has to be a reason. Something that the girl is doing to control their behavior."

"What are you suggesting, Lockwood?" He asked.

It was Gilbert who answered. "There have been rumors about town, sir," he said, "Slaves being mysteriously heeled of their ailments. Strange occurrences here and there. I believe it may have to do with the occult sir…with witchcraft. I'm not sure the girl has ill intentions. However, I believe that she may be influencing your sons in some way."

Giuseppe wasn't sure that he believed it but it was better than the alternative. He couldn't go after the girl himself without risking Raoul's wrath and possibly having him withdraw his protection over Damon. But he could plant a few ideas in the minds of the town's folk. Light a spark and watch it turn to flames. Even if she wasn't what they claimed if they had the right ammo it would not matter. But they would need something damning.

"If we are going to accuse the tramp of witchcraft gentlemen," Giuseppe said, "We will need proof. Something that will get the town up in arms against her. _Bring me proof_."

"I'll do whatever you want, Mr. Salvatore," George said, "I'll find all the proof that you need on one condition. If you bring the girl to me before you let the town at her."

John frowned slightly at George's words but he kept his mouth shut.

Giuseppe nodded. Whatever it took to get the girl away from his sons. "You have a deal, Mr. Lockwood."

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2011**_

Rebekah Mikaelson frowned as she sat down across from her brother. Niklaus was paranoid at the best of times. However, as she listened to him detail the plan that he had overheard being conspired between their mother and Finn she could not help but believe his words.

For now Esther's plan was failing. She had not yet managed to link them together and so killing them was not going to be so simple. The problem was that she still had access to the powers of the Bennett witches. She was sponging off their line and while Rebekah shouldn't have been surprised by the revelation she was.

"What do you think that we should do?" She asked.

Klaus frowned. "We'll have to unbind her from the Bennetts of course," he said, "But it will be tricky. If they find out that she plans on using the witch's powers to kill us I am sure that Bonnie and her little friends will happily assist mother. What I need to do is figure out where they are keeping the witch so that I can manipulate the situation in our favor. She's all but disappeared and there have been some unfamiliar faces in the company of her friends as of late. Something strange is going on."

Rebekah frowned as she thought about her mother's missing necklace and about the male witch she had never seen before who had taken it. "These unfamiliar faces," she said, "Are there witches among them?"

Klaus frowned. "I'm not certain but I believe Stefan has an acquaintance among them who is married to a witch and she seems to have a male apprentice," he said.

Rebekah's eyes narrowed remembering the man's look and his accent. "And where are they from would you say?"

"We haven't been to our fair city in some time but I know a Louisiana accent when I hear one," he said, "If I had to guess I would say New Orleans."

Rebekah nodded. "I know where we can get some information," she stood and ignored Klaus's raised eyebrow, "Don't worry. I'll keep you posted."

Klaus watched her walk away. He didn't like being kept in the dark but as long as she got results he decided not to complain.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

Bonnie Bennett scanned the photograph of Mary Salvatore as Solomon held it out to her. He had been helping her in the garden on and off all day and he sat next to her underneath the tree that housed her swing as they took a break. The woman that looked back at her was an odd mixture of Damon and Stefan. Black hair. She could not tell her eye color as the photograph was black and white but Solomon told her they were the same color as Stefan's eyes. Her features were sharp like Damon's but she had Stefan's smile.

Damon had found some pictures of his mother in his father's study and had gifted one of them to Solomon before his departure that day. In speaking with Damon, her resolve to keep both he and Stefan at a distance had only strengthened.

"She was full of light that one," Solomon said, "I knew her for years and I never met someone so full of light. When she was a young girl she used to follow me around. Ask me questions about my life. My day. For a while I thought that she was a bit touched in the head."

Bonnie laughed a little as she glanced over at Solomon. "Because she actually talked to you or because she had the gall to ask a slave how his day was?" She asked.

"A little bit of both," he grinned, "But she was special to me. Or rather she became special to me after a while. She brought me peace. Calm. You have to act a certain way around whites most of the time but around her I could breathe."

Bonnie could understand that. Since she had gotten there that was how Stefan made her feel. At peace. Like she didn't have to try so hard or hide who she was. Bonnie frowned and decided to think about something else. Now was not the time to analyze her feelings for Stefan or acknowledge that she had any. Not when she was determined to get no closer to him or his brother than she was already. "You talk about her a lot," Bonnie said, "In a way that you don't talk about your wife. I had asked Aimee once if you were in love with Mary…she said you loved her but she didn't know about you being _in love_ with her."

Solomon smiled wistfully. "We might've been in another life," Solomon said, laughing, "Mary always said that she felt like she knew me before. Like she had walked with my soul in another lifetime. I loved her…but the only woman I have ever fallen in love with is my wife. I don't talk about my wife because it's harder for me. It hurts more for me to do so. But if Mary was my peace then, Grace, my wife, was my passion. She was the reason I lived. The reason I woke up every morning. Even now the memory of her love is the reason my heart still beats. I've lost them both now. But the thing is I know they would want me to keep living. To keep loving. And I do. I love Stefan and Damon like they're my own and you may not believe this but I couldn't love you and Aimee more if you was my own daughters and I mean that." Bonnie smiled at his words. "Some people go their whole lives without loving or being loved but the lucky ones like me," he said, "We get to experience love from all kinds of places."

Bonnie wasn't sure what category she fit into anymore. She supposed it depended on what part of her life she was thinking of and now what time she was in. She looked up in time to see Stefan crossing the yard and walking toward them.

Solomon frowned at Bonnie's expression. She was usually happy to see either Salvatore but at the moment she seemed apprehensive. He reached over and touched her hand before he stood. "You don't have to have everything figured out all the time Bonnie," he said, "Some things work themselves out in time."

Bonnie stood as well and nodded. As Stefan stopped in front of them, Solomon greeted him before heading in the direction of the house. "You came back," Bonnie said. She knew he had promised to but she was sure after what she had said to him that he wouldn't have come back so soon. She didn't know what else to say as what she wanted to say and what she should say were two different things.

"I said that I would," he answered.

Stefan had been speaking to Raoul about studying in France only a few hours before. Bonnie had been right about the obstacles that they faced in Virginia. But if they went away then perhaps things would be different. He would miss his brother and his father but they could return one day when the war was over if the North won and things got better.

He was getting ahead of himself he knew but he was sure that Bonnie felt something for him. That over time there was a chance it could grow into something more. That one day they could be together and if that were to happen he wanted to be ready. Ready to take Bonnie and to leave if it were necessary. At least that was what he had planned before he had witnessed his brother tell Bonnie that he had feelings for her.

Now his plans had changed. He knew what it must have been like for Damon to open himself up. For Damon who had such a disparaging belief in love to feel something even close to it was nothing short of a miracle. Who was Stefan to get in the way of that?

Even if Bonnie would have chosen Damon anyway just the knowledge of Stefan feeling the way that he felt would put a strain on the relationship. He would have to remove himself from the equation. He would have to step aside and hope that both his brother and Bonnie could be happy as a result.

"There's something I need to tell you," Bonnie said, breaking into Stefan's thoughts, "I was harsh with you before because I was afraid. I care about you _a lot_. I need you. When I'm with you I'm at peace and I'm happy. It isn't that I don't feel-"

"Bonnie," Stefan interjected gently, "You needn't worry yourself with an explanation." If she had continued he may not have been able to say what he needed to say. "I thought about what you said at great length," he said, "And I not only understand but I agree. I apologize for any harm that my actions might've caused. Now that I've had time to think I realize that my feelings for you are not as…not as strong as I thought them to be. I was romanticizing our relationship because I have never been this close to another person outside of Damon and Raoul. I realize what I had mistaken for romantic attachment was…closer to friendly affection."

"Oh," Bonnie blinked. She was hurt by his words, though she did not want to think about why. She shouldn't have been surprised. She had seen him in love, really in love, before. But she could read him now, better than before. He was lying in a way, she knew. But this was for the best. It was what she wanted. It had to be. "I would like us to still be friends," she said.

Stefan forced a smile and nodded. "I told you that I would always be there for you and I meant that," he said seriously. He cleared his throat as she returned his smile. "But unfortunately right now I must go," he said, "I promised to spend time with my father. I only came to clear the air between us. I'll call again…in a few days." He would need time, time away from her.

Bonnie nodded. "Okay," she said, "I'll…I'll be waiting."

He turned and left in the next moment and as she watched him go she couldn't help but think that she had lost him in some sense. She had to keep telling herself that she was doing the right thing to keep herself from calling after him.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2011**_

Thomas La Belle frowned as Rebekah Mikaelson smiled at him. She had come into Mystic Grill and sat herself beside him at the bar about twenty minutes prior declaring that they call a truce. It had taken him about five minutes to figure out what she had really wanted. But he had simply blinked at her and allowed her to try and woo him with her womanly wiles.

She began to flounder much sooner than he thought she would once she realized that her advances weren't working on him. Thomas shook his head. "I thought you would be better at the whole seduction thing given that you're older than dirt," he commented as he took a swig of the beer that he had been drinking.

Rebekah's eyes narrowed. "Was I that obvious or is it just so rare that a woman shows interest in you that you deem the occurrence to be impossible when it happens?"

"That's cute," Thomas grinned, "But considering the last time I saw you, you were covered in tree sap and looking like you wanted to castrate me I'd say the turnabout to wanting to jump my bones seemed a tad bit out of character, _chère_." He turned to her as she opened her mouth to respond but he held up his hand. "Let's cut the bullshit shall we?" he sighed, "To be frank I don't have time to deal with you or your family because I have a dear friend to protect. I'm guessing that your dear old brother found out about your mother's connection to the Bennett line and you found out about my ties to Bonnie and decided to grill me for information."

Rebekah frowned but decided it would be easier if she put all of her cards on the table rather than play dumb. "I'm assuming that you don't want the witch tied to my mother any more than I do," Rebekah whispered, "Considering you stole her necklace and that you were stomping around the woods for rare herbs I'm assuming that you're at work on an unbinding spell of some sort."

Thomas was silent, choosing not to confirm or deny her theory. "All you need to know is that the matter is being taken care of," Thomas said, seriously, "If you and your siblings wish to live then I suggest you all stay out of it and let us witches handle your dear _mère_. If she remains connected to the Bennetts she will find a way to kill you. Your best bet, if you want to survive, is to leave the matter to us."

Rebekah blinked. "I suggest you hurry up about it," she frowned, "My brother is an impatient man and he might just decide to take matters into his own hands."

"In order for him to do that," Thomas smirked, "He would have to off one of the Bennett women. But you see Abby is very well protected and he doesn't know where Bonnie is. We are the ones with the advantage and we all want the same end. So I suggest you stall your brother. If he comes for us we won't be nearly as nice as to him as I am to you. And we are not Bonnie, there isn't a novice among us, and even she isn't novice anymore. We have a few tricks up our sleeves that the hybrid wouldn't like."

Thomas stood and placed a few bills on the counter. He moved to walk away but stopped as Rebekah grabbed his arm. He turned slightly and raised a brow at her.

"And why are you so nice to me?" She asked.

Thomas leaned down until their faces were inches apart. "Well," he murmured, "I thought that it was obvious." He waited until she smiled slowly before he continued. "Your name has more notoriety than it should," he continued after moment, "You aren't half as dangerous as you think you are and as an opponent you leave much to be desired. If I were mean to you well…it'd be like I was kicking a puppy now wouldn't it."

Rebekah glared at him. "I have killed people for less than anything that has left your mouth when you've been in my company," she commented.

"Then perhaps I should ask why you're so nice to me then," Thomas said, with a shrug.

Rebekah rolled her eyes as she stood. "I will let you know when I figure it out," she told him. She gave him a once over before shaking her head. "I'll keep my brother out of your hair but you had better keep me posted on your progress," she demanded, "And I want my necklace back when you're done with it."

Thomas shook his head as she walked away. He decided to throw her a bone and let her have the last word. She had tried rather hard to make a dramatic exit after all.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

Bonnie Bennett sighed as she sat at her piano forte, staring off into space. She had planned on playing in order to clear her head. However, there was too much to think about. Aimee's contacts had found the man with the watches. She had told her almost as soon as Bonnie had finished gardening with Solomon.

There was a watch in route to them as she sat there. On the road from Louisiana. She should have been happy. Especially after her confrontations with both Stefan and Damon. But she had mixed feelings.

Leaving had always been her intention. She did not belong there. She had tried to remember that. She knew that. But when she left she would lose everyone. There would be no Aimee to be her sister and mentor. There would be no Raoul or Thomas to be her brothers and sounding boards. There would be no Corrine to mother her. There would be no more quiet conversations with Solomon. There would be no more sewing sessions with Emmanuelle. She would even lose Stefan and Damon, only it would be worse because she would have shadows of them there in the people they had been when she left. Like ghosts haunting her with memories that she wanted to remember and forget all at once.

She had thought that not thinking too much was the answer but she couldn't stop thinking. Her mind was trying and failing to sort out her feelings. She turned as she heard footsteps behind her and smiled as William entered the room.

"I hope I'm not intruding," he said, as he sat down next to her on the piano bench, "I simply wanted to thank you for allowing me to take refuge here."

"Your mother is an amazing woman," she smiled, "I love her and it would only make sense for me to care about you as well by extension." As he held out a glass to her that she did not notice him holding, she raised a brow at him. "It wasn't just my choice in any case," she said.

"Just a little wine," he said, nodding his head toward the glass, "I wanted to have a drink but I do not like drinking alone." He had changed out of his soiled uniform and was wearing a pair of trousers and a white button down shirt. "And I had the opportunity to thank Mr. Salvatore when he was here earlier," he told her.

Bonnie smiled as she took a sip from the glass. "Good," she murmured. She chanced a glance at him and frowned at his expression. "If I could ask," she said carefully, "Why the drinking so late at night? You made it here alive. You have seen your mother. And yet…you don't look very happy."

William scowled as he downed the rest of his glass. "There was someone I left behind," he said, after a moment, "Someone that I loved. A nurse." He paused as he looked down into the empty glass intently as if he thought he could stare more wine into appearing into the bottom. "Lenore," he whispered, "Her name was Lenore."

Bonnie saw the defeat in his frame and shook her head. Standing she tugged at his sleeve. She would help him with his problems. It would be easier than trying to puzzle through her own.

After talking to Solomon she was beginning to understand what he had meant. About passion and peace. About how caring for someone as a friend could be under different circumstances caring to the point that was just short of falling in love. She had found her peace already. She was on the verge of finding her passion. But she was not supposed to find either. Not here. That was the problem.

"Come on," she said, breaking free of her thoughts, "Let's get you another drink and you can tell me all about it."

William followed her through the house and into the sitting room. Bonnie was about to go to the kitchen where they kept the wine but decided to go against it when she saw the small wet bar that Raoul, Damon, and Thomas had set up for the nights that they spent there sometimes playing card games and debating about social and political issues while she and Stefan would read by the fire.

She downed the rest of her own glass before refilling both hers and William's. She filled his with the whiskey that Raoul drank like water and hers with Damon's bourbon. She handed William his glass as she sat down next to him and waited for him to speak.

"I was not completely honest with my mother," he revealed, "About what brought me here. I...Lenore and I weren't ever meant to be together you see."

Bonnie frowned. Something in his tone gave her pause. "She was white," she said once she had put it together.

A nod. "I loved her at first sight," he said, "I believe she felt the same but I knew the consequences of such things and I tried to keep her at a distance. I tried to hide my feelings but then…she became engaged to be married. I would have let her go. I had the mind to but she…she told me how she felt. Wanted me to face my feelings and I...we kissed. Just once. That was all and we were caught. I would have been killed if her brother had not taken mercy on me and helped me escape. I was never in danger of being sold. I was however in danger of being lynched."

Bonnie took a large gulp from her glass not knowing how to respond. "I understand how that would cause a man to drink," she said, taking another and then continued once she had swallowed, "If you didn't want to tell Corrine, then why tell me?"

"I never got to tell Lenore how I felt," he sighed, "Not before we kissed or after. She knew of course. But if I had not hid…if I had not denied what was right in front of me and refused to sort out my feelings then I might have had more time with her even if the end would have been the same. My biggest regret was not spending as much time with her as I could while I could." He paused and smiled hesitantly at her before he continued. "I know that I am overstepping, Miss Bennett," he said quietly, "but you have been kind to me…kinder than most. My presence here is putting you at risk and I…I came under false pretenses and still you can look upon me with empathy. So I will say what I aim to say. I saw you with the Salvatore brothers today. I could tell that you are not as immune to them as you might like to think and I am sure that they can to. I do not wish for you to share my regrets so I will give you some advice. It only takes a few seconds to lose someone that you care for. But the regret of not having told them, not having spent time with them, not allowing yourself to feel what is in your heart...it is never ending and cannot be measured by time."

Bonnie nodded stiffly, staring down into her glass. "I'll remember that," she whispered.

"Good," William said as he stood, "Good night, Miss Bennett."

Bonnie didn't bother to answer as he left the room. Instead she downed the rest of her glass before standing and pouring another.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2011**_

Matt Donovan was just coming to the end of his shift. He was planning on going over to the house that Bonnie had occupied in the eighteen hundreds and doing some cleaning and perhaps sorting things out in the attic. He wasn't sure as to whether or not he should call Caroline as she was still going through Bonnie's letters that she had received the day before and a part of him wanted to be alone and do this for Bonnie on his own.

He missed her. While he had been feeling isolated from the group as of late, Bonnie had never made him feel so. He had always been aware that she was thinking about him, that she cared about him and his wellbeing. She was the person he spoke to the most out of everyone now that Tyler was gone attempting to break the sire bond. It felt weird not being able to see her, or call her, or text her.

"Hey, blue eyes," a feminine voice said drawing his attention, "How about you stop brooding and take my order."

"Sorry," Matt muttered as he looked up. He paused as he studied the girl who was smiling at him playfully. It almost seemed familiar, her smile. She was tall and thin, her hair long and light brown, her skin a honey almond color that brought Miss Sheila to mind. Her eyes reminded him of Bonnie's grandmother as well, molten brown, warm, and full of humor. He blinked at her a moment before he spoke. "This is going to sound really weird," he said, "And I promise that this isn't a line or anything. I just…do I know you from somewhere?"

The girl's lips twisted into a smirk that seemed familiar as well. She climbed onto the barstool in front of her and crossed her jean clad legs. "Yes and no," she said, as she tapped her red painted nails on the bar top.

The lace red and black floral tunic she was wearing reminded him of something that he had seen Bonnie wear once and as she tossed her brown curls over her shoulder he was almost certain that she was a Bennett. She was young, sixteen or seventeen. He didn't know Bonnie had any relatives around that age left but as she pulled something from her pocket, a golden pocket watch he understood.

Bonnie's family had been leaping through time according to Thomas which meant that this girl, whoever she was, was either from the past or the future. "Who are you?" Matt frowned.

The girl seemed to consider him for a moment. "How about we play a game, Matty," she said, laughing a little as his eyebrow shot up, "You can ask me five questions and then if you can guess who I am after I answer them then I'll buy you some cheese fries."

Matt considered his options. She knew who he was. Had called him by his nickname. She had shown up to him so obviously she had something either to tell him or she wanted something from him. Either way he would go along with her games for now. "Are you related to Bonnie?" He asked.

The girl nodded the affirmative. "That's one," she said.

"Are you a witch?" Matt asked. He watched as she looked around as if to make sure that they weren't being eavesdropped on.

"A very powerful one," she said, as she turned her attention back to him, "That's two."

"Are you from the past?" Matt asked after a moment. She shook her head. "Future?" He asked, needing confirmation. He wasn't surprised when she nodded.

"Be careful, Matty," she said clucking her tongue, "You only have one question left."

Matt thought and decided to go with the most obvious one last. "What's your name?" he asked, leaning across the bar and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was named after my grandmother Mary," she said, "And my great-grandmother Sheila." Matt frowned as he thought about her words. Sheila was Bonnie's grandmother. She had heard Elena say that Stefan and Damon's mother was named Mary. "But also my godmother," she continued, distracting his train of thought, "Aimee." Matt blinked. The girl was from the future. She was named after Bonnie's grandmother and Stefan and Damon's mother. Both Stefan and Damon had fallen in love with Bonnie in the past… "I also have both of my parents' last names," the girl continued but Matt wasn't listening any longer because he had figured out who she was.

"Holy shit," he muttered, shaking his head, "You're Bonnie's daughter aren't you."

The girl nodded happily. "Look at you being all smart," she beamed, "Mila Aimee Bennett-Salvatore at your service. And it looks like I owe you some cheese fries."

:::

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

Damon Salvatore frowned at the picture that Bonnie made as she opened the door for him to enter. He had come to warn her that they had in fact been seen at the lake and that his father would soon become even more of a problem than he was already. But it was clear to him that she was in no condition to hear such news. Her hair was wild. She was in her night clothes but her robe was practically falling off. Tears stained her face and she smelled rather heavily of bourbon.

Sighing he walked into the house and shut the door behind him. "Bonnie, sweetheart," he said gently as he grabbed her shoulders, "Have you been in my bourbon?"

"It's your fault," she slurred, "And your brother's fault. And mine. And that stupid watch's. I hate watches you know. They're useless."

He blinked wondering how much she had been drinking. She had claimed once that she did not make it a habit of drinking as she could not hold her liquor. So he was sure that something had to have happened. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Everything," she frowned, "I keep trying to do the right thing. But everything I do turns out wrong and everything that could be considered wrong feels right. Like this…you shouldn't be here in the middle of the night but I want you here."

Damon closed his eyes a moment before he spoke. "If this is about what happened in the garden," he said, "I understand. I'm not upset. You told me before that you didn't...that it was not your responsibility to love someone simply because they love you. Your rejection was gentle and I still have your friendship so I assure you that I am alright. Or rather I would be if you would not have driven yourself into such a state…especially if you have done so because of me."

"But it isn't that simple," Bonnie frowned, throwing up her hands and almost falling in the process, "I know you're going to love someone else someday and I'm not going to matter and it hurts because…I _want_ to matter. And you s-said that you didn't need me to love you but just be with you but I can't. I can't because if I were with you I would love you…I would…I know I would. Because I like you…a lot."

"Bonnie," Damon muttered, "You don't have to do this. You should get some rest." She was worrying him. But more terrifying than that she was giving him hope.

"No," Bonnie pressed shaking her head, "You have to let me finish. You have to let me say this while I can say it."

Damon frowned but nodded for her to say her peace just the same.

"You're annoying and you tease me. And you steal my pie and you're reckless," Bonnie shook her head before continuing, "Sometimes you're really not smart. And you flirt too much." Damon blinked, wondering how any of that could equate to her liking him in any sense of the word. "But you let me step on your toes and you danced with me even though I didn't know how," she went on, "You saved me from George Lockwood and you stood up to your stupid jackass father to protect me. And even though it scares you…you let yourself get close to me because you trust that I wouldn't hurt you and I wouldn't…not on purpose."

She was crying now and he wanted to stop her but at the same time he wanted to hear what she had to say.

"I like that you only smile with your eyes when you're looking at someone you care about," she whispered, "I like that no matter how hard you try your hair is always messy. I like the way you look at me…because you really see me and before I came here with all of you I felt like no one did. I like that you don't take me seriously because sometimes I take myself way too seriously but then at the same time if something is important to me you listen. You accepted me being a witch and I know it could have easily gone the other way." Her mind was swimming but she forced herself to get the words out. To explain her feelings. "I like that you don't like Raoul but you love him like a brother. I like that you have these moments where you seem unshakable and determined and I can understand then…why Stefan looks up to you. I like that you love Stefan so much and I wish that you could always be the way you are now but you won't. I don't want to ever be the reason that you're not. A part of me wants…a part of me wishes I could just let myself be with you while I can for as long as I can but….there's just too many issues. Too many factors are in play for me to let myself be that selfish."

Damon exhaled the breath that he had been holding as he leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. She had no idea what her words meant to him and she probably never would. She would likely not remember saying them once she slept off her drunkenness. "I encourage you to be as selfish as humanly possible," he said, softly, "If it means that I have even half the chance to reap the benefits of it."

She looked up at him then, her eyes full of something he couldn't quite identify. She leaned her head upward and he was sure that she would kiss him. But she stumbled on her feet a moment later and her head lolled onto his shoulder as she lost consciousness.

Laughing a little to himself, Damon picked Bonnie up and headed in the direction of her bedroom. She needed her rest and he needed to think about what he would do about the words she had said.


	8. Part Eight: Soul Bound

**Title:** The Gods of Virginia

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH, Time Travel/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Stefan, Bonnie/Damon, Elijah/Katherine, Tyler/Caroline, Rebekah/OC, Matt/Katherine, etc.

 **Summary:** When an accident sends Bonnie Bennett back to 1864, and circumstance forces her into becoming a "kept" woman, she is less than excited to find that Damon Salvatore will be the one for whom she will play _placée_ , but it is the price she must pay to live amongst the _gens de couleur_ , a society that holds the only ancestor she has with the power to send her home. However, Bonnie begins to interest Stefan Salvatore as well and to make matters worse Mystic Falls isn't ready to witness open concubinage between a white man and a black woman especially when that woman is suspected of witchcraft.

 **Warnings:** Time Travel, Non-Canon, Racism, Sexual Content, Violence, Original Character etc.

 **Part Eight: Soul Bound**

 _The past can teach us as surely as the present can. We are not the sum or our experiences or even our lives as a whole. We are more than that and we are less than that. I was raised by a woman that knows who she is. A woman that made mistakes. A woman that has faults. A woman that is beautiful and wise and poetic and strong. A woman that to me and the people who love her most, is perfect. Because of her I can feel comfort in who I am. Because she is unafraid of being who she is I feel as if I don't have to hide myself from the world. Because she demands love and respect, I also demand it. Because my father thinks she hung the moon and is the reason the stars shine I think so too. If I am even half the woman she is one day I would be proud. Because she is not afraid to share her mistakes with me I can learn from them. Because I know that she will never leave my side I feel secure enough to make my own path. Like my father I would do anything for my mother. Like my mother I cannot sit back and do nothing while the people I love are in danger. That is why I have to take this leap and why I know that my mother will forgive me for it. If anyone would understand the need to protect what I love it would be my mother Bonnie Sheila Bennett-Salvatore._

― _From the journal of Mila Aimee Bennett-Salvatore circa February, 2028_

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2011**_

Mila Bennett-Salvatore sat next to Matt Donovan in a booth in the back of Mystic Grill. She was staring down into a chocolate milkshake that Matt had bought her in exchange for the cheese fries that were sitting in front of him. He had been quiet for the most part but she knew that he would soon grow tired and begin to ask questions. She knew his mannerisms well. She had known him since the day that she was born after all. But she couldn't tell him all he wanted to know. She wasn't supposed to reveal anything about the future. The only reason she could even reveal who she was, was because they would all know she would exist when her mother returned anyway.

"Are you going to tell me why you're here?" Matt asked.

Mila sighed heavily, but she nodded just the same. She turned to him, her brown eyes locking with his blue ones. "It's simple really," she said, "I know all the history. My mom…she's never been secretive about her past. She's never been ashamed of it. Of some of the things she's done though…some people like to judge her. Some people think that she should feel bad for the person she'll be when she comes back. But she doesn't care. She is just her. Unapologetically her. I've always admired that."

Matt blinked. The Bonnie that she was describing was a very different person than the one that he knew. Than the one that had left. She had always been focused on everyone else. She had always tried to make everyone believe she was alright whether she was or not. Especially toward the end. She had become a people pleaser in a lot of ways. That didn't sound anything like what Mila was telling him but to be honest, Matt didn't think that was such a bad thing.

"All of my life everyone around me has been there to protect me," Mila continued, "To love me. My mom. My father. My uncle. My grandparents. Raoul. Thomas. Aimee. You. Caroline. Ty. The list goes on and on. But when mom told me about what was happening now in this time. About everyone going out of their way to keep mom from being turned to make sure that I exist…well I just kept thinking that why should I just sit back and let everyone protect me from beginning to end. I mean mom is going to come back pregnant with me, she'll hardly be in any condition to fight any battles but you know how she is. She'll do it anyway. Especially when she finds out about me. But she's my mom you know. And it's my life and hers that everyone is trying to protect. I felt like I had to do something, anything to help. To protect the people that I love and to make sure that I existed for their sake. Because I know what would happen to them if something happened to me."

Mila looked up from her speech to find Matt staring at her oddly, a wistful sort of smile on his face. "You sound like, Bonnie," he said, and then cleared his throat before correcting himself, "I mean…you sound like your mom." Matt had found the whole thing hard to wrap his head around but in that moment he believed without a doubt that Mila was in fact Bonnie's daughter.

"That's probably the best complement anyone can give to me," she grinned. She took a sip of her milkshake before she next spoke. "I can only stay long enough for mom to get back safely," she explained, "I can't be here when I'm born because I can't exist in two places at once. It will mess the time space continuum or something. Whatever. The spirits are allowing me to be here on the condition that I don't screw anything up and I don't reveal any details about the future."

"Have you done this before?" Matt asked, "The jumping I mean." He wondered what it was like. To live in and out of time without a real place or a real home.

"Once or twice," Mila nodded, "Not as much as mom and the others though. She started a little after I was born. Does it off and on. I would tell you more but I have a weird spell gag on me."

Matt laughed as her face scrunched up with displeasure, her nose crinkling in a way that brought Bonnie to mind. "Does Bonnie know you're here?" he asked, "Your Bonnie I mean. Future Bonnie."

Mila nodded. "She knew that I was going to go before I decided to," she said, "You guys remembered me being here so…and she also knew that I was too hard headed for her to stop me so that's why she's the one that put the gag on me."

Matt laughed and shook his head. "Seriously?" he said, "I always thought she was too nice to be a strict parent. Or at least she _was_ …"

"She isn't strict _per se_ ," Mila shrugged, "She's just knows me well that's all. I'm kind of outspoken. Something that is completely her fault. Plus she was afraid I would tell my dad he's…well my dad and then it might interfere with how things play out when mom gets back with…Stefan and Damon."

Mila looked as if she had to try really hard to remember to refer to the Salvatore brothers on a first name basis. It didn't surprise Matt as one of them was her father. He doubted that she would be able to pull it off without the spell in place as her expression was one of frustration. "So it'll be easier if they don't know who you are at all then," Matt guessed, "What are you going to tell them you're a distant relative of Bonnie's or something?"

Mila shrugged. "I guess," she said, "I hadn't really thought about it. Even if I do tell them who I am the spell won't let me reveal anything beyond me being mom's daughter. So I guess it doesn't matter. But I won't have to see them until after they talk to Grandma Mary anyway. In the mean time I can help you fix up mom's house."

Matt frowned. "Grandma Mary?" he asked, "As in Mary Salvatore? As in Stefan and Damon's mother?" His frown deepened as Mila nodded. "I thought that she was dead," he said.

Mila shook her head and took another sip of her shake. "Not exactly," she said as she swallowed. Matt took a French fry and popped it into his mouth as Mila told him the story about how she had found her grandmother. About finding Giuseppe Salvatore's journal and learning Mary's true fate and going out to seek the woman out. "She's with them right now so I'm sure she'll explain things," she said once she was finished.

"I'm curious," Matt said, "Everyone I talked to has said that your mom is going to come back different. What exactly did she tell you about the time that she spent in the eighteen hundreds?"

"' _We changed again, and yet again, and it was now too late and too far to go back, and I went on. And the mists had all solemnly risen now, and the world lay spread before me_ '," Mila said, "That's what she told me the first time I asked."

Matt stared at her his expression blank. "What?" he asked after a moment.

Mila giggled. "Obviously you're not an avid reader but I kind of knew that," she teased, "It's a quote from _Great Expectations_. Charles Dickens. Anyway if we put into the context of mom's situation it basically means that she changed and she changed the people around her to the point where she knew there was no going back to the person that she was before. She was freed from that person and the things that weighed her down when she left and she realized in that moment that there was a whole world out there. Outside of this small Virginia town where she had spent her life used, abandon and unappreciated."

Matt frowned thoughtfully when Mila was finished. "I did appreciate her," he said, "I still do. I never meant to make her feel like I didn't. She's probably the best friend that I have left."

"Then maybe you should tell her that when she gets back, Matty," she sighed, "Because she needs to hear it and I can tell you that you'll lose her if she doesn't."

Matt nodded and then. "What about Stefan and Damon," he said, "I mean I get how they could fall for her. She's Bonnie. I mean…she's your mom. Even before she left she was brave, and loyal and she self-sacrificing and a bunch of other things that you probably already know. But they…let's just say they aren't as worthy of her so I don't really get how she could…well you know."

Mila drummed her fingers against the table, puzzling over the question a moment before she spoke. "I asked Stefan once what love was and he said. _'I'll tell you...what real love is. It is blind devotion, unquestioning self-humiliation, utter submission, trust and belief against yourself and against the whole world, giving up your whole heart and soul to someone who smites it.'_ "

Matt rolled his eyes. "More Charles Dickens?"

Mila nodded. "He and my mom are alike in that way," she laughed, "They think the answers to the worlds questions can be found in books. Which is probably why when I asked my mom what happened between the three of them then she just said, ' _In a word, I was too cowardly to do what I knew to be right, as I had been too cowardly to avoid doing what I knew to be wrong._ ' Which you would understand if you knew what happened but I'm not sure how much I can tell you because it isn't really my story to tell. I think though that…Damon explained love best. He said to me that love has no definition. It's different for everyone. It isn't something that is meant to be defined or controlled or contained. It's something that is meant to be cherished in whatever form it comes. It's when you try to do the former and forget to do the latter that the problems start."

"Damon said that?" Matt asked, one eyebrow raised. Mila nodded. "Damon Salvatore?" Matt questioned still looking unconvinced.

"I know what he can be like sometimes," Mila grinned, "Trust me I know…but…Stefan said that mom she encouraged him to live outside of the world in his own head. To see things outside of the selfish filter that he normally viewed it in. To think of things from the perspective of others so he could see the bigger picture. So he could understand things in a new light. After a while she didn't have to encourage him anymore it just became a habit. That's what I love about mom. She has these major effects on people and sometimes she doesn't realize it. She doesn't even have to do anything. She's just herself and that's enough. I want to be that for someone."

"What?" Matt asked, "A miracle? Because that is what that is. I'm pretty sure since you said Bonnie changed him you haven't seen the Damon that I've seen. What she did isn't a small thing."

"Well she'll tell you she didn't do anything," Mila smiled, "But that's because she didn't really have to. Thomas always says that people see you in different ways, that the trick is in always knowing who you are no matter how anyone sees you. So maybe she's Damon's miracle. Maybe to you she's your best friend. Stefan always says that she's his soul mate. For me…she's my mom, she's my angel, she's everything. But for mom she's just…well she's Bonnie. She is who she is."

Matt smiled and then a thought occurred to him as he studied the earnest expression on Mila's face as she talked about her mother. "Bonnie always said that she didn't think she could be a good mother because she never had one," Matt said, "I'm sure you know that Abby left her when she was really young. But you turned out pretty awesome. So maybe you're Bonnie's miracle. Maybe you don't have to wait to have some major effect on someone just by being you. Maybe you already have."

Matt regretted his words a moment later because Mila looked as if she might cry and he never did well with girls and tears. But instead the next moment she surprised him by launching herself at him and hugging him tightly. "You were always my favorite out of all of mom's friends you know," she whispered.

"Don't ever let Caroline hear you say that," Matt replied.

Mila laughed and nodded as she pulled away. "Don't worry," she said, "I know better than to break the poor girl's illusions. She still thinks that she's planning my wedding."

Matt shook his head as Mila climbed out of the booth. "We're leaving already?" he asked, "I haven't even finished my cheese fries."

Mila rolled her eyes. "You eat those things all the time," she said, "Come on we have to pick up some things for the house."

Matt climbed out of the booth and grimaced as he saw Rebekah enter the diner out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed Mila's arm and began to steer her toward the back. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Matt muttered, "I just think we should go out the back way. My truck is parked out back so…"

"But I wanted to go and tease aunt Bex," Mila pouted, "She'll never guess who I am."

"Wait what?" Matt said, his eyebrows knitting together, "Aunt who? Bonnie and Rebekah don't even talk to each other."

"Well, yeah," Mila conceded, "Not now but….it's…kind of…"

"A long story that you can't tell me because it might affect the future," Matt finished as he continued to move the girl away from Rebekah.

"You're being so smart today, Matty," Mila smirked as she reached up and pinched one of his cheeks.

Matt shook his head and sighed. "If I'm your favorite," he said, "I'd hate to see how you treat everyone else."

"But seriously Bex can't know I'm here now because she'll probably tell Klaus," Mila said, "We have to keep me and our plans away from the Originals."

Matt nodded wrapping a protective arm around Mila's shoulders. "Considering how many people are here that will be willing to protect you and your mom," he said, "I don't think that'll be a problem."

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864**_

Bonnie Bennett frowned as she woke up. Her head was pounding and her mouth felt like it was full of cotton balls. She had the urge to curl up in a ball and go back to sleep when she heard the sound of soft snoring. Glowering Bonnie peeked her eyes open and they landed on Damon who was sound asleep in a chair next to her bed. She blinked at him a few times before she forced herself to sit up.

She clutched her head as the dizziness and pain increased. Taking a moment to catch her equilibrium Bonnie internally chastised herself for drinking so much. She reached out a hand and placed it on Damon's knee. "Damon," she whispered loudly as she shook him, "Wake up."

Bonnie sighed in relief as he began to stir and tried to fix her tangled mess of hair before he awoke completely. "Good morning," Damon said, drawing her attention back to him.

Bonnie met his too blue eyes and gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean 'good morning'," she said, "What are you doing here?

"You asked me to stay," Damon shrugged, "I didn't think it would be prudent if I slept in the bed so I slept here in this chair."

"I don't remember asking you to stay so you should probably leave," Bonnie muttered. She always did idiotic things when she drank too much. Idiotic and embarrassing things that she regretted in the morning. That was why she was usually more careful. She was supposed to be keeping him and Stefan at a distance. That had been the plan. It was one of the few things she still had control over. But it seemed that that control hadn't lasted as long as she had hoped. Why would she ask him to stay? She frowned as she remembered William's story. "Oh," she muttered, "that's why."

"I'm sorry?" Damon asked studying her, "Are you sure you aren't still drunk." Bonnie just blinked at him. "I assure you that you asked me to stay," he said as he stood, "it was right after you told me how much you like me and right before you tripped and almost fell right over there by your bed. I caught you. You're welcome by the way. You passed out once or twice in between all these things but I assure that they did in fact occur."

Bonnie began to remember things as he said them. Still she decided the best thing for her to do would be to play dumb. "I told you that I liked you?" she asked, and then, "I must have been really drunk then."

"If that is what you must tell yourself then that's fine," Damon shrugged as she sat down on the edge of her bed. Bonnie wasn't sure about how she felt about him being in her space, on her bed. Especially given the things that she had said the night before. "In any case I'm glad I stayed," he said, "Since you got here I've usually spent my days counting down the time until I'm able to see you starting from when I woke up. This morning I didn't have to wait. I just opened my eyes and there you were."

Bonnie looked down and then away, his words making her even more nervous. "Well I'm sure the sight is much more appealing when I'm more put together," she said, "Right now I look like a mess and I feel even worse."

"Yes," Damon nodded, "You are a mess." Her face scrunched up in displeasure and he smiled at her expression. "A beautiful mess," he said, as he reached out and replaced the strap of her nightgown that had fallen off of her shoulder, "But still a mess. As for the rest…the headache will teach you to stay out of my bourbon."

Bonnie wasn't sure what she found more unbelievable, the fact that Damon Salvatore had called her beautiful or that he had done so while she was hungover with bed head. She decided to brush it off and focus on the other parts of his statement. "You do remember that I'm a witch right?" she asked, "That I have the power to set you on fire?"

He grinned. "And ruin your lovely bed sheets?" He smoothed his hand over her comforter to extenuate his point.

"I have a headache and you're annoying," Bonnie laughed, "Please go away so I can get dressed."

"I liked you better when you were drunk," Damon said as he stood to his feet. He collected his things and turned back to face her. "Do you need anything?" he asked, "Water? Something for your headache? I could have Corrine bring your breakfast up if you don't feel up to coming down stairs."

Bonnie studied him and smiled a little at the genuine concern she could see in his expression. "I'm fine," she said, "I'll live."

"Good," he said, "I want you alive and happy remember?"

Bonnie nodded. "That I didn't forget," she said. She climbed out of bed and opened the door for him. Damon leaned down and kissed her on the cheek as he left. She watched as she made his way downstairs. She was certain that he would still be there by the time she got ready for the day. Sighing Bonnie closed the door behind him.

Taking a deep breath Bonnie leaned against the door. She needed to start using her head. She would have to leave soon. She only had to keep things under control for a little longer. But what was she even trying to control? She had spent so much time trying to keep herself from feeling anything beyond a certain point, she wasn't sure exactly what it was that she was feeling. Or maybe she was and she didn't want to be.

Bonnie jumped at the sound of a knocking on her door. Sighing she turned and cracked it open. She looked out through the crack and was relieved when she saw Aimee on the other side. "Can I come in?" Aimee asked.

Bonnie nodded and opened the door more fully. She stepped aside and allowed her to enter. "William told me that you had been drinking and so I brought you something that would make you feel better," Aimee said as she entered the room, "Also Emmanuelle is here to see you. I can't stay long, I have to go into town with Thomas. I passed Damon on the way up here. Should I ask?"

Bonnie shook her head as she took the vial that Aimee held out to her. "Please don't," she said. She looked at the suspicious looking black liquid in the tube Aimee had handed to her. "What's in this anyway?" She asked as she opened the lid. She frown at the smell the liquid emitted.

"You don't want to know, sweetheart," Aimee grimaced, "Trust me. Just drink it fast and try not to think about it."

Bonnie quickly downed the contents of the vial. Though the smell and the look was bad the taste wasn't so bad. Almost as soon as she swallowed the pain in Bonnie's head went away and she felt better than she had in ages. "Oh you have to tell me how to make that," she said, "It really works."

Aimee coiffed her hair, a smug look on her face. "It's my own creation," she smiled. She studied Bonnie a moment and sighed. "I have a few moments before I must leave," she said as she walked over to sit on the edge of Bonnie's bed, "Talk to me. Tell me what's on your mind."

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders in defeat as she sat down next to her. Aimee had come to learn to read her well and so she knew there was no sense in her trying to hide anything from her. Besides that, Aimee was headstrong enough to force her to face it anyway were she to try to brush it away. "I said some things last night," she said, "To Damon…when I was drunk."

"Things such as…?" Aimee said, waiting for her to elaborate.

Bonnie played with the ends of her hair, surprised at how long it had gotten since her arrival. "I might have told him that I liked him, a lot," she admitted softly, "I might have told him that I could…love him…maybe given time."

"I see," Aimee nodded. She waited for Bonnie to continue but her descendent remained silent. "Bonnie," she said, "You do not have much time left here. Whatever actions that you take are your choice but if you meant those words…even in the slightest bit then you should do something about it. Even if you do nothing but allow yourself to be honest with yourself. Whatever happens when you leave no one will remember but you and so no one will have to live with the regrets if there are any but you."

"It isn't that simple," she frowned.

"Perhaps not," Aimee conceded, "I understand the factors in play more than you know but I understand you as well. I understand that you have gotten so used to having other people brush off your thoughts and feelings that you yourself have grown accustomed to ignoring them. I understand that you are so used to thinking about how your words and actions will affect others that you probably haven't thought about how keeping all of these things to yourself could affect you. This thing with Damon and Stefan may not be simple but it isn't going anywhere. What is the worst that could happen? What is it that you're most afraid of?"

"That I'll hurt them both, that I'll hurt myself," Bonnie sighed, "That I'll lose them but I'll lose them when I leave anyway. Stefan…he made his feelings clear. I know where I stand with him. We're…friends. But Damon he left the door open…and I just don't feel right walking through it if I don't know if I can follow through with that choice. It wouldn't be fair to anyone."

"And lying to yourself and them is fair," Aimee demanded gently, "You may not understand what it is that you feel but you feel something. Maybe if you let those feelings out then they can guide you. Maybe things will become more clear. You can't expect to understand yourself and how you feel if you keep everything locked away all the time Bonnie. I know that you have been hurt and you have a right to be afraid but you said it yourself, when you return to your time you will have unresolved feelings that you can do nothing with."

Bonnie frowned. She knew Aimee was right, but she didn't know if she had the courage to even try. She knew the outcome already. She would end up alone. And when she left there would be Katherine. And then Elena and what would any of this even mean anymore. It would be like it never happened at all and she would be alone again. Alone and forced to start all over.

"I've said my peace," Aimee said, standing, "You don't have much time left Bonnie. Do with it what you will."

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 2011**_

Mary Salvatore stared in between her two sons. She knew that they would want an explanation but she wasn't sure where to start. It had been her granddaughter that found her. The pretty little thing that was full of light and determination. It made Mary want to meet the girl's mother, to see if she shared the same traits. Before Mila had hunted Mary down she hadn't even known that Stefan and Damon had been turned. She had assumed they had died long ago. She had forced herself to forget that chapter of her life. To let them go as she knew that they thought her dead and she knew that Giuseppe would never allow her to make contact with them again. Besides she had been afraid of what they would think of her and afraid of harming them. Now she wished that she had made different choices.

They were sitting in one of the sitting rooms in the boarding house. Both her sons were quiet as they stared at her. She had been watching them for some time before she made herself known. She had heard their conversation. Heard the things that they had said about Mila's mother. Mila had told her the stories, of the women that had come between them. Of the time her sons had spent at odds. Mary blamed herself. She was the first woman that had left them. That had abandon them, even if it wasn't her choice to do so.

But this was not about her. There were things that both Damon and Stefan needed to know. Things about Mila. Things about Bonnie Bennett. Things about herself and what had happened to her.

Mary tossed her black hair over her shoulder and adjusted the skirt of the white dress that she was wearing. Her eyes met the green of Stefan's and then the blue of Damon's before drifting back again. "It's been so long," she smiled sadly, "You've both grown so handsome. I never got to see you grow."

"And why is that?" Damon asked, his gaze full of anger, confusion, and veiled accusation.

"What would you like to know first?" Mary asked, calmly, "Why I'm here now or how it is that I'm alive?"

She watched as her sons exchanged a look and then Stefan spoke. "The second and then the first," he said. They were both very stiff and closed off. She could understand why. But she hoped that they would understand once she was finished.

"To tell you both I must first tell you about Solomon," she said, "About my ties to him. I need you to understand because it will help you to understand why it was he did what he did even though he loved you both very much and me as well." They both looked confused but Mary pressed on knowing that once she was done that things would come together. "When I first met Solomon I was only a girl," she whispered, "just ten years old. I was drawn to him right off. I couldn't explain it…it was as if I knew him. But I knew that I hadn't me him before…I followed him around all the time. Talked to him. An annoying little girl that became his shadow but it never bothered him. In fact he began to seek me out. By the time I was sixteen every day when I worked in my garden to pass the time I would wait and wait and then I would hear his voice 'Mistress Mary quite contrary how does your garden grow?' He would tease me, you see. But I didn't mind. Everything about my life was dictated to me from the moment I was born but not this…not him. My relationship with him was my own. He was my air, with him I could breathe. I loved him. I love him still."

She wiped the tears that had fallen before she continued. She looked down at her hands unable to meet the eyes of her sons given what she was about to reveal next. "I…," she trailed and then pressed forward, "When he met his wife…Grace, I knew then that he could never love me the way that I loved him. I was too young. And she was…she was everything to him. I breathed for him but his heart beat for her. But even after they married our connection stayed. It never weakened. Not even after I married your father. We were irrevocably tied from the moment I laid eyes on him and so when I took ill I wanted it to be him at my bed side. No one else. Just him. I knew that it hurt him to watch me die but I was selfish. I needed him and so he took care of me."

Damon and Stefan listened intently refusing to interrupt. Still both of their minds were reeling with the discovery that their mother had loved Solomon in a way that neither had thought possible. They had both known to some extent that the man loved her but they had never assumed that she could have returned any of his feelings, least of all that what she felt for him was even greater in magnitude.

"When it was certain I would die Solomon in his desperation to keep me alive for me, for you, and for him sought an alternative form of medicine," she said, "There was a doctor who claimed to be a miracle healer. Solomon found him and brought him to me. The man he…he did a number of blood transfusions and I would do well for a while then fall ill again. On the last one…on the last one I died. It was then that we found out that this man was no faith healer. He was using vampire blood to heal his patients. When I died with the blood in my system I became what I am now. A vampire. Your father shut down. He called me a monster. He made me leave. Buried an empty casket. Blamed Solomon for my fate and took up a crusade against the supernatural with the town council. The only reason I agreed to stay away was because I didn't want to hurt either of you. I couldn't control the blood lust. And Stefan you were just a baby. I didn't…I didn't think that I could be around you without… well you both being what you are can understand. Anyway I was alone and afraid for a long time. I was eventually taken in by a witch. She helped me with control. By the time I thought of going back I assumed that you two were dead. That you had lived normal lives and died normal deaths. So I looked for Solomon instead."

Damon blinked at her. "What do you mean you looked for Solomon?" he asked, "I mean if you thought we were dead so why would you think that he was alive?"

"The witch that took me in," Mary explained, "her name was Anne. She was kind and strong and powerful. When I told her my story she said that it was possible that Solomon and I had a deeper connection than I realized. I used to tell Solomon that I thought that we had been together before in another life. Anne told me that there are people that sometimes die and then are reborn again and placed into different bodies throughout time and space. People that live more than one life. People that encounter the same souls over and over again. Reincarnation if you will. But this is something bigger. It's living your life with someone you love over and over again. She said that Solomon and I are such people. And so I waited for him and looked and hoped that some form of him would come back to me."

Damon looked skeptical but Stefan seemed to be thinking. His mind going over his mother's words over and over. "Did you find him?" Stefan asked.

Mary nodded. "I did," she whispered, "It's very odd but he…he is so different and yet so much the same. He's younger and he has no memory of the past life we had together but sometimes he says things or does things…things that bring the Solomon that I knew to mind. Anyway his name is Jonah in this time…Jonah Hardaway. He's here with me. In town. He's in a hotel just outside of the limits waiting for the word from me and well…" She held up her left hand and both brothers looked at the rings that they hadn't noticed before on her ring finger. "I'm not Mary Salvatore anymore. She is dead. She died a long time ago. I'm Mary Hardaway now but I would still like to be your mother."

"Is that why you're here?" Damon asked. He didn't know what to make of his mother being married to some reincarnated form of Solomon. He had loved Solomon, always would. But he didn't know what to make of a stand-in that he had never met even if the man did have the same soul.

Mary swallowed. "Partially," she said, "As I said before I thought you were dead. But then someone found me. Someone who knew your history very well. Someone who told me about you two and about Bonnie." Mary watched the array of emotions play on each of her son's faces when she said the name. "There were some things that sounded familiar to me about your connection to her in particular Stefan and so I looked into things. Well not me, Anne. She's still alive and kicking you see. She has the handiest spell to keep her from aging. One day you'll have to meet her. But I found some information that I thought you might want to have. I figured I could tell you everything when I saw you." She began to dig through the bag she had brought with her as she spoke. "Bonnie…she's descended from Salem witches is she not?" She asked, as she pulled out a worn notebook.

Stefan shared a look with Damon and then answered her question. "She is," he said, "But what does that have to do with anything?" Even as he said the words something in him knew what she was trying to tell him.

"In 1692 a man named Noah Salvatore was executed in Salem for witch craft," Mary said, "Most people that were alive at the time and a few historians claim that he confessed to protect a slave girl from being burned. Her name was Alice…Alice Bennett. Noah was a poet…he kept a journal. This is it." She held the book out to Stefan and noted Damon's frown as his brother took it from her with shaking hands.

Stefan opened the book to the last page and began to read aloud. "I have made my confession," he read, "In a few days I will be dead. Hung on the gallows. I am not afraid. I did what was right. I would rather I die then have her live in danger. When I go I will live on in Alice…she is after all a piece of my soul." As he said the last words the book fell from Stefan's hands and onto the floor.

Stefan stood and began to pace. He began to remember things. Things that he had said to Bonnie in the eighteen hundreds. Things that had happened in the present. The way Bonnie had followed him blindly down the hall on that first day of school. The speech he had given her about Salem witches. How protective he had been of her in the beginning. Sheila had said she had trusted him to keep Bonnie safe. He had thought it was because of his history with Sheila but now he wasn't so sure. "Where did you get this information?" He asked, "I know that you said that you looked into it after you were told about our ties to Bonnie but who told you about that?"

Stefan glanced down at Damon and his brother was strangely silent given the situation. It was bad enough that their mother had popped up out of the blue alive and a vampire at that. But to add to it she was telling them that Stefan had known Bonnie in another life. That their souls had walked together before just as hers and Solomon's had. Something that a part of Stefan was sure that he had known.

"Someone that loves all three of you very much," Mary said, "Someone that knew exactly what it would mean to the both of you to find me again. Her daughter…Mila."

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864**_

Emmanuelle Fontaine sat across from Bonnie Bennett in the parlor of her house and detailed to her the conversation that she had overheard between John Gilbert and Giuseppe Salvatore. "John seems reluctant at least," she said, "But Mr. Salvatore is adamant about bringing you down. We don't have any means in which to fight this and I don't think that he can be talked out of it. We always knew that are days in this town were numbered. I say we run. All of us together."

Bonnie frowned. The problem was that she needed to be in Mystic Falls to get her watch so that she could return to present day. Besides that she needed to stay in town when she used the watch as well. If she left and used the watch she would in up in the right time but in whatever town they ran too and she would have no real means of getting back to Virginia, at least not right away.

Bonnie wasn't really surprised that Giuseppe was taking this course of action. She expected him to act out against her eventually. She was just glad that Aimee had gotten word about the watches and that her contacts had them on their way. "We'll discuss things with Aimee and in the mean time I will talk to Damon," Bonnie said, "But if you feel that you have to run then tell us first. Let us know so that we can help you. So that we can protect you. Alright?"

As Emmanuelle nodded Bonnie frowned to herself. There was a chance that Aimee and the others would have to leave even before the watches came. She knew that they wouldn't abandon her before she got home safely however, but she didn't want them at risk so she would at least have to try to talk them into it.

She knew that even if Stefan and Damon knew it to be impossible they would still try to protect her from their father. That was another thing she would have to prevent. What was done was done. She would have to leave. She had always known that. There was no going back now. There was no reason for anyone else to get hurt for her sake just so she could remain in a time that she didn't belong in, no matter how much a part of her wanted to stay for as long as she could.

"Could you tell Damon everything that you heard?" Bonnie asked, turning her attention back to Emmanuelle. As she thought about it, it occurred to her that Damon might have known already. That he had shown up in the middle of the night to warn her and she had ruined it with her drunken antics.

Sighing Bonnie stood from the couch on which was sitting and ran a hand down the yellow dress that she was wearing. She didn't want to think about what had happened the night before or that morning. It didn't matter. She would be leaving soon. She would be going home to a Damon that didn't remember anything that had happened, a Damon that didn't care about her. It would be easier for her to stop things where they were. The more she thought about it the more sure she became that she would be leaving Mystic Falls after graduation. She had already let go of the person she was before she left, and all that was left to do now was to leave behind the people that had helped turn her into that shell that she had been upon her arrival in the eighteen hundreds.

She led Emmanuelle through the house, keeping her thoughts to herself as they reached the dining room where Damon was eating breakfast with William. "I can't let this stand," she heard Damon say as she reached the door, "If the war is getting as bad as you claim then no amount of money or influence on Raoul's part will keep me from having to serve. But if I leave now…I will be leaving Bonnie to be preyed upon by my father. I have to talk to him and make him see reason."

"And if you can't?" William asked, "I've encountered men like your father before Damon. Controlling racist bigots that cannot be reasoned with. Men that do not like being defied. The only way that you can protect Bonnie now is by letting her go. You said your peace. You told her how you feel. If you let her go now then you won't have any regrets. It's more than I can say for myself."

"You don't understand," Damon spat, "You couldn't possibly understand how I feel about her if you are asking me to walk away. I cannot. I will not. She is more to me than just someone I care for. Someone I have to protect. If I have to fight again then I might die. If I die having left her instead of spending every second that I could in her company before I absolutely had no choice in leaving her side then I will have regrets William. She is in all likelihood the only person I-"

Bonnie turned away before she could hear anymore. She knew that she was running away again but she didn't feel that she had a choice. She couldn't deal with any of this, not now, possibly not ever.

She began to walk away ignoring Emmanuelle calling after her as she began to move away from the dining room. She didn't stop until she ran into someone. Looking up she realized that she had walked right into Stefan. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to see you," Stefan frowned, "Are you alright?" When she shook her head, he glanced toward the back of the house. "How about we go to the garden and you can tell me what has you out of sorts."

As he led Bonnie through the house he nodded to Emmanuelle as they passed her. She didn't smile as she nodded back. Her expression was one of concern. Stefan assumed she was concerned about Bonnie's wellbeing and she was. But she was also concerned about the mess that Bonnie was creating without meaning to.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 2011**_

The night air was balmy and dense as they walked through the graveyard. They passed a wide array of tombstones until they came to the grounds where the Bennett women were all buried. They read the names of witch after witch and Caroline Forbes frowned as she imagined Bonnie's name engraved on one of the tombstones.

But they were there for a reason. They were there to keep anything like that from happening. If they succeeded then Bonnie would not join the array of graves that spread out before them. And neither would her daughter.

Tyler Lockwood stood in front of Sheila Bennett's grave and marveled at the sight before him. A large rose bush had sprouted up and roses wrapped around the grave stone. Sterling roses. The only roses that grew without thorns. Their lavender petals seemed to glow in the moonlight.

He watched as Caroline walked up and touched one of the blooming buds. "Where did these come from?" Caroline asked, "I mean I haven't been here a lot but I came a few times with Bonnie in the beginning right after Ms. Sheila passed. This rose bush was never here."

Tyler smiled as his girlfriend looked up at him. "Mila said that a witches magic doesn't die with a witch," Tyler told her, "but we kind of knew that already. Emily helped Bonnie from the grave. Ms. Sheila is helping her too. She helped her with the ghosts and now she's helping her again. You see…Bonnie needs the roses. Or rather the spell that they are using to unbind the magic of the Bennett line from Mama Original needs the roses. The nectar and the petals of a sterling rose. That's what Mila said."

Caroline smiled, tears sprang up in the corners of her eyes. "She's the only one who's always been there for Bonnie. She didn't even let death stop her and yet we're the ones that Bonnie is always sacrificing everything for." Frowning, Caroline brought her fingers to her lips and then pressed it to grave stone. "I'm sorry Ms. Sheila, we all are," she whispered, "You loved Bonnie. You loved all of us. You trusted us to take care of her but all we've been doing is taking from her and giving nothing in return. But we understand now. We understand and we're going to do better. We love her. We'll protect her now that you can't. I promise."

Tyler nodded from where he stood behind her. "Me too," he stated, "We'll protect Bonnie and Mila. We'll look after them both."

They watched as a few of the rose buds that had been closed opened slowly in front of them. Blooming there right before their eyes. "She heard us," Caroline beamed, her voice low and full of awe.

"Yeah she did," he said, reaching down and placing a hand on Caroline's shoulder, "Now let's get the roses so that we can keep our promise."

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864**_

Stefan Salvatore watched as Bonnie Bennett walked around her back yard tending to her flowers. She was trying not to think about the things that were going on around her. Trying not to think about Emmanuelle Fontaine's warning. Trying not to think about the fact that she would likely not be able to say much longer. Trying not to think about the fact that the war was getting the point where no amount of money or influence on Raoul's part could keep Damon from having to fight. She was trying not to think about the things that Stefan could not stop thinking about.

He was sitting beneath the tree that held Bonnie's swing on a woolen blanket. He was thinking about what it would be like if he would have to say goodbye to her. If he would have to say goodbye to his brother. He would be alone then. He would be alone and Bonnie would never know how he felt about her.

He wanted to tell her now more than ever but then again more than ever he knew that he could not. Something had changed when he wasn't looking. His brother and Bonnie were closer now. His brother would want to spend as much time with Bonnie as possible before one or both of them had to leave Stefan knew and he cared about both of them too much to infiltrate whatever bond it was they were forming. He didn't want Damon to be hurt and he didn't want Bonnie to distance herself from them like he knew that she would and so he remained silent.

Stefan laid on his back on the blanket and looked up at the clouds. He began to search for shapes in them and tried to stop thinking. He failed. A moment later Bonnie was there laying next him and looking at him quizzically. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. "What are you thinking about?" She asked.

Stefan smiled softly. "You know," he answered, "You always know."

"Instead of brooding over the possibility of me or Damon having to leave why not just have fun with us while you can?" Bonnie said, "I know that you're afraid. I'm afraid. If your father and Johnathan pull this off it isn't just me that's in danger it would be Aimee, Raoul, and Thomas too. Maybe even Corrine, Emmanuelle and the other girls. Either way we can't stay here if its gets too dangerous, and you always knew that me leaving was a possibility."

"I told you that you knew," Stefan said, still staring straight ahead.

Bonnie sighed and looked up at the sky as well. She didn't know what was worse between Stefan's brooding and Damon's desperation to find a way to keep both he and her safe causing him to actually try and reason with their father. She didn't like the position that her presence was putting either of them in. She still couldn't face the reason for Damon's actions, the things that he felt for her.

"It isn't like I want to leave," Bonnie said, "Not in the same way that I did. I know I don't belong here but I wish I could. Things will change and I'll lose everything that I value here. That's big. But I don't want to die and I don't want anyone to get hurt. Besides…things don't seem that frightening when I'm with you. Just being around you makes me feel calm. I wish I could do that for you."

Stefan frowned and finally turned to look at her, and this time it was her eyes that remained up at the sky. "You do," he said, "That's part of the reason that this is so hard. If I lost you both I don't know what I would do. Damon isn't just my brother, he's my best friend. And you…when you go it'll be like having a piece of my soul ripped away from me. How am supposed to survive either of those things Bonnie?"

"I don't know," Bonnie sniffed her voice a whisper. She was feeling much of the same way about losing them both but it was worse. Because she was losing everyone. She was going back to a life that felt so far away, so much like nothing. But she would have herself and her memories and so she would have to use those things to survive.

He could tell that she was on the verge of tears. "Don't cry," he said, "You know I hate it when you cry."

"What happened to, ' _we need never be ashamed of our tears_ '?" Bonnie asked as she wiped at her cheeks.

"You don't need to be ashamed," he said, "I just don't like to see them. I don't like to see you upset." Sighing he took a handkerchief out of his pocket and stuffed in into her hand. "Listen…I would rather have you leave and be safe than stay here and be in danger. No matter what happens if I know that you're alive and well I'll keep going. I'll keep you with me in a way. I'll carry you for the rest of my life. ' _You are in every line I have ever read._ '"

"You're always quoting Dickens at me," Bonnie laughed.

"It's true," Stefan smiled, "All the answers to life's questions are in a book remember? Including what you mean to me. Every time I read a quote about friendship and kindness and strength and beauty I will think of Bonnie in her garden begging me to read to her and flinging dirt at Damon's head when he dared to interrupt me. You don't have to be by my side for you to be a permanent fixture in my life Bonnie. Every part of you is ingrained in me. ' _You are part of my existence, part of myself_.'"

He sounded so sincere that Bonnie might have believed him if she didn't know different. If she hadn't seen different. But she knew that he meant it in this time. This him that was with her now. This him that was human and could not lie to her. "It shouldn't hurt this much having to leave you," she whispered, "I feel like I've done it before in a way. I know I'll have to do it again. But it really hurts just to think about it."

" _Life is made of ever so many partings welded together_."

"One day I'm going to burn every copy of Great Expectations that you own," Bonnie smiled shaking her head.

Stefan shrugged. "I'll still be able to quote it at you," he said, "I've committed every word to memory."

Bonnie took a deep breath and her demeanor grew serious before she next spoke. "Even if Damon goes to fight," Bonnie said, "He'll come back. I'll do whatever I can to protect him. I'll send him away with enough charms to protect the whole army. Whatever it takes. You won't be alone for long. But when I leave Stefan…I won't be coming back. Not here. So I want you to promise me that you two will look out for each other. You have to take care of each other okay? He has to make sure you go outside and get air in between reading books and you have to make sure he eats real food and doesn't sustain himself off of pie. You have to make sure that he stays out of his own head and that he knows that he doesn't have to fail just because your father believes he will. You have to listen to him when he tells you can take risks and be indecent every once in a while. You have to be brothers and you can't let anyone get in the way of that."

Stefan wanted to tell her that he loved her. That he was sure of it now. He wanted to thank her for taking care of him. For taking care of Damon. For accepting them for who they were. For giving them something to fight for. For showing them both that they could make a choice about how they lived their lives in their own way. He wanted to tell her that she would never lose him. That he would love her even in death. But he didn't. Because he knew that his brother felt the same way. Because he would love Damon even in death too. And so he only nodded and said, "Okay."

"Good," Bonnie nodded, still looking up at the sky.

She was silent for so long that he thought that she might have fallen asleep. But then she was reaching her hand out to him and she was lacing their fingers together. "What are you thinking?" Stefan asked.

"You know," she said, "You always know."

Stefan closed his eyes and squeezed her hand. He didn't know how long they had. A week. A day. It didn't matter. They would protect her from his father as long as they could and for now that was all that could be done. "I'm going to miss you too," he told her.

"See," Bonnie said, "I told you, you knew." She turned to him and rested her head on his shoulder. " _You may be sure_ ," she murmured, " _that I shall never forget you_."

"Now who's quoting Dickens at who," Stefan replied.

Bonnie laughed and nodded. "Yes," she said, "But I really do mean it. But we have some time left. So let's not say goodbye yet okay?"  
"Okay," Stefan agreed, though were it up to him he wouldn't have to say goodbye to her at all.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 2011**_

Rudy Hopkins sighed as he walked up the steps to what had once been Sheila Bennett's old home. He had hoped that his daughter would be in the home that they shared together when he made it back in town but he shouldn't have been surprised that she had opted to stay in the home where her grandmother had once lived.

Because of Rudy's long stays out of town when Sheila had been alive Bonnie had spent most of her time at her grandmother's in the woman's care and so even now after the woman's death she saw her house as more of a home than the one that she had shared with her father.

Rudy couldn't help his absences however, he had to put food on the table. His job required him to travel and that was pretty much that. It wasn't as if he had had planned on having to raise his daughter alone. He had planned on raising his child with his wife. He had planned on being married and possibly having more children. What he hadn't planned was his wife leaving and his divorce. What he hadn't planned was having to leave his child with her grandmother and then alone once the woman had died. What he hadn't planned was getting to the point where he didn't know his own daughter.

Every time that he came home Bonnie seemed different. Less herself. More withdrawn. She had her friends he supposed but she didn't even talk about them when he called to check on her anymore. In fact she didn't really say anything at all. He had thought more than once about quitting his job and starting fresh so he could spend time at home. He had some money saved and so it was a possibility.

As he walked up the porch steps he decided that he would talk the matter over with Bonnie. He decided that he would let his daughter have some input. Normally he just did what he thought was in her best interest but she was getting older now and he thought it was time that she had a say in the things that were going on around her. Besides, he knew what loneliness was. He spent all his time on the road and he didn't like having to be without contact. Without closeness. Without family and so he knew it was just as hard for Bonnie if not harder.

Rudy stopped in front of the door and went to flip the welcome mat in search of the spare key that Bonnie kept hidden underneath. He froze as he heard laughter and voices coming from the other side of the door. He blinked. Now that Sheila was gone the place was normally quiet. Deciding to leave the spare key where it was Rudy knocked on the door instead.

He waited a moment and the door swung open to reveal his ex-wife on the other side. He stared down at the woman, his eyes full of confusion and shock. "Abby?" Rudy said, "What are you doing here?"

Abby looked down and bit her bottom lip. She reminded him of their daughter in that moment. "Bonnie found me," she revealed, "Listen Rudy I'm actually glad you're here. I probably should have called you sooner."

Rudy didn't know what to make of her presence. Bonnie had never really asked about her mother and Rudy never really spoke of her. She hadn't mentioned her or anything about wanting to find her when last they talked. "What's going on?" he demanded, "Where's Bonnie?"

Abby sighed. "It's a long story," she said, "Why don't you come in and we'll explain everything."

Rudy was about to ask her who this "we" was but she guided him into the house before he could make any more objections. He was led into the living room and was introduced to an unfamiliar couple, the woman of the too reminded him of a mixture of Bonnie and Abby in appearance. Aimee, Abby said her name was. Her husband Raoul was looking at him as if her were an animal he was trying to dissect and Rudy found it disconcerting. The only friendly face among the inhabitants of the living room where Abby had guided was a man name Thomas. He stood and shook Rudy's hand before retaking his seat and cleaning his spectacles.

Abby offered Rudy a seat and reluctantly he sat down at the opposite end of the couch from the couple. "Now that the introductions have been made," he said, "Would someone kindly tell me where my daughter is?"

Seeming to need no other prompting Abby launched into an explanation of the events that had occurred before Bonnie had found her and then right after. Raoul and Aimee picked up where she left off explaining where his daughter was and what was happening to her while she was there. It was a long tale full of witchcraft, time travel, voodoo, vampires, originals, and pocket watches. Rudy wasn't sure if they were all going mad or if he was.

He didn't like the fact that Bonnie had been going through so much and had not felt comfortable enough to talk to him about any of it. Didn't like the fact that she was back in the time of slavery left alone to fend for herself even if the people around him claimed that she was being taken care of. He decided as they finished that he would indeed be quitting his job and he would be staying at Bonnie's side starting the moment she came back. None of this should have ever happened. He should have been there to protect her. To talk her out of getting involved in all of the things that had led to her going back in time in the first place.

"So we just have to wait here until she comes back like sitting ducks?" Rudy scowled. At everyone's nod he ran a hand over his face. He had never felt so helpless. His child was gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

"There something else we need to tell you," Abby said, her tone slightly frustrated, "Something that the other's neglected to tell me until tonight. The situation is more dire than we thought before. The reason why they are so adamant about Bonnie not being turned into a vampire when she returns isn't just because of her own personal feelings on the matter…when she comes back…" Abby trailed and Rudy looked into her eyes. He knew the woman well enough even now to know that he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear. "When she comes back she's going to come back with child. It isn't just about protecting Bonnie any more, now we have to protect her daughter too."

Rudy had a moment where he felt sick. A moment where he knew that he had failed completely as a parent. But the moment passed quickly. This wasn't about him. This was about Bonnie. There was no way she could come out of this experience unchanged and totally unscathed. She would come back a different person. She would come back a mother. But what would not change was that she would still be a lonely girl that needed her father. That needed his help and his care and his guidance. Guidance so that she wouldn't fail her child in the way that he had failed her. "What can I do for her?" he asked, "For them. Whatever you need me to do then I'll do it."

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864**_

Hours after Stefan, Damon, and Emmanuelle had left Bonnie sat in the parlor of her house staring at the wall. She and Corrine were supposed to be baking but Bonnie wasn't really up for it. She didn't know what to do about anything anymore. She was just as lost as she was when she first came.

She looked down at her hands as Solomon walked into the room and sat down beside her. The man was silent. Waiting for her to speak. "I told you that you don't have to have everything figured out all the time," he said, when Bonnie remained quiet, "You don't have to be afraid. Whatever happens you'll be safe. We're not going to let anything bad happen to you, Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled running a hand through her hair. "I'm not worried about that," she said, "I would be if I weren't here with all of you. But I don't have to worry about anyone going through hell and high water to keep me safe. Not here and I'll never be able to repay any of you for that."

"No one's asking you to," Solomon shrugged, "That's what you do when you care about someone. You protect them. You don't expect nothing back."

"Not everyone is like you Solomon," she whispered, "Not everyone is that good. Some people expect you to give and give and give and all they do in return is take and take and take. And it gets to the point where you're so afraid to give any part of yourself to anyone because no matter how much they care about you, you're afraid that you'll lose that part of yourself and you'll never get it back. I just found myself again Solomon, I can't lose myself in anyone else."

Solomon frowned as he realized the source of her turmoil. "That isn't what real love is Bonnie," he sighed, "You don't give yourself away. You share yourself. You have a partner you're willing to let walk with you in life. But you don't give up your whole journey. Anyone who really loved you wouldn't ask you too either."

Bonnie turned to him, the hair that tumbled down her shoulders now falling into her face. "Grace and Mary are gone now," she said as she brushed the hair out of her face, "Is there anything that you wish that you had said to them before they went?"

Solomon shook his head. "I said what I needed to say," he said, "They knew how I felt. The both of them. But I didn't say it for them. I told them because I needed to tell them. Because I didn't want to live my life knowing that I left anything unsaid. Sometimes that's what you got to do. You got to stop thinking about everyone else and just say what you need to say for you."

Bonnie reached out and touched his hand. "I'm going to miss you," she whispered, "I love you, you know."

Solomon smiled. She had said what she needed to say to him at least. "I know," he nodded, "I love you too. You're a good girl and going to be just fine." Bonnie returned his smile as he brought her hand to lips and kissed the back of it.

They both looked up at the sound of footsteps and watched as Damon entered the room. "Corrine let me in," he said, "I can go if I'm interrupting something."

Solomon chuckled and shook his head. "I was just about to go into the kitchen," he said, "Corrine is about to bake I believe. Strawberry tarts today." He stood and squeezed Bonnie's hand before letting it go. He leaned down and kissed Bonnie on the forehead. "Remember what I told you," he murmured as he pulled away.

Bonnie nodded and watched as Solomon left the room. When he left she turned to Damon. "You came back to tell me you talked to your father," she said, "And from the look on your face I can safely say that you didn't get through to him."

Damon pinched the bridge of his nose and took the seat that Solomon had vacated. "Yes I did and no I did not get through to him." He took off his jacket and ran a hand over his face. "He says that I should be more concerned with going to fight," he said, "That I should be more concerned with the possibility of dying in the war. He's probably right. But I…I just kept thinking that when my mother died with each day that passed I began to forget things. Her smile. Her laughter. Her eyes. Her voice. But I have pictures of her, to help me to remember. You're not dying. You're leaving. But what if I forget you little by little. What if I forget your smile? Your laugh. Your voice. What then? I don't have any pictures. All I'll have is my memories and they'll fade. I just have this house and your garden. No matter how hard I cling to them they will fade. It's stupid and insane but I'm not afraid of dying or the war or my father. All that I'm afraid of is forgetting what you look like when you leave. I'm afraid that one day it'll be like all of this was a dream and you were never here at all."

Bonnie closed her eyes and Damon took her silence as a bad sign and moved to stand. "I'm sorry," he muttered, "I've said too much."

He stopped as Bonnie reached up and tugged his sleeve until he sat back down. "No," she whispered, "I haven't…I haven't been saying enough…I'm not afraid of you dying only because I'm going to protect you. I have the power to do that at least. But I…I am afraid that you will forget me. I'm afraid that someone else will appear and take over whatever it is…whatever place that I have in your life. That all of this will mean nothing. That in the end I won't matter. That you could hate me. That you could stop caring. That you could be so indifferent to me that you stop seeing me as a human altogether." She knew what those things were like. She knew first hand and that was part of the reason that she knew that she couldn't stay in Mystic Falls once she returned. She couldn't stay and be treated like that by not just him but everyone else.

Damon opened his mouth to argue with her but she shook her head. "I know what you're going to say but I need you to let speak okay?" she asked, gently. She didn't want him to say what she knew he would say because it would happen. It had happened and it was wrong whether or not they remembered her. "None of that matters because we're together right now and I don't want to spend that time thinking about what's going to happen when we can't be together anymore. I…" Bonnie bit her bottom him and tried to find the courage to say what she was about to say next. "I remember what I said to you last night," she murmured, finally, "And I meant it. Every word."

When Bonnie finally got up the nerve to look at him she wasn't surprised to see that Damon was smiling. "I was hoping that you did," he said.

Bonnie reached out and took his hand in hers threading their fingers together. "I heard what you said to William about wanting to spend every moment that you could with me until you couldn't anymore," she said, "Did you mean that?"

Damon nodded. "Every word," he said repeating her words to him.

"Then how about we just do that, okay?" Bonnie whispered as Damon leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers.

"What if you fall in love with me?" he asked.

"I said it was a possibility," Bonnie laughed. She made a move to pull away from him and she wasn't too surprised when he held fast to her hand.

"It sounded to me like you thought it inevitable," he said.

Bonnie searched the room for an out as she felt as if she had admitted enough for one day. Her eyes stilled when they landed on the music box across the room. "Dance with me before I change my mind about us spending time together," she said.

As she stood Damon allowed her to pull him to his feet. He watched as she walked across the room and picked a melody before turning to him and holding out her hand. Walking forward Damon took it and pulled her into him. "I'm going to miss you, a lot," he whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Even if I step on your feet?" She questioned. At his nod she smiled. "I might miss you too a little bit," she said. It was an understatement and they both knew it.

"Only a little," he teased.

Bonnie rested her head on his shoulder as his arms encircled her waist. "It might be a lot before I leave," she said, deciding to throw him a bone, "Just give it a little time."

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 2011**_

Damon Salvatore walked next to his brother as they made their way to the front door of the home that had once been Bonnie's. It was an odd night. They had found out that their mother was alive and that Bonnie had a daughter that was hopping through time in the same instant. Neither of them knew what to do with either bit of information.

Then there was the bit about Stefan and Bonnie having a former life together. Damon didn't know whether or not to believe it but Stefan didn't seem to be having any trouble believing it. One way or another it didn't matter. The piece of information wasn't something that Damon was going to let phase him. He didn't care if Bonnie and Stefan had hundreds of lives together before. What mattered was the here and now. What mattered was that he was able to tell Bonnie how he felt. What mattered was Bonnie's happiness wherever she found it.

As they ascended the steps they paused. The lights were on inside. This was where Mary said that Bonnie's daughter would be. Their mother had told them that Bonnie would come back pregnant. Damon couldn't help but wonder who the girl's father was. Stefan had been strangely silent about the whole thing. Damon thought that maybe he knew. But all that he had said was, "It doesn't matter, she's apart of Bonnie either way. She's family either way. We have to keep her safe."

Damon had to agree so they had both agreed not to mention it to her with they saw her. Stefan moved to knock on the door and as he did so it cracked open. Frowning Damon pushed the door open more fully. Both he and Stefan stepped over the threshold at the same time.

They heard the soft sound of the piano forte. It was a sound that was so familiar. Especially in the context of this house. He caught Stefan smiling out of the corner of his eye and his lips twitched upward as well.

They followed the sound of the music and then stopped as they reached the room it was coming from and studied the unfamiliar and yet somehow familiar figure that sat at the piano forte playing a melody that was both beautiful and haunting.

He recognized the melody. It was one that he had danced to with Bonnie once a long time ago, for him anyway. It would not seem so long ago for Bonnie when she returned.

He could see Bonnie all over the girl and she hadn't even turned around to look at them yet. Mila her name was. For Sheila and their mother. "She's perfect," Stefan whispered, voicing what Damon had been thinking.

Damon cleared his throat loudly and the girl jumped. She turned around and her brown eyes seemed to light up. And God she was beautiful, just like her mother. Then she smiled and that was all it took. Damon was in love.


	9. Part Nine: The Photograph

**Title:** The Gods of Virginia

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH, Time Travel/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Stefan, Bonnie/Damon, Elijah/Katherine, Tyler/Caroline, Rebekah/OC, Matt/Katherine, etc.

 **Summary:** When an accident sends Bonnie Bennett back to 1864, and circumstance forces her into becoming a "kept" woman, she is less than excited to find that Damon Salvatore will be the one for whom she will play _placée_ , but it is the price she must pay to live amongst the _gens de couleur_ , a society that holds the only ancestor she has with the power to send her home. However, Bonnie begins to interest Stefan Salvatore as well and to make matters worse Mystic Falls isn't ready to witness open concubinage between a white man and a black woman especially when that woman is suspected of witchcraft.

 **Warnings:** Time Travel, Non-Canon, Racism, Sexual Content, Violence, Original Character etc.

 **Part Nine: The Photograph**

 _When you leave something precious behind it becomes even more precious in its absence. Not having it almost makes you wish that you had never known what it was like to have in the first place. Perhaps it would be easier not knowing love, not knowing family, and not knowing what it was like to have people that would sacrifice the world just to see me happy. But not knowing isn't really an option either. No knowing would mean a different kind of pain. Which pain is worse? I don't really know. But I know that I will lose things that I have gained here that I may never get back. But I will never lose myself again and I think…that the people that I love here will be happy for that alone even if we never see each other again._

― _From the Bonnie Bennett's letter to Caroline Forbes circa April, 1864_

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864**_

The kitchen was crowded at the moment. After dancing with Damon, Bonnie had joined Corrine in the kitchen. She was helping her bake as she had promised before she had gotten the news about being targeted by Giuseppe. Aimee was helping as well. The men were there, Raoul, Thomas, William, Damon, and Stefan. But they were of little help. Solomon at least was attempting to assist while the others were too busy conversing about politics and eating off of the ingredients.

Bonnie frowned as she watched Damon and Raoul grab for more strawberries from the bowl that Corrine had placed in the middle of the table that they were working on. "If you eat anymore then we won't have any left for the tarts," Bonnie said.

They both rolled their eyes at her and Aimee frowned. "I suggest you replace that fruit to the bowl gentlemen," Aimee glared.

Raoul raised an eyebrow at his wife. "Or you'll what?" he asked.

Bonnie bit back a grin as Aimee placed her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed. "Do you really want to test my patience Mr. Mercier?" She asked.

Raoul shrugged. "I have been doing so since before we married Mrs. Bennett-Mercier," he replied, "So I don't see why I should start acting any differently now."

Bonnie shook her head as Stefan came to stand next to her at the counter. "He never learns," Stefan sighed as they watched Raoul pointedly take a bite out of the strawberry in his hand.

"Well," Bonnie said as she continued to knead the dough in front of her, "Perhaps your brother will be a smarter man than his friend."

Damon gave Raoul a sideways glanced before he bit into his own strawberry. "He's not my friend," he said as he chewed.

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest and looked from Aimee to Stefan and back again. "Obviously not," she said.

Stefan grinned. "I think that you should teach those two a lesson," he said, "I would if I were you."

Aimee nodded in agreement. She glanced at the open sack of flour on the table and a moment later some of the flour shot up and out of the sack into Raoul and Damon's face. Laughter immediately followed as the two attempted to shake the flour from their hair.

Raoul was the first to recover as he reached into the sack and grabbed a handful of flour and tossed it at Stefan. "That's for being a traitor you brat," he said.

Bonnie laughed at the picture Stefan made and was reward with Stefan shaking the flour out of his hair and into her face. "You're the one who told me to be indecent," he laughed as she voiced her objections.

As they all began to throw flour at each other Corrine began to lecture them about wastefulness and the lack of food in times of war and how they should be grateful for what they had and stop acting foolish. Aimee treated her with flour in her face as a reward.

Bonnie began to laugh so hard there were tears in her eyes and then the tears turned into sobs as she realized that they would likely never all be together like this once she was gone. This would be one of the last times she would know such laughter and such happiness. It would be the last time in a long time that she was completely surrounded by people that cared about her that she cared about in return.

It didn't take long for the others to notice. They reached out to her all wanting to give her some sort of comfort. For some reason that made it all worse. "I'm sorry," Bonnie said, in between sobs, "I just need to be alone for a while."

Bonnie left the kitchen and ran through the house and up to her room. She flung herself onto her bed ignoring the flour that covered her dress and her hair. She buried her face into her pillow and cried. She decided that she would get all of her tears out there and then. She wouldn't break down again. But she needed to at least once. She needed to allow herself to feel all the los and the pain that she was feeling at the thought of leaving everyone behind. Then she would get up and she would do as she promised and cherish the time she had left.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 2011**_

Rebekah Mikaelson sat down on the couch in her brother's room. He was smiling, something that was rare for him these days since he had learned of their mother's plans to use her connection to the Bennett line to kill them all. He was painting as well, something that was even rarer.

She smoothed her hands down the green dress that she was wearing. "Your mood seems to have improved since the last time that we spoke brother," she commented, "should I ask why?"

Klaus looked at her as if he were seeing her for the first time. "You have been scarce since last we spoke," he said, "Have you managed to get any information about the stranger keeping company with the Salvatore brothers and the witch's family."

Rebekah examined her nails being careful to look disinterested as she thought about her last meeting with Thomas and the promise that she had made to him to stall Klaus and keep him informed. "Can't say that I have," she said, "Why do you ask?"

Klaus shook his head. "It doesn't matter," he said, "You've failed in this but I have formed a plan of my own. I figured out why they are keeping the witch under lock and key. The bond that mother shares to her line can be broken in death. It's clear to me now that they believe that I will kill the witch. Which I might have if not for the fact that a thought occurred to me. Mother is so adamant about killing me in particular because she knows that my existence destroys the balance of things. I thought she was speaking of my being a hybrid. But I don't have just wolf and vampire blood…my mother is a witch after all."

Rebekah frowned. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Don't you see Rebekah?" Klaus asked, throwing his paint brush in the cup of water on his easel. He turned to her completely and his eyes seemed wild. "Three blood lines could mean the possibility of combining any combination of the species," he said, "I don't know why I didn't think of it before. But if I could make a creature that is part witch and part vampire. An abomination and a servant of nature. Perhaps it is impossible like they say but if it is I could always kill the witch if it doesn't work. Besides either way she will have died and the bond mother has to her line will have been broken."

Rebekah understood then and she sighed as she realized she would have to contact Thomas. "Why try it on the Bennett witch?" she said, "Why not some other witch? Any other witch?"

"They may have her hidden now but she won't be hidden forever," he said, "Besides we'll need to kill her either way so she'll be the perfect guinea pig. She's the strongest witch of the strongest line. What better test subject?"

Rebekah knew that if she tried to talk him out of it then he would get suspicious so she simply stood and said. "You're right, Nik. That's genius. But I doubt you'll be able to pull it off. The witch is in hiding and mother is up in arms. She's biding her time before she strikes. Trying to get us secure in our attachment to her again and thinking of when to approach the Bennetts for help. But she'll strike soon enough. Will you pull off your little plan in time?"

Klaus looked unbothered. "You underestimate me sister," he said.

Rebekah smirked as she excused herself from the room and went to contact Thomas. He underestimated her as well.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864**_

John Gilbert kept his face impassive as he watched George Lockwood pace the length of the drawing room of the house that John had procured for Emmanuelle's use. They were not any closer to getting the Bennett girl revealed as a witch. They were supposed to be figuring out a way to set her up but Lockwood was distracted in the most unsettling of ways.

He looked like a caged animal as he paced back and forth. "This would not have been an issue had been placed with me," George said, "She would have been kept safe. I could have had her to myself. But she is with those boys. Those Salvatore. They have no idea how to handle a woman like that. But I'll show her what she missed once we trap her and Giuseppe makes good on his promise and brings her to me. I'll offer her a chance to run in exchange for her body. She'll be begging for it by the time I'm done."

John remained silent. He had heard rumors about the Lockwood. Myths about their family. He had always known the man was quick to anger. He knew that he had a temper and was confrontational. But there was something that was obsessive and disconcerting about the way that he talked about the Bennett girl. He seemed dangerous and animalistic as John looked at him and it made John think that the rumors about his family were true.

John took a deep breath and said a few placating words to the man before leading him through the house and out the front door. As he closed the door behind him he sighed. He was in too deep. He could not afford to defy George or Giuseppe not now. But the poor girl didn't deserve this fate, no matter what she was suspected of. However, he couldn't warn her. But there was someone else that could.

"Emmanuelle," he called out, "Come quick. There is much to discuss."

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 2011**_

The Salvatore brother's watched as Mila stood from the piano she beamed at them. "Hi," she said, "I guess Grandma Mary told you where to find me."

They both nodded in turn. "So you know who I am then?" Mila pressed. At their nods she smiled again, "Good. There's a lot less explaining to do then. It's good seeing you. Both of you. I'm glad you're here."

Mila sighed as the both stared at her with something akin to awe and apprehension. She shook her head before she walked forward and wrapped her arms around them both. "Just hug me and say hi," she whispered, "Then we'll go from there okay?"

They closed their eyes as they wrapped their arms around her. Mila wasn't surprised that she was the one that one to pull away first. She kissed each of their cheeks as she took a step back.

"You're really here," Damon said, "You're really real."

Mila nodded.

"You have Sheila's eyes," Stefan said.

"You always said that you and she were close once upon a time," Mila said, "I thought that you would notice."

She noted the tension in Damon's frame at her words and wondered what he was thinking. Sighing she reached a hand out and ran it down his arm in a comforting gesture.

"I know that you both have questions," she said, drawing their attention, "About me and about mom. But I can't tell you anything about the future. Mom even put a gag spell on me to make sure I didn't so you guys are going to just have to stew in whatever it is that you're concerned about including who my father is. Also you guys are going to have some groveling to do when mom gets back. You kind of treated her like crap before she left and that's something that you have to deal with when she gets back so I suggest you prepare yourselves."  
They opened their mouths to speak but Mila held up her hands. "I'm not the one you guys need to apologize to," she said, "You've never treated me like crap so…but when you apologize to mom just make sure you make it good okay?"

"We will," Damon nodded. As she smiled at him she smiled in turn. He studied her a moment before he spoke. "I know that we can't ask about the future," he said, "But can we ask about you. I mean we know why you're here but we want to know what you're like."

Mila nodded.

"Well," she said, "Matt's upstairs in the attic and I kind of need to talk to you guys about helping mom but I can give you an abbreviated version of Mila 101 in the meantime. I like apple pie with ice cream and jumping off of high objects and levitating myself in the air so I can pretend I'm flying. Thanks to Stefan I have an affinity toward literature and grudge music. Which means I am teased mercilessly for my Bush ringtone."

She paused and both were reminded of Bonnie as she bit her bottom lip before she continued.

"Thanks to you… Damon I am prone to fits of spontaneous dancing, nicknaming, and I have problem with provoking people. I like playing the piano and anything with chocolate and I want to teach at Whitmore when I'm older like Sheila did. And the rest…well the rest you'll have to find out after I'm born."

"So we'll be there for you," Damon said, "After you're born I mean?"

"Of course," Mila confirmed, "I'm a Salvatore through and through. Mom would never keep me from you. She isn't like that. Besides for some reason or another she happens to love you both. I don't really get it myself." Mila shrugged looking heavenward. "But to each their own right?"

"Would that be the provoking thing that you were talking about?" Stefan grinned.

" _Maybe_ ," Mila smirked.

Mila looked in between the two and her face became serious.

"Listen," she said, "We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other throughout my entire lifespan so unfortunately this little moment of mush has to be cut short so we can get down to business. I have a plan about getting Klaus off our backs until after Aimee does the binding spell."

Damon frowned. "What kind of plan?" he asked, "I'm not sure that I want you involved in this."

Mila didn't look at all bothered by Damon's sudden protectiveness. She was used to it after all.

"That's the beauty of it," she said, "He won't even know it's me. Not that he would recognize me anyway. But I created this spell that allows me to take the form of other people. All we have to do is get the hair of one of his siblings. I'll take their form and then I can cast the same spell that Aimee did on you and the rest of the town when mom left the eighteen hundreds. I just have to get close enough to him to slip the elixir to him in a drink or something."

Damon shook his head. "If that spell was an option then Aimee would have done it already," he said.

"Not if she didn't think we could get close enough to him to do it," Mila argued, "It wasn't an issue back then because she dumped the elixir into the town's water supply but that won't work in this situation. We have to get close to Klaus. He's the target so he's the one that needs to drink the elixir. If we try what Aimee did with the water who knows if he'll ever consume it? That's why I have to take the form of an original and offer him a drink, perform the spell and then get out of dodge."

"Let's say this works," Stefan said, ignoring Damon as he opened his mouth to object, "How are we going to get hair off an original willingly."

"Rebekah has a soft spot for someone on our side," Mila said. They both raised an eyebrow at her. "No I'm not talking about either of you," she frowned, "You've burned those bridges thank goodness. Because if she still had a thing for either of you my future would be filled with more awkward moments then there already are. I'm talking about Thomas."

"Thomas?" They both asked at the same time.

"If you don't believe me call him yourself," Mila said, "We all know how he is. If he doesn't think that he can talk her into it he'll just call you crazy, say a bunch of French obscenities and then hang up the phone."

They both blinked at her a moment but in the end Stefan agreed and left the room so that he could make the call.

"I don't like this," Damon said as soon as his brother left the room, "I just met you. We're supposed to be protecting you not putting you in harm's way. We did it before with Bonnie…I don't want to make the same mistake with you or her again."

"Look it has to be me," Mila said, "The others are focusing on the unbinding spell. If I pull this off then Klaus will forget mom even exists until after the spell is done and then with the spell gone he'll have no reason to go after her and even if he does anyway the spell will be done so we can all focus on protecting her and not have anything else to worry about. If you want we can do it in a public place. You and Stefan can be there. But I need you to let me do this. I need you to trust me."

"It isn't about me not trusting you," Damon responded his tone on the verge of being agitated, "It's about me not wanting anything to happen to you." She was Bonnie's daughter and he would have loved her on that basis alone. But she was also his blood which made their ties even deeper. He didn't like the idea of putting her at risk even if it was for Bonnie's sake.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to me because you won't let it," she said seriously, "You've protected me my whole life. If you're there I'll be fine. Okay?"

Damon moved forward and wrapped her arms around her. He was afraid. He didn't want to lose her after just finding out she existed. But still he would trust her, trust that she was capable like her mother. Besides he knew that there was a chance that he wouldn't be able to stop her if he wanted to, especially if she was anything like him.

"Okay," he said, as she hugged him back, "I'll trust you and I'll keep you safe."

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

Bonnie Bennett sighed as she looked down at the empty bottle of ink that sat atop her desk. She placed her pen down and frowned. She would have to finish her letter to Caroline later if she ever finished it at all. She had skipped dinner. She knew that she was worrying everyone but for now she needed her solitude.

She wasn't surprised that as soon as she thought the words that she heard a knock at her door. Still she called to whoever it was to enter. She smiled slightly as Corrine walked in. She was surprised the woman wasn't carrying a tray of food as Bonnie half expected her to try and coerce her to eat. She wasn't much up to eat after her break down earlier.

Bonnie's smile faltered slightly as she looked at the expression on Corrine's face. She looked troubled and yet determined. Bonnie stood from her seat behind her desk and eyed the other woman as she shut the door to her room. "Corrine," Bonnie said cautiously, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Emmanuelle heard something...something else that the others thought I should tell you," Corrine answered. She was eyeing Bonnie in the same motherly way that she did William but there was something else behind her look. There was fear. "She said that once they find proof that you are in fact a witch," Corrine muttered, "That George Lockwood requested that you be brought to him before Mr. Salvatore hands you over to the town."

Bonnie's stomach dropped. She tried to hide her own concern as she swallowed and cleared her throat. "Thank you for telling me but I can handle George Lockwood," she said, "I'm going to be careful with my power like I have been doing. I'm not afraid."

Corrine scowled. "You should be," she said, "I know that you are trying to make us believe that you are alright. That we don't need to worry. But this is not where you came from. What we want is for you to act and live with your eyes open. What we want is for you to be safe. You cannot be safe if you ignore what is right in front of you. I…was not always free. I told you that Williams's father was sold but I never told you the reason behind it…the family that first owned me hired a man. An overseer. His name was Brookes. He showed an…interest in me but he feared my husband. Paul…my husband's name was Paul. He was sweet and kind and he wouldn't hurt a fly but he was big man and protective and a threat. And so Brookes he had him sold and then he…came to me…every night…in front of William. He took me again and again and I could not fight him. It was like I died over and over and over. Then Aimee and Raoul came and I was free of him but by then…the damage had been done."

By the time Corrine stopped speaking she was trembling and silent tears streamed down Bonnie's face. "I'm sorry," Bonnie whispered because she didn't know what else to say. She didn't know what words would make a difference with such a bleak dark reality staring her in the face.

Corrine walked up to Bonnie and took her face in her hands. "Don't be sorry," Corrine said, "Be smart. Fear isn't weakness Bonnie it is instinct. It is a warning. Don't fear, fear. If you scared or you worried let it guide you. Because your life is at stake. Your body is at stake. You are at stake. So you be afraid. So afraid you don't go anywhere near that man. So afraid that you don't leave the house without one of us with you. So afraid that you keep your eyes open and look over your shoulder. Do you understand?"

At Bonnie's nod Corrine pulled the young witch into a hug. "I'm not telling you this to upset you," Corrine said, "I'm telling you this because I want you safe. When you first came here you looked older than most grown men in the eyes. I knew you had seen and been through too much. I have fed you. I have dressed you. I have fixed your hair and cooked your meals. I have watched the smile return to that pretty little face of your. I've watched you laugh and love. I love my William but I've always wanted a daughter and you little girl are the closest thing I've ever had to it. I'll be damned if I sit back and watch anyone take away your innocence after you just got some of it back."

Bonnie wrapped her arms around Corrine and hugged the woman to her. The woman had shown more concerned for her wellbeing than people she had known her whole life. She had revealed something deeply personal and damaging just so that Bonnie could understand the threat that she could possibly be facing. She was more of a mother to Bonnie in the weeks that she had spent in this time and this place than her own mother had been from the day Bonnie was born. "You are a remarkable woman, Corrine," Bonnie murmured, "William is blessed to have you for a mother and I…if I ever have children I would lucky if I turned to out to be even slightest bit close to the woman you are in the eyes of my children. Since my grams died I forgot what I was like to have a mom…thank you."

Bonnie smiled as Corrine kissed the top of her head. "Hush now," Corrine said, "Just promise me you will be careful."

"I promise," Bonnie assured. She wished that she wouldn't have to leave the woman behind but she knew that Corrine would want her to go. That everyone she loved in this time would. They would want to her to be safe and happy and healthy. They would want her to value her life and keep her smile. She couldn't stay but she made a silent vow as Corrine continued to hold her that she would do all those things when she made it back to her time no matter who stood in her way. She would use her life to honor these people who had reminded her what it was to be a real family and a true friend.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 2011**_

Thomas Labelle blinked at the sight of Rebekah Mikaelson standing on the porch of Sheila Bennett's old home. He had just been told that he would need to seek the girl out via a phone call from Stefan Salvatore and yet there the girl was, saving him the trouble.

"Can I help you, _cheri_?" Thomas asked, raising a brow at her as she looked between him and where she had come frantically.

Rebekah gave him a once over before she spoke. "You told me to come to you if my brother's patience grew thin," she sighed, "So I'm here with a warning. But I don't think we should talk out here." She gestured toward the inside of the house and Thomas raised a brow at her.

"Do you really think I would invite you in?" Thomas asked, "I may have a habit of being kinder to you than I am to most vampires, _ma belle_ , but I am not a dumb man. Say what you need to say because I have a favor to ask you."

Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest. "You want to ask me a favor and yet you can't even offer a girl a seat inside," she frowned, "A cup of tea perhaps." Thomas looked down at her his face impassive. "Fine," she sighed when she realized she wasn't going to be invited in and she was wasting time, "Look whatever plan you have to unbind the witch from my mother you have to move it up as quickly as possible. He doesn't just want to unbind the witch anymore or even want her dead."

Thomas frowned. This was what they had been expecting. "Go on," he nodded, his face revealing nothing.

"Nik has got it into his head that he wants to try and turn her," Rebekah said, "He thinks that since he has the blood of three species he might be able to do so and allow her to keep her powers. He's always been interested in her as an ally but with her ties to the Salvatore and her morals it was never an option. But now he thinks if he can find her and turn her things might go in his favor. Her friend Tyler was sired to him for a time after Nik made him into a hybrid and he thinks he could have the same effect on Bonnie. And turning her would have the same affect in unbinding her from mother as killing her would. If worse comes to worse and it doesn't work and then he'll kill her anyway. But he figures who better to try this on then the last witch of the most powerful line in existence."

Thomas digested the information before he spoke. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked, "I mean I know you and Bonnie aren't friends or even acquaintances. What do you care if she gets turned? Either way it gets you what you want and your mother will be unbound from the Bennett line."

"I'm telling you for three reasons," she said, "The first being that I told you I would keep Nik in line and I'm a woman of my word. The second being that I know what it's like to be under Nik's control and I wouldn't wish that on anyone even the witch. And lastly because…" Rebekah hesitated, but Thomas waited for her to continue. He didn't look like he was judging her one way or the other for her words. She wished that she could pinpoint what he was thinking. "I would give anything to be human again," she revealed, "and if I feel the way I feel about being turned I could only imagine what it would be like for someone like Bonnie. For any servant of nature."

Thomas shook his head and a moment later he was smiling. "You originals are much softer than I thought," he commented. Rebekah had half a mind to storm off but she hesitated as he took a step back in to the house. "Come in, Bex," he said, there is much to discuss.

As Thomas stepped out of the way, Rebekah walked over the threshold and into the house. She knew that this was no small gesture. That he was telling her without words that there was something akin to trust there between them. As he led her through the house and into the living room Rebekah looked around the home.

This was what real home looked like. Not the large manor that Nik had built that had plenty of things but no substance, no memories, no meaning. This house had pictures on the wall. Evidence of family and people living in the confines of the walls with belongings strewn about and the scent of food wafting from the kitchen and the sound of laughter coming from upstairs.

Rebekah was brought out of her revelry as Thomas led her into the living room and offered her a seat on the couch. "There's something I am going to chance telling you because I feel that it would mean something to you that it wouldn't mean to your siblings," he said, "And also I feel that it would make you more likely to do what I am about to ask you to do."

"I'm listening," Rebekah said, crossing her legs.

"When Bonnie returns she will return pregnant," he said, "Which means it isn't just her we are trying to protect but her unborn child."

Rebekah scowled. There was no way that the baby would survive if Bonnie were turned. She was indifferent toward the witch though she respected her if nothing else. She didn't know Bonnie but that didn't matter now that there was a child involved. An innocent life that didn't deserve to be roped up in any of this. She was a monster in many ways but there was no way that she would knowingly assist her brother in the slaughter of an unborn child. "What do you need me to do?"

Thomas grinned. "I was hoping you would say that," he said, "It would appear that you are not as hopeless as I initially thought. You actually have a heart."

"Yes," Rebekah nodded, "And I suggest you ask your favor before I reach into your chest and rip yours out."

"Threats when we were just starting to get along?" Thomas laughed, "Well I'm offended. Unless of course that's considered foreplay for vampires." Rebekah glared at him but he noted the slight blush that tinted her cheeks. "We'll talk about that later," he said, "All I need from you at the moment is a few strands of your hair and for you to call your brother and tell him to meet you at Mystic Grill."

"Done," Rebekah nodded.

"You're not going to ask me what I'm up to?" Thomas asked. He was sure that she had a much more suspicious nature than that.

Rebekah shook her head. "It's not like you can kill him on your own and I'm sure whatever plan you have is just going to incapacitate him long enough to keep the witch and her spawn safe so I'm trusting you," she shrugged.

"Have you ever thought about switching sides?" Thomas asked, throwing his arm over the back of the couch and around Rebekah's shoulders.

"No," Rebekah smirked, "But…let's see how the foreplay conversation goes and I might consider it."

" _L'amour et aimer à nouveau_ ," Thomas murmured to himself and shook his head as he thought of Bonnie.

"Love and love again?" Rebekah muttered, "What's with creole men and that saying. I'd thought I had escaped it when I left New Orleans."

The statement drew Thomas's attention. "You've been to New Orleans," he said, "Do tell."

Rebekah inclined her head in agreement. "Fine," she said, "But first I have phone call to make and a trap to set for my brother. In the meantime I suggest you fetch me a pair of scissors."

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864**_

Days after finding out that she was a target Bonnie gripped Damon's hand tightly as they walked into a small shop two towns over. Bonnie was nervous as she looked around the small enclosed studio space. Things had been quiet for the most part and instead of waiting for the inevitable Damon had wanted to do something for themselves.

Bonnie didn't like the idea of being out. She knew that Lockwood was biding his time. She knew what he wanted from her and she had a feeling she knew how far he would got to get it. He was a wolf after all and she suspected that there was something in those instincts that were motivating his actions. Either way she was in no way safe. She had a feeling that she would be discovered as a witch soon be it from the actions she took to protect herself from those that wanted to act against her or be it from the actions of George Lockwood and Giuseppe Salvatore. She felt a little better that at least she and Damon were in another town and she wasn't alone. But after this she wouldn't take a risks like this again.

She would never tell anyone else Corrine's story but she would heed the woman's warning. She had no choice but to, especially in this time. Still Bonnie tried to remain in good spirits and Damon lead her through the shop and toward the bespectacled heavy set man that had agreed to take Bonnie's picture on one of them together as well.

"It'll be the part of you that I keep with me," Damon had said, "A pretty face to keep with me when I go back to fight."

That was why she had agreed even knowing that in all likelihood Aimee would have to wipe any memory that Damon had of her before he went off to war. But Damon didn't know that and so Bonnie acted as if she didn't know it as well.

"This could take some time," Damon leaned down and whispered into Bonnie's ear, "The way that these exposures are taken, one has to sit still for a long time."

Bonnie couldn't help but tease him as she responded. "What?" she asked, "You don't think that I could stomach your company for that long?"

"I'm starting to reconsider wanting a pictorial evidence of your existence," he murmured back as they stopped in front of the photographer.

The man greeted Damon jovially and even gave Bonnie a smile. She was surprised by the reception as she had faced so much persecution from those outside of her inner circle that she had begun to expect it. The man explained that he would be taking the most challenging of the pictures last, the one of Damon and Bonnie together.

The man's name was Roger Ellington. He had apparently done work for Aimee before. He was the one who had taken the photograph that Bonnie had first found before taking her leap through time. He took them behind a curtain and showed them and array of possible poses.

Bonnie decided to take her first photograph standing. But after she had finished and realized just how long she would have to stay still for she had taken the remainder sitting down. All of them she took staring defiantly at the camera in same manner in which Aimee did. She was tired of apologizing to the world. Tired of apologizing for being a woman. Apologizing for being a witch. Apologizing for the color of her skin. Apologizing for her thoughts, feelings, and actions. She was tired of it all and so stared unapologetically into the camera lens, still and fierce and she showed it.

When the photographer had finished the last picture he smiled and murmured. "Beautiful and untamed. Just like Aimee."

Bonnie smiled at the sentiment and Damon smiled as well. The photographer asked if Damon wanted to stand beside her chair of sit next to her. Damon settled on one that he thought would be most comfortable for the both them and sat down in a chair next to her.

As the photographer told them to sit still Bonnie who had gotten used to it after her own photos had been captured had easily complied. But as the photographer began to take the exposure Damon grabbed her hand abruptly. Bonnie turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "I would like to be holding your hand if that's alright," he said.

Bonnie nodded, grinning slightly as she heard the photographer sigh. Even with his ties to Aimee they had had to bribe the man and she suspected the price had just jumped. They ruined two more pictures before they finally got one right. One with laughter and one with an impromptu kiss on the cheek.

"You're going to make the man quit the business if you keep this up," Bonnie had said when Damon had ruined the second. But she didn't mind. She wanted to remember him this way, reckless, careless, and human.

When it was over as Mr. Ellington disappeared to develop the exposures Bonnie walked around the shop and looked at some of the pictures that were framed and hanging on the walls. She jumped as suddenly Damon came up to stand behind her and place his hands on her shoulders.

"You got your picture," she said, "Are you happy?"

"I would be happier if you were happy," Damon frowned as he looked down at her, "I know that we have a lot to deal with…to worry over but we said we would enjoy the time we had remember?"

Bonnie nodded. "I know," she said, "But I feel unsettled. I'm so tired of being prosecuted for who and what I am. It's exhausting and yet…I don't want to leave here because this is where the only people who have ever accepted me for me are even if it's where I'm most in danger."

"We won't let anything happen to you," Damon said, "I can promise you that."

He couldn't, not really but Bonnie smiled just the same. When Mr. Ellington reappeared another man was with him. His assistant that he introduced as Mr. Duke. He was a tall and lanky man that looked nervous every time Damon or Bonnie looked at him.

"You can settle the payment with Mr. Duke," Ellington said, to Damon, "In the meantime the lady and I can look at a few frames."

As Damon went to settle the payment with the man's assistant Bonnie cornered the photographer. There was something she wanted to ask. She wasn't sure it would be the smartest thing but she wanted to keep every memory she could of this time close to her. "Excuse me sir," she said, smiling persuasively, "Those pictures that we ruined. What will you do with them?"

"Well," the man shrugged, "Most ruined exposures are disposed of miss."

Bonnie nodded. She had figured as much. "Would you mind very much if instead of destroying them…" she said, "Would you mind giving them to me?"

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 2011**_

Stefan Salvatore eyed the vial that was in Mila's hand. An odd sort of potion she had made with Rebekah hair. They were in the back parking lot of Mystic Grill. Klaus would be there soon to meet who he thought was Rebekah. Mila was making sure to perform the spell that would temporarily transform her into Rebekah until the last minute so that she could be sure it would last long enough for her to cast the spell that would make Klaus forget Bonnie's existence.

"Do you really have a Bush ringtone?" Stefan asked, more to fill the silence than anything else.

"Give me your phone," Mila said, holding out her hand. Stefan raised a brow at her but complied as he dug his phone out of his pocket and placed it in her hand. He watched as Mila dialed a number that he assumed was her own and hit send.

A moment later Stefan heard the "The Chemicals Between Us" and Mila pulled her own phone out and waved it in his face. "I sincerely apologize for my music tastes rubbing off on you," Stefan laughed as she silenced the ringtone.

Mila shrugged and smiled. "I don't mind it too much," she said.

"There something I want to give you," Stefan said as she handed him back his phone.

Mila watched as he dug something out of his pocket. She looked at the worn envelope that he held out to her. She smiled as took it from his hand already knowing what was inside. She pulled out the yellowed photograph and stared down at it just the same. She ran her hands reverently over her mother's face. "Mom said that when she first saw a photo of Aimee that she could tell she was force to be reckoned with just by the look in her eyes," she whispered, "She said she wanted to be like that. She wanted effect change and she wanted to project that kind of sure sense of self. She gets to do that now. Every photo that she has taken starting with this one shows it."

"Bonnie was always a force," Stefan replied, "A silent and brave force. That came and battled and sacrificed. The problem was before she went back she didn't have a sure sense of self. I think that we all can take a bit of responsibility for that. But she knew who she was when we thought that she ran and she passed that on to you. You know who you are. I can see that. I can feel that and I couldn't be more proud."

"You always did have a way with words," Mila said blinking back tears. She replaced the photograph into the envelope and slipped it into her jacket pocket. "Thank you for this," she said, "I know exactly who I want to share it with."

Stefan was about to ask but somehow he got the feeling that he already knew. "When Klaus gets here," he said instead, "I want you to be careful."

Mila rolled her eyes but she was smiling just the same. "I'm always careful, Sir Brood-a-Lot," she said, "So stop worrying. Besides you and…Damon have my back right."

" _Sempre_ ," Stefan nodded, speaking in Italian without thinking.

"Always is a long time," Mila said, eyeing him and shifting her weight from one foot to the other, "But I believe you."

"So did your mom," Stefan frowned, "Or at least she wanted to. But if you don't doubt it, that's something right?"

"She didn't doubt you Stefan," Mila sighed, "She knew you meant it when you said it. But...she wasn't sure that you still would once she got back. She didn't understand your connection. That always really is always. In this life, in the lives of past, and in death, and the next life."

Stefan looked down as he thought of what his mother had told him. "I would mean it even without that connection, Mila," he said, "All that that means is that a piece of my soul has always felt the same way. It doesn't change anything."

"I know that," she said, "But I'm not the one you need to tell that to."

Stefan moved to respond when he spotted Damon walking toward them. He eyed his brother over Mila's shoulder and he could tell from the hesitant and worried look that was on Damon's face that Klaus was arriving. "Show time," Stefan nodded to Mila.

Mila down the potion in the vial and whispered an incantation in creole. Stefan and Damon watched as Mila's slowly transformed into Rebekah right before their eyes. "That's highly disconcerting," Stefan frowned.

Damon shook his head. He didn't like the sight of Bonnie's daughter masquerading as Rebekah any more than Stefan did. "Let's just get this over with," he muttered.

Mila giggled as they entered the diner through the back door. "Seriously you two need to grow up," she said shaking her head. They both cringed as they had heard similar words from the real Rebekah on more than one occasion.

Mila walked over to the bar and Damon and Stefan took a seat at a booth toward the back. It wasn't just outwardly that Mila was mirroring Rebekah, she even had the girl's mannerisms down pact as Klaus entered and made a beeline for her. While neither Salvatore had believed that Rebekah would help them and thought that her acquiescence was some sort of trap. But Mila had been surprised by Rebekah agreeing to help at all which made them both wonder what that meant about the future.

Mila smiled winningly at Klaus as he sat down next to her and she offered him the tumbler full of bourbon that she had ordered for him.

"I'm hoping that this little meeting means that you've found some information about the witch's whereabouts," Klaus said as he took a sip from the glass that Mila had spiked without much prompting.

Mila shook her head as she eyed him. Perhaps after this incident the man would learn to hold his liquor. Though, considering his antics in her time she doubted it. "I did brother," Mila answered, "But she's not exactly somewhere that you can reach."

She watched as he polished off the glass and motioned the bartender for another. "Then where pray tell is she?" he asked.

He looked agitated but Mila was familiar with his intimidation tactics as well. She drummed her fingers against the counter and waited. Before the bartender even began to make his second drink Klaus was knocked out slumped face forward onto the bar.

Mila glanced around her before she muttered the spell that would wipe his memory. "As a villain you leave so much to be desired," she said. She kicked his barstool and watched as he jumped up. The only reason she hadn't left yet was because she needed to ensure that the spell had actually worked. "Nik do you want to know where the witch is or not?" She asked, as if there had never been a break in the conversation.

Klaus blinked at her looking clearly confused. "What witch?" he asked, "Are we speaking of mother?"

Mila smiled as she stood. "Of course we are," Mila said and then, "Excuse me I have to go to the little girl's room."

Mila stood and began to walk toward the back of the restaurant where she had come in before Klaus could respond. She motioned discreetly to Damon and Stefan and they stood and followed her. "Either you seriously overestimated him or severely underestimated me," she said as they made it out side and used her powers to resume her natural form, "I don't know which is worse."

"That's it," Stefan said, "It's done?"

At Mila's nod, Damon frowned. "But why didn't we notice anything," Damon said, "I mean from our vantage point it just looked like you two were talking and that's it."

"Well," Mila said, "I had to put a magical barrier around us so no one would notice what I was doing. Makes it easier. I doubt you two would have wanted to compel the whole place of the patrons."

Damon stopped walking and eyed her. He hadn't noticed her doing that either. He could feel her power but it almost seemed as if using it took absolutely nothing out of. "How powerful are you?" he asked.

Mila grinned. "I would tell you," she said, "But it would be more fun for me if you found out for yourselves after I'm born." Damon shared a look with his brother behind Mila's back before she continued. "I'm going to see my grandparents over at Sheila's," she said, "You guys have my number if you need anything."

Damon grabbed her arm to stop her. "We'll see you again before you leave right?" he asked.

"Of course you will," Mila smiled, "Where do you think I'll be staying while I'm here?" Damon smiled at the thought of her staying at the boardinghouse. "That is if that's okay with you," she said.

"It's more than okay," Damon said. He wanted to spend as much time with her as he could as long as he could because even if she alluded otherwise he wasn't sure how long he would get to once Bonnie returned.

:::

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864**_

The garden had become a refuge of sorts for Stefan and Bonnie in more ways than one. They sat there on the same blanket that they had been laying on only days before when Bonnie had discovered that she would have to leave sooner rather than later. It was night this time and Bonnie had just returned from getting photographed.

"Are you afraid of what's coming?" Stefan asked. He was afraid. He was uneasy. But it was easier to deal with if she was close. He hoped that he made it easier for her. Hoped that he could be her refuge and it wasn't just the garden.

"I am," Bonnie nodded, "But I trust myself. I trust the spirits. I trust everyone I care about to protect me. I wouldn't be here without reason. Whatever my fate is…whatever is coming for me I'm going to face it head on. I am not going to cower or runaway. I'm tired of running. Tired of defeat. I was so hollow when I came here. These days though…I feel more than I ever thought possible. I know I have to go home but before I do I'm going to live, whether I have to live a tragedy or a fairytale from one of your books."

"That's admirable," Stefan said, "And brave. But I'd expect nothing less from you."

Bonnie smiled softly before she changed the subject. "I've been wondering," Bonnie said quietly, "If my parents will be happy to see me when I return home. I miss them but things were...not in the best place between us when I left."

"They'll be happy to see you," Stefan said seriously, "Were it anyone else I would be doubtful but I'm sure they miss you. I miss you and you haven't even left yet."

Bonnie smiled as she looked up at the sky. "The last person to make me feel loved before I came here was my grandmother," she said, "I didn't think that anything could come close to that when she died but…this here with all of you comes close. I hope that wherever she is now that she feels loved too."

Stefan sighed as he looked up at the sky as well. "I've always had the same hope for my mother," he said, "I never knew her and so I don't miss her in the same way that Damon does. I was so young when she passed. But my father always said that she was in heaven. He always said that she was with the angels. But living in this world even the short time that I've been in it…it just seems like dark and ugly place. A godless place. It's hard to keep believing you know?"

Bonnie nodded as she thought about the darkness she had seen in this time and in her own time. But there was light too. There was joy and love and happiness. There had to be God in those things.

"I know what you're thinking," Stefan said, "That there is good in the world and that is proof enough of angels. Perhaps you're right. I had stop believing almost altogether before you came…especially when I thought about the possibility of Damon having to fight but then...you came. You and Aimee have helped so many people here. So many slaves with the night runs…not just Solomon. You've help me and Damon. You took care of me when I was sick. You gave us something to fight for. You've help Corrine. You are one of the kindest and most loving people I have ever known. Every time you smile I think to myself 'who else could have creative her but God? Only a being with such great could conceive someone so perfect as she even in her flaws'."

Bonnie looked down at the ground as she felt her heart rate speed up a little at the words. She thought about what Solomon had told about saying the things that she needed to say for her. She had told everyone around her how much cared about them. Everyone except Stefan, even if it had taken her being drunk to say the words to Damon. That was something else that she would have to consider Damon's feelings and Stefan's wish that they remain friends. Bonnie didn't know what she wanted either of them to be besides in her life and together taking care of one another as brothers. She wouldn't allow herself to examine her feelings too much but she knew what she wanted to say. She had things that she wanted to say to the Stefan of her time as well, things that she had wanted to say since before and after her grandmother died but she would tell this Stefan, this human Stefan who thought she could do no wrong because she felt comfortable in doing so even if he wouldn't fully understand her words.

"When I first saw you I was drawn to you in a way that I've never been drawn to anyone before," Bonnie said, speaking not of being introduced to him before the quadroon ball but of the first time she had seen him when had shown up at Mystic Falls High School, "There was something about you that made me want to know you. I thought you were…handsome but it wasn't just that it was…something that I saw in you that made me want to be close. But I thought it was just fluke because I wasn't the only one that saw it and because you didn't seem to see it in me."

She stopped as she thought about all the women who seen something in Stefan. About Elena. About Katherine. About Rebekah. For a long time she hadn't thought that she was any different and she brushed away any connection that she had thought she had felt to him. It had become easier after losing her grams. It had helped that she blamed him. That she hadn't understood why she had been willing to die saving him in that tomb that night even if Sheila hadn't intervened she would have. She still didn't understand it.

"But then you found me when I was crying and vulnerable," Bonnie smiled, "And you gave me your handkerchief and you quoted Dickens at me the night of the ball and I felt less crazy. I felt like I was right. Because I don't like people seeing me cry. I don't like that vulnerability. But I didn't mind it with you. I felt safe. You always make me feel safe. You have this light about you…this steadfastness, this strength, this stability that I need. My life has always been uprooted for reason or another but you…even when you're at your worse I can count on you to still be Stefan at the end of the day. I can count on that goodness I saw in you when we first met to be there under the surface."

Bonnie took a deep breath before she continued. She still couldn't look at him, but she knew she had to keep going. "I…," she sighed, "I don't ask you to read to me because I like books. I ask you because I love the sound of your voice. Because it makes me calm. That night that you disappeared and you got sick I was glad you came to me not just because I was worried but because I knew that it meant that you felt safe with me too. I've changed so much since I came here and every day I feel like a different person but I've never feared that you wouldn't accept me however it was that I've changed. I can't even say that about the people that are closest to me at home. You said once that you thought that we were mirrored in each other but I think it's more than that. You understand me in ways no one ever has. What I say and what I don't say. What I feel. What I think. Sometimes when I don't understand my own thoughts, my own feelings I look at you and everything just becomes clear."

"That's because you are always afraid to let yourself feel anything and to think about your own thoughts," Stefan whispered, as he stared at her, "You've changed but some of you stayed the same." Inwardly he was the picture of bliss and longing and agony. She probably didn't realize even a fraction of what it meant to him for her to say that things she was saying even with how well she knew him and she probably never would because he could never tell her. He would never allow himself to.

"You see," Bonnie laughed, wiping at the tears she hadn't realized were falling, "That's exactly what I mean." Stefan watched as Bonnie pulled an envelope of the pocket of the apron that she was wearing. "Anyway," she said, "I said all that to say that I see the God in you too Stefan. Every day I know you I see it more and more." She finally allowed herself to look him in the eyes as she placed the envelope in his hands. "I want you to have this," she said, "It's one of the photos Damon had made for me. I want you to keep it so that you can feel like a piece of your soul is staying here with you."

"Bonnie," Stefan whispered as he clutched the photo, "Thank you…for everything."

Bonnie leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. She stood a moment later and picked up the empty jar at her feet. "I've said what I needed to say," she grinned, as she composed herself, "So let's have some fun. What do you say we chase some fireflies?"

"See if we can catch a little magic tonight?" Stefan asked as he stood as well. As Bonnie nodded he wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulled her into him and kissed the top of her head. "If that is what you wish," he said, "Then that is what we'll do."

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 2011**_

Rudy Hopkins opened the door to Sheila Bennett's home and looked at the stranger on the other side. The girl was around his daughter's age. Perhaps a year or two younger. Even though he had never seen her before she looked almost familiar to him. He recognized some of her features because he had seen them elsewhere. Sheila Bennett's eyes. His daughter's crooked mouth. Abby's build and frame.

"Can I help you?" Rudy asked as the girl smiled at him openly. There was something familiar about her smile as well. She had Bonnie's smile.

"My name is Mila," the girl said. Rudy watched as she pulled and an envelope out of the pocket of her jacket. She held it out to him. "And the woman that is in this photograph is my mother."

Rudy eyed the girl as he took the envelope from her hands. Her smiled didn't waver but he wasn't sure what to expect. Rudy opened the envelope and pulled out the faded photograph inside.

He knew what he had been told. That Bonnie was in another time. That she was gone and changing. But as he looked down at the photograph he was faced head-on with the reality of it. He looked down at the picture. Studied the face of his daughter she looked directly into the gaze of the camera almost defiantly. He didn't recognize her but he did. She was different and yet the same. He could tell that even from an image that had captured her in one moment.

"I know that this is weird for you," Mila said regaining his attention, "It's weird for me too…looking at a you that doesn't really know me. Being here from the future…which is where I came from by the way. But mom isn't here right now and you and gran…" She stopped herself as she thought about how weird it might before him to be referred to as a grandparent when he had just discovered she existed "You and Abby are the only piece of her that I have here at the moment so…if it's alright with you then I'd like to come inside."

Rudy smiled at her and opened up his arms. He still hadn't processed things and he wasn't sure about how he felt about Bonnie raising a child but he had spent enough time neglecting Bonnie, he didn't want to make the same mistake with her daughter. He smiled wider as Mila launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was looking for a piece of your mom to hold onto until she got back too," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, "So your timing is a little perfect."


	10. Part Ten: Heaven

**Title:** The Gods of Virginia

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH, Time Travel/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Stefan, Bonnie/Damon, Elijah/Katherine, Tyler/Caroline, Rebekah/OC, Matt/Katherine, etc.

 **Summary:** When an accident sends Bonnie Bennett back to 1864, and circumstance forces her into becoming a "kept" woman, she is less than excited to find that Damon Salvatore will be the one for whom she will play _placée_ , but it is the price she must pay to live amongst the _gens de couleur_ , a society that holds the only ancestor she has with the power to send her home. However, Bonnie begins to interest Stefan Salvatore as well and to make matters worse Mystic Falls isn't ready to witness open concubinage between a white man and a black woman especially when that woman is suspected of witchcraft.

 **Warnings:** Time Travel, Non-Canon, Racism, Sexual Content, Violence, Original Character etc.

 **Part Ten: Heaven**

 _There are people in this town who speak of morality. There are people in this town that speak of God. There is no morality in Salem. At least not in this time. There is no God. There are only men. Men that damn the innocent in God's name. Men that torture and murder because they feel that they have the God given right. There is no God in slavery. There is no God in burning a woman alive. There is no God in raping a mother. There is no God condemning someone that is different. I would not believe in God at all anymore if not for one thing. The people that I love. When they care for me and encourage me to take care of myself. When they still see good in the world that would seek to rip them to pieces. When they smile in the face of tragedy and find strength in things that would break others I know that there is a God. They call my powers evil but I've used those powers to heal the sick that they left to wallow and mend the wounded that they beat with whips. I have seen sin. I have seen hate. I have seen malice. I have seen what it can do. No, my powers are not evil. My people are not soulless, but they are angels trapped in Hell. Perhaps one day we will see heaven._

― _From the Journal of Alice Bennett; Salem, Massachusetts circa 1693_

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

Giuseppe Salvatore looked over the letter mandating that his son serve in the confederate army before he slid the decree over to Damon who sat across from him at his desk. He watched as his son scanned the page and his face hell. He knew the source of his gloom. It had little to do with the idea of his possible death and everything to do with the fact that he would have to leave his brother and that girl behind.

His son was selfish to the bitter end. He didn't think about what it would do to Giuseppe if something happened to him and he were to lose his heir. He didn't think about the service that he would be doing to the south in fighting. While Giuseppe had been unopposed to Raoul's interventions in the beginning he was now of a different mind. The military would teach Damon structure, duty, and obedience. Things he was severely lacking and traits that had become even more absent since Raoul and his illegal wife had strutted into town and taken over.

He had known that this would happen. That Raoul was only delaying the inevitable and now there was not only the matter of saying goodbye to his son to contend with but the matter of running Raoul and the rest of the filth out of town.

"The fact that Raoul was keeping you from fighting was the only thing that protected him for me and my will," Giuseppe said, "I no longer see any reason to allow him and the trash that he brought into this town to continue to inhabit it." He watched as Damon's jaw ticked but he continued before his son could reply. "But the problem is they have integrated themselves into our society," he said, "Though all it would take was a well-placed rumor and it would be the beginning of the end. I do not need to tell you that whatever arrangement you started with that girl is now over and soon enough I will have the ammunition needed to get rid of her and the others completely. I suggest son that you inform her of this and you say your goodbyes. I hope that you enjoyed this unbecoming like tryst while it lasted."

Damon shook his head as he stood. "I will not argue with your father," he said, "I'm tired of arguing. You refuse to see things from my perspective and even knowing your own I cannot agree with it. But know this…that girl has a name. Her name is Bonnie and she has a better understanding of your sons then you ever will. She has more kindness and conviction of character than anyone you will ever encounter or know. She is more deserving of my love then you ever were and more human that you could ever be. If I come back here alive from the war that you were so desperate not to have me fight then know this…it is because of that girl. If I live it is because she and my brother have given me something to live and fight for. Whatever man I become…it has nothing to do with you."

After he had said his peace, Damon walked away from his father without looking back.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2011**_

Aimee Bennett-Mercier sat across from Stefan Salvatore at a table at the campus library at Whitmore College. Stefan had been going over Noah Salvatore's journal with a fine tooth comb and he had found some interesting things outside of his past with Alice and the tragic story of their time together that Stefan didn't want to dwell on for reasons of his own. The first was the fact that Noah had an older brother by the name of Isaac. But Stefan wanted to look into that last. There was something else he wanted to research first and that was Alice's father Arthur. Stefan had recruited Aimee to help him look into things. He might have asked Raoul but the man had a short attention span which meant that he didn't have a head for research. Aimee on the other hand was used to pouring over books and grimoires with worn yellow pages when researching magic and spells.

"Are you sure you're not just doing this because you are trying to avoid this situation with Bonnie, your brother, and Mila by diving into something else head first so you won't have to think about it?" Aimee asked.

Stefan looked up from where he was reading an account of the history of the Salem witch trials and frowned. "I've made my peace with everything," he said, "There isn't anything I can do outside of wait for Bonnie to come home and go with whatever she wants after I say what needs to be said. Besides if I'm wrong about this then what will it hurt? I can still find out about what happened in Salem. I've read most of the journal but I'm kind of afraid to get too far. It's already a little too surreal and the things that Noah says about Alice…they're so close to how I feel about Bonnie. To the things I've said to her. It's kind of unsettling."

Aimee closed the book that she was looking in and reached for another. "Does it bother you that you two have had other lives together?" Aimee asked, "I mean does it make you feel as if it invalidates what the two of you feel for one another?"

Stefan shook his head. "No," he muttered, "That's not it at all it's just…Bonnie said that she felt like she had said goodbye to me before. Noah…said the same thing about Alice. He said…he said it felt familiar that one of them had to watch the other die. As if they had watched each other die a hundred times before. I keep wondering if we ever got to watch each other live. How many times that we'll have to say goodbye before it's all over with. If it ever ends."  
Aimee frowned slightly as she looked down at the unopened book in front of her. "She said that she was tired of losing the people that she loved," Aimee whispered, "No matter what happens…you won't walk away from her right?"

"Never," Stefan said, "Not for as long as I live. And apparently not even in death."

Aimee's lips twitched upward. "Then you have nothing to worry about," she said, "I swear you and Bonnie are too alike for your own good."

"I guess when you live tons of lives with a person they rub off on you," Stefan shrugged. He pushed the book he was reading aside and reached for another. A log of members of the Salem township. He flipped through it and stopped as his eyes landed on a name. He read over the paragraph and flipped to the next page, his eyes landing on a graphite sketch. The sketch was faded but the resemblance was still enough for him to be certain. Nodding to himself he smiled. "Do you have the list my mother gave you?" he asked, Aimee, "The one that the witch that took her in made of Solomon's former names in other lives. Anne was it?"

Aimee nodded as she pulled the slip of paper out of her pocket. "I don't see why you couldn't have asked her for yourself," she commented, "She is your mother."

Stefan sighed as he took the piece of paper from her hand. "I know," he said, "It's just that I don't really know her. All my life she's been kind of a hypothetical thing. An angel looking over me that I could never reach but knowing that she's alive…that she's been alive all this time. That's she's a vampire. I'm not sure how to deal with that."

Aimee shrugged. "I couldn't tell you," she said. She watched as Stefan scanned the list of names and then smiled widely. "What is it?" Aimee asked, "What'd you find?"

"You said that when you went to see my mom you saw her wedding photo," he said, "The one with her and this Jonah guy? The one that's Solomon's reincarnation in this time." Aimee nodded. "Would you know him if you saw him again?"

Aimee nodded. "Just hand me the book Stefan," she said, "Tell me what you found." They didn't have much time. She would have to get back to Mystic Falls soon so that she could start the preparation for the spell. Bonnie would be home soon and so it was almost time.

Stefan pushed the open book over to her. He watched as her eyes scanned the page and then widened in surprise as she looked down at the picture of Alice Bennett that looked so very much like Bonnie, for she was Bonnie in another time. Standing next to her was a man that looked like Mary's husband the caption on the picture identifying him as Arthur Hardaway. But it wasn't the names that caught Aimee's attention Stefan knew but the rest of the caption that identified their relationship. Arthur had been Alice's father. "Are you really that shocked?" he asked.

Aimee laughed a little shaking her head. "No," she said, "But still…if this book is right then that means that the incarnations of Solomon and Bonnie that lived in Salem were father and daughter. This explains so much." The instant connection between them had been because at one point in time a long time ago, some incarnation of Bonnie had been Solomon's daughter. Aimee closed the book and looked at Stefan seriously. "I think that you should be the one to tell her," she said, "Not just about Alice and Noah…but about Solomon and Arthur and Jonah too. I haven't met the guy but considering their ties to one another before…I'm sure he'd want to know her."

Stefan nodded. "I know more than anyone what Solomon meant to her," he said, "But Aimee…there's got to be a reason for all of this right? I mean where the hell did this start? And is it ever going to stop? I don't mind being this connected to Bonnie. I like the idea…it makes me feel closer to her. I keep thinking that if it doesn't happen for us when she gets back…if she wants to let me go…maybe some version of us in the future will have a chance. Though, from the looks of it our time in the sixteen hundreds wasn't any better than it was in the eighteen hundreds. I know…my mom said that our souls were reborn into different bodies across time and space again and again after death …. That they seek each other out. But why? Why is it that some people are born without being reborn again after death? Some people live one life and then their done. What does it mean for us?"

"I don't know Stefan," Aimee said, "Maybe there isn't an answer. But your mother was in contact with this witch right…this Anne. She seemed to know about all of this? Maybe if you stop running from your mother and allow yourself to reconnect with her then you can find out."

Stefan frowned. "It isn't that I don't want to reconnect with her," Stefan sighed, "It's just that…"

"You're afraid that she won't live up to the image of her that you have in your head?" Aimee asked.

Stefan shook his head. "I'm afraid I won't live up to image that she has of me," Stefan muttered, "I mean everyone always either saw as saint or sinner. Ignoring one side of me in favor of the other. Even Damon placed me on the pedestal…still does sometimes. The only one who ever made me feel as if I could just be was Bonnie…I promised Solomon that I would watch over her. Sheila trusted that I would keep her safe. In his journal Noah said…part of the reason he was willing to die for Alice was because he made a promise to Arthur that she would never have to pay the price for being who she is. What I'm trying to say is…I might not like it but if it's for Bonnie then I'll do what I have to and I have this feeling that no matter what form I was in I always did. My mom has information about all this history between me and Bonnie so I'll talk to her for that reason alone."

"Stefan," Aimee frowned, "That's all well and fine…but you need to talk to your mom and try and build a relationship with her, not just for Bonnie's sake but for you too."

"I'll be fine," he said, "About my mother I mean. I'll talk to Damon and he'll tell me I'm being an idiot. Then I'll talk to Bonnie and she'll say what I'm probably thinking anyway and it'll be clearer to me in her words than it is in my own head. Then I'll be fine. I'll talk to my mother and Damon will call me an idiot again for not listening to him and then he'll tease me for needing to go to Bonnie for guidance and then he'll force her to make him a pie. Mila said that everything will be okay in the future…between the three of us. I hope she's right because we need each other. All of us."

"I know," she said. Aimee smiled and stretched her arms over her head. "Well in any case it's time to stop brooding over all of this and get going," she sighed, "I can't wait until Bonnie gets back. You're a lot more fun and a lot less broody when she's around. Well…unless you guys are brooding together."  
"Like you said we're too alike for our own good," Stefan laughed as he stood, "' _There could have never been two hearts so open, no tastes so similar, no feelings so in unison, no countenances so beloved_.'"

"Are you seriously quoting Jane Austen?" Aimee grinned, "You take your role as tragic romantic hero far too seriously, Stefan. It's no wonder women fall all over you. I am waiting for the day you ride on horseback with your shirt open and your hair flowing in the wind." She laughed as Stefan grimaced at the image. "Save the waxing poetically for my little doll when she gets back and I won't have to tease you," she chastised.

Stefan shook his head. "I think when she returns I'll skip the quotes and just tell her how I feel," he said.

Aimee reached out and patted his cheek affectionately. "There may be hope for you yet," she said.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

Solomon Hardaway picked up the package that the mail carrier had left on the porch of Bonnie's house. He expected that it was what she and Aimee had been waiting for. He had asked them both about it but all that Bonnie would say on the matter was that it was the key to her returning home. He didn't like the thought of her leaving but with things being the way that they were he knew that there was little choice in the matter.

He walked across the porch and was about to reenter the house when he heard the sound of foot steps behind him. Turning he frowned as he saw George Lockwood ascend the porch steps. Solomon had heard Aimee and Raoul speaking late the night before. Speaking about magic and witchcraft. Her power and the talk of Bonnie's own hadn't surprised him as he knew that it had to be some kind of magic or miracle that had healed him with they first met. But another part of him had known as well, a part of him that he could not explain. There was magical barrier keeping those inside safe.

But the magical barrier that kept those with malicious intent out wasn't completely effective. If the person didn't find their own intentions malicious Aimee had told Solomon that there was a chance the spell would let them pass. She hadn't told Bonnie because she hadn't' want to frighten the girl. But Solomon knew that there was a chance that going inside would not protect him and opening the door could endanger Bonnie. He decided that he would have to get rid of the man himself.

Lockwood smiled at him and Solomon kept his face blank. He knew better than to trust the man smile or not smile. "Can I help you, Mr. Lockwood?" Solomon asked, standing up straight. He might've been an old man but he wasn't weak by any stretch of the imagination and he could be intimidating when he wanted to be.

"I'm here to see Miss Bennett," George said, "I'm sure she is expecting me."

Solomon blinked. After everything Emmanuelle had warned the girl about, she had been expecting him. Waiting in fear and solitude for the man to show up. But he was sure that wasn't what Lockwood meant. The man had a crazed look about him. There was something unsettling in his eyes that made Solomon even more determined to keep the man away from Bonnie. "She isn't home at the moment, sir," he said, "Perhaps you should try to call again another time."

George's eyes became lethal. "Don't you lie to me now, boy," he said.

Solomon stood his ground. "Now," he said, "Why would I do think like that sir?" The man let out an inhuman growl a moment later and then he seemed to snap.

The first blow brought Solomon to his knees and sent the package flying out of his hands and across the porch. Another came and then another. He fought back the best that he could but the man seemed so strong, unnaturally slow. He was on top of Solomon in an instant slamming his head against the porch again and again. He began to feel dizzy as blood dripped from his temple and the back of his head.

He saw the man's eyes flash yellow and then he was let go. The man sped off and Solomon could feel himself slipping. But he had to hang on. He had to hang on just a little bit longer so that he could warn Bonnie. So that he could tell her what he needed to tell her.

After what seemed like an eternity the door opened. "Solomon," he heard Bonnie's voice call, "Did we get any mai-" The sentence was cut off by the most pained scream that Solomon had ever heard and he felt the tears sting the corners of his eyes as suddenly Bonnie was there kneeling beside him in a pool of his blood. "Solomon?" she said, her voice frantic, "What happened? No don't talk. I'll fix it, I can fix it." She called for Aimee and then Stefan.

There was shuffling and more screaming as the others appeared. Aimee. Corrine. Stefan. Raoul. Damon he would not get to see and for that Solomon was sorry. "Aimee," Bonnie begged her voice more of a sob than anything, "What do I do? How do I save him? Help me!"

"Shhhhh," Solomon said, but it came out more like a wheeze than he had intended. Bonnie looked down at him and took his face in her hands. "I'm going," he murmured, "You got to let me go." Bonnie shook her head violently and he spoke as quick as he could as Stefan and Aimee knelt beside her. "Listen to me," he said, "You…be careful. Lockwood."

Bonnie's face distorted in rage. " _He_ did this?" she spat, "I'll kill him."

"No," Solomon coughed out, "You run. Get out. I was…on borrowed time. Should've died the night…" He blinked rapidly as he began to lose focus. "Night you saved me. But you…and Aimee…were my angels." His eyes drifted shut in spite his best friends.

"Solomon," Bonnie cried, "Please…don't. I love you. I need you. Open your eyes. Please."

Solomon forced his eyes open. "Love you…," he muttered, his eyes shifted to Stefan, "Take care of my angel…and your brother. You hear?"

Before Stefan could nod Solomon began to cough violently. Blood spewed from his mouth and Bonnie's eyes widened. "Solomon?!" There was no answer as he seemed to look past her at something over her shoulder. She frowned in confusion as his lips formed a smile.

"Grace," he murmured, "I see…Grace." His words ended in a gasp and then another and then he stopped breathing altogether.

"Solomon?" Bonnie said. No answer. "Wake up," she cried into the stillness, "Please don't leave me." She shook him roughly and then she apologized her tone becoming more gentle as she kissed his face and apologized again and again.

"Bonnie," Stefan said cautiously, touching her shoulder, "He's gone." He was trembling and so was she. Both of their father's had failed them in different ways and now the one that hadn't was dead.

"Then I'll bring him back," Bonnie said, turning to Stefan, "I've died for lesser people than him. I've brought lesser people back to life. He deserves to _live_ Stefan."

Stefan glanced at Aimee and Corrine who both nodded at him encouragingly through their tears. "I know," he said, "but you heard what he said. He wanted you to let him go. He's with…he's with Grace now. I know it hurts but you have to let him be for _his_ sake."

Bonnie knew that he was right but her heart was telling her to save him. To save him and kill George Lockwood. But she felt powerless because she didn't have it in her to do either. She would respect Solomon's last wishes, she would let him go and she would run. "I'm so tired of losing everyone Stefan," she muttered, through her sobs, "I'm _so_ tired."

Stefan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest ignoring the blood that stained her face, dress and hands. "I'm still here," he said, "I'm still here. I'll take care of you."

Aimee turned her eyes away from the scene and noticed the package across the porch. She stood and went to pick it up. She recognize the name on the box. Shaking her head she opened the package and found four pocket watches all still intact. "If only they had come sooner," Aimee sniffled, "Just one day sooner and she would have been gone and spared all of this."

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2011**_

Abby Bennett's brows knitted together in confusion at the sound of laughter coming from her mother's kitchen. She had been upstairs for a while contacting Lucy so that the woman could be present for the unbinding spell. Aimee said that it required the blood of all living Bennett witches. Since Abby and Rudy were Bonnie's parents their blood would stand in for hers. Aimee said that it would work and Abby trusted that he woman was right.

It had been so long since Abby had heard laughter in her mother's home or since she had smelled the sweet smells that were wafting out from the kitchen. She hadn't in fact since the last time she had seen her mother alive years ago. Bonnie had still been a little girl then and they had been making sugar cookies to share with Bonnie's kindergarten class.

"Seriously gramps," a feminine voice said as Abby approached the kitchen door, "if you keep eating the chocolate chips then there isn't going to be any left to go into the cake. Come on we still have to finish this. I have a pie and strawberry tarts to make too you know."

The response was more laughter and Abby's confusion on grew. As she opened the door the first thing that Abby saw was Rudy standing behind the kitchen island with a bag of chocolate chips in his hands. The sight was familiar to her. When they had been married Abby had made him a chocolate chip bundt cake every year on his birthday. They were his favorite. But she had always had to buy an extra bag of chocolate chips because he would always eat them as he baked and when Bonnie had been born and gotten old enough she had helped him polish them off.

"There's a whole other bag right there on the counter," Rudy grinned, "You sound like your grandmother."

Abby's eyes moved to his female companion and she started slightly as she studied the girl. She was a Bennett to be sure. It was in her features. It was in the way that she moved. Abby frowned slightly and cleared her throat. "Rudy?"

Her ex-husband looked up at her and he gave her a hesitant smile. "Abby," he said, "I'm glad you finally came down. There's someone here that you should meet." Abby looked between him and the girl who was close to their daughter's age who stood close to him smiling at Abby apprehensively. "This," Rudy said wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders, "Is Mila. Bonnie's daughter. She came all the way here from the future to help us to help Bonnie."

Abby blinked several times as she tried to digest his words. Slowly she crossed the kitchen and walked up to the girl. It was odd. She hadn't been a parent in a while. She was out of practice. She didn't even know where to start in terms of grand parenting. She didn't know if it would be appropriate to hug the girl given all the hugs she had neglected to give the girl's mother over the years. Besides that she hadn't been affectionate with anyone for a long time. Even Jamie, though she had at the very least taken the time to raise him. Something that she felt guilty for given the current state her daughter's life had come to in her absence.

"It's nice to meet you," Abby said holding out her hand. The girl just blinked at her a moment laughing a little before she bypassed Abby's hand and hugged her. Abby hugged her back somewhat awkwardly before she pulled away. She watched as the girl went back to stirring the batter in front of her and as Rudy gave her an encouraging nod she spoke. "You know," she said, "There's a trick that my mother used to use to make sure that the cake wasn't too dry…"

"She added a little honey to the batter right?" Mila cut in smiling. At Abby's nod she smiled wider. "Mom told me," she said.

"Oh," Abby nodded, "I guess her grams told her. Makes sense."

Mila shook her head. "No," she said, "she always kept it a secret and mom didn't too much care for baking while Sheila was alive anyway. It was a woman in the eighteen hundreds that got her to love it. Her name was Corrine. Anyway…Sheila didn't tell mom about the honey…you did."

Abby shook her head. "I never told her that," she said.

"Not yet," Mila grinned, "But you will." Abby smiled at the girl more genuinely as she continued to stir the mixture. She glanced over at Rudy to find him smiling as well as he tossed another handful of chocolate chips into his mouth. For the first time since Bonnie had vanished Abby felt as if there was hope that things would be alright once her daughter returned.

:::

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

Bonnie Bennett hugged her knees to her chest as she sat in the lukewarm water that Corrine had filled the claw foot tub with. The water was stained slightly red with the blood that had been on her hands but she didn't notice it as Corrine washed her back.

Everyone else had left. Raoul and Stefan to take care of Solomon. Aimee and Thomas to contaminate the town's water supply with the elixir that would facilitate in making the town forget their presence. Bonnie wouldn't even know where the man was buried. If his grave would even be marked or if it would be as if he had never existed at all. As if he had never taken care of her. As if he had never been there whittling figurines and fixing things in the house. As if he had never been there to tease her and give her sage words of advice. As if he had never been there to love her.

"He's with his Grace now," Corrine whispered, "And Miss Mary. You don't have to be upset. He loved you while he was here."

Bonnie blinked shaking her head. "Everyone who loves me unconditionally dies," she said, "My grandmother is dead. She was the only parent I could count on to never leave me alone. I never really knew my mother and my father is always gone but I had her. But then I didn't. Now Solomon…who was more of father to me than my own father is dead. And they both died for me. I'm not worth it."

"You are to them," Corrine said, "I know it hurts. But they would want you to keep going. So you got to keep going, Bonnie."

Bonnie shook her head, and turned to Corrine and looked at her. Her expression was serious as she spoke. "You should go," she said, "You should run. You should take William and get the hell out of this town. I don't want anything happening to you. You should have a life with your son."

Corrine gripped Bonnie's face in her hands and smiled sadly. "William will go," she said, "And he will take Emmanuelle with him. They will both find safety with Thomas's sister. But I am going stay here. It's my place. My son will be safe once he flees but I…I still have a daughter to protect and I'm looking at her right now. I'll leave when you get home safe and not a moment before."

Bonnie frowned and opened her mouth to object. "But Corrine-"

Corrine shook her head firmly. "This is not your choice to make," she said. Still Bonnie moved to argue. "Let me ask you something little girl," she said, "If the situation was reversed would you do the same for me?"

Bonnie closed her eyes as she remembered asking Elena the same thing the night that she had chosen to die for her the first time. She had been met with silence but she had taken that silence as confirmation because she knew that she wouldn't be able to handle it had it meant the opposite. She shouldn't have because now she knew that the silence had meant exactly that. Silence. Nothingness. There might have been a time when Elena would have but that time had passed long before Bonnie had ever made herself realize it.

"In a heartbeat," Bonnie said, and she meant it. And if she did she wouldn't regret it like she had with Elena. Because she knew that it wasn't one sided.

"Then you see why I have to," Corrine said, "besides...Solomon asked us to look after his angel. So that's what we have to do. The wishes of the…of the dead are sacred you know?"

Bonnie nodded and stood to get out of the tub. As Corrine wrapped the towel around her Bonnie wanted to cry but she had no tears left. Now she was on the other side of things. She wasn't the one sacrificing herself for others, she was watching the people she cared about sacrifice themselves for her. She didn't like it. It was a different kind of pain. A different kind of guilt. A guilt she doubted that anyone had felt when she had put herself in the line of fire before she had come back. But she vowed silently that no one else would die for her.

Corrine led her into her room and helped her into a nightgown before she left Bonnie alone. She would go to cook Bonnie knew. Try and make her eat. But the thought of food turned Bonnie's stomach. Bonnie walked across her room and grabbed the tiny wooden horse on her desk. She smiled she thought of Solomon and Stefan teaching her to ride and Solomon toiling on the tiny details when carving the little wooden figurine. "I'm sorry," she whispered, hoping that wherever Solomon was that he could hear her.

There was a knock on her door and a moment later she watched as Emmanuelle and William entered. They both looked at her sorrowfully but it was Emmanuelle that stepped forward. "We've come to say goodbye," she said, "I…I'm sorry to hear about Solomon."

"I'm sorry too," Bonnie nodded.

"John doesn't know I'm leaving so…if for any reason he asks…," Emmanuelle trailed.

Bonnie smiled sadly. "I know nothing," she said, "Come on then…give me a hug." She opened her arms and the other girl walked into them easily. "Take care of yourself…and be careful," Bonnie whispered.

"You do the same," Emmanuelle said as she pulled back. She placed a pair of lace gloves into Bonnie's hands. "In case you ever need a spare pair," she said.

Bonnie laughed a little. "I won't need them where I'm going," she said, "But I'll treasure them just the same."

As Emmanuelle stepped aside William stepped forward. "I'll make sure your mother follows behind you quickly," Bonnie said, "that she gets to wherever you go safely." Bonnie would be leaving soon. Now that the watches were there, it wouldn't be too long now.

"I know you will," William nodded, "I trust you. You're one of the good one's Bonnie. Don't let this place break you. You do what you need to do before you leave and when you leave you live your life the best you can. You hear me?"  
Bonnie nodded. "I hear you," she whispered, "I will…I promise. You take care of yourself."

William smiled as she leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I will," he said, "and you do the same."

Bonnie watched as the two turned and left. She smiled after them. They had both been jilted and suffered loss in life and love. They were running together now out of necessity because it was too dangerous for Emmanuelle to go alone. But she wondered what it would turn into overtime. Where the journey would take them. It saddened her even more that since these people and this place would be loss to her and forget her, she likely would never know.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2011**_

Damon Salvatore stood next to his mother at her grave marker. They looked down at the headstone and Damon frowned. It was odd being there with her standing next to him.

"I didn't like to come here often," he said, "But this is where we came when we wanted to talk to you."

Mary looked in between him and the gravestone and back again. "I came to talk to you as well," she said, "You and your brother. Not here. I had markers made where I was. Every time I moved I made new ones. It's silly I know but I liked to think that I was taking you both with me."

Damon glanced at her. She looked much like he had remembered. She was still his mother but a part of him felt detached from her. A part of him was angry for her leaving, though he understood her reasoning. A part of him was angry that she hadn't found them sooner. But he didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know how far he could push her. He didn't trust that she would be around after he did.

"What did you say to us?" Damon asked after a moment.

Mary shrugged. "I asked how you were," she said, "But mostly I imagined what your lives would be like. I had hoped that you were happy. Hoped that you had become successful and educated. Hoped that you would find love. I had never expected that you would both find it with the same woman."

Damon sighed. "We have," he said, "More than once…nothing as pure as what we both feel for Bonnie but it's been there just the same. Stefan thinks…that we were both looking for you in the women that we encountered which was why we always looked in the same direction. We never found you."

Mary looked away. "I gave up on finding you before I even knew either of your real fates," she said, "I…should have looked harder. But Solomon…I was sure of him existing in some other form at least. It was a certainty that he would be there somewhere eventually. I couldn't be certain of either of you and I was too afraid to hope. Hope can be a dangerous thing you know."

Damon nodded. "Yeah," he muttered, "I know."

"Thank you," she said, "For opening up to me…I know that it must be hard for you. I've missed you so much. I loved you…I still do. I hope that one day your brother will open up as well…but I will wait for him."

"Will you?" Damon asked, raising a brow at her, "Are you actually going to be sticking around this time?" There was a chance that he could be a father. He didn't know the first thing about parenting. Both of his parents had failed him in different ways. But he hoped having his mother back would help him in that respect. He had thought that he would never love any one more than he loved Bonnie but he did. He loved Mila more and no matter what she was to him, he wanted to do right by her.

"I'll be here," Mary said, "I'm not going anywhere this time."

"Good," Damon nodded, looking down at the ground, "And you don't have to worry about Stefan." he continued to looked down as Mary stared at him. "He's probably brooding over how to approach you and overthinking everything," Damon grinned, "That's kind of what he does. Well…that's kind of all he does." He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "He'll be fine…once Bonnie comes home," Damon sighed, "She'll talk to him and he'll have an epiphany. She'll say something he knew already but he'll act like he's hearing it for the first time and then things will be clear. That's…what they do for each other. Make things clear. They both do that for me too…they're my calm, my conscience, and my sanity. I could never return the favor in that respect. The best I could ever do for either of them was protect them and be selfish when they couldn't. But it was always enough…we'll be okay…the three of us. No matter what happens…we'll be okay if we're together. We need each other."

Mary smiled and nodded. "I'm starting to see that," she said. She studied him a moment before she spoke. "This Bonnie," she said, "I've heard things about her…from Mila. But a child always has a skewed view of their parents."

Damon shook his head. "Whatever Mila said about her she was telling the truth no matter how exaggerated," he said, "I took Bonnie here once. I introduced you to her. Promised I would take care of her and I did…the best I could. At least I did then. I haven't…I haven't done the best job of that in this time. I'm not proud of the way I treated her…even if I didn't remember…she didn't deserve that. Stefan did a better job of it in the beginning in this time. Protecting her I mean. From me….from everyone. But that's what he does. And after her grandmother died she pushed him away and closed herself off to us both. Then when he turned off his emotions...let's just say it's been a rough couple of years. She has enough reasons to hate us both…more than enough even with our history. She might forgive us but I wouldn't be surprised if she walked away from us both. At least in the romantic sense. But whatever she needs us to do we'll do it. It was always like that. Even if we don't like it. Now that we remember there's no way we could do anything else."

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

Bonnie didn't move as she heard the knock on her door. She stayed silent and still as it opened and someone walked inside. She was tired of death. Of seeing people that she loved die. Solomon was gone and he had died protecting her. For what? When she herself had only just realized the value of her on life.

"Aimee told me about Solomon," a familiar voice said from behind her, "Stefan…he still had blood on his hands when he came home."

Bonnie choked back a sob as she sat up in bed and turned on him, her eyes angry and sad. "Why are you here Damon?" she asked. She wasn't angry at him…not really. She was angry at herself. Angry at the scene of Solomon dying in her arms playing over and over again in her head. "I know that it's my fault…that all of this is my fault," she muttered, "I don't need you reminding me about what happened. Every time I close my eyes I see it."

"I'm not here to blame you Bonnie," Damon frowned, "I would never blame you. You should know that." He sighed and shook his head. "I'm here because I got a letter calling me to serve today," Damon said as he pulled off his gloves and tossed them onto her nightstand, "Because I have just lost the only man I could ever truly love as a father. I'm here because I wanted to see the woman I'm in love with before I had to leave. Because I wanted to look upon her face while I was still able. I know you don't want to hear me say that. I know that. But I wanted to tell you that while I still could."

The words hung in the air and Bonnie closed her eyes. She wished that he hadn't said it and yet she was glad that he had. She was glad that he was there. She needed him. This him, this him that protected and loved her. While he still existed. "Everyone I love I lose," Bonnie said, "I'm tired of losing the people love. I don't want to lose anyone else…and that includes you Damon. It does."

"I know that," he nodded taking off his hat and setting it atop his gloves, "I feel that. Even if it isn't exactly what I feel for you…I know that you love me Bonnie…I've known for some time. Or at least I had hoped…" He looked down at his feet as he hesitated. "I'm here. I'm with you. I'm not leaving."

Bonnie frowned as she stood to her feet. She walked up to him and gripped his coat, pushing it over his shoulders in spite of his objections. She let out a dejected laugh as she revealed the military uniform underneath. "You're here but for how long?" Bonnie asked, as his coat hit the floor, "How long will I be here for that matter?" Bonnie sighed as she shifted in her night gown. Had it not been for Aimee and Corrine she might have still been in her blood covered dress.

"Death is permanent," she said, thinking of her grandmother and Solomon, "At least in terms of the people I truly love. It's a loss but at least it's a clean break…at least I don't have to wonder if I could ever have the connection back. The same is true for Aimee, Thomas, and Raoul. Emmanuelle is gone now too. But you and…Stefan…a part of me will always wonder if I could get those connections back once they're gone."

She knew he didn't really understand her completely. That he didn't get the fact that once she came home they would both be there and yet not at the same time.

"Even if I have to go and fight for a while," Damon whispered, "I'll come back. If not here to wherever you are. You are the love of my life…my passion and my peace. Where else would I go?"

Bonnie felt the urge to cry but she had already cried so much for Solomon that there were no tears left. "I wish that you hadn't said that," she said, "It would be easier to let you go if you hadn't."

"I know," Damon sighed, "But you know what I told you. I don't need you to return my feelings I just need you."

Bonnie nodded. "I remember. But that's not what I meant, it's not that I don't return them. I just…wish you hadn't said it."

As he leaned down Bonnie knew his intentions but allowed it as he kissed her. Partially because she knew that he wouldn't remember and partially because she wanted to feel something besides grief and fear and emptiness. But mostly because she wanted to feel his lips against hers before she was no longer able to.

She would drown herself in him because everything else that she was feeling at the moment was unwanted. She had felt enough loss and grief to last a life time. But she had never been touched by someone who loved her and only her. She had never been kissed by someone who wasn't longing for someone else. She had never had a relationship that wasn't one sided. But this was mutual whatever it was they felt, even if Bonnie was uncertain of everything else, her feelings for him now seemed clear.

With that in mind Bonnie began to unbutton the buttons of Damon's military jacket fumbling slightly as one of the buttons broke off and fell to the floor.

"Bonnie," Damon said, grabbing her hands gently, "You don't have to do this."

"I know that. I want to." Bonnie couldn't take if he was rejecting her not now. Bonnie's eyes began to water, in spite of herself. "I need you," she said, feeling as pitiful as she probably sounded, "If you want me even a little…"

"Of course I want you," Damon said seriously, "But I don't want you to regret this."

"I won't," Bonnie whispered, "I love you…I wouldn't want my first time to be with anyone else."

Bonnie watched as Damon began to disrobe. She eyed him openly until he reached to remove his pants. A part of her could not believe that this would be her first time. That it would be with Damon. But it felt appropriate after everything. She felt safe with him in a way that she hadn't thought that she would ever be able to. She felt safer with him than anyone else now, as strange as it was.

"Bonnie?" His voice drew her attention and she turned to face him. Her eyes met his as he looked at her expectantly.

Bonnie had never been naked in front of a man before but she trusted Damon, this Damon at least. She reached down and grabbed the skirt of her nightgown. Pulling it over her head she let it fall to the floor revealing her naked body underneath.

His eyes studied her in the same manner in which she had been studying him. Only he didn't look away. She fought the urge to cover herself with her hands. "Will you say something?" She asked self-consciously.

He could barely make her out in the low light of the lamp but he could see enough. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

"Thank you," Bonnie smiled.

Bonnie walked over to her bed and Damon watched as she laid down on her back. He hesitated a moment before joining her. He leaned over her and as she met his gaze he swallowed. He was usually so sure of himself, or he always appeared to be. But he wasn't in the face of everything he wanted laying there before. "Are you sure?"

Bonnie nodded. "Just be gentle," she said.

"Always." Damon leaned down brushing Bonnie's lips with his own silently asking for permission even as she gave her acquiescence.

It wouldn't be long now and she would be gone. But they would have one night. He could kiss her this once. Taste her mouth. Feel her touch against his skin.

He kissed her and silently begged her to remember him. Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into him. Her grip on him was tight as if she was scared that he would disappear if her hold on him would loosen.

Damon pulled back to breathe and when he leaned down to kiss her again his movements were more sure. Bonnie kissed him again and again pushing away the ugly thoughts that threatened to surface. The dark thoughts that would ruin the moment.

Her eyes shut tight as Damon's hands began to explore her body. She felt the familiar nervous clenching in her gut as his hands moved down her stomach.

Damon smiled into their kiss as her body began to respond to him. He had spent his days hoping it all wasn't one sided. Even if he could only ever affect her in this way it would be enough. The brush of his fingers making her gasp. Her hips jerking upward at tiniest touch.

She could feel him everywhere and she wanted it that way. Wanted the warmth of his body on top of her. Wanted his hands palming her breasts. Wanted his legs parting her thighs. Wanted his fingers pinching her hardened nipples. Her mind was blank outside of what she was feeling. She could block out the outside world and the disaster that her time in this time period had become. Forget everything but Damon.

But even as he released her mouth and his tongue came out to taste her skin she could not lose herself completely. Could not clear her mind fully even as the only things she could manage to vocalize were long sighs and soft moans. This relief would be temporary she knew. Temporary and incomplete. Still she wanted to lose herself in him. Even if it was just once.

She forged ahead even so. Whispered Damon's name and grabbed his hand guiding it between her legs.

Damon couldn't take his eyes off of her as she guided his finger inside of her. His other hand slid down to her hips pulling her flush against the evidence of his need. Her hips moved upward and he slipped another finger inside of her. Stroking her, stretching her, making her ready for him.

Her hips moved in time with the rhythm that Damon formed with his fingers. There was beauty in every movement and sound that she made. Beauty in the fact that she was giving herself to him in this way. He could have never hoped for anything close to the happiness that he was feelings in that moment.

Bonnie could feel the pleasure began to build inside of her and it freed her mind even more. Her hips stalled as she lost the rhythm as she felt a third finger slide into her body. She closed her eyes as Damon whispered that he loved her. She whispered it back because she did. He had given her more than he would ever realize and even if he forgot her she wouldn't forget him. She couldn't forget anyone in this time and that was a part of the problem.

Damon chose to believe her words as he removed his fingers from her body gently. But there was something missing from the moment. Something telling him that she wasn't entirely there with him. That too much had happened for her to be. Still he repeated his words of love as he positioned himself at her entrance. Asked her to remember him as he slowly began to ease himself inside of her.

Bonnie ignored the sharp pain as Damon slowly entered her. A part of her welcomed it. A part of her felt herself deserving of it.

But then Damon was there being gentle and kind the way he always was with her in this time. Pausing every so often to kiss her forehead. Whispering words of adoration as he waited for her to adjust to him. Bonnie placed her hands on his shoulders once he was fully seated inside of her filling her completely.

Damon froze and studied her face. "We can stop if you want," he whispered.

Bonnie remained still and thought about doing just that. But they had come so far already and the part of her that wanted him and the part of her that wanted to forget was much bigger than the part of her that was uncertain.

Bonnie moved her hips until her discomfort eased some and then she nodded. At her signal Damon pulled out and pushed back in slowly his eyes watching her as he remembered her warning to be gentle.

When the expression on her face gave way to one of pleasure and her hips began to raise to meet his, that was when Damon gripped her hips guiding them as his pace became quick. He kissed her as her legs came to wrap around him.

This was not the goodbye that he had expected. It was the one he had hoped for but dared not dream of. He had wanted to be with her this way at least once. Wanted to hear her voice moaning his name. Wanted to feel what it was like to be inside of her. She was warm and she smelled like honey. He wanted to please her, to give her even a portion of what she had given him. That thought consumed him as he held her thighs apart as he drove deeper into her.

They were both sweating, Bonnie's nails digging into his shoulders. Oblivion was near when her own release came. Her body jerked and she gasped again and again.

Damon pushed himself toward his own release as he felt her body spasm around him. But as it came his pleasure only lasted mere seconds before her witnessed Bonnie face crumble and her eyes shut as reality began to sink in.

Damon fought the urge to collapse on top of her as he came down from his high. He looked down at her but her eyes were closed and she was shaking. The outside world had already come back in.

Slowly pulling out of her, he rolled over to his side. He moved to wrap his arms around Bonnie and she clung to him as she did. He wanted to enjoy the embrace but though she was silent the faint sniffling wasn't a good sign.

"Bonnie," he breathed, leaning over and kissing her neck affectionately. She leaned into his touch and he felt a kiss press against his jaw. Still the sniffling continued and he pulled away slightly. "Are you alright?" He asked his voice was hesitant.

Bonnie shook her head. "No," she muttered, "I'm not. I'm a mess and I'm stupid and I'm sorry." This wasn't supposed to be something tinged with grief. This wasn't supposed to be something that would end in goodbye. It should have been a moment of happiness. She wanted more soft touches and to fall asleep in his arms and to wake up to declarations of love. She wanted to pretend like they had time. All the time in the world. But her emotions were too muddled for that. The worst part was that this was it. There wouldn't be a next time to remedy things.

Damon frowned as she sat up. "No," he said sitting up as well, "Don't feel sorrow or regret. Not for this."

Bonnie swallowed and shook her head. Sighing she wiped at her eyes. "That's not what I meant," she said, turning and looking at him over her shoulder, "I don't regret being with you. For a long I've wanted….needed to be with you. I've given so much of myself to people who…who didn't mean to me what you mean to me and who didn't care about me half as much as you do right here and right now. Being with you is probably the only choice I've made for myself that I'll never regret."

Bonnie turned to him as he sat up as well and took his face in her hands and pressed her lips firmly against his before she continued. "Never doubt how I want you. Every time you touch me I feel more real. I feel more alive. _Every time_."

Damon smiled still not understanding her tears but loving the words leaving her mouth.

"Ever since I came here you have protected me…and taken care of me. And I love you for that so much…even if…even if it's not something that I fully understand. Even if it's something I never wanted to do. Something I tried to avoid. And I wish it could be simple and there weren't so many other feelings confusing things. Because you deserve it…this you that's human and full of goodness and hope…but I am…not what anyone needs. I'm broken and damaged and everything I love or care about dies and I'm not perfect…I'm not. I'm not this angel that came to save any of you. You all saved me… _every day_. You made me feel human. You made me feel loved…and I just wanted to keep feeling that for just a little longer that's all." Because she knew that he wouldn't always feel that way which was something that she knew he wouldn't understand.

For the first time Bonnie was glad that she would be going home to a Damon that wouldn't remember her. She didn't want him to remember her. Not like this.

She had been trying to find something to keep going for. To keep living for. She had been trying to hold on to something before she had lost it. Just as she had lost her grams. Just as she had lost herself. Just as she had lost her friends. Her parents. Solomon.

She had been trying to find her passion in the arms of someone that she loved but she should have looked inside herself. She should have found the will to keep going all on her own. She understood that now. But at the same time she had realized that he meant something more to her than she had thought. That just because she was living for herself, didn't mean that she couldn't live with him. That she couldn't find the passion she had been seeking. But it was too late for that now. She had to leave and there was still whatever it was she felt for Stefan. They wouldn't remember her. None of it really mattered anymore.

Bonnie was stiff as Damon leaned forward and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I don't care how you love me as long as you do," he whispered, "I know you do. I can _feel_ that. And you…you are the first person I have ever loved. The greatest love of my life whether you accept it or not." He smiled slightly as he heard Bonnie laugh a little at his words though he knew she was on the verge of sobbing. "I have something to ask you," he said, "Something important."

"Damon," Bonnie sighed pulling the sheets around her to cover herself as he wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Let me speak," he said, "You've said your peace many times over so let me say mine."

At her nod Damon spoke.

"Tonight I lost a man who was more of a father to me than my own father," he said, "I lost my mother before that. The only people left in this world that I give a damn about are myself, my brother, that bullheaded buffoon Raoul and his dear wife, and…you. When I leave to fight that is who I will be fighting for. I know that soon you will have to leave but I want you to wait for me wherever you are. Wait for me and I will hunt you down when this war is over and I will take you to France and make you my wife. Will you do that?"

Bonnie felt the tears come unabashed them. Marriage. He loved her enough to make her his wife. In this time in this place where it could easily get him killed. She wanted to say yes. She wanted to be like Raoul and Aimee. She wanted to live a life of passion and fight against the laws that policed and degraded her people. But she could not. That was not her life. Not her real one.

No matter what she wanted her life was in another time and in another place where the Damon that she knew would laugh at the thought of her being his wife.

Bonnie shook her head and gently unwrapped his arms from around her. She stood, taking the sheets that she was using to shield her body with her.

"No," she said as she turned to him, "I can't." He wouldn't understand all of her reasons but she knew he had to refuse him. "My whole life I have put myself and my feelings on hold for other people. I have stopped my whole world. Given up the things and people I love so that other people could be okay. If I waited for you or anyone else I would just be doing the same thing. My life would stop so that you could have the assurance that yours could go on."

Her words had enough truth that she hoped that he would accept the answer. She was tired of putting her life on hold but if she had a choice, a real choice, she felt as if for him, this him that was human and madly in love with her, she would have waited.

Biting her lip Bonnie continued as Damon opened his mouth to object. "My future would depend on the steadfastness of your feelings. It isn't that I don't trust what you feel for me. That I don't believe it. Because I do. It isn't because I think the war will change you, though I'm sure that it will. It isn't because I don't know my feelings for you. Because I do. And it scares me because it isn't something I've ever felt before for anyone. But would it really end well if I stayed and waited for you to come home? If I ran tomorrow would I live to see the next day or get caught before it was all over? Would you come back from the war the same? Would we be the same people when all of this time had passed?"

Her reasoning was valid. Especially since he was operating off the assumption that she was running and not what would really occur. Not that she was jumping hundreds of years into the future and that he would forget her presence entirely.

"If I change and you change wouldn't our love change too?" She was speaking of time in the same since now. She was speaking of the decades in between now and where she belonged in present day Mystic Falls. Decades of time he would live without her. Decades where he would not even remember her. Because she couldn't entertain the thought of staying. It wasn't a choice. She had to go home. It would change too much of the timeline if she didn't.

"Who knows? But all those hypothetical things could never change one thing that would be definite. Damon you would keep going while I was standing still. That isn't fair to either one of us Damon. I need to live. I need to move forward no matter what the outcome is. Even if I do it alone. Even if I am miserable." And she would be in a time without him and with him there all at once. Feeling things she knew would never be returned. "I've spent my whole life standing still. Dying mentally and physically so everyone else could keep going. Stunting my growth emotionally to the point where I can hardly face my own feelings even with they are glaring me right in the face because I am so used to trampling them down to make room for someone else's. I can't do that again. I won't. Not for anyone…no matter who asks it of me. No matter how much I love them. Can you understand that?"

There was something that she wasn't telling him he knew but for the most part she was telling the truth. He was torn between respecting her choice and her strength of character to begging her to wait for him just the same. "I understand," he muttered, "I don't like it…but I understand." Damon stood and began to put on his clothing.

He wanted to say something more. He wanted to argue his point. He wanted to beg. To show her his mother's ring that he had brought with him. He wanted to do and say so many things but in the end it all felt hopeless. She would leave in the morning and like she said there were no such things as certainties in their case no matter how great the love.

Bonnie turned and looked the other way. When he was done he cleared his throat and Bonnie turned to face him again. "I'll run soon," she said, "Perhaps we should say goodbye here."

Damon looked away and ran a hand through his hair. "I thought we would have more time," he said.

Bonnie smiled weakly as she walked up to him. "Maybe we will one day," she whispered taking his hands in hers, "I won't ask you to wait for me. I don't want you to do that. I want you to go on and live and love and do whatever you need to do to be happy. But just because I'm not waiting for you and you aren't waiting for me…it doesn't mean that we won't see each other again one day. That we won't bicker and you won't protect me just the same. That I won't threaten to set you on fire and we won't argue over a piece of pie."

Damon wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry and he was somewhere in between the two as Bonnie grabbed his face and forced him to look at her.

"No matter what labels the world puts on you," Bonnie whispered, "You remember who you are. You are reckless, you are stubborn, you Stefan's big brother, you are my protector, my lover and my friend. The man who made me love you even when I didn't want to. And you were never selfish with me. And there was never a time I looked at you and saw someone else. I saw you and I loved who I saw. If you want to stay alive for someone then stay alive for you and for Stefan. If you want to do something for me, you remember what I said okay?"

A tear slipped down his cheek as he nodded. Damon wrapped his arms around and pulled her into his chest. The embrace felt desperate on both their ends and Damon wasn't sure if he would ever be able to let go.

He placed a kiss on the top of her head. On her neck. On her shoulder. On her lips. "Thank you," he said, "I love you. Promise me you'll be happy. Promise me you'll be safe."

"I love you too. More than you know. I promise," Bonnie said as she hugged him again. Bonnie clung to him slightly as she knew that this would really be goodbye. "Goodbye Damon," she whispered.

Damon pulled away far enough so that he could lean down and kiss her. As she kissed him back he pulled away abruptly and let go of her. "I can't say those words to you," he said, "I'm sorry but I can't."

A moment later he was gone. Walking out and closing the door behind him. Bonnie looked around the room and felt utterly alone. The leather glove on her nightstand and the button off of Damon's military jacket were the only things that she had left of him. Sighing Bonnie retrieved them both and placed them into the keepsake box that he had given her and closed the lid. When the lid shut her tears could no longer be stayed.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2011**_

Elena Gilbert knocked on the door of the Salvatore boardinghouse and waited. Up until that point she had been ignoring the situation with Bonnie for the most part. She had been silent and complacent. She had been accepting and she had felt powerless to express her needs and her emotions. But she was ready to confront Stefan and Damon both, mostly Stefan. She deserved to be heard. She had listened to him and his feelings and now it was her turn.

As the door opened she frowned at who was on the other side. Raoul Mercier raised a brow at her before he moved to allow her to enter. "Why are you here?" Elena asked, "Where are Stefan and Damon?"

Raoul rolled his eyes as Elena walked past him and into the house. "I'm here because I am a welcome guest in their home," he said, "I have been their friend longer than you have known either of them and seeing as they have both dumped you in a sense, I have more of a right to be here than you do. Now…as for where they are…have you decided which one of them it is you actually wish to try for or are you still a bit confused?"

Elena crossed her arms over her chest. "Seriously whatever problem that you have with me makes no sense," she said, "I get that you're their friend or whatever…even though I had never even heard of you until you popped…but whatever is between me and Stefan or Damon and I for that matter is really none of your business."

Raoul scowled, but his face cleared just as quickly. "You're right of course," Raoul shrugged, "It is none of my business. But they are both my friends. No my brothers and it concerns me that someone like you has infiltrated their lives. Because I know what kind of friend that you are and I could only guess what kind of girlfriend that would make you. My problems with you have very little to do with Stefan and Damon and everything to do with Bonnie."  
Elena blinked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You've known her your whole life and yet you haven't spared her so much as a real thought since finding out where she was," Raoul spat, "You have the nerve to call her your best friend when you have done nothing to facilitate anything that might help her when she returns. Do you know anything that is happening to her as we speak? Have you asked? Do you know my wife's name…who is her kin? Do you know the names of anyone that she has encountered in the past? Do you know that she is bound to Klaus's mother and has been targeted by him since the last you've been here? Do you know that she is in a time of slavery and war and racism and injustice being persecuted and losing person after person that mean everything to her? Matt knows. Caroline knows. Tyler Lockwood knows and apparently they weren't that acquainted and she has very bad history with his ancestor which makes it even more flabbergasted that he has taken the time to help Bonnie and to ask about her plight when you who have the nerve to call her sister has done neither." Raoul looked at the guilt that marred the girl's features but he didn't feel sorry for her at all. "Yes I know of your other friends of Bonnie's' life here…because I care enough about Bonnie to learn these things."

"You're acting as if I don't have a right to be upset that my friend is somewhere getting swept off her feet by someone I love," Elena said, "That I should be happy that I lost the man who I have been with for over a year."

"According to Stefan you lost him long before Bonnie left," Raoul said, "And you have the right to be angry and hurt and sad. But that should not stop you from being a friend to someone who died for. Who sacrificed everything for you? Are you really that bullheaded and self-absorbed that you can't understand that? All the while that Bonnie was in the past she talked of everyone as if she was unsure that they would even care about the fact that she was gone. She worried about you and your feelings when she saw that Stefan and Damon had feelings for her. She worried about you getting hurt even as she was unsure as to whether you gave a damn about her one way or the other. She felt inadequate. She felt less than. She pushed them away because she couldn't bring herself to believe that either of them could feel for her a fraction of what they felt for you because she thought that she wasn't good enough. And why? In what world are you…selfish waif that you are better than her? Perhaps you weren't always like this. I would like to believe that you weren't for Bonnie's sake alone. I couldn't imagine her doing a fraction of the things she claimed to have done for you if this was who you always were."

Elena swallowed and fought the urge to cry. This man didn't know her at all. He had not right to berate. "Fine," she shrugged, "I'm a terrible friend. So since you know so much about Bonnie…so much more than me why don't you tell me, hm? Tell me about my best friend?"

Raoul laugh shaking his head. "You don't even understand," he sighed, "Even now. I bet you if I asked you the state that she was in before she left you couldn't give me an accurate answer. If I asked you the things that plagued her a month ago or a week ago or a year ago could you tell me? Perhaps that is her fault as well. She has the bad habit of keeping things to herself that she should have spoken about but she was growing out of that and for that I am glad. And there was a reason that she didn't feel comfortable talking to you in spite of everything she did in your name. You want me to tell you about Bonnie?"

He grinned making a scoffing noise. "Who the hell are you to her now?" he asked, "What right do you have to that information? Especially when it took me berating you for you to even ask for it. You are not here best friend. Thomas La Belle is her best friend. You are not her sister. My wife, Aimee Antoinette Bennett-Mercier is her sister and I am her brother. You are not her one constant in this time. That honor goes to Caroline Forbes, the one who she wrote to everyday and the one who is even now with her boyfriend collecting supplies for a spell for Bonnie's sake. She isn't even your best friend anymore, because there is a difference between who she considers her best friend and who considers her a best friend. I cannot believe that you consider her in that role. But Matt Donovan does, Matt who is fixing up her house so that she can have a place to call home when she returns. So tell me Elena…what are you to Bonnie? Can you give me a real answer? An answer that is cloaked in your own self-absorbed gaze and months and months of denial? What is she to you outside of a devoted magical mule willing to give life and limb for your sake? And she isn't even that anymore. I can guarantee you that."

Elena was silent and stoic as he stared her down. She didn't want to accept his words even if there was truth in them.

Raoul almost wanted to tell the girl about Mila as the final nail the coffin. But he wasn't going to do that. It wasn't his place and he respected Bonnie too much to use her daughter's existence as a means to hurt someone that she once called a friend. "Even given their reputable behavior toward Bonnie before she left," Raoul said, "All those people from her present that I named can answer those questions. The same goes for Stefan and Damon who have done almost as much damage as you have to her. And I only give them leeway because you are the one who had memories of her. You are the one that has more history with her even given their past with her. You are the one who had her loyalty and should have given her yours. I am not excusing them for one moment. They are not good enough for her and probably never will be but I can say without a shadow of a doubt that they love her. I cannot say the same for you," he stated, "So I will ask you again. What are you to her and what is she to you?"

Elena looked away from him and still she said nothing.

"You have nothing to say and a so I am assuming that nothing is your answer," he said, "But then again…I'm not the one you're going to have to answer those questions for in the long run. Bonnie is. And I can assure you if she is met with the same silence then nothing is indeed what the two of you will be to one another. I cannot say that this would displease me one bit." He walked around her and headed toward the front door. "Enjoy your conversation with Damon or Stefan…whoever it is that you're here to see. But I'm sure that's another question that you don't have the answer to right?"  
Raoul left without another parting her word and Elena stomped her foot making a sound of frustration. She didn't have to justify herself or her actions with some stranger. Nor did she have to justify her friendship with Bonnie.

The door opened and closed again and Elena was relieved to see Stefan. He eyed her in surprise and he gripped the book he had in his hand tightly, clutching it protectively to his side. "What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"Is that how we greet each other now?" Elena asked frowning.

Stefan sighed. "Listen Elena," he said, "I don't have time for this. There's a lot going on that you don't know about. Bonnie will be home soon and I'm busy making sure things will be okay for her when she gets back."

Elena's hands clenched into fist. "Can you at least tell me what's going on then?" she asked, "It's obviously important enough for you to be dismissive of me even though your emotions are back on."

"Bonnie coming back is important enough to fit into that category," Stefan said, not liking her tone, "But even if it wasn't there are things that you can't know about. Things that I don't feel comfortable telling you. Especially before Bonnie knows about them herself. All you need to know is that I'm working to make sure Bonnie is safe and happy. Just like everyone else is."

"Everyone besides me you mean," Elena spat her eyes narrowing.

Stefan shrugged. "You said it," he said, "Not me." There was a time when he might have defended her but he was tired of it. He was trying to close the door between them but she wouldn't leave it shut.

"I'm so tired of this crap," Elena said throwing her hands up, "First your friend Raoul gives me some lecture about being a friend toward Bonnie and now you. Everyone wants to get on their high horse now that she's gone but you didn't care all that much about her while she as here Stefan."

Stefan nodded. "I did to a point," he said, "Not as much as I do now. But I respected her. I should have done more for her but I was too busy trying to protect you and Damon. I don't have the right to judge you and I won't. But your relationship with Bonnie doesn't have anything to do with mine or vice versa. If you feel like you're failing her in whatever way then that is your business."

"Why is it that no one can see why I am upset?" Elena asked, "I mean you left me all summer and I never gave up on you. I try everything I can think of to get you to turn on your emotions and all it takes is Bonnie being gone and some memories returning and she's enough of a reason. I loved you through everything and now you just expect me to stop because you were in love with my best friend a long time ago? Something that happened because of some freak accident."

"I didn't leave you Elena," Stefan said, "I did what I did with Klaus both times to protect my brother. To keep you safe. I've done some things that were wrong, that I regret. Some things that I am sorry for. But at the end of the day Elena if we were meant to be together we would be. It wouldn't matter who was in the way. But we're not. And no I'm not expecting you to get over this overnight, but you can't expect me to feel nothing for Bonnie just because that's what you're used to me feeling. Just because you can't accept that I feel something for her. That she is important to me in a way that you never were. You keep complaining about everyone seeing things from your perspective but that is all we've been doing since we got her. Protecting you and putting you first, especially Bonnie. Your losses, your safety, your needs and your wants. You didn't ask her to do it but after a while you stopped trying to stop her. I'm not blaming you but this isn't black and white. This isn't something that you twist to make yourself into the victim. There are lots of victims here but the difference is that some of us are trying to move on and do better. If you want to hate me that's fine. If you want to blame me that's fine. But this isn't Bonnie's fault. She shouldn't have to take responsibility for my feelings for her or the way that I've hurt you. I should. And in case you've forgotten we weren't together when she left."

"That's not the point," Elena sighed, shaking her head, "I know what she's' done for me. She's given up so much and I appreciate that I do….but everyone is acting like she's some kind of saint. Like she's some kind of angel. Like she's the perfect friend. Even if we weren't together when she left she knew how I felt about you and how…how I was beginning to feel about Damon. I know she had no control over how you felt about her but if…if she was thinking about me at all she wouldn't have let things get too far between either of you. Not with knowing how much I love you and how much Damon means to me."

Stefan blinked at her several times wondering if she was being serious. He had always ignored this side of her before. The selfish side. The side the brought everything around to her and how she felt. He had seen it all along but he had told himself that it was because the supernatural had ruined her. He had ruined her. Damon had ruined her. But that wasn't it. At least not entirely. While he still didn't believe that he or his brother deserved either her or Bonnie or anyone else that had even the fraction of a chance of making them happy because of what they were and what they had done, the Elena that he had loved was no longer there. He wasn't sure if she had ever been there or if he had been projecting the traits that he was searching for onto her.

He remembered when he had told Lexi about her. He had gone on and on about how kind, brave, and self-less she was. Those had been the things that he had admired in Bonnie. Those had been the things that he had missed once she had gone even though he hadn't remembered. Those were the things he had respected in Bonnie before she had left but he had never allowed himself to look at Bonnie in that way. Because she was Elena's friend. Because she was above them all. Because she was too good for any of them, let alone him. But Stefan was starting to think that it hadn't been his mother that he and his brother had been looking for in the women that they had been with but Bonnie.

He had been attracted to Katherine because she was ahead of time, it hadn't just been the compulsion. She was different than the women of the eighteen hundreds just like Bonnie had been. Lexi hadn't taken him too seriously, she had been his sense of humor and she had encouraged him to be accountable for his actions and she had helped clear his muddled mind. Was even able to reach him as a ripper. She had done those things that Bonnie had done for him as a human. She accepted all of him just as Bonnie had done.

He had been attracted to Rebekah because she had spoken her mind, she had been able to tell when he was lying. She had been able to read him almost as well but not quite as good as Bonnie had. He had already admitted the things about Elena that he projected on to her due to his past with Bonnie without realizing it. He had been looking for Bonnie without knowing it. Trying to find his soul mate in every woman that he had allowed into his life.

Even his blind devotion to Elena hadn't stopped him from seeking Bonnie out and trying to be her friend in the beginning. It hadn't stopped him from saving her life. It hadn't stopped the loss and hurt that he felt when Bonnie had shut him out after Sheila had died and the little ways he had tried to reconnect with her since then. He should have tried harder.

"You're not saying anything because you know I'm right," Elena said, breaking into his thoughts.

Stefan had almost forgotten that she was there. He had the urge to fling Noah Salvatore's journal at the girl's head to make her see sense but it wasn't his job to help Elena anymore. It wasn't his job to make sure she didn't suffer loss in whatever form. She would lose Bonnie and it would be her own doing.

"I'm not saying anything because I can't believe that you just said that," Stefan scowled, "She did think about you by the way. She kept us at arm's length for as long as she could for a number of reasons and I know that you were one of them. But even if she hadn't…after everything she's done for you, you have no right to ask her to deny anymore of her feelings or desires whether it has to do with me or Damon or anything else for your sake. If you were her friend the way you think you are you would see that. You would want her to be happy. You can be hurt if you want but don't act as if you have the right to feel hurt and Bonnie doesn't have the right to her feelings as well. There was a time when I could tell what Bonnie was thinking just by looking at her. But I don't know what she's going to want when she gets back. If she's going to want me or Damon or if she's going to tell us both to go to hell. We don't really deserve her so she just might. You don't know what she is going to want either and despite knowing her your whole life you're not in any better position to guess then I am. But the fact of the matter is she has the right to do whatever the hell she wants. She doesn't owe you or me or anyone else a damn thing. The only person that Bonnie owes anything to is herself."

"What about you Stefan?" Elena asked her tone pleading, "Don't you owe it to me to hear me out."

Stefan shook his head. "No," he said, deciding to take a page from his brother's and Raoul's book and not mince words, "I don't Elena. No one owes you anything. In any case…you wouldn't be telling me anything you haven't been saying since the beginning of the summer. I can't be who you want me to be. You never knew me the way I was. You're in love with someone that never existed. Not really. You're latching on to the part of me that appealed to you and ignoring the rest. The same way that you doing with Damon. We're an idea. We're not real. You don't see us."

"Not the way that Bonnie sees you, you mean," Elena cut in.

"That's right," he said, "Not that way she sees. Definitely not the way we see each other. Not even the way that Raoul sees us as much as you dislike him and as much as he is a little biased and prejudice in his assessment of you because of his love for Bonnie. But considering how many people have been conditioned to skew things in your favor it might be good for you to meet someone that is immune to that. But I am sorry…for everything you went through because me or Damon."

"I'm sorry too," Elena muttered.

"You owe it to yourself to let go and try to move on," Stefan sighed as she began to cry, "You have your whole life ahead of you. To make mistakes. To fix things. To screw it up and get it right. But I'm not the answer. I'm not your future and I never was supposed to be. I don't like seeing you hurt but I'm not going to lie to you. I'm in love with Bonnie. I was in love with Bonnie before. And if I died tomorrow I would love her in death. If I came back from the dead I would still love her. There is nothing anyone could do to change that, not even Bonnie."

"Okay," Elena nodded, "I get it. I wanted closure and I guess this it. When I hear the same from Damon then neither one of your will have to deal with me ever again."

Stefan frowned as she stared at him expectantly. He was sure even now she wanted him to object. She was testing him, to see if there was a chance. Perhaps, she even thought that mentioning Damon would provoke him. Once upon a time it had. Again he shook his head. "I'm sure he'd be happy to talk to once you find him wherever he is," he said, "In the meantime like I said I'm busy. You can see yourself out the same way you came."

Stefan walked away from her and didn't look back as he headed for the stairs. In a way he knew his words had been wasted. She hadn't heard him. Not really. But that wasn't his problem. He had said what he needed to say and there was value in that. Solomon had taught him that and so had Raoul. It was the leaving of things unsaid that caused problems.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

Stefan Salvatore sat across from Raoul Mercier in one of the sitting rooms of his home. He was livid. They had managed to arrange a proper burial for Solomon but Lockwood had had the nerve to come to his father. To blame Bonnie for Solomon's death. It was the opportunity that his father had been looking for. Solomon was his property and it gave him the green light to act against her.

"I have to tell her," Stefan said, "I don't have a choice. My father is a monster. Solomon is dead. Damon is being called to fight and Bonnie will likely be gone by morning. I want her to go. She will be safer. I have half a mind to run with her but I want to be here for Damon when he returns. I'm losing them both and I'm so afraid. Without them I am nothing Raoul."

Raoul frowned as he eyed Stefan. "Without them you are still you," he said, "You can love and lose again and again and it will change you and remake you but you'll still have yourself. The problem isn't the fact that they will be going Stefan…not entirely. The problem is that you haven't said what's important. Your brother knows that you love him but what of Bonnie? Does she know that you love her Stefan? I can assure you that most everyone else does. But does she?"

Stefan shook his head. "I heard Damon say to William that she was the love of his life," Stefan sighed, "That she was his passion. He has never had that before. He has never spoken those words. I've tried to stay away because of that alone but…I've never loved anyone before. I've read about it but no book could prepare me for the way I feel for her. For the way she makes me feel. I can't describe. Nothing in the world has ever come close."

"Then tell her," Raoul said, seriously, "You're running out of time."

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls Virginia, 2011**_

Mary Salvatore-Hardaway sat down across from her husband and smiled. Jonah looked to be in deep thought as he mulled over the yellowed pages of a book he had yet to identify but seemed rather old and rather meticulously hand bound.

They had been staying in a hotel just outside of town. She had wanted to move into the boarding house but Stefan and Damon weren't ready for that and Jonah had yet to meet them so this would be their home until they moved or went back to the home that they purchased right after they got married.

Mary frowned as she saw Jonah's dark eyebrows knit together in confusion. When he looked up his brown eyes held the same depth and concern that Solomon would get sometimes when Mary had taken ill. She felt a sort of sense of déjà vu. It happened around him a lot. Knowing intellectually that he and Solomon were essentially the same person was different than seeing it and living it. She never quite got used to it even after all of this time.

"What is it?" Mary asked, "And don't say nothing. I know that look."

She grinned as he rolled his eyes. "You know I don't lie to you," he sighed, "Things just…got a little more complicated."

Mary stood up from where she was sitting in a chair across the room and walked over to sit next to him on the edge of the bed. "I'm listening, darling," she said.

"You never actually read all of Noah's journal when Mila gave it to you right," he said, "You just took the information she gave you at face value and went with it. And even then…she could only know so much because the journal cuts off after Noah's death. So whatever happened to Alice after he was hung…that information wouldn't be in there right?"

Mary was confused as to where this line of conversation was leading. "Are you saying Mila mislead us?" She asked. She didn't want to think ill of her granddaughter. It had been a short time but she loved the girl just the same. And she would love her all the more after Bonnie came home and she got to watch the child grow up. If Bonnie allowed it, that is.

Jonah shook his head, running a hand over his shaven head. "Not intentionally," he said, "Like I said. She only had access to Noah's journal and it's basically a love letter to Alice almost from start to finish, littered with poems here and there. Is your boy Stefan that sentimental?"

Mary laughed. "Yes," she said, "Though he and Damon can be categorized as such in terms of their feelings for Bonnie."

Jonah sighed. "I figured as much," he said, "I looked into things. Technically Bonnie was my daughter at one point when we were Alice and Arthur. She was like a daughter to me when I was Solomon. I wanted to know more about what happened in Salem. I wanted to know how Arthur and Alice got out after Noah's execution. I wanted to know how they survived. It took some hunting. But there was a journal in Salem archives of the museum my sister used to work at. She got her boss to loan it to us when she told him I was married to one of the man's ancestors. Not entirely true but it got the job done. The journal belonged to Noah's brother Isaac."

Mary finally managed to understand his train of thought. "What did you find?" she pressed.

"Isaac is the one that got Alice and Arthur out of Salem," he said, "He tried to stop his brother from sacrificing himself, as did Alice but Noah wouldn't be swayed. As Isaac put it, 'he insisted on being the martyr until the bitter end'. Noah made Isaac promise to protect Alice. Promise to take care of her, promise that his sacrifice wouldn't be in vein. He did. He led her and her father to out of Salem. They ended up in Virginia. It wasn't settled then, the land but it was according to my sister present day Mystic Falls. Isaac had planned on leaving her in her father's care but Alice didn't trust him to fend for himself. She told him to stay so that she could repay his kindness. He planned on staying a short time but…by the time it hit the three month mark he was in love with Alice. He kept quiet because she was still mourning his brother. More months passed and then a year which I skimmed over. After some time Alice returned his feelings and they lived rather happily together as a couple until…until Alice was killed by a vampire. Isaac lost control. He had lost the two most important people to him and began to obsess over the supernatural. He became a hunter and that's likely how certain views regarding vampires and later witches got down to Giueseppe in the first place. You said he didn't take you being turned well."

Mary frowned. "No he didn't but that doesn't matter now," she said, "What matters is if you're saying what I think you're saying."

"I don't know," Jonah said, "I've never seen your son's aside from the photographs that you showed me in which they're very young. You're going to have to tell me. Alice was somewhat of an artist. Isaac carried a sketch that Alice had done of himself, her, and Noah in his journal. He believed that the three of them would be together again one day."

Jonah took the sketch out from between the folded pages. He handed it to Mary and she carefully unfolded it. In the center there was a girl who looked very much like Mila, and very much like the pictures she had seen of Bonnie Bennett. On either side of her were two men, men that were no doubt some incarnation of her sons. It would seem that Stefan wasn't the only one with a past life with Bonnie after all.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Viriginia 1864**_

Bonnie had just gotten out of the tub for the second time that night when she heard a knock at the front door to her house. She pulled her robe closed as she walked toward the sound. It was raining outside. Storming. It was her own doing. There was a storm brewing inside of her as well. Disjointed thoughts and feelings that didn't seem to have a place.

She opened the door not sure who to expect on the other side. As the door open she smiled at the sight of Stefan soaked and shivering standing on her porch. The turmoil inside of her stopped and suddenly so did the rain. "Sorry about the rain," she said, "Come inside or you'll get sick again."

The last time that she had seen him they had both been hovered over Solomon's dead body covered in blood only hours before. "You're not going to ask me why I'm here?" Stefan asked as he walked over the threshold.

"You're here to see me," Bonnie smiled, "Why else would you be here? Are you okay?"

Stefan shook his head sadly as she closed the door behind him. "No," he said, "But you know that. Neither are you."

Bonnie thought of everything that had happened in the span of a few hours. With Solomon. With Damon. With the arrival of the watches. With Aimee preparing to do the spell that would erase the town's memory. "No I'm not," Bonnie sighed. She ran a hand through her tangled mess of curls and reached for Stefan's hand. "I'm glad you're here," she whispered, "I'll be gone tomorrow."

"That's what Raoul said," Stefan frowned as he allowed Bonnie to guide him through the house and to the parlor, "My father is planning something. Solomon...he heard about Solomon. He looked…calculating afterward. We believe that he plans on accusing you of his murder. Solomon…was his p-property and so he has the right to bring you before the law. For that reason alone I'm glad that you will be gone."

Bonnie let out a bitter laugh as they made it to the parlor room. "I'm so numb I can't even be upset about it," Bonnie said, "I mean it makes sense that he would go that far. He hated Solomon in life so why not use his death to bring down someone else he hates. I suppose my means of murder will be witchcraft."

"Most likely," Stefan muttered, scowling as he sat down, "But I didn't come here to talk about him. Or Solomon."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him but for once his face was blank. She couldn't read him and that bothered her more that she was willing to let on. "Wait here," she said, "I'll go and get some towels."

Stefan grabbed her arm before she could leave the room. "I don't need towels Bonnie," he said, "I need for you to listen to me." His tone was frantic and on the verge of demanding but she didn't flinch. They weren't afraid to hurt each other's feelings most of the time. They could read each other well enough that the other understand their intent.

Bonnie searched his gaze a moment before she sat down next to him. "I'm listening, Stefan," she whispered.

Stefan reached out and took her hands in his. He forged ahead even as she looked startled and frowned. "That day…," Stefan swallowed before he continued, "That day in the garden I lied to you. When I said that I misplaced my feelings. That I merely wanted to be your friend. I lied. I lied because I was afraid. I lied because I heard Damon confess his feelings to you and I didn't want to hurt him. I lied because I didn't know if you would want me. The only time I was truthful with you was when I told you that you are a piece of my soul. I had planned on telling you so much that day. I had wanted us to run away. I had talked to Raoul about schools in France. I couldn't put my feelings into words but I was going to try. I was going to try to tell you that everything in me longs to be with you. That I am utterly and completely in love with you. That always means always and it will for the rest of my life and in death and even beyond th-"

Stefan stopped speaking as Bonnie jerked her hands away and stood. She pinched the bridge of her nose and started to shake. "Why?" she yelled, "Why are you telling me this now? Why now Stefan?"

"If you don't feel the same way-" Stefan began only to cut off again.

"God you're such and idiot," Bonnie spat, "I'm an idiot. Everything else we can read in each other. _Everything else_. Thoughts. Feelings. But not this…God I didn't want to be this person. I didn't want to _do_ this. I didn't want to come in between you two. I just…I never thought you could possibly have feelings…for me…so when you said… When you said you wanted to be friends it made sense to me because I never really believed that you could…love me in that way. And you were… no _are_ the best friend I ever had Stefan. I never wanted to lose that."

Stefan watched as she began to pace. "But when I kissed you," Stefan said, "When we went night swimming you didn't seem to be open to the idea."

"I wasn't," Bonnie admitted, "I was shocked and afraid and I was trying to keep my distance from _both_ of you. I should have kept it that way. I should have kept pushing you away."

Bonnie stopped pacing and looked down at him. His eyes were hopeful and looking for answer and she didn't know if she wanted to scream of throw up.

"I slept with Damon," Bonnie blurted, "I could make an excuse and tell you it was because I was upset about Solomon. Or that we were just saying goodbye. But even without all of that I would have wanted him. He brings out this fire in me that I don't understand but it's like those stupid romance novels we read and Damon laughs about."

Bonnie threw up her hands and laughed but there was no humor in it.

"He's protected me. He's always protected me in his own way. And he knows me, sees me differently than anyone else. Even you. And I love him so much. I _do_. I just…It's just so different… not in magnitude. Neither is bigger than the other. Neither is more. It's just different. What I feel for you and what I feel for him is like two sides of the same coin."

Stefan frowned understanding something even if she didn't. She was rambling but there was something in the rambling that made him want to hate his brother even though he couldn't.

"But at least Damon and I got some form of closure. Things were out in the open. I really want to hate you right now. I hate myself. So much. I just…I should have said something. I tried to but I wouldn't let myself go there because I thought that you wanted to keep things as they were. I wish you had something sooner…things could have played out naturally and it wouldn't such a mess. I don't really know what to do."

Stefan scrubbed his face with his hands and tugged at his damp. In truth he wasn't all that surprised. He had hoped that it hadn't gotten that far. But he knew that they had gotten close. Knew his brother was in love with her. Knew that Bonnie had thought things between he and her weren't anything more than what he had said. He hated himself for being a coward and hated himself for not following through and keeping his feelings quiet. He was hurting her even more than she had been hurt already that day and for that he was sorry. "I wish I had said something sooner too…," he whispered. Stefan stood and he was sure Bonnie was expecting him to leave, but instead he stopped in front of her. "I know I shouldn't have lied to you but I'm telling now and whatever your answer is I need to hear it. "

"Stefan," Bonnie sighed, "Its over…it's done. Damon asked me to wait for him God's sake. I said no…partially because of you. I don't want to see you hurt. But mostly it was because I'm tired to putting my life on hold. I want to move on…I'm leaving tomorrow so let's move on, okay?"

"It would be easier to move on if I knew the truth," Stefan said, "If I knew what I was moving on from. I'm not a fool…I know I'll never love anyone the way I love you but I can live my life. I want that for you…I want you to live and love and travel to all the places we've read about…I want you to be safe and happy. But if you don't tell me then we'll both keep looking back and wondering…" Bonnie opened her mouth to object and Stefan shook his head. "I don't," he said, "I need to hear it."

Bonnie didn't want to say anything for many reasons. But she had been silent about her true feelings for long enough and not just in terms of Stefan. It was true about many things in her life. The fact that she was leaving in the morning gave her strength. The fact that wouldn't remember anyway made her bold enough to speak her mind even if she hated herself for it. "'You know I love you,'" Bonnie whispered looking down at her feet, "'You know that I have loved you long and dearly.'"

"Dickens?" Stefan laughed. Bonnie shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'what else'. "I'll take it," he said.

"Books have all the answers," Bonnie murmured. Bonnie's lips twitched upward slightly and then she shook her head. "This is going to sound very weird but I feel like bad timing is kind of our thing," she said, "But we don't have a thing and now we probably never will."

"Because we are both cowards," Stefan sighed, "I suppose we only have tonight." Stefan took a chance and leaned down and pressed his lips hers. He was surprised and pleased when she kissed him back in spite of the pain and the guilt he was feeling.

As she opened her mouth to him there was something almost hauntingly familiar about the feel of Stefan's lips against hers and his arms around her waist. Everything became so very clear to her and it was perfect and tragic all at the same time. This was how they were meant to end. This was there goodbye.

It felt more like a goodbye than even her night with Damon. It felt like closure.

Still she allowed herself to get lost in the sensation a moment. Allowed her hands to card through his hair and wander beneath his damp shirt. Allowed herself to be lifted and laid onto the couch. Welcomed Stefan's weight on top of her. Allowed herself to be touched and kissed until she couldn't bring herself to allow it anymore. Because though it felt familiar, it didn't quite feel right.

"Stefan we have to stop," she said, pushing at his chest, "With everything that's happened. It doesn't feel right."

They could go further. He wouldn't remember anything. Neither would Damon. No one would know but her. But her knowing was enough. She had done enough damage. Even without that, this wasn't what she wanted. It was something that seemed like it wasn't meant to be. As if it was supposed to end. As if this was the resolution it was meant to have all along. Them having to say goodbye and her leaving him behind.

"What are you thinking?" Bonnie asked in a whisper as he pulled away.

"You know," Stefan said, "You always know." Stefan sat up and sighed.

Bonnie shifted and laid across the couch with her head in his lap. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall freely. "I love you too," she said.

"I told you, you knew," Stefan said. He leaned down kissed her forehead. She would be leaving soon. In a few hours. He refused to say goodbye just yet. He would stay and watch her sleep and say goodbye in the morning.

 **:::**

 _ **Salem, Massachusetts 1693**_

Isaac Salvatore stood stiffly as Alice Bennett turned accusing eyes on him. They had managed to sneak into the dungeons where his brother was being held but it wasn't for the reason he had told her. They weren't breaking him out, they were saying goodbye.

"You're saying that you would see your brother dead," she spat. He wanted to hate her in that moment. He had wanted to hate her for a long time. She had used her powers for good and that was why Noah was sacrificing himself for her. That and because he loved the girl. Loved the girl enough to die in her place. And he loved him enough to die with him rather than let him do it,

Isaac wanted to blame her. It would be easy to. But Noah made his own choices. He always had been the martyr. "If you use your powers to release him they will come after us all if we run," he said, his voice portraying a false sense of calm, "We wouldn't make it past the town limits. If we leave before the…execution we will have time get far away before they turn on us. We are tied to him. We will be the next suspects on trial if we stay here."

"I do not care," Alice said, ever defiant.

"I do," a small voice said from behind them. Isaac looked at his brother where he stood clinging to the bars that held him prisoner. His eyes looked at Alice pleadingly. "If you stay then you will both be executed alongside me," he said, "If you release me and we run it will end in the same result. I will not have the two people I love the most die."

"But you expect us to allow you to die," Alice frowned. She looked wild. There were shadows beneath her yes and her dark curls were all over the place. She hadn't been sleeping. She hadn't been eating. Only crying and pleading with anyone who would listen to find a way to save Noah.

"I expect you to let me make this sacrifice," he said, "I expect you to realize that it is too late for me to be saved. I expect you to not let my death be in vein. I expect you to continue your work. To keep helping people. I expect you and Isaac to take care of each other, as you promised me you would."

Isaac could not hate Alice because he knew too well what she was feeling. His pain was all the more great as he was losing a brother and not a lover. But he could hate his brother in that moment. For his stupidity. For his sacrifice. It was easier to be angry than face the loss. "He has made his choice Alice," Isaac said stiffly, "We have to respect it."

She turned on him and he expected her to slap him but she just looked at him. Really looked at him. She tried to understand his words and his motives. Tried to understand how he could just let go. She must have saw it, the pain he kept behind his mask, because the next moment she was taking his hand in both of hers and pressing his palm to her lips.

They were not friends. They had rarely spoken. He knew of her relationship with his brother because Noah told him everything. But in that moment as she looked at him, all the sorrow he was feeling on her face as placed feathery kisses on his palm, each on an apology for her harsh words, he was convinced his brother had been right all this time. She was not a witch but an angel.

"I apologize," she whispered, "What I am feeling must pale in comparison to your emotions at the moment. If you…can let go then I can let go."

Not knowing what to say he merely nodded stiffly. He watched as Alice turned and hugged his brother through the bars. Watched as they kissed and whispered words of love. She seemed unbothered by the dirt caked on his brother's skin. Unbothered by the tatters in his clothes. He didn't understand it. He had never known such things himself. Never had love in the romantic sense of the word. But he knew whatever it was, was real, his brother was willing to die and so it had to be. "I will love you always," she said as she pulled away.

"And I you," Noah replied, "My body will leave this earth but my soul will remain here, with you."

To Isaac it was a ridiculous notion but Alice seemed to believe him. As she stepped away, he stepped forward and said his own goodbyes to his brother. When Noah reiterated his orders to protect the girl he nodded. "I will," he murmured, "Always."

As they left the dungeons neither he nor Alice spoke. It was time to run and Isaac suspected the silence would reign for some time.

"I wish he had never met me," Alice said after a time, "At least then he would live."

Isaac frowned. "He would have lived not knowing love as I have," he said, "It would not have been a life. I do not blame you."

Alice frowned looking skeptical. "I think that I would prefer it if you did," she said, "I blame me. I have saved so many people in this township and now….even with my powers I cannot save him. If it were my choice I would die at his side. But I cannot deny him anything."

"Even if you decided to martyr yourself I wouldn't allow it," Isaac told her seriously, "I promised to protect you and I will. Whether it pleases you or not, I will take care you. Always."

There was a ghost of a smile on her face. One that had not appeared since Noah was placed on trial. "He said that you were good," she nodded to herself, "I did not believe him. You seemed closed off and duty bound. Not like him. So free with his emotions. But now…you are good Isaac and not just because I believe you to be. You have always been good. I see that now. Noah will live on in you."

Isaac would not cry in front of her. He would wait until he was alone. She needed strength and so he closed himself off again and this time she seemed to understand the reason behind it. Understand in the way that Noah always did. "He will live on in you too," he muttered, "Now let us leave this place. After tomorrow, there will be nothing left for us here."


End file.
